


FiliKiliThorinForevers 22 stories for turning 22

by FiliKiliThorinForever



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Adorable Anders, Adorable Mitchell, Alpha Bofur, Alpha Kíli, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Anal Sex, And a secret crush on Kili, Anders is sweet, Arson, BFF's Fili and Nori, Beta Ori, Bilbo denies Thorin his chocolate, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Fili, Bragi's a dick, Broken Bones, Character Death, Cheating, Costume parties, Dagsun is like the master of laketown, Depressed Fíli, Dopplegangers, Double Penetration, Drugging, Durincest, FiKi Week, Fili and Kili aren't related, Fili and Kili don't like each other at the start, Fili's a chef/baker, Fili's got it tough, Herrick and Colin team up, Hunting, Implied Dwalin/Ori, Injured Fili, Injury, Kili doesn't answer his phone, Kili is an awesome brother, Kili is dangerous when he gets an idea for a prank, Kili works for Thorin at Erebor, Kind Thorin, Kind of Master Fili, Kind of slave Kili, Knotting, Long Distance Relationships, Loss of Virginity, Loving Thorin, M/M, Magazine editor Kili, Magic, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Mention of Whipping, Mentions of Starvation, Mitchell is sweet, Modern AU, Mpreg, Natural Disasters, Office Sex, Omega Fíli, Ones, Oral Sex, Orc Attack, Other tags to be added, PTSD, Photographer Fili, Pining, Poor Anders, Poor Fíli, Poor Kíli, Possessive Mitchell, Pranks, Protective Aidan, Protective Richard, Ranger Fili, Rutting, Sexy Times, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sick Dean, Sick Kíli, Silly Kili, Smut, Soldier Fili, Soulmates, Spit Roasting, Temperature Play, Thorin and Dis are pretty mean to Fili here, Worried Fíli, Worried Kíli, Worried Thorin, all magic has a price, allusions to rape - not said or described, anniversary dinner, bottom!anders, bubble beards, double blond trouble, drugged Anders, drugged Mitchell, implied Bard/Eomer, kind of, love will conquer all, mention of bodily functions - Freeform, mini instruments, minor gore, minor reference to blood, poor Mitchell, presenting, previous Bard/Eomer/Fili, rival tribes, sex potion, sex toy, sowing up wounds, spy in training Fili, suggested mental abuse, teacher Nori, teenage Aidan, teenage dean, that quickly changes, the twins are worse, top!mitchell, torture - minimal, tribal tattoos, unexpected separation, warg attack, who has a secret crush on Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 108,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/pseuds/FiliKiliThorinForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 22 stories prompted by both Tumblr and AO3 followers that I have written as a birthday gift to you all. Expect Angst, love, smut and a bit of happiness in between ;)</p><p>Bonus Chapter - Fíli/Kíli story (modern or not)about those two as strangers getting locked or trapped inside somewhere together overnight and not getting along so well at first, but quickly find out they like each other intimately very much.</p><p>NOW COMPLETE!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aidean - Shaken To The Core

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jx437 prompted: can i have Aidan/Dean and the line 'i'm not leaving without you' please? If it could be something super dramatic that would be awesome, like theres an earthquake and one of them is stuck or something.
> 
> I just want to make it clear that I received and started on this prompt the day before the earthquake in Nepal. I have had a similar idea floating around for sometime hence why I got started on this so quickly and was shocked to hear about what happened the next day. What happened in Nepal is horrible, especially as it happened twice, and I encourage anyone whose interested to donate to sites set up to help.
> 
> My thoughts are with those who were affected

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the writings or the characters of The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, The Almighty Johnsons, Being Human, nor does this represent any of the actors, this is simply for fun and entertainment :)  
**

 

“Dean! Aidan! Where the hell did they go?”

“Why are you asking me? They’re your nephews.”

Richard rolled his eyes as he glanced around the set for the two younger actors and elbowed Graham none too gently in the side when he chuckled. It was the day before they were scheduled to start filming the Mirkwood scene so like usual Peter had given the cast the opportunity to go in and have a look around and after the first five minutes the group had come to a unanimous agreement about the new environment they’d be filming in for the next week or so.

It

Was

_Huge._

The scale was outstanding; the entirety of the soundstage had been filled with a forest that loomed over them and more than one tale of crew members getting lost when building it had surfaced, further emphasising the masterpiece that had been put together.

Wanting to see what they’d be filming in the group had trekked through the forest, and it was only when they had exited the other side that Richard realised they were two dwarves short. The rest of the crew had laughed it off and headed to the cafeteria, shoving each other playfully as they told him not to worry about the lovebirds.

Still, he knew how bad their sense of direction was and if one of them had pulled the other aside for whatever reason they were likely to find themselves lost whilst they argued about the best way to get out. Part of him found it tempting to leave them there as trying to find them could end up with pictures being burned into his mind that he would never be able to get rid of, whilst the other part that was quickly going full blown protective Thorin told him he needed to make sure they were safe.

With a defeated groan he grabbed Graham by the sleeve and dragged him into the forest, smirking at his friend’s mutter of “bloody Durin’s” as they went.

 

* * *

 

The pair walked through the set slowly; ears pricked for any sounds that might tell them where the troublesome two as they were often called might be hiding. A quiet yelp of pain followed by a laugh had the pair looking at each other in exasperation before they carried on in the general direction the noise had come from. As they went Richard pulled his phone out and dialled Dean’s number praying that the blond’s hadn’t been put on silent that morning.

Luck seemed to be on their side when all of a sudden _“Sexy and I know it”_ by LMFAO started blasting away somewhere to their left, and he and Graham had to hold each other up as they burst out laughing at the comments that followed.

“What the fuck Dean!”

“That’s not my ringtone! You know it’s not!”

“Don’t look at me my phones in my trailer!”

“Then how - Fucking Martin! I knew he was acting suspicious earlier!”

“Turn it off!”

“Just wait Aid! It’s in my pocket!”

“Which one?!”

“Jesus Ch-”

“Got it!”

The noise cut out as he ended the call before Dean and still laughing he led Graham around another corner to where they could still hear the boys grumbling away about being interrupted. When the pair came into view Richard folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two on the ground, thankfully still fully clothed and rolled his eyes as the pair smirked up at him and Graham.

The swollen lips the pair sported as well as the bits of leaves caught in Dean’s hair and the quickly forming bruise on the side of his neck told him all he needed to know, and he narrowed his eyes at the grins that were aimed at him.

“Richard, Graham,” Aidan chuckled “anything we can help you with?”

Graham threw his hands in the air in annoyance.

“I told you,” he said as he pointed a finger at his friend “I told you they would be fine but noooo, you had to go all Thorin and make sure they weren’t lost.”

The indignant squawk from Aidan and Dean had the Brit shaking his head in exasperation, reaching down and hauling Aidan up from the ground as Dean received the same treatment from the Scot. After giving the Irishman a quick dust down he shoved him lightly in the shoulder to head back the way they’d come.

“But -!” Aidan started, only to be cut off by a light smack to the head.

“No buts Aid,” Richard admonished as he led the way to the outskirts of the forest keeping the younger man beside him. “The last thing one of the set girls or guys needs is to stumble across the pair of you partially undressed or in a somewhat compromising position.”

“I don’t think the girls here would mind!” Dean called from the back of their little group, sniggering at the groans he received in reply.

“Be that as it may,” Richard continued as he tried to get the image out of his head, “both of you have a shit sense of direction, or need I remind you of Middlemarch?”

“Excuse me!” Dean said “We were not lost!”

“Yeah,” Aidan agreed sagely, “Dean was just geographically embarrassed.”

“Oi!”

They could just see the wall of the soundstage when they first felt it. Just a little rumble; the floor and trees vibrating slightly which the small group brushed off believing it to be nothing more than a passing truck. Dean paused for a moment and pulled out his phone, snapping a few pictures of his boyfriend’s ass as it swayed tantalizingly in front of him when the whole world moved out from under him.

The world which had once been solid beneath his feet shook violently, throwing him off balance and he tumbled to the floor, clapping his hands over his ears as the roar of the earth moving echoed through the building. The man-made trees around them shuddered and groaned; their metal spines the only thing that kept them standing as chunks of polystyrene and plaster-paris broke off and rained down around them.

“Get up! GET UP!” Richard roared, hauling Graham to his feet.

“Go Aidan! GO!” Dean yelled, frantically waving away the Irishman that was trying to make his way towards him. “I’m right behind you now go!”

Aidan nodded joltingly and turned, sprinting after Richard’s retreating back with Dean hot on his heels. The kiwi could barely hear the screams of the crew in the soundstage over the pounding of his heart, the steady _thump thump_ reverberating in his ears.

What he _did_ hear over his own heartbeat was the screech and groan of metal as it tore from its holdings.

He looked up and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of a section of iron suspensions that crisscrossed the roof to hold up the lights, green screens and all manner of other things hanging precariously from the roof, the large bolts having been torn from the roof like they had been made of paper.

It just so happened that the section that was about to fall was directly above them.

“GO!” Dean screamed, watching with horror as it swayed perilously.

They were almost at the edge when an almighty bang reverberated around the hanger and the suspension broke free, hurtling down towards them. To his relief Richard and Graham were clear of the set, both running towards the open door and pushing past the pain and fear Dean closed the distance between him and Aidan, shoving the Irishman who was beginning to slow down and sent him tumbling across the floor just as the two trees at the front collapsed on each other blocking the pathway. Unable to escape he threw himself sideways; trying to avoid most of the debris that rained down on him when something crashed into his head and his world went black.

 

* * *

 

The high pitched buzz in his ears eventually gave way to an alarm that pierced the silence around him.

Aidan blinked and shook his head groggily, looking around in confusion and trying to figure out why he was lying on the floor and not on top of Dean who should be writhing underneath him or attacking him with lips and fingers.

Hands on his face pulled his vision upwards until all he could see was Richard, the Brit’s normally jet black hair sporting a dusting of white whilst his face was just as pale.

“Rich…” he asked slowly, frowning when the only response he got was a strangled sob.

“Oh thank god Aid!” Richard murmured, dragging the weak brunet up enough so he could wrap his arms around him in a hug. The horror and devastation that had raced through him when he turned around only to find Aidan and Dean missing was indescribable; and finding Aidan not only alive but relatively uninjured… it was something he didn’t think he could put into words.

“Wha’ happened?” Aidan asked faintly, his fingers tangled in Richard’s shirt as he peered at the carnage surrounding them. His senses were returning slowly, and staying enveloped in the safety and strength Richard exuded was helping him orientate himself. People were yelling to one another, carrying or helping the injured out into the sunlight and some were beginning to co-ordinate those less injured to gather names or medical supplies.

Amongst all the yelling there was one voice that stood out, one voice that yelled a single word that sent his stomach dropping and had bile surging in his mouth.

“DEAN!”

If he had turned any faster he would’ve given himself whiplash. As it was, Richard had to steady him as he tried to stand, eyes wide and watched as Graham stumbled around calling for the Kiwi.

“Aidan,” Richard murmured gently, his hand curling around the Irishman’s elbow in an effort to lead him away from where he’d last seen his lover. “Aidan you need to come outside and get that bump looked at -”

“No. No I have to find Dean -”

“Aidan,” the Brit said in a gentle but firm tone, his hand moving his friends chin so they looked each other in the eye. “I don’t think you being here is a good idea.”

Aidan understood exactly what it was Richard hadn’t put to words.

_You may not like what they find._

“I’m not leaving without him.”

“Aid,”

“No Richard. I love him and I’ll be damned if I abandon him now.”

Richard sighed before nodding, releasing Aidan’s elbow as he did so. “Alright. Just… prepare yourself ok? We don’t know what we might find.”

 

* * *

 

When Aidan looked back on the day’s events he realised that in reality they hadn’t been digging for very long when Graham let out a gasp, but at the time it had felt like hours had passed before they found him.

When some of the crew had learned that Dean hadn’t made it out of the set they had thrown themselves into searching for him; everyone involved thanking whoever was listening that the majority of materials that was sitting in a pile at their feet was light and easily removable, not concrete and stone.

His attention snapped to Graham when he gasped, and he dove forwards when a pale hand sticking out from the broken set pieces came into view.

“Dean!” He cried, throwing himself at the polystyrene and metal with a sort of desperate frenzy. Hands aching and knuckles bloody, the debris was slowly moved away from the man he loved.

Once Dean had been freed the Irishman fell to his knees beside the unconscious blond, a quiet whimper escaping his lips at the golden hair that had been drenched in blood, the strands sticking to his forehead.

With the help of some of the crew Dean was lifted free and carried outside, Aidan leading them to an area off to the side where they could wait for a medic without obstructing anyone else trying to get into the building. Richard and Graham crouched down beside him, the Brit’s slender fingers subtly checking for a pulse whilst the Scot tried to look for the source of the blood.

A pained whine was heard and all three actors looked down to see Dean beginning to stir, pale eyelashes fluttering as he opened his eyes. With his hand shaking he pressed the palm against Dean’s cheek gently, his fingertips stroking the stubble tenderly.

“Hey babe,” he whispered, smiling softly at the man below him.

Dean took a moment to answer, grimacing in pain as he shifted to look up at his lover, raising his hand slowly to tangle his fingers in the wild curls above him.

“You ok?”

“Of course I’m ok,” Aidan choked out. “You put yourself in danger to save me you idiot.”

“Love you too much,” Dean breathed out, the pain in his head beginning to overwhelm him. “Didn’t want to see you hurt.”

“Idiot,” he said fondly, pressing a kiss to the inside of Dean’s wrist. “I didn’t want to see you hurt either.”

“A medic’s on their way over.” Graham cut in quietly, giving Dean’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “You’ll be right as rain soon enough.”

Aidan nodded, hugging Dean to his chest and placing a soft kiss to the lips he adored so much.

“Everything’s going to be fine babe, we’ll look after you.”

“Love you Aid.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, the comment about Dean being geographically embarrassed is a joke my dad (who was a scout leader) said about scouts who get lost when they should be able to read maps


	2. FiKi - Cruelty Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubbles759 - For your birthday prompts (and because I'm a May baby as well) Fili/Kili, Fili angst feeling unloved by his family (you've completely corrupted me with the Fili angst). I love the song 'Read All About It Pt III', and always think of Fili when I hear it.

Fíli had never known any different. From the moment Kíli had been born his Uncle’s and mother’s attention had solely been focused on the younger. Only their father had ever shown any kindness to his oldest son; teaching him to sing, to read and write and trying to shower him with enough love and happiness to make up for the void his mother’s and Uncle’s cold shoulders left.

But the happiness he had, minimal though it was, was not to last.

He barely remembered what happened; fuzzy memories of being in the car talking to his father about the new book they’d brought often bled into remembered pain from where the shattered glass of the windshield had cut into his flesh, the steady noise of the horn blaring from his father’s body pressed against the steering wheel.

Going out for ice-cream and to get the new book had been one of the happiest days of his life.

It was also one of the last.

Growing up he knew he was treated differently to how other children were treated. Stories of his friends going to the park or to the beach on the weekend couldn’t be matched by his own of practising his writing or being told to work in the garden by pulling the weeds.

Their fond memories of holidays spent going travelling, visiting other countries and extended family only increased the loneliness he had felt at the camps he was sent to; where he was one of the youngest and often ignored or bullied.

And it wasn’t just at school that the difference was obvious, if anywhere it was clearest at home. On his seventh birthday he could recall standing in the shadows of the doorway, peering into the living room where his mother sat on the floor with his two year old brother as they played a game with Kíli’s favourite teddy (the one Fíli himself had made with much difficulty and the help of his favourite teacher) and some of the wooden blocks gifted to the youngster on his birthday by Dwalin. As they played Thorin sat in the arm chair reading over some paper work with music playing softly in the background and the occasional pop of firewood as the fire burned merrily away.

“Fee!”

The young blond looked at his brother in surprise to find the hazelnut eyes staring back at him with such joy and love it made his heart ache at such a wondrous emotion being directed at him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Thorin’s deep voice cut off any reply he had been about to give, instead forcing him to look at his Uncle in fear.

“You have homework to do, or are you expecting it to magically do it itself?”

“No sir,” Fíli whispered.

“What was that?” His uncle snapped. “If you talk you are to talk loudly and clearly when addressing myself or your mother. None of this muttering like a half-wit. You have a voice so use it!”

He nodded jerkily; raising his voice just enough so Thorin could hear it without being able to pick up on the tremble.

“I said no, sir. But I finished my homework and I thought -”

“If you’ve finished your homework then start on the dishes. They’re your responsibility and I know for a fact they have yet to be done. Go to bed once you’ve finished them.”

And so that was what he did. Each night he would eat silently, clear the table away and complete his homework before doing the dishes and going to bed. And if he sobbed silently into his pillow every night, begging his father to come back and take him away,

That was only for him and the empty room to know.

 

* * *

 

There was only one escape from the loneliness of his life. Music. Or to be more specific, singing. When his father had been around it was one of the things they did together with the older man teaching his son as many different songs as he could; happy ones, sad ones, nursery rhymes and ones that Fíli didn’t quite understand but would sing to make his father laugh. After he had died Fíli made sure to keep singing; to continue with one of the few things that made him happy and feel as though his father was still there beside him.

Singing was also the only thing that could get Kíli to settle faster than anything. His brother was often left in his care when his mother or Uncle had had enough of the energetic child and Fíli would sit on his bed with Kíli in his lap, reading to him or singing a nursery rhyme with exaggerated movements making the brunet giggle and grasp at the flailing fingers.

Thorin however viewed his nephew’s love for singing as something ill-fitting of a Durin and did his best to stamp it out at a young age. One night when Dwalin and Balin had come over for Sunday dinner Fíli had been singing quietly as he washed the dishes, unaware of his Uncle watching him from the doorway. Just as he placed the washed plate on the counter a hand grabbed his shoulder to spin him around and Fíli looked up at his uncle in terror.

“You will cease this foolish singing boy!” Thorin snarled at him, giving his nephew a firm shake so as to drive the point home.

“But -”

“No buts! You are a Durin, and by God Durin’s do not sing. I will not have any of my blood shaming my line with childish nonsense! If I ever catch you doing it again you will regret having opened your mouth. Am I clear?!”

Fíli nodded, golden hair covering his eyes as he ducked his head in an effort to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

As Thorin stormed out of the room he took with him one of the two things that brought Fíli joy.

 

* * *

 

That night Fíli had been told to put his brother to bed, like he did every night, but rather than staying to sing his brother to sleep after setting Kíli in his cot he kissed the younger on the head and turned to leave the room.

“Fee?”

The blond bit back a sob, knowing without having to look that Kíli would be watching him a small frown on his delicate face, not understanding why his brother was leaving rather than singing to him as he always did.

“Song Fee?”

“No Kíli,” he said quietly as he turned around, going back to his brother to lay him down once more.

“Fee song!” Kíli cooed happily, sitting down as his brother moved closer only to scramble up again when Fíli moved away. When Fíli shook his head at him his bottom lip began to tremble, tears forming in his hazel eyes when he realised that he wouldn’t get to hear his brother’s voice that night.

Before Fíli could even think about singing to him quietly to avoid the crying Kíli began to wail, screeching his brother’s name despite the blonds attempts to hush him. The door soon crashed open and Thorin strode in, his face like thunder as he glared at Fíli.

“WHAT DID YO DO?!” He roared over Kíli’s screams.

“Nothing!”

“DON’T LIE TO ME!”

“I’m not -”

The sound of flesh meeting flesh brought absolute silence, Kíli cutting off mid wail as he looked at his brother with wide eyes who was holding his stinging cheek.

Fíli looked at his uncle, tripping over his feet as he stumbled backwards in shock.

It was the first time Thorin had ever hit him.

“Fee?” Kíli whispered, his chubby hand outstretched towards his brother. “Fee song? Please Fee please.”

“If your singing to him is what gets him to sleep,” Thorin ground out as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “then so be it. But mark my words, this will _not_ continue on for much longer.”

And with that Thorin strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Throughout childhood and into the teenage years it continued; Fíli never daring to sing unless he was utterly alone, doing as he was asked without arguing or trying to stand up for himself and doing his best to ignore the belittling comments aimed at him from Thorin, his mother, even Dwalin and Balin. Just simply nodding and carrying on.

How was he to know that although cruel on the outside they all worried for him? That their love for him was there, simply buried beneath pressure and fear for the need to make him immune to the cruelties of life he would soon be subjected to when he took over the company, one of the largest in the world and also one of the most envied.

The only love he had ever received; had ever been given unconditionally and in abundance was from the one person he cherished more than life itself.

Kíli

The little tyke whose brightest smiles had only been for him; behaving only when his brother held him or helped him with whatever task his young mind was set upon. The ball of energy that would throw himself at his older brother for cuddles that could last minutes or hours, both boys relishing the comfort and love the other gave.

A tiny voice in the back of his mind said he should be jealous; that he was no longer loved because of his younger brother. But it was a voice easily drowned out. Why would he push away the only person who had shown him that they cared? That their love for him was pure? On days where the voice threatened to become a roar a single smile from his brother, beaming as bright as the sun breaking through the clouds on a stormy day banished it once more.

 

* * *

 

Kíli wasn’t stupid.

People believed him to be the carefree, happy go lucky child he had been ten years ago and by playing up to that he learnt more than people probably realised.

The biggest thing he had learned was how badly his brother was suffering. Ever since he could remember Fíli had been the centre of his world, the shining beacon that he couldn’t help but be pulled towards.

But that had been when he was eight, and his brother thirteen.

As time went on and they got older he had been forced to watch as that light gradually dimmed, forced to stand witness to the cruel words and demeaning actions that were directed at Fíli and he watched with a breaking heart as the strong willed and kind brother he had always been drawn towards withdrew into himself.

No longer did the blond boy with a shining smile and love-filled eyes look at him; instead a shy, broken and nervous young adult stood in his place.

Kíli had been raised in love, and it broke his heart to see his brother so shattered, so afraid of touch and unable to open up to any person who showed him the slightest interest.

The only person Fíli had ever loved in any way was him, and he realised with a possessive clarity that the only person he could and  _would_  ever love;

Was Fíli.

 

* * *

 

This sudden realisation that had struck Kíli brought with it an entirely new outlook on life; brought with it a new lense to examine every little gesture, every single word that was directed at his brother and he watched with a swelling rage how each comment made his brother retreat into himself even more.

If he were to show Fíli that the love he had for him was no longer just brotherly Kíli knew he had to get Fíli away from their family. Not just temporarily, but for good. He needed to extract his brother from the misery that he was so accustomed to, to shake free the weight their family had suffocated him with so that he could find himself once more and stand on his own two feet with his head held high.

And so he began to plan.

Fíli had always expressed a desire to travel to Europe, to visit Rome for its ancient architecture, Paris for its culture and Ireland for its landscape. He had mapped out routes through Switzerland that would allow him to take incredible photographs and escape society for several days at a time.

It was a dream Thorin had quashed early on when he caught wind of it, telling Fíli to get his head out of the clouds for his place was Erebor and that nothing else mattered.

It was a dream Kíli was determined to turn into reality.

And the opportunity to turn Fíli’s dream into a reality came about faster than he could have imagined.

 

* * *

 

Ignoring the bellowing of his Uncle’s voice to remain in the drawing room Kíli sprinted up the stairs, bouncing off the wall as he raced for his brother’s room. Once inside he closed the door quietly, sliding the bolt home so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

The silence the closed door brought was a relief, but the relief was quickly swept aside when the sound of devastated sobs reached his ears.

He padded over to his brother’s bathroom, pushing open the semi shut door and practically threw himself at his brother who was curled up against the side of the tub, prying his fingers from his hair gently.

Kíli found himself having to take several calm breaths when the harsh yellow of the bathroom light revealed the slowly forming bruise that was wrapped around his brother’s neck. He wasn’t entirely sure what had taken place; he’d come home to find Thorin and Dís yelling at his brother and before he could even make his presence known his uncle had lurched forwards, grabbing at the camera that was hanging from Fíli’s neck.

Fíli often let many things slide, but if there was one thing he refused to let his family taint it was his art. Kíli had watched in horror as his brother snapped; twisting this way and that trying to shake Thorin’s hold only to succeed in wrapping the strap around his neck tightly as he fought to the point where he could no longer breathe.

Of course it didn’t help that Thorin was so blind in his rage he didn’t hear his eldest nephew choking for breath until Kíli’s fist landed squarely on his jaw, causing his head to snap backwards and sense to return before he dropped the camera as though scalded.

He shook his head, trying to clear it so he could focus on the task at hand, namely removing the full bottle of pills from the hand that hadn’t been tearing at hair before drawing his older brother into his lap and holding him as he cried.

It was now or never Kíli decided, he had to offer his brother his chance at freedom before he lost him forever. He sat there rocking the sobbing blond, whispering words of comfort and making soothing noises until Fíli’s cries slowed into hiccupping sobs.

“I c-can’t stay h-here Kee,” Fíli whimpered, burying his face into his brother’s shoulder. “I’m d-done. I just – I can’t t-take it anym-more.”

“I know Fee,” he whispered back, cupping his brother’s cheek and raising his head up enough so he could rest their foreheads together. “I can’t stand on the side lines and watch you suffer any longer.”

“W-what do you m-mean?”

“You need to leave Erebor, at least for a little while,” he whispered as he bumped their noses together, “we both do. I was going to wait until Sunday for your birthday to surprise you, but I brought us each a one way ticket to England.”

Fíli pulled back in shock, eyes wide as he searched his brother’s face for any hint of a lie.

“You -”

“Yup.”

Kíli grinned at the hope and joy that was slowly taking over the blonds face and raised his hands, cupping his brother’s cheeks gently and bringing their faces together so he could place a kiss on Fíli’s nose.

The kiss that he then placed on his brother’s lips was as easy to do as breathing. It was soft, lingering and slightly wet.

It was the best first kiss he could have asked for.

“Kee,” Fíli breathed hesitantly, his fingers grazing his lips as though he wasn’t sure just what had happened.

“I love you Fíli. I always have and I always will. You are my everything and I won’t stand by a minute longer and watch as they tear you down. You. Are. Mine.”

The last three words were punctuated with a kiss between them, his fingers stroking over blond stubble reverently.

Fíli shook his head, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. “We can’t Kee. We’re brothers, and we’re here. Even if this could happen, Thorin and Dís wouldn’t stand for it.”

The younger placed another kiss on the elder’s lips, suckling on the bottom one before placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“That’s why we’re leaving. We’ll go to places where no one knows us, where we can introduce ourselves as lovers rather than brothers. I would prefer a lifetime of waking beside you, seeing your smile light up the very corners of the room than worry about the next contract for the company.”

“I don’t know if we can.”

Kíli could see the doubt smothering the flame in his brother’s eye, could see him warring with want and propriety. Fíli had never known love besides Kíli’s, and Kíli would be damned if he let his mother’s and uncle’s influence ruin what he craved with every fibre of his being.

He closed his eyes only to open them immediately, smiling to himself when he realised just what he needed to do to convince his brother. Pulling up the words of their father’s favourite song, the one Fíli had taught him when they were just children Kíli began to sing softly as he tangled his fingers in his brother’s hair, scratching gently at his scalp.

 _“You’ve got a heart as loud as lions_  
_So why let your voice be tamed?_  
 _Maybe we’re a little different_  
 _There’s no need to be ashamed_  
 _You’ve got the light to fight the shadows_  
 _So stop hiding it away_  
 _Come on, come on”_

Fíli looked at his brother, watching him smile encouragingly and with hope so strong on his face it made his heart sing. This was what love looked like; unbridled and pure.

Love was Kíli.

It had always been Kíli.

And so he opened his mouth, singing for the first time in ten years in the presence of another, at first hesitantly and slowly growing more confident, feeling his heart soar because for the first time in a long time,

He felt hope.

 _I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
I wanna scream 'til the words dry out  
So put it in all of the papers,  
I'm not afraid  
They can read all about it  
Read all about it, oh  
Oh-oh-oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd definitely recommend giving the song a listen! I'd heard it years ago but never knew what the title was or who sung it. So if you want to listen to it youtube (or howevr you get your music) "Emeli Sandé - Read All About It (pt III)"


	3. Aidean - In Sickness And In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xLilarosa - So.. Whole cast, and Dean/Aidan - this is what makes us family

Dean hated mornings for several reasons.

The first being he had to get up at a god awful time so he could drag himself into the shower half asleep and hope to hell he woke up enough so that should the bar of soap land on the shower floor again he could actively avoid a near death experience. If he woke up with a morning wood it only added on time spent in there because really, he was a male and deserved to treat himself. Especially if it was to the thoughts of dark eyes, wild hair and an Irish accent that continuously made him weak at the knees.

Another was that he often didn’t go to bed early enough to be able to wake up feeling refreshed and energised. Granted that was something the whole cast was guilty of and somehow despite his exhaustion he was always one of the ones more awake; which meant if he swapped the sugar for salt as Martin went to make his coffee then he’d be long gone before retribution could be wrought.

So when he went to bed at eight pm the night before knowing full well that they had an incredibly physical day ahead only to wake up feeling like shit, well, he didn’t think he could be blamed for being more than annoyed.

The only problem was that it wasn’t the normal tiredness he was used to. Instead he woke to find his bedding strewn on the floor and his sheets sticky with sweat. He sat up slowly; his head swimming as though he’d had one too many shots of Jäger and let out a whimper as his stomach lurched. He felt like crap; there was a heavy pain in his abdomen, he knew he was feverish because he was boiling hot despite the fan trained on his bed and the nausea was worse than before.

He slid from the bed and stumbled his way to the bathroom, fingers scrabbling against the walls to support himself as he moved because with every step the pressure in his stomach grew worse until he was hurrying to the toilet, getting the lid up just in time before he vomited.

“Jesus,” Dean murmured to himself as he pressed his flushed face against the cool porcelain. “I knew I shouldn’t have had that bloody duck pie Stephen made.”

He waited a few more minutes before deciding that whatever had caused him to be sick was gone and slowly pulled himself off the floor, flushing the toilet and starting the shower. There was still a slight ache in his stomach but the intense pressure from earlier was gone much to his relief. If it returned he made a mental note to stop by his trailer to collect the painkillers he knew he had stored there.

 

* * *

 

Dean carefully lowered himself onto the steps of his trailer, breathing out slowly between clenched teeth as he did so. He’d been in makeup for the last hour and despite the nurofen the pressure had gradually returned. He’d barely been able to walk away without clutching at his side and only hoped that the other actors had been too sleepy to notice or come looking for him in the next little while.  

Today was a busy day for the cast; Peter had told them the day before he was hoping to get through some of the more involved battle scenes of Goblin town, something that all the actors were required for as their body doubles had been working with second unit the week before doing the same thing. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Peter he wasn’t well because not only would that mean they’d have to keep the camera to Fíli’s back as much as possible, but if they wanted to do any close ups they’d all have to come in again when he was feeling better just to get a two second shot.

It was definitely something he didn’t want to do, and just as he was contemplating going inside and forcing himself to vomit to relieve the pressure he heard someone call his name.

“Dean!”

The blond let out a sigh, resting his forehead against the chilled metal and watched from beneath his lashes as Aidan came bounding around the corner, his face splitting into a grin when he spotted the older man.

“Morning Deano!” Aidan sung as he got closer, bending to place a kiss against the Kiwi’s forehead.

“Morning Aid,” he replied quietly. He attempted to muster a smile for the younger man but only managed a grimace which had Aidan immediately frowning in concern.

The Irishman crouched down in front of him, his slender fingers brushing his jaw and tilting his head up to examine his pale face. Normally Dean would be fighting to steady his breath at the intense gaze that was currently being directed at him, but right then he was fighting to keep breathing evenly so as not to make the pain any worse.

“What’s the matter babe? You don’t look too good.”

Dean swallowed a moan at the hand that had made its way to the back of his neck and began to scratch lightly at the base of his scalp; the tingly sensations racing down his spine and making the pain fade temporarily.

“I shouldn’t have eaten that bloody duck pie last night,” Dean groaned, pouting at his boyfriend who smiled sympathetically.

Aidan huffed in amusement, continuing his massage much to Dean’s relief. “I told you not to eat it, didn’t I? You Kiwis have sensitive stomachs; you can’t just go eating a full meal of something you’ve never had before. Who knows how you’d react?”

“Excuse you!” Dean huffed indignantly despite leaning into Aidan’s fingers more. “We Kiwis don’t have sensitive stomachs! Who else eats huhu grubs or cooks up possums they pick up from the side of the road? I’ll have you know that I’ve eaten a burrito consisting of tomato sauce, sausage, strawberries and peanut butter and I was fine!”

Despite the pain he couldn’t help but chuckle weakly at the revolted look on the brunet’s face, only to clutch at his side once more. “Ow. Don’t make me laugh, it hurts too much.”

“What the hell possessed you to eat something like that?!” Aidan asked, looking a little green at the thought.

“The burrito? I made it from left overs. And I was hungry. Plus I was at the beach with a group of people so it’s not like there was a supermarket nearby. Don’t worry babe, I’d have to be pretty fucking desperate to even think about going near a possum for food. They’re good for one thing and one thing only.”

“What’s that?”

“Target practise.”

Dean smiled slightly at his boyfriend’s snort, only to wince when the pain flared up again. Noticing the grimace Aidan sat down beside him, slinging an arm over his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Maybe you should call in sick today Deano, Pete will understand -”

“I’ll be fine Aid,” The kiwi said, cutting his boyfriend off with a kiss of his own. “I just have to take it easy.”

“You’ll tell me if it gets worse?”

“Promise.”

 

* * *

 

Dean was pretty sure he was dying a slow and painful death.

It was early afternoon and he was ready to throw in the towel. Every movement he made felt like he had been stabbed in the side and every touch to his flesh felt like it was on fire. Each time Peter called cut he was gone; hurrying to his trailer as quickly as he could to try and find some form of relief.

He was slowly beginning to suspect that it was more than a case of food poisoning. If it was that he was pretty sure his third time vomiting would’ve gotten rid of whatever was causing it but as it was, not only was the pain increasing but he now had to deal with diarrhea and his fever had returned.

“I can’t keep doing this,” he breathed to himself as he limped back to set. He’d had no food since breakfast and he was confident he was bordering on dehydration because whatever he was consuming was either being sweated out, vomited, or lost out the other end.

Arriving back on the set he caught a glimpse of Aidan and Richard standing together, their brows furrowed as they looked at him in concern.

“Something not agreeing with you Dean?” Martin asked cheerfully as he sidled up to the blonds’ side. “You’ve been darting out of here every chance you get.”

The Kiwi bit his lip, not wanting to discuss the hell his body was putting him through with anyone for the time being. Thankfully he was saved by James’s cheerful voice interrupting any response he might have to give.

“Or maybe it’s not something disagreeing with him,” the Irishman said slyly. “Maybe he and Aidan are a little kinkier than we thought.”

Dean’s horrified splutters had the older men howling with laughter.

“I’m just playing with you Deano!” James chuckled as he elbowed him in the side playfully.

Unfortunately, it just so happened to be the right hand side. James’s elbow pressed directly into the centre where the pain was radiating from causing the Kiwi to double over and clutch at his body as though it was the only thing that could keep him from falling apart.

“Alright guys if you could all huddle up in the corner for the running shots now would be great.” 

Peter’s voice echoed around the studio and drew his companion’s attention, meaning neither man saw just how much pain their friend was in as they walked away.

There were two men however, that did.

“Jesus Aid you weren’t kidding,” Richard muttered as they made their way over to Dean, wincing in unison as they watched him right himself and limp slightly over to where the others were gathering.

“He can’t keep going like this Rich. Maybe I should say something to Peter?”

“That’s his call, and I doubt he’ll appreciate us going over his head about it.”

“He’s in pain -!”

“And judging by the look on Peter’s face he knows that the same as us,” the Brit soothed, nodding his head in the direction of their director.

Aidan looked across to see Peter talking with Sebastian, concerned eyes trained on their blond dwarf before the P.A disappeared quickly. He hoped,  _prayed_  that Peter would get a medic and pull Dean aside so he could be looked over. His boyfriend’s usual glow had faded from his skin; instead his cheeks were flushed and sweat was making his forehead shine unusually bright.

“Is everyone feeling ok?” Peter called, looking around the cast and pausing on Dean. “Thumbs up that you are if you could please.”

Fourteen thumbs were given to him and with a last look and a sigh Peter returned to his tent.

Aidan glowered at the blond but before he could approach him the Peter’s voice rang out once more.

“Everyone into positions. Alright guys and 3… 2… 1”

 

* * *

 

_“3… 2… 1”_

_“Action!”_

Dean inhaled heavily, eyes fixed on the end goal. It was only a small sprint, fifty metres or so with cameras set up at intervals along the way. If he could make it to the end he’d ask to stop as Peter would have some footage of Fíli and he could go to the medical tent and get whatever this was looked at before he collapsed.

He waited, the other actors thundering on ahead of him and he took a deep breath before sprinting after them; trying to keep his breathing even as he ran with his eyes fixed on the end, on the backs of Aidan and Richard who were just in front of him.

It was a little over halfway when the pain ripped through him, causing his vision to black out and the blood to roar in his ears.

His body hit the ground,

And the world exploded around him.

 

* * *

 

Aidan couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of boots and heaving panting except for the steady thumping of his own heart, so when Peter called cut urgently he frowned in confusion. He glanced at the group around him and when he couldn’t see the tell-tale sign of blond hair his heart plummeted to the floor as he spun around.

There he was, lying motionless on the ground with his limbs splayed around him like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

“No!” Aidan gasped, sprinting back towards the Kiwi with tears in his eyes. He fell to his knees beside Dean, ignoring the flair of pain as they collided with the ground and gently rolled the limp blond onto his back.

He hardly noticed the flurry of activity around him as crew members and the P.A’s called to one another urgently or talked on their phones rapidly. He barely felt the hand Richard placed on his shoulder as he dropped down next to him nor the words he spoke soothingly in his ear. All he could focus on was Dean, the stillness so disturbing from one so lively.

“The medic’s here,” Richard said suddenly, shifting away so Ross could get a closer look.

“What happened?” Ross asked immediately as he set his bag down next to Dean’s head.

“He just collapsed,” Aidan said hoarsely. “He hasn’t been feeling well all morning and it’s been getting worse throughout the day.”

Ross looked up sharply at the Irishman.

This was news.

“What do you mean he hasn’t been feeling well?” He asked firmly, snapping his fingers in the brunets face when he didn’t answer. “Aidan?”

“He ah, he thought he had food poisoning this morning. He’s vomited a couple of times and he was dashing off to his trailer between shots.”

Ross frowned, nimble fingers stripping off the heavier coat with Richard and Graham’s help, the Scotsman having joined the small huddle after instructing the rest of the cast not to crowd them. The symptoms Aidan described certainly matched what someone would go through if they had food poisoning, but it wasn’t something that should have continued on throughout the day if that was the case.

“Anything else I need to know?”

“Uh, he said his side was sore.”

Ross looked at the Irishman in alarm, the pieces falling into place to create a worrying picture but he knew he needed to confirm all the same. If his suspicions were right, Dean was in trouble.

“What side? What side Aidan?!”

Aidan looked at Ross with wild eyes, his mind stumbling over recollections of the day where he had either been with Dean or watching him from a distance.

“Right. It was his right side.”

“Shit.”

Before Aidan or Richard could ask what was wrong Ross turned to yell over his shoulder. “Has someone called an ambulance?”

“One’s on the way,” Lila, one of the PA’s called back. “They’re three minutes out.”

“What is it?” Richard asked urgently, “what’s wrong?”

“It sounds like he has appendicitis,” Ross explained, gently feeling the area where the trouble seemed to be coming from. “The vomiting, sweating, diarreha and pain in his side are all symptoms for it.”

“He’ll be ok won’t he?” Aidan asked worriedly, his hands stroking over the clammy forehead of the one who held his heart.

“If we don’t get him to a hospital and get it removed it could burst and the release of toxins into his body… it could kill him.”

 

* * *

 

 _It could kill him_.

Four words, four simple words were all that was needed to deliver the fate of one of his friends. The moment they had left Ross’s lips all the preparation and effort he had put into his role came flowing easily, for just as Thorin took charge of the company so too did Richard take charge of the cast.

“Jed, Graham and James, help Ross strip Dean out of the rest of his costume. The surgeons are going to need him clear of anything that could delay them when they go to operate. Adam, call Dean’s parents let them know what’s going on. I want them to hear from us first rather than finding out via the media from someone’s blog if they recognise him. Martin, take Stephen and Mark and go to the trailers, I need you to put together overnight bags for Dean, Aidan and myself. John and Peter, if you could grab two of the cars and bring them around, as soon as the ambulance shows up I’m sure everyone is going to want to go to the hospital and wait for news.”

The group nodded and scattered, hurrying off to do the different tasks allocated to them. Richard looked at Ken and nodded at Aidan who was sitting there quietly, his eyes trained on the blond below him.

Before joining the pair Richard looked around at his cast mates and realised with a surge of affection that this was what defined them as a family. It wasn’t just the team building exercises or the pub crawls they attempted every Friday night, not even the endless hours they spent travelling together or in each other’s presence. It was the fact that when something happened to one of their own they banded together to pick up the pieces, and that it happened to one of the youngest members made their protective sides all the stronger.

He spoke briefly with Peter, assuring their director they’d look after Dean and keep him updated with what was happening whilst he dealt with all the logistical stuff that would now pop up with one of their actors out of action, as well as arranging to get Dean’s parents down to Wellington the following day to visit their son. Just as he finished talking with him the ambulance pulled up, two medics jumping out and hurrying inside with a stretcher towed between them. Heading back to the small group Richard gently pulled Aidan aside, giving the pair room to assess their patient and listen to Ross as he explained what had happened.

As Ross and Graham helped the male paramedic lift Dean onto the stretcher the female medic turned to look at the three men watching helplessly as Dean was rolled away.

“Does anyone want to join us in the ambulance? We only have room for one but it’s always good to have a familiar face there when patients wake up.”

Richard nodded and placed a hand on the young brunets shoulder gently.

“Go on Aid,” he said softly. “We’ll follow on behind.”

The Irishman nodded numbly, stumbling slightly as he followed and unaware of Richards eye’s trained on him in concern.

“They’ll be fine,” Ken assured him, turning the Brit towards the rest of the cast who had gathered near the two vehicles. “Dean’s strong, and he has Aidan with him. They’ll both be fine.”

 

* * *

 

It felt like they had been waiting forever for news. After arriving at the hospital one of the nurses had guided him to the waiting room whilst Dean was wheeled away, and there he had paced nervously until the others had arrived. He must have looked as distressed as he felt because the moment Richard and Graham laid eyes on him they had headed over and guided him to one of the chairs, making him sit before his fears got the best of him and made him pass out.

Just as Aidan was reaching his wits end a doctor entered the waiting room, glancing around briefly before he spotted the ragtag bunch of actors who seemed to be dressed half in costume and half in ordinary clothes. Guessing they were the ones he was looking for he made his way over.

“Mr Turner?”

Aidan stood quickly at his name, grateful for the comforting hand Richard placed on his shoulder.

“My name is Dr Hawkins, I was the chief surgeon for Mr O’Gorman’s operation.”

“How is he?” Graham asked.

“Good,” the doctor said with a smile. “Admittedly we were concerned when we learned of his symptoms that he’d been suffering all day, the pain he would have been in… well it’s a wonder he lasted as long as he did.”

“The Kiwi stubbornness we’ve heard so much about,” Richard sighed, rolling his eyes as he did so.

“Pretty much,” Dr Hawkins agreed. “In a way he’s lucky he collapsed when he did. If it had been any later the appendix could very well have burst and we would be having a very different conversation. As it is the keyhole surgery was a success with no complications. Mr O’Gorman is being wheeled to a recovery room for now where he’ll stay for a few days until he’s able to walk comfortably and then he’ll be free to leave with instructions to ensure the incisions close correctly.

“Are we able to stay the night?” Aidan asked, his heart sinking when the doctor shook his head.

“Family only I’m afraid until Mr O’Gorman signs the paperwork.”

“I’m his uncle, and Aidan’s his brother,” Richard said immediately with a calm look in his eye. When the doctor raised an eyebrow the Brit sighed and relented.

“Well we are in the movie.”

Dr Hawkins chuckled, waving the group over as they made their way to the private room they’d placed Dean in.

“Please,” Aidan asked quietly. “His family are all in Auckland until at least tomorrow and I really don’t want him to be by himself.”

“We’ll wait until he’s awake, then I’ll see what I can do.”

 

* * *

 

Several hours passed with the group of actors crammed into Dean’s room, the entire cast aside from Aidan immersed in a game of poker using the bags of skittles they’d brought from the shop as money.

Aidan, with the help of Richard and a nurse had slid Dean over on the bed so he could get on and curl up next to him, his head resting on the Kiwis chest as he watched the game with amusement. Just as he was about to call out to tell Adam to stop eating into his considerable profits the chest beneath his head shifted, and he looked up with a soft smile to watch sleepy blue eyes blink open.

“Hey,” Aidan whispered, his thumb running over the back of Dean’s hand gently. “How’re you feeling?”

Dean looked down and the corner of his mouth tugged up into a smile at the sight of the chocolate eyes he loved so much staring up at him.

“Hey yourself” he murmured, his voice thick with sleep. “Feel ok, not as bad as I did this morning.” A cheer from the group at the other end of the room had him looking at his surroundings in confusion.

“What happened?”

“You collapsed,” Aidan replied as he laced their fingers together. “Turns out you had appendicitis, that’s why you were in so much pain. You collapsed on set and they had to bring in an ambulance. You scared the hell outta me Deano.”

“Shit.” Dean looked at his boyfriend apologetically, raising his free hand to rake through the wild curls. “M’sorry Aid. My appendix being the cause was the last thing I expected. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Yeah well as long as you don’t do it again ok?”

Dean nodded in agreement and was rewarded with a slow but sweet kiss, which was rudely interrupted by a playful complaint from Graham.

“Oh get a room you two!” He called. “If you’re not careful someone’s going to start puking rainbows from the cuteness overload.”

“We have got a room,” Aidan replied smugly as Dean flipped the Scot off. “You idiots are still in it.”

“Yeah well I might still puke rainbows,” Adam said with a groan. “Why the hell did you bastards let me eat that many skittles?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just going to make it clear New Zealanders don't eat possums, they're considered a pest over here and considering we're constantly trying to eradicate them to protect the native wildlife it probably wouldn't be healthy to eat them anyway. In saying that the inspiration came from a friends post on Facebook where they'd found a relatively undamaged (but dead) one and decided to cook it up. He's a bit of an odd friend, funny but odd :P
> 
> The burrito is actually something I've eaten before: I was on a camp with a Venturer group (next one up from scouts), it was the last day and we took all our left overs to the beach for lunch. Turns out what we had left us a bit stuck for a decent meal so we just went for it. They were nice at the time, although if memory serves correctly the stomach wasn't particularly comfortable a couple of hours later XD
> 
> Oh and who spotted the cameo roles? There's three there so let me know who you think they are :P


	4. FiKi - The Price Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dragonsquill - Made me promise I'd try/To find my way back in this life/I hope there is a way/to give me a sign you're okay/Remind me again/It's worth it all/So I can go home 0_~ Fili/Kili,

Dwarrows rarely got sick. It is said that they are as unmovable as the rock they were carved from, as unbreakable as the strongest diamonds with the fires of Mahal’s forges running through their veins.

But despite their hardiness even the strongest are not immune to nature’s temper.

Fíli stood at the kitchen window and peered out into the night, his sigh drowned out by the howling wind outside. He strained his ears for any sound within the house, hoping against hope that none had woken from him moving around.

Especially Kíli.

From what he had overheard from a discussion Thorin and his mother had been having this was one of the worst winters Middle Earth had ever seen and Ered Luin was taking the brunt of it. Winter had not been due for another month yet it came so swiftly that no one had had time to prepare for its arrival.

_He had been in a meeting with Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Kíli and his mother when Ori came bursting through the doors talking so fast they barely understood a word he said. Rather than repeating himself at a slower speed he had stormed forwards, grabbing Thorin by the arm and all but dragged the King from his Hall._

_If the situation outside hadn’t been so bad Fíli knew Ori would have been in serious trouble, but as it was the billowing black clouds and flashes of lightning that was rapidly approaching cut off any reprimands the young scribe might have received, instead being sent away with orders to warn their village to secure anything they could and to get supplies stocked for they were suddenly out of time._

_All the plans they had been making to hunt and gather as much food and firewood as they possibly could were ruined and Thorin ordered him and Kíli to race home and get their ponies and cart for they were to start hunting immediately so that they might have enough meat for the town to get through the winter, even if it had to be rationed._

_The boys nodded, hurrying back and collecting all their gear, Kíli’s bow and Fíli’s throwing knives, their numerous snares and the rope they used to mark the trees they had placed traps at the base of._

_“Well,” Kíli said as he sheathed his hunting knife with a small grin “I believe a bet is in order as to who can get the most game brother.”_

_Fíli rolled his eyes as he stripped off his shirt, searching for an older one that had been broken in enough to be loose and comfortable for a wide range of movements._

_“As tempting as it is to rob you little brother I think we should focus on the task at hand. We have two choices; we can either hunt together or split up and cover more ground. If we split up we have a chance of laying more snares as well.”_

_He didn’t look up as Kíli walked towards him, but had to bite back a grin when warm arms circled his naked torso._

_“I think,” Kíli murmured into blond hair before placing a kiss on his mark on his brother’s shoulder, “that you don’t want to make a bet because you know I’ll catch more than you.”_

_“So very sure of yourself_ _Âzyungel,” Fíli hummed in reply, leaning back into his brother’s chest as his talented fingers scratched at the golden fuzz around his navel. “But you didn’t answer my question.”_

_The brunet sighed and pulled away making Fíli snicker as he donned his shirt and jacket before his brother got any other ideas._

_“As much as I hate splitting up when we hunt I think you’re right. Seeing as we’re the only two out hunting we’ll cover more ground if we’re apart. Why isn’t Dwalin coming with us again?”_

_“He’s stronger so he and Thorin will be working with a few others to chop the firewood the guards will bring them. I think there’s a group who’ve been collecting it and storing it in Caldri’s forge whilst he’s away but it needs chopping and delivering to the separate homes if anyone is to survive the winter. We’re the fastest and best hunters by far hence why we’ve been tasked with this.”_

_He turned around to find his brother checking his arrows and moved to where his brother’s coat still hung from the hook. He took it down and handed it to the younger who pulled a face at the garment._

_“I’ll be fine without it Fee, you know it only gets in the way.”_

_“I’d prefer you have it so you can stay somewhat dry rather than soaking wet for hours if this storm gets here any faster than it's already doing.”_

_Kíli sighed and removed his quiver so Fíli could slip the cloak on over his shoulders, the blond pressing a kiss at the base of his throat once it had been fastened._

_“There,” he said quietly. “Now I know you’ll be somewhat warm at least.”_

_As he turned to get his own Kíli grabbed his hand, drawing the shorter dwarf to him and he tilted his brother’s head back, pressing their lips together as he kissed his soulmate softly._

_“You worry too much,” he breathed into his brother’s parted mouth, his lips drawn in once again to place another lingering kiss._

_“About you? Always.”_

 

* * *

 

That had been two weeks ago, and since then his life had spiralled into darkness. The storm had hit that night; howling winds and heavy rain pelted down from the sky, the rain lashing at the windows as families huddled by the fires in their homes for warmth. For three days he and his brother had gone out, emptying the snares and hunting whatever deer or rabbits they could find, often having to come up with ways to flush the creatures out as they had taken shelter.

Dwarves are a hardy race, but being out in the pouring rain for long periods of time coupled with visiting other homes to deliver meat rations or wood and supplies it was only a matter of time before someone got sick.

No one knew how it happened. All they knew was that a simple cough from one dwarf morphed into a deadly illness and spread throughout the village, dwarves delivering supplies carrying the bug but showing no sign until it was too late to isolate them from others. Fíli had watched in horror as Kíli slowly succumbed to the same illness; his One’s joyous laughter no longer making itself heard for all he could do was cough up blood and mucus, and the chestnut coloured eyes he could spend forever looking into became glassy and feverish.

And what was worse was that some of the dwarves affected were dying.

They received word sporadically, Oin and his team of healers working constantly trying to find cures and heal the sick but despite their continuous care many dwarves weren’t making it. Not knowing what else to do Fíli had gone to the aviary, several copies of the same note wrapped in oil skins to be sent out to different kingdoms in search of the one person Fíli believed could help, and he prayed desperately that he could.

Gandalf was the only one he knew of that might be able to help, or at least offer a solution as to how they could cure everyone who was sick before he had to face the possibility of losing his beloved. As each raven took off his hope grew a little stronger, his heart telling him that he would find the wizard and a way to save his people.

But that had been two weeks ago, and with every day that passed with no news his hope slowly faded, just like his brothers’ health.

_“There must be something we can do, something you haven’t yet tried!”_

_“I’m sorry lad,” Oin said sadly as he laid Kíli’s limp form back down on the bed after pouring some tea down his throat. “This is something he, like the others must fight. Many have died yes, but some are beginning to recover. You must have faith that Kíli will pull through this.”_

_“Faith means nothing in the prospect losing my One,” He growled back._

It was then that there had been a knock at the door, and Fíli had been busy sponging away the sweat from Kíli’s forehead when his mothers’ surprised gasp of “Gandalf?!” had him sprinting from the room.

_“What are you doing here Mithrandir?” Dís gasped, moving aside for the wizard to come in out of the rain._

_“I-” the wizard said with a frown as he looked at the puzzled faces of Thorin, Dís and Dwalin “I received word that my help was required.”_

_“I never sent word -”_

_“I did!” Fíli gasped as he slid around the corner. “I sent word for Gandalf.”_

_“Fíli what -?” His mother began to say but he cut her off as he strode forwards, looking at his uncle firmly._

_“People are dying,_ Kíli _is dying and there is nothing Oin can do to stop it. I sent word to Gandalf because if anyone could help it is him.”_

_Thorin didn’t look pleased but didn’t disagree, the thought of losing his youngest nephew too painful to think about and if he were honest with himself he’d take whatever he could get if it meant saving Kíli’s life._

_Gandalf looked at the young dwarf gravely but bowed his head, hanging his hat on the coat rack beside him as he did so. “I promise nothing master Fíli, but if I can help, I will. Take me to your brother.”_

_Fíli led the way, hope restrained by fear in the face of what Gandalf might say._

_As the wizard examined his brother he stood in the corner closest to Kíli, chewing on his nail as he waited impatiently. After what felt like an age Gandalf looked up, his expression troubled but not defeated._

_“Well? Can you help him? All of them?”_

_“I can,” Gandalf said slowly, “but it is not a simple task of uttering a few words and everyone will be well again.”_

_“What do you mean?” The blond dwarf asked as he stepped closer to the bed, frowning as Gandalf began to pace the room._

_“My magic can save him, but it comes with a price.”_

_“I’ll pay anything,” Fíli said immediately. “Gold, silver, gems, Mahal even Mithril. I don’t care what the price is; I’ll pay it you have my word.”_

_“It is not a payment of substance that magic will require master Fíli,” Gandalf said quietly as he came to a standstill by the fire, “but a payment of being.”_

_“I don’t understand,” Thorin said slowly as he moved to stand by his nephew’s side._

_The wizard heaved a great sigh, looking at the dwarves that had gathered around the prince’s sickbed._

_“A life for a life.”_

_Instantly there was an uproar of denials, the noise doing nothing to rouse the younger prince and bring him away from death’s door._

_“NO! I will not lose my son -”_

_“How can this be fair -”_

_“I will not let you take my heir from me Mithrandir -”_

_“Peace, children of Durin,” the old man said calmly. “It is not an exchange of life that Magic requires, rather the exchange of services. Magic will save the lives of your people, and so must you save the lives of others in its stead.”_

_“What do you mean?” Fíli asked quietly as he sat beside his brother, taking his brothers’ hand into his own and placing a soft kiss to the back of it._

_“In exchange for saving the life of your brother and the lives of your people, you must travel with me to Rivendell where you will train to be a Ranger to fulfil your debt.”_

_Fíli frowned as he stroked his brothers’ hand, stories and whispers of the wild folk running through his mind. They were loners; travelling from place to place, helping those who needed it yet never able to stay and settle down unless it was for the good of their kin._

_“No,” Thorin’s voice bit out into the silent room. “No I will not lose my nephew, my heir, to the likes of them.”_

_“How long?” Fíli asked instead._

_“I cannot answer that.”_

_“Why?”_

_“It could be months, it could be years.” Gandalf said sadly. “You will know when your debt has been repaid.”_

_Fíli bit his lip as he looked at his brothers’ pale face, not liking the implication of being away from his One for so long. “And until then?”_

_“You fulfil your duties as a Ranger until such time Magic deems you even.”_

_“And what of Kíli? He’s my soulmate, my bonded. Can I remain here with him? Go out only when I’m needed?”_

_“No,” Gandalf sighed. “A ranger has a duty to all the people of Middle Earth. You cannot linger here because of him. There is nothing forbidding you from writing to one another, but you cannot stay.”_

_“It’s not fair,” Fíli whispered tearfully. “I either let nature take its course where I could lose him, or I have you heal him and risk being away from him forever. It’s not fair.”_

_“No, no it is not.”_

_The room was silent as Fíli thought, Thorin’s arms wrapped around his sister as they both watched the blond with pained eyes. Only Fíli could make this choice, but regardless of the outcome they would lose one child that night._

_It was a choice that a dwarf only fifty years of age should never have had to make._

_Just as Fíli went to open his mouth Kíli began to shake, his muscles spasming as he seized violently as his illness deteriorated further. Oin and Dís surged forwards, rolling the brunet onto his side to stop him from choking to death as the blond watched on in terror._

_“It’s your choice Fíli,” Gandalf said over the noises coming from the bed. “I cannot make this decision for you. Oin may yet be able to save him.”_

_“Just as he might not,” he replied, tears in his eyes as he looked at his suffering One._

_“Fíli” Thorin begged. “We’ll find a way -”_

_“But maybe not in time to save him. I can’t lose him Uncle. I would take a life time of wandering alone knowing he lived on over losing him forever.” The young dwarf squared his shoulders before turning to the wizard, hoping that he hadn’t just condemned himself and Kíli to a fate worse than death. “Do it Gandalf. Whatever it is you must do, please hurry.”_

_The old wizard nodded, sadness clear on his face with the knowledge of what he was about to do to the two young dwarves._

_“So be it.”_

 

* * *

 

Fíli sighed, looking away from the window and moved to the living room to stoke the fire. Gandalf had done as asked; he’d healed his brother and all the others who had been suffering. Lowering himself onto the couch he curled up in the corner, his legs tucked against his chest as the thumb of his left hand traced the mark that had appeared on his right palm, knowing that it was what represented his debt.

He was to leave in the morning, not even able to spend a night where his brother was awake enough so that he could explain to him what he had done, why he had to go away when they had sworn a lifetime together. Thorin had promised to explain it, as did their mother, saying that they would tell Kíli to look at their separation as a learning experience for Fíli; that it was a way for him to get to know the lands he may one day be called upon to protect.

It was a weak excuse, but it was the only one they could agree on.

Knowing that tonight would be the last night for a long while he would get to spend by his brothers’ side he made his way back to their room, laying down on top of the fresh sheets that encased Kíli’s fever free body. He turned onto his side and waited for sleep to claim him, determined to have his last sight that night be his brother’s beautiful face.

 

* * *

 

Kíli sat at the table in Bag End and sighed as the absence of his brother was more prominent than ever. It had been thirty two years since he had seen his other half, thirty two years since he had held his brother in his arms and been able to kiss and worship the muscled body he loved so much. Letters were frequent between the pair, Fíli having taken one of the ravens from the aviary with him so that they could send letters back and forth.

Not only were the letters a way of finding out just what his One had been up to all these years but they were also a way for him to tell Kíli he was ok, that he was alive and thinking of him every waking moment. Fíli had learned lots, and despite the anger during the first few years since he left Kíli knew that his brother’s sacrifice had been the only way to save his life, just as he understood that as the heir to the throne of Erebor it would all be worth it one day when he eventually returned home.

Not that Kíli would get to see him return to the Blue Mountain’s should his debt be paid in the near future for he was accompanying Thorin and ten other dwarves to reclaim Erebor. Every day since setting out for the Shire he had hoped, had _prayed_ that Fíli would be able to come home once the mountain had been reclaimed so that they may live their lives in peace in their rightful homeland, and that Fíli could take up his place as heir to the throne once more.

A knock at the door drew him from his musings, and he only cast Gandalf a cursory glance as the wizard stood and excused himself. Seeing a lull in conversation he too left the table, heading for the sitting room with his ale to look over some of the maps he had spotted earlier when he heard a peculiar conversation between Gandalf and the new arrival.

“Ah, Raven! So very good to see you again my friend.”

“Gandalf. It’s been a long time.”

The mug in Kíli’s hand slipped from his fingers and shattered upon the floor as he stared in the direction of the front door. He _knew_ that voice, knew it like the back of his hand, heard it every time he thought of loving words and gentle caresses,

The voice he hadn’t heard for thirty two years.

He sprinted from the sitting room, hurtling around the corner and skidding to a stop when door came into view.

“I admit I was rather surprised when I received your message. What on earth could need my urgent attention in this corner of the -”

“FÍLI!”

Messy braids whipped around as Fíli turned around in shock, his coat slipping from his fingers as he laid eyes on his brother for the first time in years.

“Kee?” He asked hesitantly, wavering slightly as though he wasn’t sure what he was seeing was real.

Tears spilled down the brunet’s cheeks as he let out a sob, throwing himself at his brother and clutching him tightly as he buried his face in his hair; greedily breathing in the scent of sweat, earth and smoke, scarcely able to believe he had his One in his arms once again.

It seemed Fíli had similar thoughts, his firm hands slipping under Kíli’s shirt and rubbing over his back, mapping every inch of his body; every muscle, every scar that was there in an attempt to relearn the body he had gone so long without holding.

“You’re here,” Kíli gasped, pressing kisses all over the tanned and dirtied face with joy. “You’re really here.”

“Aye that I am,” Fíli said softly, removing his hands from his brother’s back to cup his One’s face. “And I’m not leaving you again. My mark faded as I entered Bree and I had every intention of going home to find you once I’d finished here but it seems I’m right where I belong.”

Kíli placed a hand over his brothers, grinning down at him with tear filled eyes. “You came back to me,” he whispered. “You came home.”

“I made you a promise that I’d try to find my way back to you Âzyungel, and I always keep my promises.”

 

 

Soon Fíli would reunite with his uncle and cousins, greet Bilbo once more and sit in on the planning to offer his own experience from out in the wilds.

Soon the blond would drag his brother off to a room the hobbit kept aside for visitors so that they could rediscover one another, trade stories of how scars were gained as they sunk into flesh they had so badly missed.

But for now all Kíli wanted was to kiss his brother, to map out and devour the mouth that had tasted like the sweetest wine in his memory on cold nights alone.

And that is exactly what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forget: as with any of the stories if there's something that doesn't make sense or doesn't flow well let me know so I can change it. Other than that enjoy and review and hang on for tomorrows :D
> 
> Oh and the reason I picked Raven for Fili's Ranger name is because I figured he'd name himself that in honour of his brother. But the reason Kili didn't recognise the name is because Fili never told him, dunno why but he just didn't.


	5. Britchell - Shall We Burn Together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by mosslover: Britchell, fire. Mostly angst with bit of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially beta-read by the wonderful dragonsquill

“Remind me to thank Axl for the pizza!”

Mitchell grinned at his boyfriend’s words as he dumped their plates in the sink and grabbed the chocolate ice-cream from the freezer. He and Anders had been trying to decide what they’d do for dinner that night when a knock at the door stopped the rapidly escalating argument, Anders pulling the door open in annoyance to see a young man standing there with three boxes of pizza and a rather expensive bottle of wine.

More than confused Anders told the delivery boy he had the wrong address as they hadn’t even picked what they were having for dinner when the man informed him that it was a gift from the youngest Johnson as he’d started working at the restaurant a few weeks ago.

The god and vampire had grinned at each other before thanking him, giving him a tip for his troubles before they shut the door and hurried to the kitchen to plate up the incredible smelling pizzas.

They had sprawled out on the couch as they ate; the lights off with only the fire going as they watched an episode of the Real Hustle whilst they talked about their day and the upcoming weekend. After topping his lovers wine glass up he grabbed the plates to clear up, planting a lewd kiss on his lover’s lips as he went.

A sharp gasp brought his attention back and he grabbed the spoons, his eyes briefly flicking towards the living room as he did so.

“Babe you alright?”

“Yup,” came the breathy response. Curious as to what Anders was doing he made his way back to the lounge only to stop dead at the sight before him.

His god was lying on the soft fur rug they had purchased a few months ago in front of the fire; completely naked with an open bottle of lube beside him. His eyes raked down the tanned frame, watching hungrily at the way the droplets of lube glistened on his chest in the fire light.

He placed the ice cream on the table, eyes never leaving the man on the floor and moved his gaze down to the hand between lightly furred legs as it moved languidly, pulling the occasional gasp from parted lips.

Watching Anders watch him as the god pleasured himself Mitchell pulled off his gloves before slowly peeling his singlet off, smirking at the soft moan it elicited.

“See something you like?” The vampire drawled as he threw the top onto the couch.

Blue eyes flashed in the soft glow the fire emitted as his lips curled up into a smirk.

“Perhaps, although there does appear to be clothing blocking a proper view.”

“Really? And what do you plan on doing about these offensive items?”

“I don’t know,” Anders mused as he bit back a grin. “Why don’t you come down here and find out?”

A guttural groan echoed through the room as Mitchell pulled off his socks and straddled the god in the blink of an eye, keeping his weight off Anders entirely as his hand continued to work between his legs and Mitchell moaned each time his wrist bumped against his crotch softly.

He leaned down; threading his fingers into golden curls and pulled Anders head back enough so he could nibble on the pale expanse of his throat, his fingers scratching at his scalp lightly.

“Mitchell,” Anders breathed, tilting his head to the side so he could continue his attention there.

“Mhmm?” The brunet hummed, knowing full well what Anders wanted but was quite happy to make him wait. He licked and nibbled at the soft flesh between his blunt teeth, laving over the bruise that began forming before moving onto a new patch of skin.

Anders let out a gasp as Mitchell bit over his pulse, his hips bucking as bolts of pleasure raced down his spine and he would have smirked at the responding groan if he wasn’t so focused on what his hand and Mitchell’s mouth were doing.

“Mitchell please,” he moaned when the pleasure eased long enough for him to think, a whimper escaping his mouth when he felt the vampire’s fingertips brush the inside of his thigh as it moved to join his hand.

“This what you want?” Mitchell asked as he nosed at Anders jaw, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake as he edged his way over to the other side of his neck. “Want my fingers inside you, opening you up enough so that you can take me?”

“Yes! God yes!” The blond panted in response, his free hand moving between their bodies to stroke himself only to whine when Mitchell pushed it away. “No please-!” He was rewarded with a few firm tugs to his erect flesh; the vampire’s thumb flicking the head on every pass until he was squirming and his chest heaving at the feeling before Mitchell pulled off him altogether.

Mitchell smirked devilishly down at Anders as he stood, stripping his jeans and briefs off in one go. He looked around briefly for the ice bucket they had placed their wine in and once he found it he placed it on the ground beside the lube before sliding onto his lover with his naked body once again, his legs straddling one of Anders so he could rut slowly against it, enough to keep the edge off but not enough to get himself off.

Grabbing the lube he squirted some onto Anders stomach; smirking at the gasp when the cool liquid touched his lovers heated flesh and he twirled his fingers through it before moving them lower, easing Anders two fingers from his entrance before replacing them with his own. His thumb pet over the furled muscle gently as he worked them in and out slowly, his other hand reaching over for an ice cube when Anders threw his head back with his eyes closed in bliss.

He skimmed the ice across a rosy nipple, chuckling when Anders cried out and tightened around his fingers briefly before relaxing again as a groan of pure desire slipped from the swollen lips, the god panting softly as his fingers clenched in the fur beneath him. Mitchell trailed the cube in small circles until the bud had hardened before moving across to the other, bending to attach his lips to the stiffened peak and suckled at it gently.

The heat from the fire and Anders body caused the ice cube to melt slowly and he pulled back to watch as the water trailed down his torso, following the droplets with tongue and teeth as he nipped and sucked at the heaving chest below him. He was winding Anders up slowly; his fingers easing his lover open carefully so he could slip a third finger inside the relaxing muscle.

Eventually he withdrew his hand, ignoring the whine that followed and slicked his fingers with the lube once again before slipping them back inside. He ran one along Anders walls, searching, _probing_ until –

“Mitchell!”

The vampire smirked as he continued rutting against the toned thigh, nipping at the furred abdomen and leaving splashes of purple in his wake. The pressure that had been slowly building became a raging inferno in his gut, demanding attention and moved their slow lovemaking to a frantic _need_. He coated his free hand in the gel and grasped Anders length in a firm grip, his strokes quick and firm as his finger rubbed his prostate steadily in order to bring the blond hurtling towards the edge as well.

“Christ Mitchell! I’m gunna – I -”

Anders howled in frustration when Mitchell’s fingers clamped around the base of his cock, cutting his orgasm off and his hips rutted helplessly into the air before brushing against the furs below teasingly. He wrenched his eyes open, moaning at the pure animalistic look in the dark eyes that looked down on him. Panting heavily from having his climax cut off he released his grip on the rug and coated his hand up in the left over lube on his stomach, grasping Mitchell’s heavily swaying length in his hand and pulled the vampire to settle between his legs, the hot flesh nudging against his entrance.

“In me. _Now_.” He ordered, moaning as Mitchell did as ordered and slid the head of his cock inside.

He raised his legs and locked them around the vampire’s waist, pulling him closer and gasped as Mitchell bottomed out with a snap of his hips.

The brunet folded himself over the god, moving as close as he could until Anders was almost bent in half underneath him and linked their hands together, bringing them to rest on either side of the god’s head and began to move.

Panted sighs and strangled gasps echoed around the quiet apartment, the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Mitchell moved himself faster and faster; driving his lover into the fur like the animal he was as their fingers gripped the other tightly, licking biting _sucking_ at the already present bruises on the pale expanse of Anders skin as he slammed into him harder.

“Mitch, oh god Mitchell ple- THERE!”

Anders cry of ecstasy as he nailed the little bump was music to his ears and he shifted slightly so he could continue pounding into that spot relentlessly.

“Yes yes YES!” The blond sobbed, leaning up to attach his lips to the skin that moved above him.

The friction of his cock trapped between their bodies, Mitchell thrusting into him rapidly and the constant nailing of his prostate is what did him in. Anders back arched, his head thrown back with a cry and he clamped down on Mitchell as he came, his release exploding between them in hot spurts when Mitchell stilled above him and growled as he came.

They slumped to the ground, panting heavily into each other’s necks as they tried to regain their breath. Anders untangled their fingers so he could run his hands up and down Mitchell’s sweaty back, digging his nails in lightly as he trailed them over his lover’s spine.

Mitchell stayed where he was, burrowing his nose deeper into the crook of his partner’s neck and inhaled the scent of the man he had fallen in love with.

“I feel all tingly,” Anders informed him hoarsely, and Mitchell raised his head enough to look at the man below him with a grin.

“It’s almost like an out of body experience. Kind of.”

“Maybe it’s because I fucked you so hard you thought you were in heaven,” Mitchell responded playfully, pulling back so he could slip out of Anders. Now that he thought about it he too felt a bit odd; he certainly hadn’t had enough alcohol to warrant feeling as lightheaded as he did but it was hard to place the somewhat familiar feeling with exhaustion quickly creeping up on him.

Anders hummed in agreement, raising a hand for the vampire to pull him to his feet. When he was standing he wrapped his arms around the brunet’s waist, pulling at him so he could grind against his thigh lightly.

“Well if that’s the case,” the god growled as he looked up at his lover, “then I give you permission to do that to me as often as possible.”

Mitchell watched with a hungry gleam in his eye as Anders walked away, grinning devilishly at the ass that swung before him as his lover swaggered to their room. He switched the lights off as he followed, opting to leave the electric fire on to keep them warm throughout the night.

 

* * *

 

A stifling heat was what pulled him groggily from his dreams.

Mitchell buried his face into blond curls, pulling his lover to his chest like a cat does her kittens as he inhaled deeply and smiled softly at the smell of his lover; the coconut and smoke of Ander’s shampoo filling his nostrils and –

_Smoke?_

His eyes peeled themselves open and he blinked slowly to try and rid them of the grey that seemed to be filling his vision. Only, the grey remained, and more than that it seemed to be moving around above him.

He sat up in alarm, his mind still trying to register that there was smoke billowing into the room as he turned to the blond still sleeping beside him, shaking Anders shoulder urgently and cursing the fire alarms that remained silent.

“Anders? ANDERS?”

But the blond God didn’t respond; moving limply as Mitchell shook him with a peaceful expression on his face which sent Mitchell’s heart racing in terror. He placed his ear above Anders mouth, swearing when all his increased hearing picked up was a faint whistling.

“Shit!” He bolted upright from where he was crouched over his lover, slapping the pale cheek and hoping to get some kind of response. “Shit Anders! Come on babe you’ve gotta wake up!”

Panic and adrenaline began coursing through his veins at their situation; the flat was on fire and every moment he spent lingering trying to wake his unconscious lover meant that they were losing the chance to escape. He turned and grabbed his phone as he leapt off the bed, dialling Ty as he glanced out the window and swore when he saw the crowd gathered below.

If they were going to escape it wouldn’t be that way; there was no way he could get away with it without raising suspicion as to why he survived unscathed jumping from the second story, especially with someone in his arms.

He coughed violently, the smoke filling his lungs as he turned back to the bed, wedging the phone between his shoulder and ear as he grabbed his flannel pyjama pants off the floor and yanked them on.

“Hello?”

Mitchell almost dropped the phone in shock when Ty’s sleepy voice filled his ear.

“Ty!” He cried in relief, putting the phone on speaker before hurrying over to Anders side of the bed and grabbing a pair of boxers to slide him into.

_“Dude it’s like two in the -”_

“The apartment’s on fire!” The vampire cut in. “I woke up and the apartment’s on fire! Anders isn’t waking and the goddamn smoke alarms and sprinklers aren’t working!”

Mitchell only just heard Ty swear as the roar of the flames grew louder. Praying his friend could still hear him he threw a discarded shirt over Anders face in an attempt to stop him from inhaling anymore smoke before he scooped the limp blond into his arm, calling out to Ty as he did so.

“I need to get Anders out of here, the flat’s a goner and we will be too if I don’t leave now!”

Satisfied at least one Johnson was aware of their predicament Mitchell hurried out of the room with Anders cradled against his chest just as the first flames began licking their way inside.

Being a vampire came with the advantage of not having to breathe to survive. Unfortunately it was both a blessing and a curse in this situation; a blessing because he was able to avoid inhaling more smoke now that he knew exactly what was happening, and a curse because if he had been breathing during the night like he normally did unless exhausted like he had been when they retired he would have smelt the smoke a lot earlier and perhaps avoided all this.

He entered the living room, sparing a thought for Anders fish that he had, unexpectedly, become quite attached to and hurried towards the door when he stopped, finding the way blocked.

Not just by flames, but by a person,

A rather angry person.

_Colin_

“You,” Mitchell hissed. He realised that it was because of Colin his home was on fire and his lover was unconscious in his arms.

He realised that it was because of Colin that he and Anders could very well die at any moment.

“Enjoyed my gift did you?” The god asked with a feral smirk “I hear the pizzas from that restaurant are quite divine. And that wine wasn’t cheap either I’ll have you know.”

“You?!” Mitchell said furiously, hugging Anders to his chest more when the flames on the couch grew bigger. “The guy said Axl -”

“Pay someone enough and they’ll say whatever you tell them too.”

Mitchell’s hands twitched, wanting nothing more than to punch the smug look off the god’s face. “Why are you doing this?” He demanded. “What the hell did we do to you?”

“You took Anders from me!” Colin snapped, increasing the flames surrounding the pair for effect. “I had Anders right where I wanted him, willing to do anything if the price was right and then you come swanning in with your cheap clothes and puppy dog expression and suddenly I’ve lost the greatest asset I had access to!”

“So what? You decided to kill him if you couldn’t have him is that it?” The vampire snarled, his eyes shifting to black as he glared at the man who had put his partner in danger.

“If I can’t have him fang-boy then neither can you.”

“I’ll kill you you son of a bitch!” Mitchell roared, shifting slightly as though he intended to pounce.

Colin smirked, glancing at the unconscious man in the brunet’s arms. “Feel free,” he teased cruelly. “But you have a choice to make Dracula. You can kill me, but you’ll be killing Anders as well because he sure as hell won’t be waking for a while. The drugs I laced your pizza with will ensure that.”

The grogginess when he woke, the unusual exhaustion after they’d had sex, _the reason Anders wasn’t waking_ , suddenly all made sense.

“You fucker! I’ll fucking rip you apart!”

“Me or your slut Mitchell. It’s your choice.”

Colin turned and disappeared making Mitchell yell in fury. Despite wanting to murder the god for what he had done Colin was right; if he left Anders to chase after him the one person he had ever truly loved would die.

“FUCK!” He hugged Anders as close to his chest as he could before sprinting forwards, fighting through the flames to the open door and grunted as they curled around him and seared his flesh.

Eventually he made it to the landing and swore when he found it was also on fire before hurrying down the stairs, thankful it was a modern building with the foundations made of concrete rather than wood. When he reached the door he kicked it, his inhuman strength shattering the already hot glass and leaped through and winced as the shards cut into his feet as he raced into the open night towards the crowd and fire truck that had just arrived.

“Sir!”

Mitchell stumbled to a stop and watched as several fire fighters hurried towards them. He had to swallow the snarl that threatened to rise, focusing on the fact that they were there to help and would be able to look after Anders better than he could.

The heavy footsteps stopped in front of him and kind and gentle voices washed over him as he was led towards the ambulance that pulled up. He allowed Anders to be taken from his arms, his eyes fixed on his lover as he was carried to a stretcher where the paramedics began working; checking his breathing and responses as they hooked him up to an oxygen machine.

“Sir we need to get you looked at,” the female fire fighter who had led him to his own stretcher told him kindly. “You’ve got a few burns that look nasty and should get treated before they become infected.”

“I’ll be fine,” the vampire murmured, brushing her off so he could go be beside Anders.

She followed him and spoke quietly to one of the paramedics who nodded before instructing her colleagues to load the stretcher into the ambulance and the brunet clambered in after it.

 

* * *

 

Anders woke to a steady beeping, soft murmuring and a gentle pressure that moved slowly across his knuckles.

His eyes opened groggily and took a moment to focus on the white squares on his ceiling, frowning at the sight because when the hell did they get put in?

“Anders?”

He turned his head towards the voice, the confusion only growing when it wasn’t just Mitchell he saw, but Ty, Mike, Dawn, Axl and Olaf as well.

“Any particular reason you’re all in my room?” Was the first thing out of his mouth or lack of anything better to say.

“This isn’t your room Anders,” Mitchell said gently, his thumb still stroking his hand. “You’re in the hospital.”

Anders looked at his lover perplexed before glancing around the room and finding he was indeed in what appeared to be a hospital room. It certainly explained the god awful ceiling. “And I’m in the hospital why?” He asked slowly.

“Because that bastard laced our pizza and wine and set fire to the apartment when we were asleep.” Mitchell growled, his eyes flashing dangerously at the thought of how close he’d come to losing his partner.

“But,” Anders said in bewilderment, “why would he do that?”

“Because he doesn’t like the fact that I ‘took you away from him’” Mitchell said. “His words not mine.”

“But I’ve never met the guy!”

Mitchell looked at the other Johnsons in confusion at Anders outburst. “Babe who do you think we’re talking about?” He asked curiously.

“The pizza boy! He’s the one who dropped off the pizza! Who’re you talking about?!”

“Colin,” Mitchell said slowly, wondering if the smoke had addled his lover’s brain somehow.

“What the fuck does Colin have to do with this?!”

“Colin drugged the pizza and wine that he ordered and paid the delivery boy to deliver it to you Anders,” Mike cut in.

Anders thumped Mitchell on the arm in annoyance and the vampire rubbed at the spot with a frown.

“What’d you do that for?!”

“Don’t fucking leave out names when you’re telling someone their house burnt down next time! I’m confused about the situation enough as it is.” Anders huffed, folding his arms over his chest as he glared half-heartedly at his lover.

Mitchell rolled his eyes, leaning over from his spot on the bed to press a kiss to his boyfriends head. “Sorry babe. I’ve told the story like four times I forgot you don’t know what happened.”

“Ok so Colin burnt down my home, destroyed all my property and killed my fish,” the god ticked off on his fingers. “That bastard needs to die. That was a new tank I got them as well.”

“Leave Colin to us,” Mike told the couple. “He’s been ordered by Odin before not to hurt our family but obviously decided to use Mitchell as a way of getting to you Anders, I won’t let that happen again.” The god of the hunt turned to the rest of the Johnsons.

“We need to start hunting him down. Let the girls know and search his usual spots; we need to flush this bastard out. Dawn if you could go to the shops and find some clothes that will fit these two that would be great. I don’t think the general public will appreciate men wandering around in their underwear. And you two,” he turned back to the pair who were at the centre of all the drama, “stay here and relax. Keep your guard up until you hear from me ok?”

The god and vampire nodded and watched as the small group filed out of the room. It was silent between the two of them save for the constant beeping of the monitor.

“Hey Mitch,” Anders said suddenly.

“Yeah babe?”

“I told you how much I hate hospitals ae?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so just to make it clear this was my first ever attempt at writing smut. Like. Ever. O.o
> 
> After re-reading the story I've come to the conclusion it may not be my greatest work, for some reason I feel like it doesn't quite flow properly or something. I'd love some feedback for this, especially if you agree and your thoughts on how I could make it better, or if you did like it I'd love to hear why you did as well :)
> 
> I admit maybe my opinion of thinking it didn't flow well could have something to do with me being half asleep as I proof read it as the cat I'm looking after enjoys sleeping in awkward places (i.e under my chin/on my chest where I think he's trying to suffocate me) and poking me in the face with his paw for shits and giggles whenever I move -.-


	6. FiKi - This Wall Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by Anathema_cat: Fili/Kili - expressed love to each other, but one wants to keep it secret and the other doesn't. "Oh you've meant so much, have you given up? / Does it feel like a trial? / Does it trouble your mind the way you trouble mine?"

Fíli dunked the sword he’d been hammering into the barrel of water, grabbing a towel from the nearby bench and wiping away the sweat that had been pouring down his face from the heat and shaping of the sword he was forging.

He had managed to keep his mind quiet most of the day, the steady clang of hammers on iron and banter from the other dwarves he worked with serving as sufficient distraction, but now that they’d gone home for the evening he found himself in the company of his thoughts once again.

Grabbing the ladle from the water barrel Fíli gulped down the water gratefully, the cool liquid soothing his parched mouth as he drank his fill. As he drank he recalled the previous night’s argument with his brother, his One; the cause for his racing thoughts and internal battles.

_“Just give me a straight answer Kíli! That’s all I ask!”_

_“Fíli -”_

_“No! Every time I’ve mentioned it you brush it off with an excuse. I just want the truth.” He sighed, turning away from his dark haired brother sadly. “You’re my One Kíli. Why won’t you allow us to go public with it?”_

_A thought that had become his constant companion of late spoke up again, something he had not dared utter for fear of the answer until now._

_“Is it because,” he took a deep breath, trying to brace himself for the answer that might follow. “Is it because you’re ashamed of us? What we have?” he asked quietly._

_There was a burst of movement behind him as Kíli hurried forward, the archer’s hands turning him with a grip on his shoulders that was a bit too tight._

_“WHAT?!” Kíli asked in shock, his dark eyes locking with sad blue ones. “How could you think -? No! Fíli, how could I be ashamed of having you as my One?”_

_“Announcing who your One is is meant to be a joyous occasion Kee,” the blond said dully as he refused to meet his brother’s eyes. “Yet you wish to hide it away as though it’s something to be embarrassed about, that if you can ignore it then it won’t be real.”_

_He closed his eyes at the feeling of lips on his forehead, fighting back the tears that were attempting to form as he felt his brother wrap his arms around him and hug him against his chest tightly._

_“I could never be embarrassed about you Fee,” Kíli whispered, pressing his forehead against his brother’s temple. “But you don’t hear the rumours people spread about you, about us behind our backs. If we announce that we’re bonded… Fee the rumours will only get worse. We shouldn’t have to deal with that!”_

_“Kíli people will accept us when they find out we are Marked,” Fíli huffed as he pulled away from his brother’s hold and moved to the door. “It’s not up to them to pass judgement, and they certainly can’t speak out against the Maker for marking us as he did. Plenty of dwarves have found their Ones in their family and they’ve been accepted. Why should we be any different?”_

He’d gone to bed straight after; locking his bedroom door to stop his brother should he try and enter.

He packed up his work station knowing he wouldn’t get anymore done now that the conversation with Kíli kept playing in his head and instead looked forward to an early finish for once. He doused the fire and ensured there was enough wood for the morning before moving to fetch his cloak, sighing at the heavy snow outside the window as he pulled his hood up and opened the door before stepping out into the cold night air.

After locking up he looked left and right, wondering just what he was going to do now that he’d finished. He hadn’t closed up this early for almost a month and as such hadn’t been to the pub to enjoy the company of his friends and ale, but going home to relax before retiring early sounded just as nice, especially when he was constantly up before dawn.

Eventually the desire to socialise won out and he turned towards the centre of the village, making his way to Bofur and Bombur’s tavern. He passed several dwarven couples and glanced at them as he went by, seeing their happy expressions and hearing their cheerful laughter. Seeing them like that brought a great sense of sadness over him as he thought of his own situation;  _why couldn’t he and Kíli have that?_

The time that he spent with his brother was something that he treasured, hoarding away the memories of soft moans and softer flesh as they made love in the moonlight like a dragon guarding its gold because that was all it was; fumbles in the dark away from prying eyes due to Kíli’s reluctance to go public.

 _Do I trouble your mind the way you trouble mine?_  Fíli wondered as he continued on.  _Does keeping silent feel like a trial to you? That the longer you drag it out the easier it is to keep it secret?_

He glanced down at his right arm, eyes locking on where Kíli’s name was hidden behind layers of material. “It doesn’t matter,” the blond murmured to himself, the side of the tavern in sight. “It shouldn’t matter; I love you as you love me. Hang anyone who says it’s wrong.”

Satisfied with his decision he decided to confront his brother in the afternoon after their training, and if need be he’d happily kiss his brother in front of any dwarrow around to prove just how unbothered he was by any nay-sayers.

As he came to the front door of the tavern he was faced with the rather startling sight of dark windows, frowning as he tried to remember why the tavern would be closed and sighed when he remembered the conversation he’d had with Bofur a few days ago.

Bombur’s wife was expecting their first child any day now, and the family had agreed they’d prefer to be ready to meet the newest addition immediately rather than having to worry about what was occurring in the tavern should it be open when the baby arrived.

Unable to drink at his favourite pub he was left with going to the Lone Warrior, an inn Fíli hadn’t been to for many years. Bombur’s tavern was the usual drinking ground for older dwarves and soldiers; people who enjoyed a drink and a good time but were polite enough to avoid having Bifur throw them.

If Bombur’s held the older, more civilised dwarves, than the Lone Warrior was where all the younger dwarrows who enjoyed drinking themselves under the table and picking fights frequented. He let out a sigh and made his way there, deciding to have a single ale  _if_  he could find decent company, and if not then he would retire early.

 

* * *

 

He pushed the door open, a wave of noise assaulting him as he made his way inside and he kept his hood up until he could assess the stages of inebriation the dwarves were in.

He was glad that it was up when an explosion of cheers ripped through the bar on his right, and the sight before him when he turned had his blood run cold for there, surrounded by a group of young dwarves was Kíli. A very loud, boisterous and likely to be drunk Kíli who happened to have one of the prettiest dwarrowdams in the village on his lap;

With her tongue down his throat

And his hands fondling her.

Fíli reeled, pressing himself into the wall beside the door as he struggled to breathe from what he’d just seen, thankful his hood and the darkness around the entranceway was keeping him hidden from view. The sound of wolf whistles and cat calls reached his ears and he stumbled back outside and he began the walk back home in a daze.

It all made sense he realised. Kíli’s reluctance to say anything, to  _reveal_ their relationship had nothing to do with the so called rumours he spoke of; it was because Kíli truly was ashamed of their bond. It seemed that Kíli preferred the company of lasses out in the open than the company of his brother. Fíli, who felt like he was nothing more than a dirty little secret his brother got a thrill out of having on the side.

He knuckled away the tears streaming down his face angrily, his mind focusing on little details he had never put much thought into until now; the small bruises on Kíli’s body that his brother brushed off as results of archery and sword training were likely to be bite marks, the nights where Kíli would go out early and return late only to claim it was running around with friends or going to the pub.

How could he have been so  _blind?!_

“I’m sorry Fíli.”

Barely registering what he was doing Fíli had a knife in his hand and spun around, the blade pressed against the dwarfs’ neck the moment he heard movement behind him. Realising he wasn’t being threatened he took a shuddery breath and lowered the dagger, looking at his friend apologetically.

“Sorry Nori,” he murmured as he sheathed it.

“Believe me kid you have every right to be skittish right now, and you’re the last person who should be apologising for what you just saw.

“You knew.” It wasn’t a question nor an accusation.

“Found out just before you did.”

Fíli looked at his friend in confusion who rolled his eyes and prodded him gently, encouraging him to keep walking as they talked.

“I know I claim to know almost everything that goes on in this town kid, but what those Orc’s get up to in there… I don’t often bother myself with the young ones. Clearly your brother’s little escapades are something I should have been paying more attention to however.”

“You couldn’t have known,” Fíli said sadly. Nori was, besides Kíli, his best friend and confidant, the one who had taken him under his wing and taught him more in a month about how to read people and gather information without raising suspicion than Thorin could have hoped to have done in a year.

Nori was also the only one outside of their family who knew Fíli and Kíli were marked for one another.

They walked in silence until the front door to his house appeared, hoping briefly his mother would be reading or in bed so she wouldn’t see him when he entered. He didn’t think he could face her right now.

“Hey,” Nori said quietly, quick fingers latching onto his sleeve lightly. “What’ll you do now?”

The blond took a deep breath, his own fingers coming up to rub at his eyes in an effort to wipe away any lingering tears before he answered.

“I have to leave,” he sighed eventually as he examined his boots, unable to look his friend and mentor in the eye. “I can’t stay here Nori. Being my One is clearly making Kíli unhappy and I love him too much to want him to suffer through it for me. It would be best if we were separated, at least for the time being.”

After a moment of silence Nori snapped his fingers together, an idea forming in his cunning mind. “I want you to wait a few days,” he told the blond, raising his hands when it appeared he was going to argue. “Not so you can change your mind but so I can make preparations. Your uncle has asked me to take a trip to a few dwarven settlements both near and far to try and learn who would be loyal to us in a time of need.”

“A time of need?” Fíli asked with a frown.

“Erebor. I believe he’s making plans to retake the mountain.”

Fíli’s jaw dropped, it had been a long time since his uncle had even mentioned their homeland. The news however didn’t help him with his current predicament.

“What does your trip have to do with me?”

“I’ll ask Thorin if I can bring you along so you can begin to apply all you’ve learned so far. I may have to tell him why, but I doubt he’ll go against us. That is, if it’s something you want to do.”

He didn’t even need to think it through to give him his answer.

 

* * *

 

The next three days passed by in a blur as he waited to leave. Nori had got permission, albeit with much reluctance by both Thorin and Dís to take Fíli with him as neither could argue with Fíli’s reasoning about needing to leave for a while to give him and Kíli some space.

This was the first time in many years where Fíli had been grateful for Kíli’s ignorance; the brunet didn’t suspect anything was amiss and carried on with his endless enthusiasm and countless smiles for everyone he saw. Fíli had kept busy deliberately; finishing as many of his orders at the forge as he could, crafting a few items for him to take and sharpening and polishing all his blades in the safety of his locked room.

The isolation was a good thing. Kíli had yet to come searching for him and hopefully by the time he did,  _if he ever_  did a small voice cut in, he would be long gone and the break, however temporary, would be a clean one.

He had been in the lounge smoking his pipe whilst mentally going through all he had packed for his departure early the next morning when lips on his neck startled him from his thoughts, the blond leaping from the chair as though burned until he realised it was Kíli who stood there with a smirk on his face.

“Why so jumpy Fee?” The brunet purred as he stalked towards him, pausing when Fíli took a step back. “Why do you run from me brother?”

“You startled me,” Fíli said in answer to the first question as he put his pipe out, emptying the remaining tobacco into a jar on the mantel. “And I’m not in the mood tonight Kíli, work at the forge the last few days has been exhausting.”

Sadness appeared on his brother’s face, the look flooring the blond briefly.

“You work too hard Fee,” Kíli said softly, moving forwards so he could take his brother’s hands in his. “One of these days you’re going to make a mistake and hurt yourself because you were run down.”

There was a pause as Kíli stroked over his fingers lightly, his thumbs rubbing over the knuckles in little circles. “Let me make it better, help you relax. I’ll do all the work so all you have to do is sit back and enjoy.”

And the lust was back. With an annoyed growl Fíli tore his hands from his brother’s grasp and stormed off towards his room, trying to ignore the surprised calls of his name and the way in which Kíli had spoken.

_It’s probably the voice he uses on anyone he wants to get into his bed_

“Fíli!”

A hand on his shoulder spun him around just outside his door, and Fíli couldn’t help the sliver of satisfaction that worked its way through him at the sight of shock and hurt on his little brother’s face.

“I said no, Kíli.” He growled, entering his room and slamming the door shut in the brunet’s face, sliding the bolt home with a satisfying thud.

 “Fíli?! Fee come on!”

The blond leaned against the door, his eyes shut tight as he listened to his brother calling his name and tried to ignore the growing pain in his heart. Eventually Kíli’s calls for him stopped, and Fíli heard his brother’s sad sigh as he walked off. He pushed away from the door, turning so he could press his forehead and a hand against it.

“Goodbye Kíli,” he whispered.

Taking a deep breath he turned around and strode over to his bed, pulling on his coat and cloak before strapping his swords to his back. After he’d secured them, his throwing axes and knives he removed the beads that marked him as royalty and replaced them with basic ones he had forged for himself the day before.

Satisfied he had done everything he needed to he blew out the single candle that had lit his room before easing the door open, slipping out and shutting it behind him silently. He crept down the hallway, grateful he had left his pack with Nori earlier in the day as it would have undoubtedly knocked into something and alerted his brother to his departure.

He made it outside without making a noise and set off down the path towards the town gates where he’d meet Nori, his mother and Uncle who had insisted on seeing him for what could be the last time in several years.

 

* * *

 

Kíli entered the kitchen with a frown on his face, his gaze fixed behind him to where Fíli’s bedroom door lay as he grabbed a bowl of porridge from the counter, turning back to look at his mother and uncle in confusion.

“Have either of you seen Fee?” the young dwarf asked, his frown deepening when Thorin merely glanced at him whilst his mother didn’t meet his eyes. “I haven’t seen him for a few days,” he continued slowly as he tried to read their expressions. “His door is locked and I can’t find the spare key.”

“The key is behind the pot on the mantelpiece,” Dís answered softly, her heart aching for what her youngest would undoubtedly learn any minute now and for what he had put Fíli through.

Kíli nodded and hurried to the fireplace, determined to talk to his brother before he tried to find out why his mother and uncle were acting as weird as they were.

Thorin looked at his sister as they heard Kíli move towards Fíli’s chambers and saw the same sadness he felt in her dark eyes. Both dwarves had found themselves with their hands tied when Nori approached them about taking Fíli with him, and had relented when they spoke to the blond. Both had been made aware of Kíli fooling around with others several weeks ago, and as much as they wanted to scold him they couldn’t due to the fact that the boys hadn’t announced their relationship publicly and so couldn’t force Kíli to stop. They had hoped it would finish before Fíli found out but it seemed that it wasn’t meant to be.

“Fíli’s gone!”

The siblings watched as Kíli burst back into the kitchen, a wild look in his eyes as he looked at the pair of them.

“His room’s empty and his pack and weapons are gone!”

“Aye,” Thorin agreed. “He left two days ago.”

The young dwarf looked at his uncle in shock. _His brother, his One had left two days ago without telling him?_

“Why -”

“Because your brother saw you at the tavern several days ago intimately involved with a dwarrowdam,” Dís sighed, watching as the blood drained from her son’s face.

“He – oh Mahal!” The guilt and disgust that quickly washed over him at what he had done to his One threatened to suffocate him. The last ‘dam he’d been with was a week ago; _the day after Fíli asked if you were ashamed of being Marked for each other_ his mind told him.

“I have to go after him!”

Thorin shook his head causing the young dwarfs heart to sink even further. “No Kíli, Fíli and Nori will be gone for some time and Nori never said which way they’d go or where they were aiming for first. It is time for you to take up the responsibility of being heir until they return, seeing as it was your lack of it and respect for that which Mahal gifted you that brought you to this.”

“I love Fíli more than anything,” Kíli growled back. “Don’t you dare think otherwise.”

“And yet you were happy to betray him and dally with whomever you wished. You have brought this upon yourself and you must live with the consequences!”

“I merely wished to gain experience! To not have him think I was pathetic because I hardly knew anything about intimacy between two dwarves!” The brunet yelled as he slammed his fist on the table.

“And yet your brother was happy having you as his only bed partner because he believed you would learn together,” Thorin snapped in reply. The older dwarf’s shoulders sagged as he looked at his upset nephew. “What’s done is done Kíli. You should have been honest with him from the get go rather than leading him on. If you had only told Fíli of your plans you both could’ve come to an arrangement, but because he believes you’re ashamed of being Marked he’s decided to undertake the Trials.”

Kíli looked at his mother and uncle in horror, Balin’s explanation of what they meant ringing through his mind.

_If a dwarf, or dwarves, are marked and they believe they are not meant to be with whoever is written on their arm then they may undertake the Trials, a time of separation from their intended to test the bond. If the bond is true it will remain, the indication that the Trial is complete is different for each dwarf. If the bond is untrue, and it has happened before, then it shall fade from their skin meaning the newly Unmarked dwarves are free to love or be with whoever they wish._

“When are they due back?” Kíli asked quietly, blinking back tears.

Dís held her son’s hand in her own at the heart break and guilt that laced his words.

“It could be several months or years, sweetheart.”

The older dwarves watched as the younger nodded and left the table silently, their hearts heavy for both children.

 

 

In the safety of his chambers Kíli lay down on his bed, pulling his sleeve back so he could look at the golden script that had inked Fíli’s name into his flesh, his fingers tracing the letters gently.

“Please Mahal,” he whispered hoarsely into the otherwise silent room, “please bring him back to me. I was a fool, I know that now, but I can’t lose him. He’s my everything.

Please I beg you, let our bond remain true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I did struggle a little with this prompt so hopefully you still enjoyed it. It was meant to be explicit but it just didn't fit the nature I wanted, especially as Anathema wanted angst :P


	7. FiKi - Burdens Of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Cybermanolo: FiKi - Troubled by his yearning for his brother Fili goes to war to fight the terrorist group known as the ORCs. Only when he returns he's not the same as the person who left and it's up to Thorin and Kili to try and bring him back from his dark thoughts before they lose him for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cybermanolo... I hope I did this justice :D
> 
> The prompt:
> 
> Fìli and Kìli know there is something between them beyond brotherly love. Troubled by his yearning, Fìli leaves for the army with Dwalin and Dis, leaving Kìli with their Uncle. He writes to Kìli almost every day. Until he doesn’t. When he returns, he is alone. Dwalin and Dis will never be back. They couldn’t even repatriate (deport) the bodies.  
> Kìli thinks that Dis and Dwalin are not the only ones who didn’t come back. Fìli is a changed man. Scarred and more withdrawn. He avoids his family, finds a new place to live. Pushes everyone away except for Kìli.
> 
> Some time later, Kìli notices that Fìli is smiling again. Only with Kìli, but that’s enough. His smile is so frail, so heartbreaking, that Kìli finally breaks down and confesses his feelings to his brother.  
> But Fìli pushes him away too. He tells Kìli in a frightened voice that he’s not the same man he used to be. That he can’t give him what Kìli seeks; he’s used up. He just… just can’t love him the way Kìli needs to.
> 
> Kìli’s heart breaks but he accepts Fìli’s decision. Or… he thought he did. But he becomes restless, depressed, he loses his thirst for life and begins to avoid his whole family.
> 
> Finally, Thorin has a talk with Fìli. He tells him that Kìli is suffering because it looks like Fìli doesn’t want to be a part of their family anymore.  
> So Fìli, afraid for his brother, seeks him out. He tells Kìli that he was trying to give him his space so he could find someone who could offer him something better than some dried up soldier who’d rather use his own hand because relationships were just too fucking complicated for him to deal with. That physical relationships were just not possible for him anymore. That he doesn’t think he’ll be able to have sex ever again in his life.
> 
> Kìli tells him it doesn’t matter. That he thought that Fìli didn’t want them to be brothers anymore.  
> He asks Fìli if he still loves him, like he used to. Fìli tells him that it’s the only thing that hasn’t changed. The one thing that kept him going when life got too hard. Kìli tells him that it’s the same for him. That what was destroying him was the thought that Fìli didn’t love him anymore. Didn’t want to be his family.  
> Fìli answers that whatever happens, Kìli will always be his most precious person, his family.  
> That’s all that matters to Kìli. Just the knowledge that they’re in love. That they will never be separated.

* * *

 

Fíli gazed down at the form on the bed, the light of the moon making a halo around the sleeping brunet. Lowering himself carefully so he didn't jostle his brother he sat beside him, his eyes watching the bare chest rise and fall gently with each breath as he committed the sight of his brother to his memory.

He knew what he felt about Kíli was wrong; that it went beyond the barriers of brotherly love and that acting on his feelings would either destroy them or alienate them from their family, something he refused to do to Kíli.

It was why when Dís, the mother who had left them to her brother to raise emailed him with a potential assignment he jumped at the chance, not telling Thorin or Kíli until everything had been finalised.

The arguments that had followed had been like a knife to the heart, especially when he'd seen the hurt in his uncle's eyes and the betrayal in Kíli's. But the decision and arrangements had been made and there was no backing out.

Kíli shifted slightly in his sleep, a soft whimper flitting from his parted lips before he stilled once more. Fíli glanced at the clock on his brother’s nightstand and sighed when he realised Dwalin and Dís would be along to collect him any minute now. He bit his lip, unsure how he could say goodbye to the one he had given his heart to and decided to throw caution to the wind knowing there was a chance he might never see him again.

He leaned over, for the first time in his life grateful Kíli was a heavy sleeper as he traced his jaw with his fingers before brushing their lips together in a feather-light kiss, pulling back to place another on his forehead.

“Goodbye Âzyungel,” he whispered against the warm skin before drawing away, glancing back at the one he would forever love once more before shutting the door behind him silently.

He made his way to the kitchen to collect his pack when he saw Thorin sitting at the table with a cup of untouched coffee in front of him.

“Uncle?” He said quietly in surprise. After yet another argument last night between the three of them he had expected to slip away unseen. The raven headed dwarf looked up at him and Fíli felt his heart ache at the sight of his uncles red rimmed eyes. 

Thorin had always been their true father, Dís having practically handed first him then Kíli over to him without a care when they’d been born and the thought of causing the two people he loved pain had nearly broken him on many an occasion. Seeing him sitting here now, with red eyes and shaking hands made his own lips tremble and he practically threw himself at the man, Thorin slipping from his chair to wrap his arms around him in a crushing hug.

“Please don't do this Fee,” Thorin sobbed quietly into his hair. He’d seen the reports of unrest further north, and something told him if his son was sent there he would never see him again.

Fíli tightened his grip in Thorin's sleep shirt and buried his face against his chest. “I have to uncle,” he responded tearfully, “the military is the path I chose and I committed to the assignment. I can't back out now without punishment.”

“I can't lose you inùdoy, _we_ can't lose you.”

“You won't,” Fíli swore fiercely. “I promised you I would see you marry one day and I always keep my promises.”

Lights shone through the window as an army van pulled up. With an unsteady sigh Fíli pulled away and shouldered his pack. “I guess I'll be seeing you,” he said with a quirk of his lips.

Unable to let him go just yet Thorin cupped the back of his neck and drew him in to press their foreheads together.

“You come back,” he pleaded firmly; “you come home.”

“I promise,” Fíli whispered back. “I will come home. Look after Kíli for me?”

“Forever and always.”

 

* * *

 

Kíli knew he would never quite forgive Fíli for leaving without waking him to say goodbye, and it was something he had made very clear when he responded to the email Fíli sent him when he arrived at the base three days after leaving.

The communication continued daily, Fíli telling him about life on base and Kíli informing him of things that happened at school or with his friends in return. Thorin also received emails from the blond, not as many as Kíli but they were regular. He had never had the heart to ask what Fíli wrote to his Uncle about, for whilst his ones made him smile Thorin was often quiet and reserved after receiving his.

One winter’s night, two months after Fíli left the snow fell heavily from the sky as the wind howled around the small house. Thorin and Kíli were huddled on the couch under layers of blankets as they watched the news nervously; Bofur had called a few minutes ago asking if either of them had heard the news about the enemy force only known as the ORCs who had begun attacking villages in the mountains.

Eventually it started and the headline story was about the increase of terrorist activity in the North and both men watched in horror as images of the army base Fíli was training at appeared next.

_“We've received word that the government is taking the attacks seriously and have mobilised ground troops and Special Forces units to eliminate the threat. The order has been given for them to flush out and destroy any ORC hide out and with the exception of leaders no prisoners are to be taken.”_

He barely noticed as Thorin wrapped his arms around him in search of and giving comfort, nor did he pay much attention to the fact he was shaking violently for two words continued to echo in his ears; Special Forces.

Fíli, Dís and Dwalin were all high in the ranks of the elite team, and there was no doubt in his mind that they would have been at the head of the units going into the combat zone.

His phone beeped with an email notification and he scrambled to withdraw the device from his pocket, his breath hitching in his throat when he saw it was from his brother. Aware that Thorin was looking over his shoulder he unlocked his phone, the email opening up automatically.

 

_Kee and Thorin,_

_I don't have a lot of time to write this so I'll make it quick. Our unit is being deployed to respond to the attacks the terrorist group known as the ORCs are carrying out. We don't know much about it just yet as they want us in the helo's asap, we'll get more info when we're on the ground._

_All I know is that there'll be a lot of deep cover stuff so I'll be going silent until I get back to base. Try not to worry too much, everything will be fine and I'll be back before you can say ‘worm’s in his tubes’._

_Dís and Dwalin send their love, and let me tell you I'll be looking forward to getting away from the lovebirds and back to you both where I'm not subjected to such crap all day long. Gross._

_I love you both forever and always,  
Fíli._

“He won’t come back,” Kíli whimpered as his phone slipped from his hand into his lap.

“Don't say that Kee, please don't say that,” Thorin begged as he pulled his youngest against his chest. “He'll come back to us.”

Kíli turned his head into his uncle’s chest as sobs wracked his body. “T-they're torturing a-and b-blowing people up,” he cried. “And F-Fíli's h-heading r-right for them.”

All he could do was hold Kíli tight and stroke a hand over his head. There were no words of comfort he could offer, no promises he could make because Kíli's fears were ones that had been festering in his own mind the last few weeks when Fíli had told him about the rumours of them potentially being deployed.

The night was a sombre one, and when they both went to bed neither would deny that tears were shed over the thought of the blond they loved never coming home.

 

* * *

 

If anyone asked Kíli or Thorin to describe the month that followed the email there were only two words to describe it; absolute hell.

There had been no word from Fíli, no indication as to whether he was alive let alone ok and it was driving the pair mad with worry. Worry that grew with every report on the region that had been ripped apart by war.

Then it happened.

Kíli was at the table working on his homework whilst Thorin prepared dinner when there was a knock on the door. Grumbling about the time his uncle ruffled his hair as he passed and moved to the hall to open it. The silence after he heard the door handle turn made him frown, and it was only when he heard an unfamiliar male ask if “they could come in” that he tumbled out of his chair, his heart racing at the implication of what it could mean.

The moment he saw the two men in uniforms he sunk to the floor with a wail, his knees colliding heavily with the wooden boards as his vision went blurry with tears. He barely noticed Thorin's hands pulling him towards his chest or the gentle rocking motion his uncle had started up in an effort to comfort him because all he could think about was his brother; the one who had looked after him since before he could remember and had chased away the nightmares, the one who had believed in him no matter what. The owner of blond hair and blue eyes, a killer smile and dimples he wished he could map with his tongue for hours on end.

The brother he had not so brotherly feelings for who was gone forever.

Eventually the four made their way to the lounge, Thorin dropping into the seat beside him and Kíli couldn't help but curl up in the comfort and warmth of his arms.

“What happened?” The raven haired man asked when the silence became too unbearable. There were two men in his house who had brought news and all he wanted was answers.

The two men in uniform glanced at one another before the one on the right whose name tag identified him as Bifur leaned forward. “Two weeks ago we sent out our special forces units to three different locations tasked with infiltrating areas of the mountains that we believed held entrances to the ORCs hide out. Three days in we lost track of one of the units after a firefight took place and when we got another unit into the area to investigate they discovered all but one of the team had been killed.”

“The team who had been attacked was led by Captain Philip Durinson,” the second man, Gloin according to his name tag informed them. “And it was Captain Durinson who was missing.”

“What does that mean?” Thorin asked slowly as he held Kíli against his side tighter.

“From the intel that the other two units gave us it appeared that he had been injured and taken prisoner. Captains Audrís Durinson and Dwalin Fundinson who were leading the other two teams were re-tasked with search and rescue.”

 _Something didn't add up_ Kíli thought as he mulled over the sparse information that had been provided. This had occurred around two weeks ago so why…

“Why are we only hearing about this now?” He asked in a deadly whisper as he fixed the two men with a glare. “If Fíli was taken two weeks ago why has no one come to us before then?”

“A lot has happened in the last two weeks sir,” Bifur informed them. “Durinson left explicit instructions that you were to only be informed if he’d been killed-”

“So he’s alive?” Thorin butted in.

Bifur raised a brow at the interruption before he continued. “A mission to locate and extract him was carried out and executed successfully, however during the escape casualties were suffered on both sides.”

“We're sorry to inform you that Captain Audrís Durinson and Captain Dwalin Fundinson were both killed last night in the resulting battle whilst Captain Phillip Durinson sustained further injuries to the ones already suffered at the hands of his captors” Gloin informed the pair. “He was badly injured but he is alive and after receiving care at the hospital we set up we'll be sending him home.”

Kíli and Thorin looked at each other, a mixture of emotions in their eyes. Dís and Dwalin were dead; the woman who had birthed him and his brother but had never taken an active role in their upbringing and the man that had become a step-father from his relationship with Dís and an honorary uncle from his close friendship with his uncle were gone. And whilst they were saddened by the news there was only one thing that mattered.

Fíli was _alive_

“What happened to him over there?” Thorin asked eventually.

Gloin and Bifur looked at each other hesitantly before the red head spoke again. “Perhaps it would be best for the Captain to tell you himself when he returns.”

 

* * *

 

The wait for news had been the longest of Kíli's life. Every day they waited for someone to call about when Fíli was coming home and every day the phone remained silent.

Finally, three weeks after Gloin and Bifur had sat in their living room an official called to tell them Fíli would be arriving at base the following afternoon.

Kíli sat in his brother's room on the bed, lost in thought as he gazed unseeingly at his surroundings. _What would Fíli be like when he returned?_ He wondered. _Would he still look the same or had the ORCs done unspeakable things to him that he'd barely recognise his brother?_

_Would Fíli be the Fíli he remembered and had fallen in love with or would he be permanently changed from his ordeal?_

The next afternoon arrived at a crawling pace, and Kíli struggled to sit still as Thorin drove onto the military base. He didn't notice the engine turning off until his uncle placed a gentle hand on his leg to stop it from bouncing.

“He'll be ok Kee,” Thorin said with a soft smile. “He'll need time to come to terms with what happened but eventually he'll be ok.”

 _I hope you're right_ , Kíli thought as he climbed out of the car, waiting for his uncle to join him before they walked inside the terminal to greet Bifur who'd take them to the blond. They waited twenty minutes before they heard a plane come in to land, and after glancing at one another nervously they followed Bifur out onto the tarmac, neither unable to stop shaking from nerves at what they might be faced with.

Eventually the plane rolled to a stop and Bifur led them around to the rear as the ramp lowered. Kíli frowned momentarily when he heard a steady clack coming from inside and his heart clenched when he placed the noise as crutches just as his brother appeared from inside the belly of the aircraft. A soft whimper escaped his lips as he took in his brother’s appearance; the happy, smiling and joyous disposition his brother has always possessed was absent, instead a sallow, haunted expression graced his brothers face and his shoulders hunched in a way they never had before.

It was like he was afraid.

Gloin led Fíli down the ramp and towards the two waiting men, a kind smile on his face for the visibly scared blond as he held onto his bag. He'd been somewhat informed of what had occurred when the captain had been taken prisoner and he wondered how he'd survived what had happened; for he was certain a lesser man would have died from either the injuries themselves or the mental trauma from what had caused them.

He knew Fíli would need the support of his family to work through his ordeal, but whether he was willing to open up to them about it was another matter entirely.

Kíli bit his bottom lip to stop it from trembling at the sight of how broken his brother appeared. He had no idea about the extent of his injuries as his uniform covered most of them, but the gaunt face, the absent expression and the dead look in his normally bright blue eyes told him more than words ever could.

“Thorin, Kíli,” Gloin greeted as the pair finally made it over. “I wish we were meeting again under better circumstances.”

Kíli couldn't take his eyes off his brother, unable to speak out of fear his voice would falter too much. Thankfully he was saved when he heard a faint noise and looked to see the red head pull an envelope from his pocket. At first he couldn't work out what they were, but the way his brother visibly flinched indicated that it wasn't something good.

“I'm afraid this is all we could get of Captains Durinson and Fundinson,” Gloin informed them. “The area they were killed left us no chance to extricate their bodies but one of their unit managed to grab their dog tags before they left for the extraction zone.”

And just like that his birth mother and honorary uncle had been reduced to a memory and two bits of metal.

“Thank you sir,” Thorin replied quietly as he took the envelope, inhaling deeply to try and stop his tears at the thought he'd never get to give his baby sister and best friend a hug ever again, let alone a proper burial.

All he had now was one nephew who looked like his entire world had been destroyed as he looked at his brother and another who was just the shell of the man that had hugged him goodbye all those months before.

 

* * *

 

Kíli had never felt so helpless in all his life. He and Thorin had been forced to watch with a sinking heart as Fíli pulled away from them; not talking, barely eating, he would wake up screaming which would bring the pair running and left feeling helpless when their presence brought him no comfort. The thing that pained them the most was that he refused to be touched; flinching each time they placed a hand on his shoulder or brushed his hands lightly until eventually they stopped in the hope it would make him more comfortable.

Barely after a week of returning Thorin and Kíli came home after grocery shopping to find a note on the table from Fíli informing them he had moved into a friend’s house who was going travelling for a year. There was an address on the bottom but it didn't make the pain of Fíli leaving any easier.

“He's gone,” Kíli croaked in disbelief as he sat heavily in a chair. “I'm losing my brother Thorin, it's like a different person came back to us and I don’t know if we’ll get Fee back.”

Thorin crouched in front of him and Kíli sniffed forlornly even as he was drawn into his uncle’s arms. “We don't know what happened to Fíli over there Gimlith, all we can do is be there for him until he's ready to talk and come home to us.”

“I just want him back,” Kíli sobbed, “I just want my Fíli home. Please bring him home.”

 

* * *

 

Like the rise and fall of the moon another month slipped by, and just as the sun set each evening so too did Fíli withdraw into himself further, secluding himself from everyone except for Thorin and Kíli. The brunet spent his afternoons with the blond, hoping that his constant presence would ground his skittish brother and give him something he could focus on. To his relief it seemed to work; it started with softly spoken words and the occasional brushing of fingertips, slowly morphing into tentative hugs and rare weak smiles.

Despite the small feelings of relief each time he managed to draw a smile from his brother it broke his heart to see the mere shadow of the blond he had irrevocably fallen in love with, to receive smiles that looked like they could shatter from a breath of wind rather than ones that used to light up the room.

He missed their closeness; the teasing and laughter that used to bounce off the walls at home and drive Thorin crazy had been replaced by haunting silence, and the warmth he was always enveloped in when Fíli hugged him had been stolen away.

They were sitting in the living room of Fíli’s house one afternoon watching TV, or rather, Fíli was watching TV whilst Kíli was watching him. It was a relatively warm day and the fact that his brother seemed to shiver every few seconds hadn’t gone unseen by the brunet.

“Fee,” Kíli said quietly “what’s wrong?”

Fíli didn’t answer but only shivered more violently prompting Kíli to scoot across the couch, closer than he’d normally sit when Fíli was silent like this. “Fee please,” he begged “why won’t you talk to me?”

More silence.

Kíli sighed, placing a gentle hand on his brother’s knee knowing it was now or never. “I love you Fíli, more than anything, and watching you pull away from me is breaking my heart.”

“I love you too Kíli,” Fíli mumbled, turning his head slightly so he could glance at him out of the corner of his eye.

The brunet heaved a sigh, knowing his brother had misunderstood him. “No Fee,” he corrected quietly “I  _love_  you, as in I’m  _in_  love with you. I have been for a long time now.” Again silence met him and he ploughed ahead, needing to get it out in the open and he prayed it would bring Fíli back to him. “You’re the first thing I think about when I wake and the last when I go to bed. If it were possible I would’ve married you years ago so I knew no one would take you from me and I’d have you beside me till the day I died.”

He inhaled shakily. “I don’t know what happened to you over there and I don’t pretend to. But I want to help,  _Thorin_  wants to help, we just want you back home where you belong so we can be a family again.”

If he had hoped his confession would make things better it seemed he was wrong. Fíli looked at him,  _fully_  looked at him for the first time since he’d returned home with shock and terror in his eyes and Kíli felt the world fall out from under him.

Fíli had never looked at him like that.

“I love you Fíli,” Kíli said hesitantly in a last ditch effort to salvage the situation and their relationship. “I always have and always will love you but seeing you so broken, so afraid of me and Thorin and not letting anyone in… it’s killing me Fee. I don’t want you to be afraid, especially not of me Amralimê.”

“Please go.”

 Tears welled in dark eyes at the whispered words. It was though the small gap between them had become a ravine with a broken bridge and Kíli wasn’t sure how to fix it. He reached a tentative hand out and snatched it back when Fíli leapt off the couch to throw himself in the corner of the room where he huddled against the wall.

“Fee -”

“Kíli,” Fíli said in a frightened voice, “I’m not the same man I used to be. The kind of love you wish for in return I can’t give you, not anymore. I – things happened over there, things -” tears trickled from both their eyes as they stared at one another.

“I can’t love you the way you need me to Kíli.”

“Please Fee,” Kíli sobbed as he got to his feet, his heart aching at the confession that Fíli not only had loved him the same way but couldn’t any longer. “Please don’t push me away.”

“You need to go,” was the whispered reply.

They stood there, light and dark staring at one another with tears wetting their cheeks before Kíli left with a sob. He ran to the front door, flinging it open as he raced to his car and left it to slowly swing shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

He had thought he could accept leaving as his brother had asked. It felt like his heart had actually shattered but he believed that the decision was something he could come to accept.

Only, it wasn’t.

After Fíli had asked him to leave the blond had retreated into himself completely, refusing to speak, let alone see, either him or Thorin and in turn Kíli had become restless and depressed at the loss of his brother’s presence.

And in the middle of it all Thorin had been forced to stand and watch helplessly as Kíli began withdrawing into himself also, left to wonder if the happy demeanour his youngest had always possessed had been a figment of his imagination.

After three weeks of watching both his boys become shadows of their former selves he decided to find a solution to the problem that hung over them both. He was an observant man, and the love both boys had for each other, the kind of love society considered to be unnatural between kin hadn’t gone unnoticed either; the lingering eyes and longing stares they fixed each other with when they thought no one, including the object of their desires was looking. And despite himself Thorin found he couldn’t care less if they loved each other. In a way he was relieved, many a thought having gone through his mind over the years just how one would take the news should the other bring a partner, or worse a spouse, home.

The boys were two halves of a whole. Never meant to be separated in life nor in death.

It was time to remind them of that.

 

* * *

 

It had taken a while but the constant pounding  of his fist against the door eventually brought Fíli to him and without preamble he grabbed the blond by the shoulders and marched him to the living room, ignoring the way he tensed up at the sudden contact.

After pushing him gently onto the couch he paced before him as he tried to find words to explain the situation in a delicate but urgent manner.

“Fíli, I know you’re hurting from what happened over there,” he began, “and I get that you need time to process and come to terms with what they did to you. But son you can’t keep pushing away the ones that love you, the ones that want to help.”

Here he crouched down and took Fíli’s hands gently in his own. “Your brother is suffering because he thinks you hate him, that you want nothing more to do with him or us and it’s killing him Fee. It’s killing the both of you.”

It was as though a light had come on in the dead eyes, the blue suddenly regaining its colour, its warmth, its  _strength._ Thorin watched with baited breath as the daze that Fíli had been in since he returned home all those months ago seemed to lift like light fog dissipating in the morning, watched as colour flooded back into pale cheeks and couldn’t help the joy that washed over him at how normal his son appeared for the first time in what felt like forever.

 

* * *

 

The next day found Fíli standing in front of his brother’s bedroom door, two cups of tea in his hands and he had to take several deep breaths before nudging it open with his hip, trying to ignore the twinge of guilt when Kíli barely glanced at him from where he was curled against the wall. His fear and his mind had reduced their relationship to a pile of dust and it was up to him to fix it.

He knew he couldn’t survive without his brother.

After placing the two cups on the bedside table he sat on the edge of the bed facing the brunet, and taking another deep breath he reached for his hand, initiating the contact that he craved yet feared all the same.

“What are you doing here?”

The question was hesitant, confused and it broke Fíli’s heart to hear it. _Had he truly pushed his brother away so much he had broken his faith in him?_

He gave Kíli’s fingers a gentle squeeze and looked him in the eye. “I’m so sorry Kee,” he said quietly, “I never wanted you to think your love was unwanted. I just – I wanted to give you space so you could find someone who could offer you what want, give you something better than a dried up soldier too damaged by what was done to him and prefers to use his own hand because he’s too scared to try relationships after what he saw.” Like Dís being gunned down and Dwalin fighting like a caged bear to get to her, Dwalin running at the enemy mad with grief and being shot. Dwalin crawling his way to a dead Dís’s side and dying on top of her as the rest of the units fought desperately for a way out as they tried to protect Fíli.

He sighed shakily; aware Kíli was watching him curiously for it was the first time he had spoken, both about what had happened and at length in general. “What happened over there Kíli… I can’t stomach the thought of physical relationships, not right now and possibly for good. _You deserve better_ _Kee_.”

Kíli surged forwards, wrapping his arms around his brother and hugging him tightly. At first Fíli tensed but a split second later he relaxed into the hug, his own arms coming up to hug him fiercely which set the brunet’s heart soaring.

“It doesn’t matter,” Kíli murmured into his brother’s neck, “it doesn’t matter. When you shut me out I thought you didn’t want to be brother’s anymore, that you didn’t love me or-”

“No!” Fíli denied as he held his brother tightly. He truly had missed the closeness and reassurance his brother brought. _Why didn’t I open up to him sooner?_ He wondered. “Everything in my life has changed so much Kee, but the one thing that has stayed the same is you. You were the constant when everything spun out of control, the one who kept me going when it got too hard. I would rather die a thousand deaths than lose you forever because you are the most precious person in my life and the love I have, and will always have for you is undying.”

It was tears of happiness that trickled from wide brown eyes. Kíli tried to pour all the love and adoration he had for the blond into the hug. It had been the thought that Fíli wanted nothing to do with them that had been destroying him from the inside, that his small family was going to become smaller with no way of fixing it.

They were broken, one more so than the other, but they would work together to fix each other with the love they had and the knowledge they would be together, even unto death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I literally just finished writing this one. This was one of the few I didn't get completed before my birthday so I apologise if it didn't make sense in some parts or felt rushed in others. If that's the case do let me know and I'll try and smooth it out.
> 
> My heart goes out to anyone reading this who has experienced a similar situation to the one Kili and Thorin find themselves in when Bifur and Gloin first turn up at the house. It wasn't my intention to upset or bring back bad memories, and you have my deepest condolences for your loss.
> 
>  
> 
> Âzyungel – love of loves  
> Gimlith – star that is young  
> inùdoy - son  
> Amralimê - my love


	8. Britchell - Just What Are You Afraid Of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by xLilarosa: Anders is afraid of three things: Snakes in his flat, dying alone and unexplained briefcases. So when he gets the third and is faced with the second it sets him and Mitchell on a path one of them might not come back from. Inspired by a gif set from s3.

Story was inspired by [this](http://filikilithorinforever.tumblr.com/post/117737409310/lilarosa712-filikilithorinforever) GIF set

 

* * *

  

Mitchell’s side of the bed when he woke was cold. It wouldn’t have been unusual if it had been any other day of the week but Fridays and Saturdays were Mitchell’s days off, and like every Friday Anders made sure to go into work late so he could spend the morning in bed with his partner.

His partner who wasn’t there like he should be.

With a frown the blond god called out to him, and when he got no reply he pulled himself out of bed and stumbled towards the shower. Washed and wearing only a pair of briefs Anders made his way to the wardrobe and pulled out his jeans and a dress shirt for work, pausing when he found the cupboard suspiciously bare.

“What the hell?” the blond murmured when he looked to the wash basket, knowing full well it was overflowing with his and Mitchell’s clothes.

Only, it wasn’t.

Not only was every piece of clothing that Mitchell owned missing from the wardrobe, but the basket was empty of them as well. Alarm bells started ringing in his head as he pawed through all the clothing in search of something,  _anything_  that was specifically Mitchell’s and swallowed thickly when it turned up empty.

Taking a steadying breath the god moved towards the kitchen, his mind trying to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why Mitchell’s clothes were missing. He ended up with two options that could explain their absence; the first being Mitchell had, for some unknown reason decided they needed to be dry cleaned, which if that was the case the blond would have to have words with him because his suits could have done with it as well. The second…

He didn’t even want to go there.

The living room was quiet, the gentle hum of the fish tank the only noise to break the silence as he made his way to the coffee machine, his eyes examining everything in the hope of finding some sign his boyfriend had even been living there.

The laptop and IPad Anders had brought him for his birthday and Christmas were gone, the box set of The Real Hustle was absent from its permanent home on the coffee table and the counter was missing its usual decoration of chargers for all of Mitchell’s devices.

As he made his way over to the fridge a flash of white on the grey counter made him pause, his hands beginning to sweat as he slowly turned towards it. It was a piece of paper from the note pad on the fridge with two heavily inked words on its plain surface.

**_I’m sorry_ **

He held the paper in his hand, staring at it and turning it several times as though he might find something else written on it that would tell him it was a horrible joke and Mitchell hadn’t actually walked out on him.

Finding nothing he crumpled it slowly, blinking rapidly to stop any tears from forming.

“You bastard,” he hissed, finding his lighter and setting it ablaze. He dropped it into the sink as the fire tore into it and watched with satisfaction as it turned to ash. “You absolute fucking BASTARD!”

He slammed his hands onto the counter, the few appliances and dishes rattling with the force. The first person he had ever cared about, had ever opened up to had walked out on him with nothing but a note and two words as an apology.

“Fuck you John Mitchell,” he cursed wrathfully as he stormed to his room, getting dressed for work jerkily as every insult and vile thing he could think about the Irishman spilled from his lips. “I hope you spend the rest of your miserable life alone and unloved.”

As tempted as he was to stay home work seemed the better option for now, Dawn’s constant complaining about having no clients would serve as a good distraction until he was ready to face what had just happened to him,

Because he sure as hell wasn’t ready to do so now.

Clamping down on his emotions he grabbed his laptop he’d brought home the night before as well as his keys, wallet and phone before storming out of his apartment, uncaring that he slammed the door shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

If there was one thing he knew he could rely on on a Friday morning it was that Dawn would be at work waiting for him, a tea on her desk and a complaint about the lack of clients or his lateness on her tongue. Erasing the thought of tall, dark, handsome and the world’s biggest asshole from his mind he strode into the office with his trademark smirk in place.

“Morning morning glory.” He was treated to the usual cross of confusion and annoyance on his PA’s face as she stood from her desk, following behind as he moved towards his own.

“What?”

“Dawn. Morning glory, it’s my new pet nickname for you.” She was the only one in his life who deserved a nickname because he knew that despite the rubbish he put her through she’d never walk out on him, at least not without saying anything. “I thought of it this morning when I woke up and I was um- eh trust me it’s a compliment.” And it really was. He didn’t want to go into what he’d discovered that morning and he sure as hell didn’t want to boost her ego by telling her she was the only one he could say without uncertainty cared about him. In her own way at least. He stopped in front of his desk when he noticed the briefcase that was lying on it.

“Hey what’s this?”

Dawn shrugged, crossing her arms as she glanced at it. “That was here when I walked in this morning, I assumed it was yours.”

 _Really?_ He thought with a sigh, _how many years has she known me and when has she ever seen me with a briefcase?_ “No it’s not mine. What’s in it?” he frowned when she rolled her eyes.

“I haven’t touched it and I’m not psychic.” She nodded towards it, curious despite her frustration with her boss. “Open it.”

Anders visibly blanched at the suggestion. Open an unexplained briefcase? _No thanks._ “No. You open it.”

“It’s on your desk you open it,” Dawn said incredulously.

Nope. No way in hell was he opening it.  “As your boss I order you to open it,” and just to drive the point home he took half a step back, frowning when she laughed.

“What are you scared of Anders?” she asked disbelievingly.

“Snakes in my flat, dying alone and unexplained briefcases,” He said without thought. The second one he hadn’t had to fear for a while but now that Mitchell had left…

“Just. Please.”

The PA scoffed but walked over to the briefcase, flicking the latches and looking over her shoulder before opening the lid and her eyes widened at what lay inside.

“Whoa.”

His own eyes probably weren’t much better as he examined the case full of money, the tens and twenties arranged into neat bundles and without counting he knew immediately that there was enough there that could keep them afloat for another couple of months whilst they searched for clients. The small sea of blue and green was broken by a grey note that had been left on top, and with his curiosity thrumming he picked it up.

**_First instalment, if you want the rest meet me at 39 Garratt Terrace at 7pm_ **

“First instalment of what?” Dawn asked hesitantly.

He shrugged. With the morning he’d had he couldn’t care less right now and whoever had left this knew him well it seemed. “Hopefully many more.”

“From who?” Dawn snapped in concern. The whole situation _screamed_ dangerous. “For what?”

“Dawn,” the god sighed in annoyance, “It’s a briefcase full of money does it matter?”

She placed a hand on the desk beside it, wanting nothing more than to slam the damned thing shut and toss it out the window, especially if it got rid of the glint in her boss’s eye. If Mitchell were here he’d be able to stop him from doing something stupid. “Anyone who does their business with a briefcase full of money, we don’t want their business,” she told him pointedly, hoping he’d come to his senses.

“I do.”

Never mind then. Squaring her shoulders she glared at her boss praying he took her seriously just this once. “You can’t meet them.”

“Sure I can,” he said without batting an eye.

“What if it’s a trap?” she asked, becoming frustrated with his lack of respect towards the situation. If he followed through with this he could end up in danger or worse. And Anders _hated_ danger or anything that could put him at risk.

Mitchell’s ‘condition’ not included.

The god laughed, pocketing the note as he did so. “Now you’re trying to use my natural tendency towards caution -”

“Cowardice” Dawn cut in.

“Against me aren’t you” He finished with a raised brow. “Well it’s not going to work Dawn.”

“Well what if this is bait?” She asked worriedly “To lure you?”

“Then consider me lured,” Anders murmured. After all, it’s not like anyone would miss him now if he disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Mitchell smiled awkwardly at the hotel clerk as he checked his records for the booking and sighed silently in relief when the key was handed over without question. Hefting his duffel bag onto his shoulder he made his way to the elevator, the cheery classical music that played over the foyer speakers dropping in volume as he stepped inside and punched the button for the tenth floor.

The whole ride up he chewed his thumb nervously, praying no one would try and call the elevator as having to explain why he couldn’t be seen in mirrors in such a small space was a conversation he didn’t want to have right then.

 _Having Anders here would make things easier_ he mused, his heart twinging at the thought of the blond he’d left behind.

He arrived at his floor without incident and stepped out, his mind wandering back to his other half as he made his way to his room. Leaving Anders had been one of the hardest decisions he found he’d ever had to make because without realising it the blond had entwined himself into the vampire’s very existence, and walking out without a word felt like he’d destroyed whatever remained of his soul.

He’d been left with no choice however. If he stayed then Anders was in danger, and he’d much rather stake himself than put his lover in harm’s way.

But the thought of how Anders would react when he discovered the note, when he realised Mitchell had left him hurt more than any other pain could. He knew he was the first one the god had opened up to, had dared to love without fear of rejection or being used and to Anders he had done exactly that without any reason as to why he’d left.

As he entered his room and threw the bag on his bed he couldn’t even appreciate the grandeur of the suite that had been reserved for him because his mind kept going back to the blond he had given his heart to, and he knew that the chances of Anders taking him back, _forgiving_ him, was almost non-existent.

To save the one he loved he’d been forced to destroy the greatest thing he’d ever had.

He was startled from his thoughts when his phone rang, and glaring at the number that flashed on the screen he answered it.

“So, do I get my playdate with your little God?”

“Fuck you Herrick,” Mitchell growled at the mocking voice of his creator, his eyes quickly bleeding to black despite being alone. “I left like you told me too. _Walk away and I won’t harm him_ ; that was the deal. Now you leave him alone.”

Herrick huffed in response which only made him growl all the louder. “You really are no fun Mitchell,” the blond vampire said nonchalantly. “But a deal’s a deal. I won’t harm your precious little whore. But one wrong move John, one attempt at calling or answering a call from him and he’s fair game. I have eyes on him permanently don’t forget, so I’ll know if you try anything.”

The brunet took a deep breath to calm himself to avoid crushing the phone in his grip and waited until he was sure he had a steady voice before speaking again.

“Now what?”

Herrick laughed; a slightly high pitched noise that made him want to vomit. “Now my dear Mitchell, you wait. I’ll call you with further instructions later so until then sit back, relax, enjoy the wine or the walking blood bags and remember that Anders is a phone call away from being killed if you make a wrong move.”

Mitchell let out a yell when he was hung up on, dropping his phone onto the bed before he broke it in his anger. How Herrick had tracked him down he didn’t know, but he vowed then as he stared out over Auckland City, looking towards where his home with Anders was that as soon as he knew what Herrick’s end game was and Anders was safe he’d destroy the bastard once and for all.

 

* * *

 

“Mr Gunderson, everything going to plan on your end?”

 _“It is indeed my vampire friend,”_ the blond god laughed in response. _“Have you called Anders yet?”_

“I will straight after this call; I thought it’d be nice to let him enjoy his meal. He’s had a bad day after all.” Herrick drawled, draining his wineglass as he watched Anders from across the restaurant.

_“Good! As long as Mikkel Johnson doesn’t know I was involved until afterwards then he can’t enforce his stupid bet that I couldn’t hurt his family. He was never clear about sourcing outside help after all.”_

“Don’t worry, by the end of the night you’ll get what you want and I’ll have regained what was taken from me.” He hung up before dialling the number of the restaurant.

“Yes hello, I was wondering if you could put me onto Anders Johnson please. I haven’t been able to reach his cell and I need to speak with him immediately.”

 

* * *

 

Anders placed his fork down and leaned back with a sigh, glancing at the water the restaurant overlooked before picking up the envelope that contained two first class tickets to London he’d brought as a surprise for Mitchell and tapped it on the table thoughtfully.

The tickets had cost him a small fortune and now that Mitchell had left he was faced with two choices; refund the tickets and use the money to keep him and his business afloat for a little while longer or with a bit of sweet talking get one refunded and the other changed to an open ended ticket. The only time he’d spent in Europe was in Norway, not including the transfer at London, and that was because his mother had ordered him to go, and his tight schedule had never allowed for any sightseeing or hopping over to other countries to explore. He’d always wanted to go and he knew Bragi would have a ball with all the histories and literature there…

Maybe it would be best to leave for a while.

His brother’s wouldn’t know he’d left until they had need of him and even then he’d be out of reach, and there was no way in hell he’d be able to bump into Mitchell. Despite Auckland being a relatively sprawled city the amount of times he bumped into people he knew often baffled him, especially when they lived nowhere near his house or work.

Yes, leaving sounded like a very good idea indeed.

Thinking he needed to stop by a travel agency before he returned to work the waiter returned with another glass of wine and the phone.

“Sir,” the waiter said hesitantly, “there’s a gentleman on the line for you.”

Anders frowned, staring at it in confusion.

“For me?”

“Yes sir,” the waiter agreed. “You were asked for by name.”

He was about to ask just how he knew it was him the person was looking for when he remembered that he had had to reserve a table as lunchtime got quite busy at the restaurant. With a sigh he picked the phone up, thanking the waiter with a wave.

“Anders Johnson speaking,” he said, draining his first glass of wine before moving onto the new one.

 _“Mr Johnson,”_ was the cheerful reply. _“How was your lunch? The steak sandwich and fries sounds mouth-watering.”_

“It was fine,” Anders said slowly, concerned about just how this person knew what he’d eaten not ten minutes prior. “Who are you?”

_“I’m an associate of Colin Gunderson, and at his request I left the first of a series of payments at your office this morning.”_

“I noticed.”

 _“Well this is merely a courtesy call to ensure you’ll be at the meeting point at seven.”_ The male replied somewhat too cheerfully.

“Why should I?” Anders asked suspiciously.

 _“Why not?”_ The voice replied suddenly mysterious. _“What exactly have you got to lose?”_

The god glowered at the phone when the line suddenly went dead, placing it on the table with a sigh as he pulled the card with the address from his pocket.

 _Yes,_ he wondered as he looked at it, _what do I have to lose?_

 

* * *

 

After one of the longest days of Mitchell’s life his phone finally rang at 6:45pm.

He’d been watching it throughout the day, knowing that it was futile to expect Anders to call him but still he hoped. By midday he’d begun listening to voice messages his partner had left him over the last few months and rather than them helping the pain of separation they only made the hole in his still heart wider.

_“Hey Babe, I’m gunna be working late tonight. I know its date night, but grab some takeaways and bring it to the office. I’ll see what I can do to make it up to you.”_

_“Vlad did you eat the rest of those Oreo’s because I swear if you don’t replace them you’ll be sleeping on the couch until Sunday!”_

_“Hey Mitch, I know today’s been a pretty trying day for you so I thought I’d call and let you know that I uh… that I love you, John Mitchell. I don’t care about what happened in the past, all I care about is what you and I have right now. What you mean to me… fuck I sound like the biggest sap in the world… you mean everything John, and I wouldn’t give it up for anything. Yeah, um. Bye.”_

The last message had almost made him call Anders until Herrick’s threats overwhelmed him. It had been utter agony waiting for his phone to ring and he’d grown antsier with each passing minute.

So when the phone finally rang he flinched harshly, almost falling off the bed from the state he’d worked himself into.

“What the fuck took you so long?!” He snapped, glad his voice wasn’t shaking like the rest of him.

There was a creak of a chair as though the vampire had sat down followed by Herrick’s relaxed tone. _“Well Mitchell you know how it is, I had to get my ducks all in a row.”_

“What does that mean?” The brunet asked warily.

_“How’s Anders?”_

His voice dropped dangerously as his empty hand clenched at his side. “Herrick what have you done?”

Mitchell was pretty sure he was about to be sick when Herrick laughed cruelly, his hand moved to clench at his hair as he tried to swallow the panic that was rising.

 _“A very good question Mitchell,”_ Herrick told him pleasantly. _“You see I had to eliminate the only barrier that was keeping you from me. Pity it came to this, but don’t worry I’m sure you’ll find a body that can satisfy you soon enough.”_

The brunet jerked at the call ended tone.

“Herrick? HERRICK?! FUCK!”

Both hands dug into his hair as he looked around the room wildly. Herrick was after Anders. Herrick was going to _kill_ Anders if he hadn’t done so already. He was visibly shaking as he hit speed dial, praying desperately that his other half would pick up and let out of howl of anguish when it went straight to voicemail.

He hit speed dial again, this time trying to reach Ty as he hurried over to his bag in search of the stake he’d brought with him. If Herrick had harmed Anders in any way he vowed to hunt the bastard down until he was dead. If his love had died…

Well then he’d go the same way soon enough.

He’d make sure of that.

 _“Hey Mitch,”_ Ty greeted him. _“Listen now’s not a very good time -”_

“I need your help!”

_“Ah wh-”_

“Anders is missing!” Mitchell interrupted, pocketing the stake as he did so. “Herrick, the guy who turned me is here in Auckland and I’m pretty sure he’s going to kill him if I don’t find Anders and stop the bastard! I need a lift Ty, please.”

He almost cried in relief when the response came across immediately.

_“Where are you?”_

 

* * *

 

He paced outside the hotel impatiently as he waited for Ty to arrive, trying to call Anders constantly only to have the call fail each time. He was near tears when he had an idea as to who might just know where Anders would be.

_“Hey Mitchell what’s up?”_

“Dawn!” he cried in relief, thankful she had picked up immediately. “Have you heard from Anders today? I can’t get in touch with him and I need to find him urgently!” He knew it was a long shot but if anyone knew where he’d be it be –

_“Yeah he had a meeting this evening at seven. Didn’t he tell you?”_

“Where Dawn?! Did he say where?!”

 

* * *

 

“Hello?”

Anders stepped into the unfurnished living room slowly, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as he realised Dawn might just have been right about it being a trap. Movement from where he’d just entered had him turning quickly and he eyed up the blond man standing before him warily. Determined not to appear afraid he square his shoulders and raised his chin as he looked at his new companion.

“I’m Anders Johnson, PR agent. There seems to be a bit of confusion, I was expecting to see Colin Gunderson here, not you Mr...?”

“Colin is a little busy at the moment, I’m afraid he won’t make it today.”

Anders shuddered inwardly at the cheerful tone. He didn’t like this, not one bit. And he didn’t even want to think about the fact his only exit was blocked either.

“But how terribly rude of me for not introducing myself. My name is William Herrick -”

“Herrick?!” Anders felt his stomach drop. He didn’t know much about the man in front of him, except that he was the one who had turned Mitchell, and killed hundreds of people without thought.

He was also the one Mitchell had fled from several years ago.

“What do you want?” He asked nervously. He should have listened to Dawn, he should have stayed home, drunk himself stupid and mourned the fact he’d be alone forever now that Mitchell was gone rather than coming here.

“It’s quite simple really Mr Johnson,” Herrick informed him as he straightened his cuffs. “I want Mitchell back, but I can’t get him if you’re alive because he’d never give you up. Obviously this creates a conflict of interest. So what better way to remove the issue than to eliminate the problem?”

Anders swallowed, knowing the only way he was getting out of there was in a body bag.

 

* * *

 

The brunet sobbed in relief when Ty’s van arrived and he raced towards it, diving inside through the side door when it opened to reveal Olaf and Axl, their faces concerned as they stared back at him.

“39 Garrett Terrace,” he gasped before anyone could say anything. “The note said 39 Garrett Terrace! Dawn confirmed it.”

Mike who was sitting in the passenger seat closed his eyes as Ullr searched out his brother, and he turned pale when his powers found him.

“He’s still there but I can barely sense him!”

“Shit!” Ty swore, pulling out and speeding off down the road, praying that they wouldn’t pass any cops on the way.

“I’ll call Michele,” Mike said as he pulled out his phone. “I’ll have her meet us there with Yggdrasil.”

Mitchell wasn’t sure if Lady Luck was on their side but they arrived at the address quickly; the four Johnsons plus himself tumbling out of the van. The group hurried towards the building, Mitchell using his vampire strength to kick the door down so they could race inside.

The smell of blood hit him like a wave forcing a strangled gasp from his lips. He sprinted through the empty house to the living room and stopped dead at the sight momentarily before letting out a cry.

“No!”

He flung himself at Anders, chocking on a sob at the blood that pooled around him and stood out in stark contrast to the white carpet it was quickly soaking into.

“Anders?! Oh god Anders answer me baby!”

He ignored the blood that quickly soaked his jeans just as he ignored the others as they crowded around. Anders was barely breathing, each breath rattling from his windpipe loudly in his ears. There was a massive bite on the side of his neck; the flesh torn with two gaping holes from where fangs had dug into the soft skin and if Mitchell had to guess Herrick would have deliberately only nicked the artery rather than severing it for the very purpose of prolonging his death.

The noise must’ve dragged his lover to consciousness, glassy blue eyes fluttering open at the voices around him.

“Anders?!” the vampire gasped in relief, his hands cradling the bloodstained face delicately.

“You… came back…” Anders breathed, struggling to keep his eyes open despite the biting cold of Mitchells hands trying to keep him grounded.

“Yeah baby,” Mitchell agreed tearfully. “I didn’t want to leave you but I didn’t have a choice, I thought I was keeping you safe.”

Anders let out a soft sigh as his eyes fluttered shut one again, the lids feeling too heavy to keep open. He turned his head to where Mitchells voice came from, a soft smile on his blood stained lips.

“At least… I won’t… die… alone…” The blond gasped quietly before losing his battle with consciousness and going limp in the vampire’s arms.

“Anders?” Mitchell breathed, watching in horror as his lover stopped moving.

“ANDERS?!”

 

* * *

 

Mitchell held his head in his hands, unable to stop the tears that had been his constant companion for the last day from falling once more.

He had been left sitting there helplessly as he heard his partners heart struggling to continue beating when Michele came bursting through the door, Yggdrasil held tightly in her hands. It had been touch and go at first; nothing had happened when she attempted to heal the blond god and he had begun to think he had lost him for good when Michele’s hands began glowing, the torn flesh slowly healing until not even a scar remained.

The group had gently picked him up and gone back to Anders and Mitchell’s apartment as Michele told them she’d get supplies from the hospital to help Anders get his blood levels back up. But that had been two nights ago, and despite the blood transfusion and the small amounts of juice and water they’d managed to pour down his throat he still hadn’t woken.

With his heart physically aching from the small distance between him and his god he rose from the chair and lay down on the bed that held his world, his long fingers gently brushing damp curls off the feverish forehead.

He gasped when Anders turned his head into the touch, and he sobbed in relief when the azure eyes he had fallen in love with opened slowly.

“Hey babe,” he whispered, his now shaking fingers still stroking across his flushed skin.

“Mitchell?”

“Yeah it’s me, I’m here love.”

“You left,” Anders murmured tiredly, humming softly at the cool touch on his feverish skin.

“I know,” Mitchell whispered, replacing his fingers with a kiss. “I’m so sorry. Herrick told me if I didn’t leave he’d kill you. I thought I was doing the right thing but he played me and you nearly died anyway.”

He placed a soft but long kiss on lips he had feared he might never get to kiss again.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” he scolded softly, lying on his side next to Anders so he could watch over him as he drifted off to sleep again.

They had a lot to talk about, not just the two of them but as a family; about what Herrick had done and whoever had helped him lure Anders for there was clearly more to the story than any of them knew. But for now he had the man he loved most in his arms again, _alive_

And that was all he could ask for.


	9. FiKi - Oh Brother Where Are You Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by roxiegirl20: Fili/Kili. Kili is late coming home and is not answering his phone and Fili begins to fear the worst or something like that.

Fíli checked on the lamb that was in the slow cooker and moaned at the incredible smell that filled the air, slicing off a piece of meat and he nearly drooled as it practically melted in his mouth. Satisfied it was almost done he turned the cooker down so it wouldn’t dry out whilst he waited for Kíli to get home from work.

Everything for the night was in place, the candles that had yet to be lit decorated the table and the plates and wine glasses had been laid out already for their anniversary dinner. When Kíli had turned eighteen three years ago Fíli had promised to take his little brother wherever he wanted for his birthday when the brunet had turned around and surprised him by saying he just wanted to stay home with him.

Confused Fíli had asked if he was sure that that was what he wanted, after all, he was now old enough to go to the club and if he was lucky he might even find someone to take home with him. Fíli had long ago buried the feelings he had for the brunet and hoped that having Kíli find someone get married would stop them once and for all, no matter how much it hurt.

But when Kíli told him he was sure before grabbing his face and drawing him in for one of the best kisses of his life all thought of keeping his feelings hidden had flown out the window. The night had been filled with confessions, tears and love making, and two months later they had revealed their relationship to their family. The night they had come out the boys labelled the official start of their relationship, and after three years they were still going strong.

Fíli glanced at the clock and grabbed his phone, dialling his brother who was currently in a meeting at Erebor and hoped he’d catch him before he left.

_“This is Kíli; I’m busy doing something I probably shouldn’t so leave a message.”_

Each time Fíli got his brothers voicemail he snorted, knowing that he was the ‘inspiration’ behind it before he hung up, not bothering with a message and called Thorin instead.

 _“Fíli my lad what can I do for you this fine Friday evening?_ ”

“Hey uncle,” the blond said cheerfully as he moved to check the roast vegetables. “Can you do me a favour-”

_“Don’t I always?”_

“Funny. I forgot to get a bottle of wine for our anniversary dinner tonight and Kee may not have time to stop off and pick some up if his meeting runs overtime. Could you grab some for me on your way through?”

_“Sure kid, what are you making for dinner? Kíli didn’t stop raving about the butter chicken you made last year and I think half the department ended up buying their own from the restaurant just to see for themselves.”_

Fíli grinned at his uncle’s laugh, knowing full well the story of how Kíli’s ravings about his butter chicken had dragged over half of Erebor’s staff to his and Bilbo’s already busy restaurants doors. They’d gained many a loyal customer that night and had introduced a special discount for them at their then-new café right next door.

“I remember uncle,” he chuckled. “I thought I’d go a little more traditional tonight though, we’re having a slow cooked rosemary and garlic lamb roast, honey glazed carrots and roast veges.”

_“Stop it you’re making me hungry. What’s for dessert?”_

Fíli paused, frowning suspiciously at nothing. “Who said we’re having dessert?”

 _“I know you Fíli,”_ Thorin laughed _. “You wouldn’t make him go without on your anniversary night of all nights.”_

“Maybe it’s not an edible dessert,” the blond sassed in response.

_“Thanks Fíli, remind me to bleach my brain later to remove the thought of my two nephews playing with dessert foods tonight please. Come on, spill.”_

He bit back the inappropriate response to what he might spill with Kíli later and instead relented to his Uncle’s half-hearted interrogation.

“Nutella cheesecake with a gingernut base.”

 _“Two bottles of expensive wine for two large slices of cheesecake,”_ Thorin negotiated after a pause.

“You-! Why can’t you get Bilbo to make you some?!”

_“Because despite making amazing desserts for the restaurant he refuses to make anything like that at home. His ‘healthy eating’ is enough to make you stir-crazy Fee. Take pity on the suffering.”_

“And what makes you think if you take two pieces home he’ll let you eat it?”

_“Just because he doesn’t make it doesn’t mean he won’t eat it if it’s in the house.”_

Fíli rolled his eyes. Bilbo really could be a hypocrite about his healthy eating lifestyle when he wanted to be.

“Oh for crying out loud. Fine!” he said with a huff. “But they better be good bottles!”

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later found Thorin standing in his kitchen with a delighted grin on his face as Fíli handed over a container with the promised dessert.

“If I wasn’t married to Bilbo I’d be here every night for dinner,” he said happily, holding the container as though it held a priceless artefact.

“You’re as bad as Kee in a sweetshop I swear,” the blond replied with a shake of his head. “I think Bilbo must’ve been smoking something to think he could get you to give up chocolate.”

The dark haired man placed a kiss on his nephews’ forehead before he strode out the door, waving over his shoulder as he left leaving Fíli alone in his house once more.

Glad that Thorin had finally left Fíli pulled out his phone and frowned when he had no messages from Kíli. He decided to call him again, the lack of contact from his brother becoming slightly concerning because Kíli had  _never_  been kept at work this late and not called him.

“Hey Kee,” He said the moment the beep sounded. “Just… wondering where you are and how much longer you think you might be. Don’t want dinner to get cold now do you? Just ah, just call me when you can ok?”

 

* * *

 

An hour later and still Fíli had not heard from his brother. In the end he had served up dinner and eaten alone, the candles remaining unlit and his eyes unable to leave his brother’s table setting as he tried not to worry about the lack of communication from the younger, but it was unbelievably hard.

When he finished his meal he resigned himself to the fact that Kíli might not be there in the next little while and placed the leftovers and Kíli’s serving in separate containers, cleaning up the kitchen in silence and eventually put the matches away that had been sitting on the counter before turning the light off and heading to the living room to wait.

 

* * *

 

Two and a half hours after Thorin had left Fíli was beginning to freak out. There was no way in hell the meeting could still be going at this time of the night, and he was becoming seriously concerned. Memories from eight years ago popped into his mind of when Kíli had been on his way home from archery only to be involved in an accident by an idiot who’d run a red light. The two weeks where the brunet had been put into an induced coma so as to allow his biggest injuries to heal without being in pain had been some of the worst nights of his life, and he had the same horrible feeling now as he’d had back then.

He pulled out his phone and called Thorin once again, knowing if anyone would be able to give him answers it would be him.

_“Fíli I’m telling you this cheesecake is incredible! Why are you calling me and not romancing your brother?”_

“Thorin Kíli’s not home yet,” Fíli said quickly.

_“What do you mean he’s not home?”_

“He’s not here and I haven’t heard anything from him and I’m beginning to freak the fuck out.”

 _“The meeting should have finished hours ago,”_ Thorin said slowly.

“Hence why I’m worried.”

_“All right Fee just sit tight. I’ll make a few calls and I’ll get back to you ok?”_

“Thanks Uncle,” the blond whispered. He set the phone down before cradling his head in his hands, trying to ignore all the different scenarios that were running through his mind of why his brother hadn’t called him.

A few minutes later his phone rang making him jump. He knew it was ridiculous to be disappointed it was Thorin, but he had hoped that by some miracle it would be his wayward lover.

“What did you find?”

 _“I spoke to his secretary who sat in on the meeting,”_ Thorin said, his voice unusually grave. _“Eowyn said they were done by six.”_

“So he should have been home ages ago in other words,” the blond replied shakily.

_“Give Tauriel or Bard a call, he should have their numbers written down for you somewhere. I think they were in the meeting as well so they’ll have an idea of when he left or where he was going.”_

“Thanks uncle,” Fíli said with a sigh. He hung up and made his way to the room he and Kíli had set up to serve as their library and office, moving to his brother’s desk in search of the contact list he knew he kept there.

He didn’t know Kíli’s co-workers too well aside from what his brother had told him about them but he did remember the text Kíli had sent him that morning telling him that Bard hadn’t been able to go to the meeting as he’d had a family emergency to attend to. Finding Tauriel’s number he dialled it, crossing his fingers that she’d be able to give him his brother’s whereabouts and tell him that the brunet was safe.

The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang some more.

Just as he was about to give up the call was answered and music blasted through the small speaker followed by a very drunk and very familiar voice.

 _“Hellooo this is Tori’s phone,”_ Kíli slurred, hiccupping slightly as a female giggled in the background. _“And I am her smexy, uh sexy, ashistant. How can I- woul- what do you want?”_

Fíli stood there speechless. He’d been freaking out about his lovers whereabouts, unable to make contact and was so close to contacting the police because he feared something had happened to him when all this time Kíli had been out _drinking_?

His blood boiled. Very rarely did he get angry but if he could’ve reached through the phone right then he would have strangled his brother. Normally he didn’t mind if Kíli went out and had a few drinks, he was only twenty one for Christ sakes and he wouldn’t refuse him a good time, but never had he gone out without letting him know.

And the fact he had gone out on their anniversary…

_“Helloooo? Anyone thereee?”_

He realised he hadn’t yet spoken, and his brother’s amused yet drunken voice was enough to make him see red.

“Well,” he snapped, “I’m glad to know you’re enjoying yourself tonight Kíli.”

 _“Fíli?”_ The surprise in the brunet’s voice only made him angrier.

“Yes. Fíli. Remember me? The person who’s been waiting at home for you for the last two hours and not knowing where the fuck you are! Thinking you were in hospital or worse!”

 _“What do you mean?”_ Kíli asked in surprise, sounding slightly more sober than he had moments before.

“You know what it doesn’t matter! I hope you have fun tonight Kíli.”

He hung up, kicking his brother’s chair angrily before he stormed to the bedroom. As he moved around the room grabbing his laptop, IPad, camera, Ipod, pillow and clothing he cursed his brother under his breath, calling him every name he could think of.

He loved his brother, he really did, but going out and getting wasted on their anniversary was too much for him to handle right then, especially after thinking the worst had happened to him.

When he finished packing he stormed out of the house, slamming the door harder than necessary and locked it behind him before he called Thorin once again.

 

* * *

 

Kíli handed the money to the taxi driver with a strained smile, holding his rather heavy bag of Burger King in his free hand tightly so as not to drop it all over the pavement. As the taxi pulled away from the curb he turned towards his house, frowning at the fact there were no lights on.

The night that had started in celebration of getting the deal signed had ended on a sour note when Fíli had called Tauriel’s phone only for him to get a chewing out when he answered. Annoyed that not only his brother turned lover had yelled at him for no reason over the phone, but had also hung up on him had put him in a foul mood.

After handing the phone back he’d left the pub in a huff, grumbling about his brother under his breath when the sign for Burger King caught his eye and he detoured to pick up a large meal when he realised he hadn’t eaten since lunch. Even the taste of his favourite onion rings weren’t enough to stop his foul thoughts, and deciding that going home and confronting his brother sooner rather than later was the better option he hailed a cab.

That led him to where he was now, walking up the path as he juggled his keys and dinner in a now semi-tipsy state and cursing when he dropped the keys three times.

“Oh for the love of -” he grumbled, eventually placing the takeaway bag on the ground so he could use both hands to find the key for his front door. Satisfied he had the right one he scooped his dinner up and marched to the door, his slightly blurred vision and the lack of light giving him a few problems until he was finally able to slide his key into the lock.

“Fíli!” He yelled the moment the door was closed, “what the fuck is your problem? You knew I had a meeting tonight!”

The house remained silent and his annoyance at his brother grew worse.

“Fíli! If you’re going to chew me out over the phone for no reason the least you could do is grow the balls to face me you dick!”

He stormed into the kitchen and jabbed at the light switch, freezing as the light came on. The kitchen was empty, yet there on the table were a bunch of unlit candles, a wine glass and a plate that were set at his seat.

They rarely used candles at dinner unless it was for their birthdays or anniversary, and seeing as their birthdays weren’t due for another few months it only left one other option.

“Our anniversary isn’t until next week,” he murmured as he placed his dinner on the table.

He moved to the calendar and frowned when the date showed it was the fifteenth with a heart drawn underneath it with the letters F+K in the middle.

“No, nononono,” he said in denial, snatching his phone from his pocket. “The calendar’s wrong, it’s got be wrong.

But it wasn’t.

His phones calendar backed up the one on the wall.

“Shit. _Shit!_ ”

Everything suddenly became much clearer, and it was with a sinking heart that his hands buried themselves in his hair as he realised just what he had done.

He swore, running from the kitchen and calling out his lovers’ name.

“Fíli! Fíli?! Come on Fee where the hell are you?!”

He burst into the bedroom and sank to the floor with a pained moan when he saw his most of his brother’s belongings missing, the room looking oddly bare without the evidence that Fíli slept in his arms every night.

He pulled out his phone, pressing on Fíli’s number and tried to ignore the pang of self-loathing that raced through him when a picture of him curled around Fíli at Christmas appeared. It continued to ring, the noise bringing him closer to tears with every second it continued.

_“Hey it’s Fíli. Leave your name and number and I’ll call you when I can.”_

“Shit Fee I’m so sorry! I swear I thought it was next week! I would never, _ever_ miss our anniversary deliberately babe you have to know that. Fuck I just -” he took a deep breath, aware that his words had begun to almost slur together in his haste. “Please Fee just call me, I need to hear your voice, and I really _really_ need to know you’re ok. I love you more than anything.”

He hung up, the thought of food gone from his mind as he sat on the bed with his head in his hands, refusing to move until Fíli called him or came home.

He just hoped he wouldn’t have to wait long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is generally written as a hard ass, even in modern AU's but I have to admit I love playful, brotherly love Thorin with his two nephews. Especially when he's their role model because of his relationship with Bilbo in this.
> 
>  
> 
> And in general just a giant thank you for all keeping up with me and my brain and the crazy ass shit we're coming up with! I'm glad you're all enjoying it, and we ain't even half way through! :D


	10. Britchell - Baby It's A Brand New World Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewulftherewulf prompted - Mitchell stumbles upon a wrecked, beaten and near the brink of death Anders choking on his blood in an alleyway, and takes him home to take care of him or something, and when Anders finally wakes he has some serious amnesia? 
> 
> Maybe it’s so bad that it’s like Anders is from a completely different world, having to rediscover how to use things and what they are, just unsure how to get around in the world by himself so Mitchell has to help him out a lot? But yeah i think it’d be especially interesting if Anders were to have amnesia but then as Mitchell takes care of him, the brothers show up and get pissed at Andy for being a little shit and claiming to not know who they are ;(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm trialling something a little different here as I'll be using it for tomorrow's fic in several areas. There's a couple of 'translations' in this, and rather than having the English meaning at the end if you hover your mouse over the Norwegian words the English translation will appear. Let me know what you think of it! Personally I think it's great as you don't have to scroll right to the bottom to understand what people are saying :)
> 
> I'm not sure whose fic I first saw it on but thanks for showing me you can do that kind of thing!

* * *

 

 

He was on his way home from the club when he smelt it; the sharp bite of copper and iron from freshly spilt blood.

His first thought was to ignore it, to continue walking home and leave whichever poor soul had been hurt alone. As a vampire who struggled to abstain from blood the last thing he wanted to do tonight was go find the person whose life force was dripping from their body; he dealt with that at the hospital enough and even then just mopping it up was a challenge.

On the particularly hard days he wondered how he managed to refrain from throwing himself on the floor and licking up what had been spilt.

He forced himself to continue on when the smell washed over him once more and he froze. It wasn’t just copper and iron this time but there was also a hint of something so sweet that it had him moving towards whoever was injured before he even realised it.

After having a bit of trouble nailing down where the smell was coming from due to the light rain that had started an hour earlier he found himself in a side alley, the street light nearby not powerful enough to reach the man he could hear wheezing for breath.

He hurried forwards, his eyes picking out the prone form with little difficulty thanks to his increased vision, although they weren’t quite able to make out what kind of injuries he had or how severe they were.

The man was curled around himself, shaking from pain and the cold as he gasped shallowly for breath. He slowed his footsteps until he was walking quietly, not wanting to startle him any more than necessary.

Mitchell crouched and placed a hand on the blond’s shoulder, wondering whether it would be kinder to kill the man than prolong his suffering when his vampire side growled at him; a feral snarl that tore from his lips and had him stumbling back in shock.

 _Never_ , in all the time since he had turned had his supernatural side ever shown it was a different entity from John Mitchell.

As much as he would have liked to try and figure out just what the hell had happened the man on the ground let out a pained whine which drew his attention immediately. He watched as his eyes fluttered open, and felt his breath catch in his throat at the most incredible crystal blue eyes he’d ever seen. It pained him to see them widen in fear and his hands shot out to hold him still as the man recoiled in panic.

“P-please,” the man whimpered, his voice hoarse and shaky. “P-please don’t h-hurt m-me.”

His grip on the shaking shoulders eased until he was rubbing them gently. “It’s ok,” he said in a soft voice, “I won’t hurt you I promise. You’re safe now.”

The blonds eyes slid closed and Mitchell took it as a sign of understanding. Satisfied he wouldn’t pull away and injure himself further the vampire patted the man down hoping but not expecting to find a wallet or something that might identify him or tell him where he lived.

“P-please, p-please don’t h-hurt m-me.”

Mitchell locked eyes with the man in surprise and concern; surprise because the man had woken again and in concern because he’d said he exact same thing as before.

“It’s ok,” he repeated as he continued searching. “I won’t hurt you I promise.”

He let out a small cheer when his fingers made out the distinctive shape of a wallet and he removed it from the man’s dress pants carefully, not wanting to jostle the man and make any of his injuries worse.

“A-are you g-going to h-help m-me?”

Mitchell blinked in surprise that the man was still conscious, and surprising himself he ran his hand through the blond hair gently.

“Yeah,” he murmured with a small smile, “I’m going to look after you.”

He flicked through the wallet, surprised that it had been left untouched despite the severity of the man’s injuries.

Whatever had happened it certainly wasn’t a mugging.

Sorting through the cards he discovered the drivers licence was missing “ _of course it was, probably in his car”_ but eventually came across one with an apartment number, an address and A Johnson written beneath it. He pulled out his phone, using the map to work out just where this A Johnson lived and whether it was worth taking the man back to his flat or risking a cab and awkward questions to take him to his own. In the end his search showed that he was a five minute walk from the blonds apartment.

“Well hello Mr Johnson” he mumbled, slipping the key card and wallet into his pocket separately before scooping the blond into his arms carefully. “Let’s get you home shall we?”

 

* * *

 

Whether it was pure luck or divine intervention he wasn’t sure, but during the walk to the man’s flat with him cradled in his arms not once did he come across another soul, the streets remaining deserted of people, cars and even animals.

He stopped outside of a modern looking flat, the bottom level a glass wall that revealed a staircase and a lift. Mitchell placed his burden on the ground carefully, wincing at the way his shirt stuck to his chest from the blood that had soaked through and had to swallow thickly at how badly beaten the young man looked in the street light.

Whoever had attacked him had done a thorough job.

He pulled the key card out of his pocket and stepped up to the lock, only to frown when there was no area for the card to go; only a keypad, a speaker and buttons that were assigned to each flat.

Glancing at the man on the ground who remained unconscious he bit his lip before pressing a random button.

_“What?”_

He winced at the annoyed tone that floated through the speaker. “Hi ma’am sorry to bother you -”

_“What do you want?”_

“An old friend of mine lives here and I’ve just arrived in town as a surprise, I was wondering if you could let me in please?”

 _“Who is it?”_  The woman asked suspiciously.

“Johnson.”

He sighed in relief when the door unlocked, pulling it open before lifting the blond once again and carried him through the door. Making his way up the stairs slowly Mitchell searched for the man’s apartment and to his relief he found it to be the first one he came to.

After a bit of manoeuvring he managed to swipe the key card and got them both inside with little difficulty.

“Alright then,” the vampire said, his eyes scanning the darkened flat as he picked his way around the furniture, “time to find your bedroom.”

After a few moments of wandering he placed the man on his bed, moving to switch on the light so he could examine him and determine what kind of medical supplies he might need.

He was worse than he thought.

He grabbed anything he could find, which annoyingly was very little but he figured he could make do.  Armed with a couple of bandages, gauzes, a sponge and water and some band aids Mitchell removed the shirt and jacket and set about cleaning him up.

Johnson was covered in bruises; his left eye looked like it was beginning to swell and the bruising on his cheek and around his neck worried him as well. There were deep cuts all over his torso and arms which after cleaning them he decided to lick closed before any more blood could seep out and send him into a frenzy as he wanted to save the supplies from the shitty excuse of a first aid kit for any broken bones or serious injuries. The wound he was most concerned about was the gash he felt on the side of his head after he managed to get his fingers through the matted mess of blond strands dyed red from the blood and realised that it could explain the repeated questions from earlier.

After he’d treated what he could he stripped the man of the rest of his clothes until he was only in his underwear before grabbing a chair from the dining table and placing it beside the bed, ensuring his patient was tucked in and warm before settling in for the night keeping vigil.

 

* * *

 

The night was not a smooth one.

Despite hating his condition being a vampire came with several perks, one of which was no longer requiring sleep as often as humans. And, he mused, it was a good thing too because he learnt a lot about his patient from the amount of sleep talking that occurred.

Sometimes he’d whimper, begging his invisible assailants to stop and curling in on himself as though trying to avoid their blows. At first he’d left him alone, not offering words or touches of comfort until one particular night terror changed that decision quickly.

“P-please dad, p-please s-stop!”

Mitchell himself had been raised in a loving family, and not once had he ever been abused by his parents. Hearing the man beg for his father, and then his  _mother_  to stop had the vampire fuming and he threaded shaking fingers through the man’s hair, whispering to him gently until he relaxed once more.

There was also several times where he spoke weirdly, in a language he couldn’t understand.

_** “Jeg er den norrøne guden Bragi” ** _

_** “du må hjelpe min kar, han er skadet” ** _

Each time that happened it felt as though he was wading through molasses, like his body was heavy whilst his head was light. It was then that he realised the man was different, that whatever he was wasn’t quite human and despite feeling wary as to what exactly he had stumbled upon he also felt oddly protective of the man who appeared to have had a difficult life.

 

* * *

 

A thud had him jerking awake, surprise flitting through his mind that he’d fallen asleep as he looked around for the source of the noise.

It wasn’t too hard to spot; the blond had landed awkwardly on the floor after what he guessed had been an attempt to get away from him and he was currently scrambling to the far corner, gasping slightly as he panicked, a look of utter terror on his face.

“Hey it’s ok,” the vampire cooed at the frightened blond, lowering himself from the chair slowly until he was sitting eye level with him. “I’m not going to hurt you I promise, I’m a friend.” He watched the man assess him, as though trying to see if he was telling the truth and he took the chance to look over his work from the night before, relieved to see the gashes were gone but winced when the bruises were more pronounced than they had been hours ago. Thankfully he’d been wrong about the swelling; the man had gotten off with a black eye instead.

“What’s your name?” he asked the man gently, giving him a small smile when he noticed the some tension leave his shoulders, but it seemed to be the wrong thing to ask, because after a moment’s pause it was back as the blond once again looked panicked.

“I-I don’t know.”

“Ok,” Mitchell hummed, biting his lip as he thought. “Do you remember what happened last night?”

The only response he got was the shake of a head as tears welled up in the blue eyes. The blow to his head was worse than he thought, and he scolded himself for not waking the man earlier to check for concussion and amnesia.

When the man began to panic again he gave him his best smile, shuffling forwards slightly and extending a hand to him.

“Hey it’s ok,” he soothed, “its fine I promise. We’ll figure this out together alright?”

He stood slowly; keeping his hand outstretched and gave the fingers a gentle squeeze when they held his own. Helping the man off the floor he handed him a t-shirt and pyjama pants he found after digging through a draw and guided him to the kitchen, biting back a smile at how innocent and young the man appeared despite looking like he was in his thirties.

 _“Why the hell do I find this so endearing?”_ He wondered silently. _“There must be something wrong with me.”_

When they made it to the kitchen he stepped away from the man, giving him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder as he passed.

“Get yourself some breakfast, I need to make a call then we’ll try and figure things out ok?”

With that he pulled out his phone, calling the hospital to tell them a family emergency had come up. Thankfully because he’d been working there for the past two years and he was one of their best workers his boss told him to take as much time as he needed because he was due holiday time anyway.

With a relieved sigh he got off the phone and turned around, only to frown when he found his new companion hadn’t moved from his spot, instead he was looking around with curiosity.

“Are you not hungry?” Mitchell asked in confusion.

The rumbling of the man’s stomach and the guilty expression on his face left no room for lies which prompted him to ask “why didn’t you get food from the fridge?”

He watched completely baffled as the blond made his way over to the fish tank and tapped on the glass lightly.

“How am I supposed to get them out? And how are they supposed to fill me up? They’re rather small.”

Mitchell felt his jaw drop as he looked between the man staring at the fish and the fridge that was only a few steps away. Clearly there was more to this amnesia than he thought.

“Can you go turn the tv on? The morning news should be on soon.” He asked, wanting to see what would happen.

The look of bewilderment on the blonds face told him all he needed to know. Not only did the man have amnesia, but he seemed to have forgotten absolutely everything about the modern world. Of course, that was going to make things a hell of a lot harder to explain when he started using the technology.

 _“Alright first things first”_  he decided and set out to discover the man’s name. Grabbing the blond by the shoulders he steered him to a chair and sat him down, figuring it would be safer to leave him where he couldn’t touch anything.

Because the apartment was relatively small it only took him five minutes before he was cheering in triumph, an envelope clutched in his hand tightly.

“What is it?” the man asked curiously and shyly returned the smile aimed at him.

“This my friend is a letter with your name written on it!” Mitchell told him happily, “and now I’ll know what to call you.”

He opened the envelope, his excitement mirrored in the blonds expression.

“And the answer to the million dollar question is…” Not knowing why, he paused for dramatic effect, “Anders! Your name is Anders Johnson!”

It wasn’t a look of happiness on Anders face when he learned his name; instead it was one of pain. Mitchell watched in concern as Anders placed a hand against his head, his fingers digging into his hair like one might do when they had a headache.

“Anders?” he asked worriedly “You ok?”

The blond fell from his chair to the floor, pressing his hands to his head groaning in pain.

“Hurts,” Anders gasped.

“Anders what’s wrong?”

It seemed every time he said his name Anders winced and the brunet watched in alarm as the blond leaned forwards and pressed his forehead against the carpet with a cry. Mitchell hurried to his side to help when Anders suddenly sat upright and he stumbled back in shock at the intense look focused on him, his brain trying to register why there was a golden tint to the blue eyes.

**_“Greetings night-walker.”_ **

Mitchell shuddered at the power in the voice, the odd feelings from the night before flooding back in force. “Who are you?” he asked warily, concerned it was all a set up.

**_“Peace child of the night, I will not harm you. I am the Norse God Bragi, Anders Johnson is my human vessel. Normally we share one mind; he is aware of my presence and can use my… abilities when he wishes, watered down though they are.”_ **

Mitchell gaped at the man before him. Despite being a supernatural creature himself he was shocked that god’s existed, that at least one powerful being aside from his kind roamed the earth. Then his words sank in; that Bragi and Anders shared one mind meaning he could get the answers he needed. “What happened?”

**_“Last night we were attacked, by whom or why I do not know, all I know is that Anders and I no longer share a mind; we are essentially two entities in one body. Until the amnesia wears off I cannot meld with his mind without hurting him further. In other words he has no idea I exist.”_ **

“How can his amnesia be this severe?” The vampire asked. “He has no idea about anything of this world. It’s like he was born in a different time.”

 ** _“Anders… has not had it easy.”_** The god replied reluctantly. **_“He has had a hard life, and since he turned twenty one my presence has sometimes made it worse. However before he became my host, more so when he was a child he was abused by his parents and his older brother. It’s possible his mind has wiped all memory of anything that could remind him of the pain he has suffered over the years and as such makes him a blank slate to the world around him.”_**

“He has a brother?” Mitchell clarified, although whether he wanted to hand Anders over to the brother or protect him from him he wasn’t quite sure.

 ** _“Brothers,”_** Bragi corrected **_“Three of them. They too are all gods as is their grandfather. It is a hereditary thing before you ask and it will take too long to explain. I ask that you look after Anders, help him recover his memory and keep his brothers away from him until he is better.”_**

“Shouldn’t they know he was hurt at least?” he wondered “Or should I take him somewhere else because they’ll come looking for him eventually won’t they?”

**_“Mike, Anders older brother is Ullr; god of the hunt. No matter where you take him Mike will know. The only reason they ever come to see him is when they want something. You must protect Anders from them.”_ **

“Bragi,” he said with a sigh, “I’m a vampire and Anders is human. Kind of. If I stay around him I’ll only want to feed and I’d kill him if I did.” He looked away guiltily. Despite wanting to protect his new friend from his family he knew he’d never forgive himself if he was the one who killed him in the end, especially as he was becoming fond of him.

**_“I have encountered vampires before John Mitchell. God’s blood is different to humans. Several mouthfuls are all you require to feel sated, and our blood has no smell so it cannot tempt you. I will ask that you avoid feeding until he remembers though, or say ‘Bragi jeg trenger å mate’ which means ‘you need to feed’ and I will take over so he doesn’t find out.”_ **

“Bragi jeg trenger å mate,” Mitchell repeated, getting a nod when he got it right. “Ok,” he agreed after a moment, “I’ll do what I can.”

 

* * *

 

Mitchell opened the front door to the flat with several bags of groceries in tow, planning on making Anders a nice cooked breakfast and showing him just how good a bacon sandwich could be when he found said blond standing in front of the stereo with a guilty look on his face.

Well, where it had been.

A broken mess lay at Anders feet and before he even had a chance to ask what had happened the blond offered up an explanation.

“It looked interesting,” he said helplessly, a hand waving in its general direction. “But when I touched it someone started yelling from it and Ifreakedoutandkickedit. Sorry.”

Despite himself Mitchell could help but grin. “It’s ok,” he assured him. “The main thing is at least you weren’t hurt, although when you regain your memories you may not be too happy with yourself.”

“It’s ugly,” the god huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and kicking one of the speakers for good measure.

“I’ve seen better,” the vampire agreed with a chuckle as he pulled out the ingredients to make breakfast.

 

* * *

 

It was certainly one of the most interesting breakfasts Mitchell had ever experienced. Anders had watched with rapt attention as he made bacon and egg toasted sandwiches, _ooh_ ing and _ahh_ ing as the bacon sizzled away. He had a ball using the tomato sauce bottle which Mitchell had to kidnap before he squirted it all onto the plate and had to readjust himself when he handed the blond some bacon to try and was rewarded with one of the most sinful moans he’d ever heard.

Just as he and Anders were polishing off their third sandwich a heavy knock on the startled them both, Anders literally falling off his chair in shock. After checking he hadn’t hurt himself further Mitchell answered the door and had to leap back when four men barged into the apartment.

“There you are you dick,” the brunet at the front snapped when they spotted Anders who was backing up quickly in fear. “I’ve been trying to call you all fucking morning!”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Mitchell said quickly, darting forwards so he was between Anders and the newcomers. “Just who the fuck are you?”

“We’re his brothers,” the one with dark hair said before nodding his head at the bald man “and one cousin.”

“Anders quit fucking around. You’re coming with us.”

“Move one step closer and I’ll break your arm,” Mitchell warned. He glanced behind him and felt his blood boil at the look of terror on Anders face so taking a deep breath he stepped closer to the blond, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Do you want to go with them?” He asked and nodded when Anders shook his head quickly.

“Ok,” he promised, “you don’t have to go with them.” Surprising even himself he drew Anders into a hug, relieved his back was to the newcomers as a smile graced his lips when he felt warm fingers clutch at his t-shirt. “I’m going to take them outside and talk to them ok? You finish off the rest of your sandwich.”

Mitchell released Anders reluctantly and gave him an encouraging smile before shoving the group out the door, ignoring their protests and threats and slamming it shut behind him.

“You have a lot of balls if you think you can stop us from taking Anders with us,” Mike snapped as he glared at the mystery man.

“I didn’t know Anders was bi,” the younger looking one piped up. “With all the women he fucks you’d never have guessed -”

“I knew I smelt vampire.”

That stopped everyone in their tracks. Mitchell glared at the bald man who smiled in return as the others stepped back quickly.

“Who are you?” Mitchell growled.

“I’m Olaf,” the bald man said in a friendly voice before introducing his companions. “This is Mike, Ty and Axl, Anders brothers.”

“Bragi warned me about you,” Mitchell informed them, looking pointedly at Mike. “I found Anders last night bleeding in an alleyway; he was badly injured and has amnesia. He had no idea who he was this morning and in fact doesn’t recognise a damned thing. Bragi took over and told me to protect Anders, and that included from the likes of you. And seeing as he’s in a rather fragile state of mind and you mistreated him when he was younger I’m inclined to agree with Bragi’s request.”

“You son of a -” Mike leapt at him and Mitchell sneered, prepared to teach him a lesson why Ty surged forwards, shoving his brother backwards and gave the vampire an apologetic smile.

“I can’t say I understand what the hell is going on,” Ty said, “but if Bragi trusts you then I will too.” He pulled out his wallet and handed over a business card with his number. “We’ll leave you guys alone until you call us. If you need anything or want to know something about him just call and ask. I’ll sort out stuff with his PA.”

And with that Ty herded his family away from the flat leaving the vampire standing there, blinking in surprise.

“Well that was easy.”

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later Mitchell didn’t think he could ever go back to how his life had been before he’d met Anders. He’d taught the blond everything and anything he could think of, part of him hoping that something would trigger his memory and the other half wanting him to never regain it because of the one question he had if he did; would Anders remember him?

The one thing he’d never expected was the mutual attraction between them. Neither of them had acted on it aside from lingering touches or shy smiles, but he figured sharing a bed with the god to help keep away the nightmares was a good a start as any and committed the mornings to memory when he woke up with Anders head on his chest .

So it was a surprise when he came home from work that night to be confronted with the smell of baking and he poked his head into the kitchen to see Anders seated in front of the oven with the vampires laptop running on the counter next to him and a fierce look of concentration on his face.

“Some say cakes take longer to cook the more you stare at them,” he said in way of greeting, laughing when the god jumped in surprise.

“Mitchell!” Anders yelped “You’re… home already.” He shot the oven a sad look as a pink tint spread across his cheeks and made the vampire curious.

“I am,” he said carefully. “Would you prefer I came back later?”

“No!” Anders said quickly, his blush deepening further. “No, it’s just… I wanted to make something nice for you and I got the searching thing up on your computer like you showed me yesterday but then it went black and I had to find the rope that goes into the wall and try again and it took longer than I wanted it too.”

Mitchell smiled and he grabbed the shorter man in a hug. “You are amazing!” he laughed, pulling Anders in for a kiss and froze when he realised just what he had done.

He pulled back hesitantly, biting his lip as he peaked at the god from under his lashes watching as Anders looked at him with wide eyes and brought a hand up to touch his lips.

“Don’t stop,” the blond breathed, sealing their lips together again.

“Don’t stop.”

 

* * *

 

Mitchell woke to the soothing motion of fingers on his chest and he opened his eyes to see blue ones full of happiness and warmth staring back at him.

“Hey,” he whispered, not wanting to break the peaceful silence that had settled in the room.

“Hey yourself,” Anders murmured back, laying a kiss over the spot he’d been tracing. After several moments he spoke up again.

“I remember.”

“Remember what?” the vampire asked sleepily, his own fingers tracing over the gods shoulders.

“Everything,” Anders purred, leaning into the touch. “I remember everything about who I was. The fact that I would sleep with any beautiful woman, the fact that I’d rather drown my problems in alcohol than deal with them.” He swallowed painfully. “The fact I would do whatever my family asked of me because it was the only attention they’d ever pay me.”

Mitchell sighed and looked away from the man looking down on him. “And I guess,” he asked quietly, “that now you remember you’d like me to leave?”

He couldn’t deny how badly it made his heart hurt, but if it was what this new Anders wanted then he wouldn’t fight it.

“Now why,” Anders asked quietly as he slid his hands into the curls he loved and curling his fingers around them “would I want the best thing that’s ever happened to me to leave?” He kissed the vampire ( _vampire!_ Seemed Bragi and Mitchell had some explaining to do) on the mouth passionately, stealing the breath from his lungs before drawing back and pressing their foreheads together.

“I think, someone was watching over me that night, someone who wanted you to find me,” he whispered, losing himself in the chocolate coloured eyes. “I don’t like who I was, but I’ve seen who I can be with you mo ghrá, and I want that more than I could have ever known. If you’ll have me.”

“Oh I’ll have you Anders Johnson,” Mitchell purred playfully as he flipped him onto his back. If this was who he was to spend the rest of his life with, he knew he’d never be happier.

“And I won’t let you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpless, innocent Anders... right in the feels ;)
> 
> Translations taken straight from Google Translate. I apologise for any google-butchering of the language that may have occurred. 
> 
> “Jeg er den norrøne guden Bragi” – I am the Norse God Bragi
> 
> du må hjelpe min kar, han er skadet - you must help my vessel, he is injured
> 
> Bragi jeg trenger å mate – Bragi I need to feed
> 
> mo ghrá – my love


	11. FiKi - Slave Of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waterlilyblue prompted - Fili and Kili come from two different dwarf tribes. Kili was stolen in a raid several years ago and made Fili's slave but because they fell in love Kili was freed but stayed with Fili because of their love. Now they are traveling for some reason and are captured by Kili's old tribe who HATE Fili's tribe. Kili pretends Fili is his slave to protect him. He is forced to treat Fili cruelly and beat/punish him or else other tribe members will and they will surely kill Fili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so FYI Kili’s tribe speak Gaelic, Fili’s Norwegian. I didn’t have time to search or try to form khuzdul sentences and I wanted a different language for their tribes. Taken straight from Google Translate, apologies for any google-butchering to the translations that may have occurred.
> 
> To see the translations of what is being said, hover your mouse over the sentence. Don’t worry, I won’t make you go to the end to try and see what it says
> 
> I'm not going to paste the sentences and their translations at the end unless someone asks as there is quite a bit, so if you need them because you don't have a computer to read this let me know :) (It's 12:50am here and I just couldn't be bothered right now ;) lol BED TIME!)

Kíli knelt on the fur in front of the fire place, a bowl of water with herbs and a rag in one arm and fresh bandages tucked under the other. He placed them down gently, guilt washing through him as he looked at the flayed flesh on the back of his One.

His Uncle had not been lenient in his sentence, and he had been forced to watch as Thorin whipped Fíli repeatedly as ‘punishment’ because of the tribe he belonged to until he passed out from pain and blood loss. He dipped the cloth in the lavender scented water and squeezed out the excess before gently wiping away blood and dirt, wincing whenever Fíli whimpered in his sleep.

“Shh mo ghrá, shh," he cooed, knowing Fíli couldn’t understand his native language too well but hoped it brought him peace in his sleep regardless. “Bhí tú chomh cróga. An chuid eile anois.” He placed a kiss to dirty blond hair, cursing the hatred between their tribes and the position they had been placed in.

As he washed and then wrapped the wounds he thought back to three years ago when their paths had first crossed, when he had been pulled out of the wagon with his hands and feet tied, gagged and placed in front of the crowds along with the others who had been taken.

_“Come on you,” a guard snapped. “Quit your struggling, else I’ll really give you something to fight about.”_

_The brunet glared at the guard and shuffled forwards, jumping down from the wagon and holding his head high as his training as prince had taught him. He refused to lower himself to the likes of these filthy Ered Mithrim, he was the Crown Prince of Erebor and he vowed to get away as soon as he could because if his Uncle King Thorin had anything to say about it this town would be wiped out just for daring to lay a hand on him._

_He hissed as the guard grabbed the lead attached to his collar and pulled him towards the town square, bile rising in his throat at the overwhelming number of blond and red headed dwarves that walked around. The legends of Erebor told that those born with any colour other than raven or brown hair were considered bastards, half breeds of dwarves who had bedded elves years ago and had been cursed and cast out by the Maker himself._

_And here was an entire village of them._

_Disgusting creatures._

_His sharp eyes assessed the buildings around him in an effort to find any weaknesses that could be exploited in future attacks when he was pushed to his knees in the centre of the gathered crowd, others who had been travelling and captured with him were pushed down beside him until they were all in a line._

_A blond dwarf stepped forwards, wearing nothing more than a simple tunic that was dirty and worn as though he had been in a forge but the way the others looked to him told Kíli this was the leader, and his was guess confirmed further when all the dwarves gathered went silent the moment he raised his hands._

_“My friends, another successful raid has brought us new workers, new crops and new furs. I wish to thank those who partook in the hunts and risked their lives to help our town. Whilst we were fortunate not to lose anyone, both soldier and prisoner alike are not without injury, and on behalf of us all I wish you a swift recovery.”_

_A cheer went up from the crowd and Kíli sneered at the pathetic creatures before him; how pitiful they were that they thanked their soldiers for surviving a simple raid._

_The leader stepped forwards and looked upon the newest arrivals with sympathy and kindness, continuing to use the tongue of man rather than their native language so they could understand what was being said._

_“Welcome to Ered Mithrim,” he greeted after a moment’s pause. “I am Frerin, Lord of this town and despite being taken from your homes I hope you find comfort here. We know how your people view slaves; they are treated as animals and punished the same, they are raped repeatedly, worked to death and replaced when needed rather than looked after.” He had to raise his hands to silence those that hissed at the dark headed dwarves._

_“That is not how we do things here; we treat our slaves as equals. Our people work hard, not only to provide for ourselves but many of the smaller settlements around us which often means care for ourselves is overlooked. Our slaves are more like workers; you look after the dwarf who claimed you, work and help bring income into the household and are given a weekly wage which you may spend how you wish, and at the end of two years you shall be freed with our good wishes.” Frerin smiled at the shocked looks on the bound slaves faces. “Some dwarves choose to stay, and others return home with an escort, and often they are better off wealth-wise than they were before they were taken._

_He turned back to his people, and despite the news he would be freed in two years Kíli wished he could spit at the dwarfs retreating back._

_“Today my son has come of age, and as is his right as heir he may choose first.”_

_To his horror Kíli felt his mouth go dry as a younger blond dwarf stepped forwards, the years of lectures and tales of the cursed race flying from his mind as his heart and soul told him that this was the most beautiful dwarf he would ever lay eyes on._

_If the dwarf had come of age today that made him five years his senior and Kíli couldn’t fight the way his heart sped up as he looked the topless dwarf over. He appeared a little on the short side, but what he lacked in height he made up in muscle; the dwarf’s sun-kissed skin pulled taut over rippling muscles and despite everything he had been taught about these people he would have given a wagon of gold to run his hands, and perhaps his tongue over the defined abs that had the faintest blond fluff running up the centre of them and were bordered by jutting hipbones._

_It truly looked as though he had been hand carved by the gods themselves._

_There were several tribal tattoos of black and royal blue that decorated his golden body; one ran from his right shoulder and wrapped around his bicep, another started on his left hip and snaked its way up his side until it finished in what looked to be blossoms across his chest, and he assumed there was one on his back as he could just see the two tips of blue as they crested the top of his shoulders._

_His face was another source of fascination for the tied brunet; just as sun kissed and chiselled as the rest of him he had a cropped beard that was framed by a braided moustache, his hair that appeared to be braided on either side of his head was currently tied up in a ponytail and even from this distance he had the most incredible blue eyes he had even seen._

_And the royal blue oval tattoo that tapered off into a point that framed his left eye made his gaze particularly piercing._

_Kíli ducked his head as the dwarf stepped forwards and examined the prisoners; only observing never reaching out like his own people did to feel the muscles and cocks in order to establish who they would take as their own. He refused to make eye contact, hoping that if he kept his head down the dwarf would bypass him and choose another._

_He didn’t want to be imprisoned by the one who Mahal appeared to have personally crafted; it would only make it harder when he escaped and brought back an army in retaliation for his capture._

_“This one.”_

_Kíli winced when the boots stopped in front of him as the dwarf spoke before looking up to glare into the blue eyes that observed him._

_“I claim this dwarf as mine,” the blond announced to his people before looking over his shoulder and nodding once at his father._

_“Very well,” Frerin spoke as he came to stand beside his son. He handed over a collar made of leather which the blond secured around Kíli's neck, and the brunet regretted having a gag in his mouth otherwise he would have bit the hands that came near. He did try to head butt him, but it seemed the dwarf had been expecting it because he drew back with a smirk before grabbing his tunic and hauling him to his feet._

_The two dwarves glared at each other before the blond turned to the guard who had ordered him from the wagon._

_“Hvorfor er denne dvergen kneblet?” he asked and Kíli listened with concealed curiosity at the vast difference of their native tongues._

_ “Han ropte og spyttet på noen vakter som gikk for nær. Vi ble enige om å kneble ham.” _

_The blond nodded and stepped behind him, his hand still clenched in his tunic as he led him away from the villagers towards what Kíli assumed to be his home._

_The way these dwarves lived disgusted Kíli more the further in they moved. Despite living at the base of a mountain it appeared that the dwarves lived in houses rather than under stone and it only confirmed how wrong their kind were; dwarves lived under stone and gems, elves and men lived in the open air._

_There was a pause as the other dwarf unlocked the door of the house they had arrived at, a house that was larger than many of the others surrounding it which further acknowledged the position of power they had in the town before he was pushed inside and the door pulled shut behind him._

_He was led to a living room filled with chairs and furs and rather than being pushed to the floor like he expected he was led to an armchair that he slowly sat down in. The blond pulled over another chair and sat in front of him, his hands clasped in front of him as he was looked at intently._

_He glared back at the dwarf as he tried to flex his jaw which was beginning to ache from the gag that had been in it for the last few hours, and it was that movement that caused a look to flash through the blue eyes._

Regret? _Kíli wondered in confusion._

_“I know you wanted to bite me earlier but couldn’t with your gag,” the blond told him and Kíli growled at the fact he’d allowed himself to be read so easily. Infuriatingly it made him smirk._

_“I’m going to remove it, but I swear to Mahal if you spit, bite or do anything other than talk with that mouth of yours I’ll leave your wrists in irons as punishment for the next month whilst you work. Am I clear?”_

_After a moment Kíli nodded. As much as he’d like to retaliate he didn’t know his way around and having his hands restricted for a month would make it difficult to find a way out. As soon as the gag was removed he flexed his jaw, sighing in relief._

_“Better?” the dwarf asked and smiled at Kíli’s small nod. “Good. What’s your name?” After several minutes of silence where Kíli refused to answer the blond rolled his eyes._

_"Spar meg for dvergers stahet," he huffed irritably. He looked his slave up and down before smiling slyly. One of the many things dwarves prided themselves on was their name, and if this one refused to tell him then he knew exactly how to deal with it._

_“My name’s Fíli,” he informed the glowering brunet, “_ _and as you refuse to tell me yours then you leave me no choice but to rename you.” He smirked at the look of horror that crossed the other dwarfs face and carried on quickly before he could change his mind._

_“Welcome to Ered Mithrim Raven.”_

 

* * *

_Kíli’s life as Fíli’s slave had been as unexpected as it was interesting and surprising. For the first couple of months they had clashed like stone giants on a bad day; his fierce and stubborn personality meaning he refused to bow down to the blond whilst Fíli’s fiery spirit, silver tongue and quick wit often left him fuming after an argument._

_He would never admit how terrified he had been when he’d been captured; he’d seen how his people treated their slaves and he had long given up hope of finding some way he could change it when he succeeded the throne for he knew the dwarves of Erebor were too stuck in their ways. So despite how scared he had been, the treatment he received was a pleasant and welcome surprise._

_Frerin’s greeting to him and the other Ereborian dwarves had been true; they helped their masters with cooking and cleaning, they were given a job and earned an income to spend how they wished. When Fíli had decided on his job he’d forced the blond to practically drag him there at first as he stubbornly refused to work until he was shoved at a fletcher and told to return in the early evening._

_It seemed someone had told Fíli of his ability with his bow._

_He threw himself at his work with gusto, relishing the chance to do what he loved rather than what his blood and Uncle dictated. He no longer just fletched arrows; Fíli also gave him beads and jewellery to carve intricate patterns into, telling him with a grin he had the sharper eyes out of the two of them._

_As time crept past they slowly became friends, both trying to ignore the growing attraction to the other but failing miserably. The name Raven became a nickname rather than an identity, they shared an ale and a joke with a genuine smile and without realising it all thoughts of escaping slipped his mind; this was the first time in decades Kíli_ _had felt like an ordinary dwarf, and more than that, he was happy._

_It happened one day when Fíli took him into the nearby forest to hunt for the first time since he’d been captured a year ago. They had been riding side by side, laughing and shoving each other as they tried to come up with creative words or sentences and compared what they sounded like in their respective languages._

_“How about,” Fíli mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully before snapping his fingers “shit eating bastard.”_

_“Shit eating bastard?” He scoffed, rolling his eyes when Fíli nodded gleefully. “Ugh alright.” He thought for a moment, trying to recall the insult in his own language as it had been so long since he’d used it._

_“_ _C_ _ac_ _bastaird_ _ithe,” and glowered playfully when F_ _íli snorted violently and ended up in a coughing fit. “Alright then O Master,” Kíli said with a sly grin at the use of the nickname he used when teasing the blond, “Let’s hear yours then.”_

 _“Of course my darling Raven. You are a_ _Drittspisende drittsekk.”_

_Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately for Fíli Kíli almost fell out of his saddle from laughing so hard and seemed to have missed the endearment._

_The rest of the day passed in a whirlwind of jokes, laughter and hunting, and to wrap it up Fíli led Kíli to a waterfall with a big enough pool at the bottom the pair of them could swim around in happily. He had just resurfaced and found Kíli close enough to shore that his chest was above water, the water dripping down his lithe figure and he felt a heat he had tried to ignore for several months stir in his belly once again._

_He glanced away with a blush just as Kíli looked at him, and so focused he was on controlling himself that he didn’t hear Kíli approach until the brunet was right in front of him, one hand cupping his face and the other grasping his hardened length gently._

_“Fee,” he whispered as he began stroking the heavenly feeling cock in his hand slowly whilst the other threaded through the damp tresses._

_Fíli let out a soft gasp, unable to keep his eyes open at the feeling of Kíli touching him. “Raven,” he moaned, “what are you doing?”_

_Kíli leaned forwards and kissed the blond, mapping every inch of his mouth with his lips and tongue, thrilled that he was finally able to act on the feelings that had slowly been building since they met. “I’m kissing the most beautiful dwarf I’ve ever laid eyes on,” he breathed in reply. “I’ve wanted this, wanted_ you _for so long.”_

_“Then have me.”_

 

* * *

_They hadn’t looked back after that. Occasionally they argued but as the final year of Kíli’s enslavement drew to a close they only grew closer, Fíli declaring to his father’s council they were no longer ‘master and slave’, but lovers, much to Frerin’s delight._

_The day after Kíli was freed Fíli proposed, and all thought of returning to Erebor to let his uncle know he was alive (he would never reveal where he had been for he refused to lose Fíli to retaliation from Erebor) fled his mind._

_Two weeks after Fíli proposed they were married and living in their own house, and the following year was one filled with love, pleasure, laughter and contentment._

_Until an extended hunting trip as they prepared for winter ended with them being captured by none other than a slaver party from Erebor._

_The moment they saw the group closing in on them (the slavers of Erebor always liked to chase and instil fear in those they captured) Kíli had been forced to think fast; the moment they discovered he was alive and Fíli was from Ered Mithrin they’d assume Fíli had taken him as a slave and would likely kill him. He dug in his saddle bag and pulled out the collar he had been given all those years ago, the one they now kept for their bedroom antics and reached over, securing it around his husbands neck._

_“What are you doing?” Fíli hissed in alarm as he drew his sword._

_“The only thing that will keep you alive. I won’t lose you_ _mo_ _chroí, I can’t. Play along I beg you, it may be the only thing that will spare your life until we can escape.”_

_Fíli nodded and took a deep breath as the party surrounded them, bringing his own horse closer to Kíli’s for his own comfort._

_The brunet watched with in amusement as looks of astonishment went around the group at the sight of him, and he silently thanked Mahal that he’d decided to wait until the spring to get the tribal tattoos of Fíli’s people._

_"Dia duit Dwalin," he drawled  "fada am ar bith a fheiceáil."_

_"Prince Kili, chreid muid tú a bheith marbh," the bald warrior said in disbelief. “_ _Ní dhearnadh aon focal a sheoladh ón ngrúpa ionsaí agus ní raibh muid ábalta teacht ar aon fhianaise cad a tharla."_

_“Bhuel go soiléir go raibh tú mícheart,” he scoffed in reply, slipping back into the role of the cruel prince effortlessly and putting the soldiers on edge. Good.  “Gabhadh mé ach bhainistiú chun éalú agus ghlac an príosúnach amháin.”_

_Dwalin leered at Fíli and licked his lips appreciatively, and it took everything he had not to strangle his tutor._

_ “Mar sin, cén fáth nach raibh tú ag teacht abhaile?” _

Dwalin _, Kíli thought_ , ever the suspicious one _. “Chinn mé a wander na wilds le beagán sular fhill. Chomh fada is a fhios agam tháinig aon duine ag breathnú mar sin figured mé go ní ba mhaith liom a bheith caillte ar feadh cúpla bliain níos mó.”_

 _Dwalin nodded slowly and Kíli sighed silently that he seemed to have brought the excuse. “_ _Dearbhófar do uncail agus do thuismitheoirí a bheith sásta a fheiceann tú. Agus do ... companion." _

_It was at that moment Fíli let out a feral snarl and Kíli turned in his saddle, his heart racing at the sight of a large dwarf with a meaty hand in the golden hair he had only fixed that morning and the other wrapped around his neck to stop his struggling._

_“Få de skitne hendene vekk fra meg, din drittsekk!” the blond spat as he tried to get free, Kíli immediately drawing his sword and pressing the point against the sleazy dwarfs throat painfully._

_"Bain do mhéara sula ghearradh mé iad amach," he hissed, the sword staying there until his husband was released before turning to Dwalin._ _"Is é seo an dwarf mianach agus mianach aonar agus má fiú ar cheann de do fir an oiread sin mar breathnú air ar bhealach nach dtaitníonn liom go mbeidh siad ag fulaingt dearly chun é. Am thuig mé?"_

_After the soldiers had grumbled their agreement he sheathed his sword before tying the reins of Fíli’s horse to his saddle horn._

_ "Bhuel ansin, buille faoi thuairim mé tá sé in am a íoc leis an teaghlach cuairt." _

 

* * *

 

Kíli wrapped his arms around his husband carefully, relishing the gentle puffs of breath on his cheek that assured him he was still with him. Kíli’s return and Fíli’s capture had been five months ago, and since then he had had to fight tooth and nail to keep the blond alive.

Thorin had been determined to punish Fíli for taking his nephew and heir from him (that had been an awkward conversation once Fíli wasn’t in agony and they were alone) and it had taken a lot of arguing and threatening on his behalf to stop Thorin from just beheading him and sending his remains back as a warning.

_“He is mine,” Kíli hissed in the common tongue. If they were going to fight it would be in a language Fíli could understand because he refused to leave him in the dark about the fate Thorin was trying to deliver._

_“His people took you from me!” Thorin bellowed, back handing Fíli who had been kneeling at Kíli’s side across the face and splitting his cheek open with his countless rings._

_“Be careful uncle,” he warned, ignoring what was expected of Ereborian dwarves who had slaves and helped Fíli up off the floor, holding him against his side tenderly. “He is a good fuck, a good listener, a good servant and most of all he is my property and I will not hesitate to defend what is mine. Even against you.”_

“Kee?”

He was pulled from his musings and watched with tears in his eyes as Fíli stirred and he kissed the bruised fingers that slowly inched up the fur pile they were both laying on when they reached his face.

“Mo ghrá,” he murmured, smoothing back some of the sweat slicked hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” the blond admitted, and it pained his heart to hear how tired and defeated he sounded.

“I’m so sorry Fee,” he whispered, pressing his lips against the sweaty brow gently. “I never wanted this to happen, not to you. I’m working on a plan to get us out of the mountain and back to our people as soon as I can. I can’t sit idle much longer and watch as Thorin tries to destroy you but I need you to hang in there ok? Your father wrote back, they should be close enough in the next few weeks to assist us the moment we get out of the mountain.

Fíli nodded slowly, the heat from the fireplace, his fever and Kíli’s warmth lulling him back to sleep.

“Elsker deg Kee,” he murmured, bringing a fond smile to the brunet’s lips as he recognised the words.

“Grá tú ró,” he whispered back, snuggling into Fíli’s side as much as he could without hurting him.

 _I’ll get us out of here Fee,_ he thought fiercely, _this I swear_


	12. Aidean - In A World Of Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mm8fic - Aidean. Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting. - Peter Pan by JM Barrie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... so um *scratches head* I'm not entirely where this came from? mm8fic gave me a whole heap of quotes to choose from, I chose this, sneezed and 6000ish words appeared. :D
> 
> This was one of the stories I hadn't completed in time so I have literally JUST finished this, and I haven't had time to proofread but I did skim over quickly. I'll go through tomorrow if there are any horrendous mistakes people point out but right now I have an early start so off to bed I go! :)
> 
> Oh and obviously each country is different for their legal age of consent, as this is based in NZ it's 16 :)

Luke's [costume](http://thealmightyjohnsons.co.nz/episodes/series-3/episode-5-unleash-the-kraken/) \- Ty's Native American costume

Richard's [costume](http://www.yandy.com/Mens-Saddle-and-Straddle-Cowboy-Costume.php)

Aidan's [costume](http://www.yandy.com/Blackheart-The-Pirate.php)

Dean's [costume](http://www.yandy.com/Dirty-Cop-Officer-Ed-Banger-Costume.php)

The [beach](http://www.google.co.nz/imgres?imgurl=https://amazingpict.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/beach-at-night.jpg&imgrefurl=https://amazingpict.com/beach-night/&h=719&w=1280&tbnid=6f2Q6e3hjHQZgM:&zoom=1&docid=RgRDMvLDtgxA-M&hl=en&ei=q6B2VfGUJMK3mwXs64KYDQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CDEQMygBMAE&biw=1366&bih=629)

Just so we all have visuals ;)

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on Aid it’ll be fun, everyone’s going to be there.”

“Rich,” Aidan said with a sigh, “I have two assignments due on Monday, one of which I haven’t started yet and I can’t afford to be hung over most of Saturday when I could be working on them.”

Luke strolled past the pair, snapping Aidan on the ass with his towel and laughing at the indignant squawk that left the brunet’s mouth. “Aid, you’re seventeen, you can afford to hand an assignment in a few days late. Besides, geography isn’t going to get you to the Olympics or help you open your own restaurant.”

“Co-owned restaurant dumb ass,” Richard said cheerfully as he stripped and headed for the shower now that Luke had vacated it. “Or have you forgotten you and I are planning on being partners there too?”

“And it’s not a geography assignment I’m concerned about,” Aidan informed them dryly, “rather the compulsory English one that we all need to complete if we want to have a chance of being considered for the Olympic selection next year.”

Luke grimaced as he pulled up his briefs. “Oh. That assignment.”

“Yes stupid, that assignment.” Aidan shook his head in exasperation as he got changed. As tempting as it was to go out and blow off some steam and possibly get his end away he didn’t want to screw up any chance of getting into the Olympic archery team, and he knew that despite their blasé attitudes Luke, Richard, Orlando and Evangeline, both who weren’t at training today, had the same concerns.

He sighed at the prospect of another boring and homework filled weekend. “I really shouldn’t go -”

“Aidan!” Luke cut him off “you need a break. We all need a break. And we have an obligation to our peers to go tomorrow. What good is it being the jocks everyone looks up to if we skip parties?”

“Besides,” Richard called out over the noise of the shower and cutting Aidan off. “ _Everyone_  will be there. Including Dean.”

Dean. The blond art student who lived across the road from him, who was five months his senior and must have fallen from heaven because how could such an exquisite human being otherwise exist?

He had been, for lack of a better word infatuated with the blond when his family had moved into the street three years prior but he’d never plucked up the courage to approach him, at home or at school. From what he had observed even if had had the balls to approach and get to know him it was unlikely they’d work for their personalities and friends were vastly different.

Whilst he was talkative, energetic, popular with the ladies, good at sports, drama and cooking, a national Archery competitor and a school jock (not one of the pig headed rugby players that he and the others were so sick of having to talk to), Dean was the complete opposite. He was quiet; an art student that produced some of the most incredible pieces of work Aidan had ever laid eyes on and preferred the inside of the art room rather than being outside with the rest of the students. He’d only ever spoken to Dean briefly when the blond had gone to do the photoshoots for the team and by the time Aidan had been talked into approaching him by one of the others the blond had already left.

The possibility of going to a party, a party  _Dean_  was going to… it was an opportunity too good to miss.

“Fine” he agreed, failing to keep the excitement out of his voice is Luke’s smirk was anything to go by. “I’ll go.”

 

* * *

 

After training Luke and Richard had dragged him to the fancy dress shop so they could pick out costumes for the party the next night. After spending over an hour trying on different costumes and laughing at some of the more ridiculous ones they found  _“Why the fuck are you wearing an octopus?” “It’s a Kraken you dipshit!”_  they eventually decided on their costumes.

Luke had picked out a Native American costume; the tan pants and leather boots clinging to his toned body whilst a chest plate and a large feather headdress completed the look. Richard had picked out a cowboy costume; the faux suede fringe vest and chaps were more revealing than would be considered appropriate by anyone else but with Richard’s body the boys knew he’d get away with it. The look was finished with a red bandana to go around his throat, leather boots and a cowboy hat.

Aidan had gone a little less revealing and picked out a pirates costume; the loose black shirt would go well with the tight black leather pants he had brought two months ago for a drama assignment, and the black skull bandana, tight black belt, wrist cuffs and leather boots made him, in his eyes, a total knock out.

He hoped Dean would think the same.

 

* * *

 

Despite his previous hesitations Aidan was unbelievably glad he’d decided to come along tonight, as well as being allocated the role of DJ by Lee which had him at the perfect vantage point to see Dean when he came in.

The moment Dean arrived Aidan made a mental note to thank Lee for putting him up on the raised platform that allowed him to see over the crowd, as well as the booth that hid the quickly growing bulge in his pants.

Dean was dressed as a cop. But not just any cop Aidan noticed as he checked the blond out unabashedly; he was dressed as a dirty cop. The kiwi was sporting a black sleeveless collared shirt, tight black skinny jeans that hugged his ass in a way that should have been illegal and made Aidan’s mouth water, a police badge that was pinned on the right side of his shirt, what looked to be a neck tie, a police hat with another badge pinned to it and a police armband. He’d also gone the extra step to complete the look with two sets of handcuffs hanging from his belt and a pair of black-lensed aviators that he was currently hooking into one of the front pockets.

He looked delicious, incredible, and downright fuckable. And Aidan was determined to make him his.

 

* * *

 

The party was in full swing an hour after Dean and his friends had arrived, but Aidan had only just now had the chance to leave the DJ booth to join the crowds below and hunt his blond out. It took a little longer than he had hoped to locate him as his mission was slowed by the many girls and occasional guy that rubbed up against him in an effort to get his attention, complimenting him on his ‘irresistible choice of costume’.

He finally found him standing some of his friends as they laughed at some of the more ridiculous costumes about.

“Aidan!” Adam Brown, a fellow class mate and Dean’s best friend greeted him, “look at you! The girls must be tripping over you tonight trying to get your attention!”

“Hey Ads,” the brunet greeted with a smile and tried not to stare at Dean who was looking him up and down. “Your costume’s pretty sweet too!” The smaller man was dressed in a simple vampire costume and the plastic fangs that he could see when he smiled made him roll his eyes fondly. Adam was probably one of the most eccentric people he’d ever met, but he couldn’t deny that he loved the man all the same.

“Oh don’t encourage him!” Graham who was dressed as a gladiator groaned as he appeared behind his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his waist. “It’s bad enough he keeps swanning around asking if there’s any blood to drink, but he spotted some garlic in the kitchen earlier and made a right scene.”

“Or maybe it was his reaction to seeing Richard and Luke dressed as they were,” Dean laughed as Adam pulled a face at his boyfriend; not taking his eyes off Aidan for a second much to the Irishman’s delight.

Aidan was just about to reply when Richard and Luke materialised on either side of him. “You spoke our names and we appear,” Luke said with a laugh. “Who wants to play spin the bottle?”

Eventually they cleared a section of floor close to where they’d been talking and gathered on the floor; Aidan, Luke, Richard, Dean, Adam and Graham huddling in a circle as Richard took the first spin.

“Alright gentlemen the rules are simple,” he reminded everyone, sharing a look with Luke when Aidan sat himself next to Dean “truth or dare, if you refuse the truth you have to carry out the dare or a three shots penalty applies.”

And so it went around the circle twice until it was Luke’s turn again. Both Aidan and Dean had so far been lucky to escape having the bottle point to them, but knowing the smirks Luke and Richard had been shooting him each time their turn came up he began to worry. They both knew about the massive crush he had on Dean, and having him in the same circle, next to him and  _playing the same game_ … maybe agreeing to play had been a dumb idea.

A whoop of triumph drew him from his thoughts and he looked down at the bottle, his stomach suddenly feeling like it was made of lead when he saw the neck of the bottle pointed at him.

“Truth or dare Aid,” Luke said as Richard sniggered beside him.

He knew regardless of what he chose Luke would make him confess or act on his feelings for the blond beside him.

 _Ah screw it,_  he thought as he glared back at his friend. “Dare.”

Luke nodded with a sly smile. “Aidan I dare you… to make out with Dean for thirty seconds.”

Right then Aidan wasn’t sure if he should thank or kick his friend, and decided he’d make that call once it was over if Dean spoke to him afterwards. He glanced at the blond out of the corner of his eye and saw to his relief that he wasn’t repulsed by the thought, just embarrassed.

He turned so he was facing Dean and waited until he’d spun to face him also. Hoping to reassure him he gave the blond what he hoped was an ‘oh my god my friends are dicks’ exasperated smile but wasn’t sure if it worked when Dean swallowed nervously in response.

“Come on Aidan!” Richard sung, laughing at the finger that was given.

Taking a deep breath Aidan cupped the back of Dean’s neck, and drew him in, leaning forwards until their lips met.

At first it was a gentle brush of semi-moist lips, their mouths brushing awkwardly against each other’s until Aidan tilted his head slightly to allow them to slide together better. They moved slowly, drawing out each kiss before they parted and joined together once again.

“Time!”

Luke’s voice cut through the air like a knife and Aidan and Dean pulled away from each other slightly, twin blushes appearing on their cheeks when they looked each other in the eye and Aidan couldn’t help but trail his fingers across the side of Dean’s neck as he pulled his hand back.

“I uh -” Dean said with an awkward cough “I’m going to grab a drink.”

And with that he was gone. Aidan sat there, blinking slightly in shock and raised a hand to touch his lips.

It had been the best first kiss with Dean he could have ever asked for.

He was  _definitely_  going to have to thank Luke later.

He leapt to his feet and hurried after Dean’s retreating back, unaware of the four laughing men he left behind.

“Dean!”

The blond paused and Aidan shoved his way through the crowd until he was directly behind the artist and grabbed his elbow lightly, turning him to face him.

“I’m sorry about that,” Aidan apologised, “Luke and Richard can be dicks when they want to be.”

“It’s alright,” Dean assured him as he grabbed two bottles of beer off the counter and handed them over, “they’re not too bad. You should be proud to have friends as good as them.”

The brunet couldn’t help but smile softly at the thought of the two idiots on the floor back there. “Yeah I am,” he said with a soft laugh, “but they still put you in an awkward position which wasn’t fair of them.”

“Oh I wouldn’t know,” Dean replied with a small smirk, “As I’m not the one who said it was awkward.”

Aidan fixed his eyes on the blond, and when he found nothing but amusement and a hint of shyness he found himself gripping Dean’s face and drawing him in for a long, much more demanding kiss.

It was rough, pure, unbridled need and he was pleased Dean met it with equal fervour, his hands circling round to grip his ass and draw him in.

“Bedroom,” Aidan panted harshly as he rested their foreheads together, “now.”

 

* * *

 

One good thing about being close friends with someone who lived in a mansion was that you had your own room, a guest room that was permanently yours when you stayed over and it even came with a lock for privacy. 

One minute he’d been dragging Dean to his bedroom, pausing occasionally to pull the blond into a fevered kiss, the next he’d found himself on the bed, completely naked with Dean’s handcuffs securing him to the headboard and said man straddling his waist.

“You picked a dirty cop costume deliberately didn’t you?” He teased, his breath hitching slightly when Dean scratched lightly at his chest. “Needed an excuse to bring handcuffs along tonight.”

“Na Adam picked it,” Dean replied as he bent forwards, attaching his lips to the brunet’s left nipple and sucking lightly, flicking his tongue over the nub until Aidan was mewling beneath him. “Although the handcuffs do have their advantages.”

“That they do,” Aidan breathed as Dean moved across to his other nipple to give it the same treatment. “The costume itself is enough to have anyone trying to get into your pants.”

Dean pulled off his nipple to poke his tongue out. “Like a certain curly haired pirate that was giving the girls heart palpitations?”

Aidan grinned. “The girls never stood a chance because there was only one person I was trying to get into my pants tonight and it seems I’ve succeeded,” he informed the Kiwi. “I was right; dream worlds do exist.”

“Do they now?” Dean asked as he gave a gentle nip to the little nub before licking his way down the broad expanse of chest.

Aidan’s response was shaky as he tried to focus on the slightly cool lips blazing a trail down his heated chest, moving lower and lower to the place he really wanted to feel them. “Mmhm,” he panted, “how else would Captain Hook exist if not for Neverland?”

“You’re Hook are you?” Dean asked, pausing at a hipbone to suck a livid bruise into it.

“Well Peter Pan  _is_  my favourite movie,” the brunet confessed, “but all the Pan costumes were pretty ridiculous.”

“Didn’t feel like being Tinkerbell?”

Aidan’s retort was cut off as Dean wrapped a hand around his length, gripping it firmly as he pumped his fist up and down in slow movements. “Fuck Dean,” he whimpered, tossing his head back as the blond flicked his thumb under the head, “fuck just like that.”

After what Aidan was beginning to suspect was deliberate torture from the slow strokes he let out a gasp when a cool liquid was drizzled over his cock and spread with each move of Dean’s hand. At some point the man had leaned over and opened the bedside table and withdrawn a bottle of lube which he was currently using to slick the brunet.

Dean slid forwards to line their cocks up and wrapped a hand around them both, beginning a slow rut into his fist and dragged a moaning Aidan with him.

Together they moved, slowly at first and eventually began to move faster when the feeling of not-enough became too much. Aidan’s hips rocked into the body above him, and Dean leaned forwards to rest their foreheads together as he moved faster.

“Fuck Aid -!” Dean gasped, his hips beginning to stutter as he neared completion.

Aidan nudged their noses together, looking at the face so close to his own that was contorted in pleasure. “Come for me Dean!” He whispered huskily, groaning when Dean sped up.

The blond came with a soft cry, releasing all over the brunets stomach and triggering his own. Aidan bucked his hips, a low growl slipping from his mouth as he rode out his orgasm and captured the kiwi’s lips in his own.

“Amazing,” Aidan panted when Dean fell beside him. “You are amazing.”

“You’re not bad yourself Tinkerbell.”

 

* * *

 

After that night neither of them looked back. After going on a handful of dates they became a couple, much to both their friends relief; it seemed Aidan wasn’t the only one who had been pining for several years.

The rest of the year passed in a flurry of laughter, pleasure, happiness and the occasional tears and angry words for the couple, and before they knew it they were at the end of another year of high school where they were all faced with the startling reality that this time next year they would all be graduating.

The moment their exams had finished Aidan and Dean were spending almost every day together for the three weeks leading up until Christmas when Dean was being forced to go on a family camping holiday on the 27th.

_“I’ve asked mum if you can come,” Dean informed the brunet as he dropped down beside him and handed over an ice cream, “and she said if it had been any other time of year then it would’ve been fine, but she said your parents will want to spend time with you over the summer. That and she said Brett didn’t want to ‘see boys swapping cooties every chance they got’, his words not mine.”_

_Aidan laughed and leaned over to kiss his boyfriends temple. “Its fine babe, I’ve had you to myself these last three weeks, two weeks apart will give me a chance to miss you again.”_

Dean all but fell out of the car when it pulled into the driveway in his haste to hurry to his boyfriends house. After two weeks in the bush with no cell phone coverage he was desperate to hear the Irish accent he associated with home and love and he made no attempt to even help his parents unpack, so desperate he was to get to him.

When he finally got to their house he knocked on the door, excitement at seeing the brunet flooding through him. When Aidan opened the door Dean froze at the look of sadness in the normally laughing brown eyes.

“Aid,” he asked hesitantly, his fingers twitching as though they were programmed to latch onto the ones holding the door open. “What’s the matter babe?”

Instead of answering Aidan stepped aside so Dean could come in. The sight that met him wasn’t one he was expecting; there were boxes piled up against the walls, taped shut with others resting besides them as they waited to be filled whilst all the larger pieces of furniture were covered in bubble wrap and stacked neatly against one side of the room.

“Uh…” Dean said, not really knowing what else to say as he surveyed his surroundings with a frown. “Are you guys moving?”

If Dean hadn’t been as tired as he was from their holiday he would have looked closer at the stickers, or perhaps put more thought into why his boyfriend was so sad, but right then all he could really think about was that Aidan was disappointed he wouldn’t be living across the road from him anymore. He allowed Aidan to lead him to his bedroom where only the mattress remained on the floor, everything else had been packed into boxes and the bedframe had been dismantled and placed against the wall.

Dean was becoming a bit more alert with what was happening now that he’d seen the brunet’s room, a place that had once been filled with colour and clutter was now disturbingly bare. “Aid where exactly are you moving to?”

The Irishman turned around and fixed watery brown eyes on his lover. “Ireland,” he sobbed quietly. “They’re moving back to Ireland.”

Dean knew his mouth had parted and despite the implications that were whirling through his head all he came out with was “huh?”

“My parents,” Aidan said with a sob as he dropped onto his mattress and buried his head in his hands. “They’re moving us back to Ireland. I only found out the day you went on holiday and I tried to call you before you went out of range but it was too late by the time they finished telling me and I didn’t want to text to tell you, I couldn’t do that to you!”

Dean lowered himself to his knees in front of the crying teen and ran his fingers through his wild curls as he continued on.

“I don’t want to go Dean! I don’t want to go away from you! I’ve argued with them both and they just won’t listen! They won’t let me and I can’t get a house because I have no job and they refuse to let me live with you. Mam said they’ve already enrolled me at a high school over there and dad’s been looking for a job which he finally got a week before Christmas. They’ve been planning this for months and never once breathed a word of it around me!”

“When do you leave?” Dean asked hesitantly, his tired brain desperately trying to come up with a way that he could keep the man he was in love with with him.

Bloodshot chocolate eyes raised to fix on azure ones.

“Tomorrow.”

Dean didn’t even realise he’d moved until he felt wetness touching his throat as Aidan pushed his forehead against his neck, trying to burrow into the hug as much as he possibly could.

“I think this is their way of stopping us from being together,” the brunet cried, his fingers curling in the Kiwi’s t-shirt. “As soon as I’m 18 I can do whatever I want and they’re taking me away so I can’t leave Ireland the moment I come of age because they won’t pay my airfare.

Despite what they say I don’t think they’ve ever been truly comfortable with me being gay.”

Dean was fuming. Not with Aidan, he could never be angry at Aidan for finding himself in a situation he never had control of, but he was furious with Aidan’s parents. He’d always liked them; they were polite and funny but as he thought about what Aidan said he realised that there had in fact been times, more frequently as of late, where they’d been stilted and snappish towards him, something he’d always attributed to them having had a bad day.

Now he wasn’t so sure.

He wrapped his arms around his lover, rocking him gently as a plan formed in his mind. He scratched lightly at the Irishman’s scalp and pulled away enough so he could look him in the eye. “I have an idea Aid,” he murmured quietly, his thumbs wiping away the tears on the flushed cheeks. “As much as I want to I can’t fight your parents decision, and neither can my parents, but if this is to be my last night with you for a few years than I’m going to make it as memorable as possible.”

Wiping away his tears as he took a shaky breath Aidan looked at his boyfriend nervously. “You’re not angry with me?”

Dean kissed him gently. “Why would I be angry with you?” He murmured against his lips, “You’ve done nothing wrong babe. Now get dressed and pack an overnight bag, I need to go home and have a shower because I stink and then I’ll come get you ok?”

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Aidan chuckled wetly when Dean cuffed him over the head lightly.

“Get dressed smart ass,” the kiwi said fondly before he hurried from the room.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later Dean was showered and walking back to Aidan’s house with purpose in his stride. He’d only just made it through the front door of his house before breaking down much to his parents alarm, and after managing to choke out the news of Aidan’s imminent departure they’d both, after much swearing and hollering about unfair it was and how could they do this to the two boys arranged a fancy hotel room for the pair that night as well as a booking at their favourite Italian restaurant.

Before he even had a chance to knock on the door Aidan had thrown it open and hurried outside, a backpack slung across his back as he turned to glare over his shoulder at his mother and father who were standing in the hallway.

“I’m sorry Dean,” Marie said sternly as she and Seamus stood in the doorway, “but Aidan is needed here. The van will be arriving later tonight and we need him to help pack stuff into it.”

“Too bad,” the blond snapped back. There was no way in hell he was losing his last night with his boyfriend to them. “I’m taking Aidan for the night because you went behind our backs to separate us and there is no way in hell that I am letting him go without saying a proper goodbye.”

To avoid theatrics Dean grabbed the brunet’s arm and dragged him back to his house towards his car where they both climbed in without a backwards glance.

“Where are we going?” Aidan asked, butterflies in his stomach at the possessive hold Dean kept on his hand.

The blond raised their linked hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of Aidan’s.

“You’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

Aidan wasn’t sure if they could have spent a better night together. Dean had taken him to La Porchetta where they ordered a chicken and cranberry pizza and a large bowl of basil pesto gnocchi where they proceeded to spend the evening feeding each other bits and pieces as they sat cuddled together in a corner booth, swapping memories and laughter of their time together as they tried to avoid the thought of separation that hung over them.

With their bellies mostly full and their leftovers packed up and stored in the car Dean drove them down to the beach where they strolled under the stars hand in hand, the cheerful mood from earlier struggling to hold on as the boys stood facing the waves, hand in hand as they stared at the gently cresting waves lit by the moon.

“The constellations will be different in Ireland,” Aidan murmured as he tilted his head back, his eyes immediately finding the Southern Cross that he and Dean had spent many a night admiring. Tonight would be the last night he’d get to see it for a long time.

He turned his head when he heard a slight hitch of breath and looked to see Dean crying silently, the tears rolling down his cheeks glistening in the moonlight. Feeling his own eyes mist over he drew the shorter man into his arms, burying his nose into the blond curls as they clung to each other desperately.

“I don’t want you to go,” Dean whispered brokenly into the chest beneath his cheek, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Aidan drew back enough to rest their foreheads together as his hand slipped into his pocket to withdraw a little pouch. Aware that Dean was watching he slid it open and withdrew a ring, his free hand grabbing Dean’s smaller one and slipping it onto his finger.

“Aid…” Dean breathed as the cool metal touched his skin, his eyes wide as he looked up in shock.

The brunet slipped his own on, linking their ringed fingers as his other hand came up to cup the back of Dean’s neck, and pressing them close together he whispered “I brought these the day they told me we were moving. It’s a promise ring, my promise to you that one day I’ll come back to New Zealand because I want to marry you and grow old with you by my side.”

“And I’ll look forward to that day Aidan Turner,” Dean replied, his voice just as quiet as his not-quite fiancées. “No matter how long it might take.”

 

* * *

 

The night spent at the hotel had been one filled with passion and declarations of love, heaving chests and panted breaths as they made love on the soft bed and both men refused to sleep for long as they wanted to spend as much time with each other as possible.

Eventually dawn rolled around, and with it came their last few hours together. Neither one wanted to move but they knew Marie and Seamus would rain holy hell and breathe fire upon the pair if they weren’t back in their neighbourhood in the next three hours before they had to leave for the airport.

After two more rounds of sex, on top of the many others that night they went for breakfast before climbing into Deans car.

“Mum and I are going to take you to the airport,” Dean informed his lover, smirking at the swollen lips and mussed hair he could see on the Irishman’s knowing he was just as bad. “She text this morning, says she won’t let you leave without a chance of saying goodbye.” And to give her son his final moments for what would be years with his partner.

And that’s what they did.

Vicky drove them both to the airport whilst Aidan’s parents went in a cab with their luggage, the two boys in the backseat sitting as close to one another as they could without sharing the one seatbelt. The walk inside the terminal was a silent affair, Dean and Aidan holding hands as they walked with their shoulders touching. Marie and Seamus were waiting with the tickets, everyone’s suitcases checked in and both were impatient to get to the departure lounge.

“Come on Aidan,” Seamus sighed. He felt bad for the two, he really did, but it was what was best for them both.

The brunet walked up to his parents and snatched the tickets out of their hands, grabbing his before shoving the other two back at his mother.

“If you want to go through now then be my guest,” he snarled. “I’ll go through when I’m ready. You’re already taking me from the man I love and I won’t have you take my last moment with him from me either.”

He walked back over to Dean and Vicky, his arms wrapping around his lover as they talked. As close as Vicky had been with Marie and Seamus no farewell was given as they went through the security check because of how angry she was at what they were doing to both their sons.

Half an hour passed and Vicky gave Aidan a long hug, making him promise to come back to see her and Lance, regardless of seeing Dean to which he laughed through his tears. Watching her move away to give them some privacy he turned back to his lover and immediately swept him into his arms at the sight of the tears rolling down his face.

“I’ll skype every day,” he reassured between gentle kisses, his hands holding Dean close to him, “and I’ll call four or five times a week until you’ll be sick of hearing my voice.”

“I could never get sick of your voice,” Dean scoffed around his tears. “I’ll save up for an OE so we can both travel around Europe where I can have you all to myself.”

Aidan grinned, pressing their foreheads together softly. “Sounds good.”

“Goodbye Aidan,” Dean whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to the taller man’s lips.

“Never say goodbye,” Aidan scolded quietly with a small smile on his lips. “Because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.”

“Did you seriously just quote Peter Pan to me?”

Aidan joined in with the soft chuckles before pressing another kiss to the lips he wouldn’t taste for what he was sure would feel like a lifetime. “It felt fitting,” he whispered as he reluctantly withdrew for the comfort and safety of Dean’s arms.

He pressed a final deep kiss to his boyfriends lips before pulling away, turning and walking to the gate as he tried not to break down.

Dean barely noticed as his mother came up beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and not caring how it would look to others he allowed her to hold him tight against her as he cried.

“I love you Aidan,” he whispered, and as though he heard him the brunet turned for a final time with a pained smile and a small wave before disappearing behind the frosted screen.

 

* * *

 

Two years later.

Dean allowed himself to be swept up in the crowd as they slowly made their way through the arrivals gate. He was exhausted, sore, hungry and thirsty.

And he loved every moment of it.

Hoisting his backpack onto his shoulder higher he winced in pain as the sunlight streamed through the windows and momentarily blinded him.

“DEAN!”

He grinned, his eyes scanning the crowd quickly as they searched out the source of the voice. The moment he found it he fought his way through the crowd and sprinted over, his backpack slipping off his shoulder which he happily dropped to the floor as he leaped at the Irishman, wrapping his arms and legs around him as he kissed him soundly and laughed at the catcalls of passer-by’s.

“Well hello to you too,” Aidan laughed as they drew back for breath, spinning in a circle in delight at finally _finally_ having his kiwi back in his arms. “Now is that any way to greet your new PA?”

Dean kissed him again before pulling back slightly with a smirk. “If my PA’s name is Aidan Turner and looks exactly like you then yes I think it is.”

The magazine he’d been working for for a year had granted him a year long, fully paid worldwide trip after three successful high earning photoshoots he’d carried out in an desire to begin a travel blog and magazine. Dean had jumped readily at the chance with one condition; he got a PA and he could choose who it would be.

“Remind me how long I’ve got you to myself boss?” Aidan interrupted his thoughts as he set him down on his feet.

Dean grinned, scooping his backpack off the floor before taking his fiancées hand.

“A whole year. And hopefully many more after that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not replying to the comments from the last two chapters and I promise I will soon, they give me something to look forward to when I wake up and crack me up. I've been so busy trying to get this one done plus the last two proofread that its been a bit hard to do so but I WILL REPLY! Your comments are amazing!
> 
> I'll try do that plus finish another story before the season finale of Poldark comes on. My mother has warned me to get tissues and I told her I'd sent her hate mail if she keeps teasing me about knowing what happens XD


	13. FiKi - Heart Of An Angel, Lips Of Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by melodiouse: Modern Day AU Fili Kili, A drunken stumble home, Fili giving Kili a piggy back, Kili whispering naughty things in his ear and the boys enjoy a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well for someone who said she couldn't write porn... have 3500 words of it :D

* * *

 

 

“Go Fílius go!”

“Kee,” Fíli growled, stumbling slightly as his brother bounced up and down on his back, “if you don’t sit still I’ll make you walk home.”

He yelped when Kíli swatted him over the top of the head, the rather excessive amount of alcohol he’d consumed coupled with the weight on his back making him crash into the wall as he tried to twist his head around to glare at the brunet.

“Bad horsey,” Kíli grumbled playfully before looping his arms around his brother’s neck and nuzzled into the blond hair.

“You going to be alright getting that one back home Fee?”

The blond looked up to see Bard walking towards him with a grin on his face and he rolled his eyes at his best friend as his brother started singing in loud voice, extremely off key.

Well, screeching might have been a better way to describe it.

“Yeah I’ll be fine,” Fíli laughed, him and Bard wincing at a particularly high note until Bard covered the younger man’s mouth with his hand. “I could’ve sworn he didn’t drink enough to get this drunk!”

“Well I’m pretty sure I saw him playing beer pong with Bofur earlier… although it could have been Tauriel or Legolas who were playing, the three of them were standing so close together it was hard to tell from where I was,” the dark haired archer sniggered.

Fíli sighed and shook his head. “Well that’ll certainly explain all this,” he said with a soft jerk over his shoulder. “I’ll see you later B, better get him home before I end up wearing his drinks. Oh and fifty bucks says Dwalin and Ori get it on tonight, they’ve been dancing around one another long enough.”

“Alright you’re on; fifty says they won’t get to third base.” Bard agreed with a laugh, shaking the hand that Fíli extended.

“Text me the outcome or I’ll sic Eomer on your ass.”

Bard leered at the blond who immediately regretted mentioning him. “I’m sure Eomer will do more to my ass than chase it Durin.”

“Gross Bard,” Kíli slurred from his spot on his brothers back.

“Good night Kíli,” Bard laughed as he walked off. “Try not to puke on your brother.”

“No promises.”

“Come on you lightweight,” Fíli sighed as he set off towards their home in the next street, laughing quietly as Kíli nosed through his hair.

“I’m not drunk Fee,” Kíli murmured huskily into Fíli’s ear, smirking at the shiver that ran through his brother’s body.

“What do you mean you’re not drunk?” Fíli asked in surprise. His brother being intoxicated was the reason they were going home early, although just from the way he said those words Kíli sounded far more sober than he had half an hour ago.

“Oh Fee,” Kíli breathed as he licked a stripe up the shell of his brother’s ear. “How else did you think I was going to get you away from the party without raising suspicion?”

The blond felt his breath catch in his throat as Kíli’s warm lips attached themselves to the join between his throat and jaw and nibbled on the flushed skin lightly. “Raising suspicion?” he gasped softly, “about what?”

“About what I’m going to do to you the moment we get in the door.”

Fíli couldn’t help the full bodied shudder that ran through him as Kíli circled his left nipple with his fingers and tugged lightly on the bar threaded through it. “Tell me what you’re going to do to me Kee,” he whimpered, tilting his head slightly to allow the brunet further access. “Please.”

He placed his lips against his brother’s ear, keeping his voice low as he spoke to stop his voice from carrying across the deserted street and to work his lover up further. “The moment the door closes you’re going to suck me off,” he purred, continuing to play with the bar Fíli had brought as part of his surprise birthday present last month.

That had been a good night.

“But you’re going to take your time to savour the taste, the feeling of me hot and heavy on your tongue until I spill down your throat and you’ll swallow it all like a man dying of thirst. Then I’ll draw you up for a kiss so I can taste myself as I walk you down to the bedroom, stripping you out of your clothes as I devour your mouth and swallow all those pretty little whimpers you make.”

If Fíli had been able to he would’ve been palming himself as his brother spoke to try and get himself off, but as it was he had his brother’s legs held tight. A sudden thought came to him and he manoeuvred one of Kíli’s feet until it was resting on his crotch, and he moaned lowly as the gentle bumps of Kíli’s foot into his hardening prick as he walked sent spikes of pleasure shooting up his spine.

The brunet leaned forward and sucked on his brother’s earlobe until his voice was steady as Fíli moved his foot and deliberately pressed into the bulge it was resting on to get another groan.

“Then what?” said blond panted as his fingers dug into his brother’s legs.

“Then I’m going to push you onto the bed and you’ll watch as I strip for you, shedding one piece of clothing at a time, revealing my skin to you slowly until only my briefs are on and you’ll see the wet patch shining through from where I’ve been leaking and where your lips brushed as you sucked me off. Then I’m going to crawl onto the bed until my crotch is level with your face where I’ll let you play, just for a little bit until I’m ready to prepare your hole and show you just who you belong to.”

Fíli was hard, panting and hanging onto Kíli’s every word so much so that he didn’t realise he was standing in front of their door until his brother murmured in his ear “Ready big boy?”

He quickly punched in the code and unlocked the door, stumbling inside and felt Kíli reach out and slam it shut. The moment he heard the click he walked backwards into the door and turned in his brother’s hold enough to keep him pinned to the wall so he could pull him down for a filthy kiss.

“I better not be able to walk tomorrow,” he growled between kisses, rutting against Kíli and whining when his hair was tugged harshly to expose his neck.

“Then we better get to work.”

Fíli lowered his brother to the floor so he could stand before he slid to his knees, nosing against the denim clad bulge whilst his fingers popped the button and dragged the zip down slowly. One hand reached up to slip under the shirt to stroke the soft fur of his brother’s stomach whilst the other reached inside the opening of his jeans and pulled his prize free from the briefs, his mouth going dry at the treasure before him.

He knew his experience with partners was average at best, one or two drunken fumbles at parties and he’d even had a threesome with Bard and Eomer whilst drunk several months before Kíli had kissed him, and none of them would ever, _could_ ever compare with his brother.

His cock was long and just on this side of slender like the rest of his body and the skin was a soft olive colour which blushed a gorgeous red when he was aroused. And just like the fur on his stomach, his sex was nestled in hair that was as soft as down and flooded his senses with the smell that was all Kíli.

“What are you waiting for?” his brother breathed softly, authority still clear in his voice as he was guided forwards.

He took Kíli in his mouth in one go, moaning as Kíli’s fingers scratched at his scalp as he got to work. He would never tire of having his brother in his mouth, of being able to savour his unique taste as he suckled on the hard flesh that rested on his tongue. He drew back, bobbing his head slowly and smiling internally at the moans that spilled from his lovers lips before pulling off, using his hand to hold his cock whilst he lapped at the head like a kitten, teasing his tongue into the slit much to Kíli’s joy.

“Yes Fíli, fuck like that baby just like that!”

He swallowed him down again, relaxing his throat to take him to the root so he could bury his nose against the fabric and inhale his scent, aware that his spit was slowly dampening the grey fabric which delighted him even more. He used his hand to stroke in counterpoint to his bobbing, occasionally drawing back to thumb over the tip before swallowing back down.

“Oh god Fee yes,” Kíli babbled, his hands slipping from the wall into the blond hair and burrowing in deep. “Yeah baby, just how I like it.” He began to thrust his hips slowly with the help of Fíli’s hand that wasn’t currently wrapped around him and felt his release galloping towards him.

“So close Fee, so close please don’t stop!”

He hummed in agreement which earned him a shout as he moved his head faster, inching his hand that had been stroking inside Kíli’s briefs to stroke over the fuzzy sac which were drawn tight on the verge of release. He pulled back and off, grinning at the cry as he did so and looked up at his brother from beneath his lashes.

Two could play at Kíli’s game after all.

“Come for me Kee,” he purred.

He was rewarded with a shout as the brunet climaxed, relishing the single string of come that hit his face before taking Kíli down to the root again and swallowing as he spilled down his throat, slowing his brothers frantic thrusting to avoid gagging.

When he finished he drew back slowly, licking one last stripe up his flagging cock before the hands in his hair drew him up for a kiss.

“Amazing,” Kíli babbled as he kissed his brother forcefully, tucking himself back in before pulling away long enough to lick his come off his face before devouring his lips once again. “You take such good care of your baby brother.”

Fíli pulled away with a gasp and rested his forehead against Kíli’s shoulder as the brunet palmed his neglected and now raging cock through his jeans. “Fuck Kíli,” he whined, “please.” He groaned as Kíli flashed him with sultry eyes before catching his lips in another kiss and backed him down the hallway towards their room.

Fíli felt his clothing come off quickly to his brother’s talented fingers; he kicked his shoes off as Kíli attacked the buttons on his royal blue dress shirt until it was hanging open from his shoulders revealing the fitted black singlet underneath. Lithe archer’s fingers slipped underneath the tight fabric and dragged up his flushed chest making him pant whilst Kíli moaned appreciatively as his fingers mapped the all too familiar contours of his muscles.

“Fuck Fee,” Kíli murmured as he nipped his collar bone, “the things you do to me…”

Fíli stopped attacking his brother’s lips and neck long enough for his shirt and singlet to be removed before he set back to work as Kíli set about unbuttoning his jeans.

Stumbling into the bedroom his jeans were left beside the bed before Kíli pushed him back onto it, bouncing slightly as he hit the mattress and almost drooled at the utterly debauched sight of his baby brother.

Mussed hair, kiss swollen lips and the splashes of colour across his brother’s neck was the only evidence so far of what had occurred since they walked through the door, and Fíli took himself in hand to relieve himself of the pressure whilst his brother stripped for him slowly; his own dress shirt and jeans pooling on the floor until he stood bare except for the grey briefs encasing what he wanted most.

“Something you want Fíli?” The brunet asked teasingly to which he nodded coyly in response, his bottom lip held lightly between his teeth.

The look in his partner’s eyes turned feral, and his breathing quickened as Kíli slunk his way up the mattress until he was straddling his chest, bumping his re-hardening crotch against Fíli’s mouth in invitation.

It was all the encouragement he needed as he began mouthing at the bulge eagerly; sucking what he could into his mouth whilst his hands groped his brother’s firm ass. Kíli, who was moaning softly at the attention had his hands buried in his hair, his back arched slightly to try and get more of Fíli’s mouth on him and Fíli leaned up to run his tongue across the washboard abs in front of him.

“Fuck me Kee,” he breathed, his chest fully heaving as he lost himself to the pleasure, nipping on a jutting hipbone to drive his point home further. “Fuck me.”

“Oh I’ll fuck you alright Fíli,” the brunet promised as he ground his prick into his brother’s face, reaching down to squeeze the neglected and leaking one between his brother’s own legs.

Fíli threw his head back as Kíli drew away and leaned over to the bed side table, pulling it open to grab the lube and completely missed the smirk that crossed his face.

He moaned as Kíli ducked his head and captured his lips in a filthy kiss, dragging his fingers down his spine and gasped into the kiss as the cool liquid was drizzled onto his prick. The feeling of Kíli’s hand stroking him firmly tore animalistic moans from his lips which change to a yelp when something cold clamped around the base of his cock.

“Wha- Kee?!”

“I promised I’d show you who you belong to Fíli,” the brunet growled, climbing off his brother to kneel at his side and after a nudge slid a pillow under his hips. “And I promise you won’t be walking out of here tomorrow when I’m finished with you.”

Fíli watched with wide eyes as Kíli slicked himself up and secured a cock ring around his own prick before he slicked his fingers once more and leaned in to suck at his nipple, tonguing the bar and tugging gently erasing all thought from Fíli’s mind. He felt wet fingers trail down his chest, scratching at the crisp curls he passed before Kíli gave his aching length several jerks and thumbed under the head making him moan in delight.

He was so blissed out that when he felt a gentle nudging at his entrance his breath caught in his throat momentarily before escaping in a hiss as the tip of Kíli’s finger slipped inside.

“Fuck Kíli,” he panted as the tip of the finger slid out to pet against the furled muscle, stroking it slowly until he relaxed and slipped back inside to the second knuckle. Kíli continued to litter his chest with kisses, biting at his nipples and ribs and leaving splashes of colour in his wake as he slid his finger in and out, slowly working until he got his finger all the way in.

“Good?” He asked with a grin, capturing his brother’s lips when Fíli nodded shakily in response.

Running his hands up and down his brother’s back Fíli sighed as a second finger eventually nudged at his entrance, and moaned as it slipped in alongside the first. He felt Kíli slide them against his walls, searching until -

“FUCK RIGHT THERE!”

If Fíli thought his brother would give his prostate a soft caress and move on he was sadly mistaken. With an evil smirk Kíli ducked his head and latched onto a nipple, sucking and biting gently as he massaged the tiny nub relentlessly until his hips were jerking into the air as the pressure mounted.

“K-Kíli,” he gasped as the pleasure rolled up his spine in waves, “I-I’m gunna – I-”

His orgasm washed over him and he shouted when it was cut off from the metal nestled at his base, the dry climax ramping his nerves higher as he rode out the feeling and stared unseeingly at the roof as he heard Kíli chuckle.

“Not yet Fee,” he promised huskily from where his lips were busy sucking a large hickey above his navel as he added a third finger, now content with stretching Fíli rather than torturing him. “You need to be patient.”

The blond groaned in defeat, and knowing that his brother was going to follow through with his plan he tangled his hand in the chocolate locks and dragged him up for a kiss as Kíli continued to open him, his own free hand wrapping around his brother’s prick and stroking him slowly.

Eventually their foreheads rested together as Kíli panted harshly from the steady rhythm of his hand, his thumb catching on the foreskin before sliding along the silky head, his thumb digging into the slit or running under the head and he grinned in satisfaction when Kíli cried out, his own climax being cut off and he thrust unsteadily into his brother’s fist to prolong the feeling.

“Oh god,” Kíli panted, his nerves on fire after what would’ve been his second orgasm of the night, “oh god Fee.”

“Fuck me now,” Fíli ordered as he nibbled his brother’s bottom lip. “I need you to remind me who I belong to.”

No words were said as Kíli’s fingers scrabbled against the mattress as they searched for the lube before squirting some over his bobbing prick and using the excess to coat his brother’s hole before Fíli was flipped unceremoniously into his stomach, his legs pushed apart as Kíli settled between them.

“On your knees Fee,” Kíli commanded to which he complied eagerly.

His entire focus narrowed to the blunt head that pressed against his entrance, the tip circling the muscle time and again before Kíli shoved inside, both of them moaning in delight at the incredible feeling.

“Fuck Fíli so good, your ass is taking me so good,” Kíli moaned before he pulled back, slamming into his brother and grinding up at the end. They set up a rhythm, Fíli pushing back as Kíli slammed forwards making them moan each time Kíli bottomed out.

Fíli moved one hand from the mattress to his aching prick, tugging it in sync with Kíli’s thrust and felt himself nearing completion.

“M’close Kee,” he gasped as he felt his brother’s hands run over his sweat slicked body, “Shit Kee so close!”

One of Kíli’s hands slipped away from the nipple it had been abusing and Fíli cried in relief when the ring was pulled off, Kíli slipping out of his gaping hole for just a second to remove his own before sliding back in.

Kíli’s thrusts became more frantic, and Fíli gasped when he brother’s hands slid up his chest and hooked around his shoulders before pulling him upright and he whined as Kíli slid in deeper. He tilted his head back and laid it on his brother’s shoulder, sliding his knees apart further as Kíli bucked up into him desperately.

“Touch yourself Fíli,” Kíli gasped as he thrust rapidly, nipping at his brother’s shoulder. “Come for me.”

After a couple of strokes Fíli came with what could only be described as a roar, climaxing all over his hand and clenching around his brother tightly, tearing his orgasm from him and the blond sighed as he was filled with his brother’s essence.

When Kíli had finished riding out the aftershocks he slowly lowered them both down until they were lying on the mattress and Fíli whined quietly as he slipped out of him. He couldn’t help the smile as a hand stroked up and down his heaving chest and he heard the quiet gasps as Kíli tried to catch his own breath.

When he could breathe normally he turned in his brother’s arms, raising his come stained hand which Kíli immediately grabbed and cleaned with his tongue.

“You’re amazing,” Fíli murmured as he watched his brother worship his fingers. After having his first orgasm cut off he had come harder than he had in a long time, and was pretty sure if he were to try and stand now his legs would give out from under him.

Kíli pulled back when his hand was clean and slid his tongue inside his mouth in a kiss and he groaned at the taste of himself, the hand resting against his brother’s waist pulling him in closer.

“You were pretty amazing yourself,” Kíli murmured back.

Soon they would get up and wash off, stroking the marks they had left but for now they would sleep; a blond head nestled on his brother’s chest as their legs tangled together beneath the sheets.

Just as Fíli was on the verge of falling asleep his phone buzzed, and ignoring Kíli’s protest as he pulled away he fished his phone out of his jeans pocket and blinked as it lit up brightly.

“Seriously Fee?” Kíli asked grumpily as he dragged his brother back against his chest.

“Holy shit!” Fíli yelped as he read the message.

“I won fifty bucks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and if you didn't read the last chapter because the summary was just the quote I have changed it to give an idea of what happens :) FYI there is a little bit of smut and a whole buttload of angst :D
> 
> Love you all long time!
> 
> And watched the season finale of Poldark tonight. Just... Fuck. I need the next season like yesterday!!! DX


	14. FiKi - If There's One Thing I Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by the lovely FuryNZ - modern F/K, and one escorts the other to the dentist to have wisdom teeth out (and is terrified). One could be slightly loopy after and needing and care - walked to the car, warm pad for the jaw, etc. Can be before, after, or both.

* * *

 

“Did you brush your teeth?”

“No.”

Fíli looked at the brunet in disgust. “Christ Kee do you _want_ the dentist to gag when he’s trying to help you?”

Kíli glared right back at him, arms crossed defensively as he refused to move from his spot on the couch. “If it means he doesn’t touch my mouth then yes.”

“Oh for the love of -” Fíli stormed to the doorway and pointed towards the bathroom like a cross parent scolding their child. “Go do your teeth.”

“Make me,” he challenged.

A challenge that was accepted as Fíli strode forwards and hauled his brother to his feet before putting him over his shoulder in one smooth motion. “Ok I will.”

“FÍLI!” the brunet squawked as he was carried unceremoniously down the hall. “Put me DOWN!”

 

* * *

 

Kíli finished brushing his teeth (he had had to be careful because of the wisdom tooth that was causing all the problems) and glared at his brother through the mirror who was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. “Happy now?”

“Kee,” Fíli sighed “I won’t have Radagast suffer because you’re being a baby.”

That made the brunet spin on the spot to face him. “Excuse me?!” He screeched incredulously and they both winced as the noise echoed in the small room. “You weren’t the one who was left traumatised the last time you were there when he started poking around in your mouth and said half way through he hoped he had it right because he’d left his glasses at home!” Kíli pushed past him and stormed towards the living room, ignoring the aching in his jaw with his aim on playing his Xbox and taking his annoyance and, he would furiously deny it should anyone ask, fear out on any unsuspecting gamers he came across.

Fíli moved around the couch and blocked his brother’s view of the TV as the brunet picked up his controller. “Move your ass Fíli.”

“He’s a little weird I’ll give you that,” Fíli continued without moving “but seriously -”

“Read my lips Fíli,” Kíli growled, tilting his head slightly so his brother couldn’t miss what he was saying. “N… O… NO…”

The blond moved forwards, crouching down in front of Kíli and captured his lips which had puckered on the O in a gentle kiss.

“I don’t like seeing you in pain,” Fíli murmured when he pulled back, one hand stroking his brother’s cheek gently. “If I get you a different dentist will you go?”

Fíli bit down a smile when the brunet rested their foreheads together and said in resignation “define different.”

“Gandalf is back in town,” he told him. “I’d trust him with my life. The main thing is we need to get that tooth looked at and figure out why it’s hurting you so much.”

With a defeated sigh Kíli nodded. It was clear in his body language he knew he’d never get Fíli to drop it. “Fine. But ONLY if it’s Gandalf ok?” he said sternly and was rewarded with a peck on his nose for his troubles.

“I’ll make the call.”

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t do it.

Nope, no way in hell was he going to walk out that door, get in the car and allow Fíli to drive him to that torture chamber they glossed over by calling it a dentist.

Hell. No.

“Come on Kee,” Fíli hollered from the hallway, “we need to go.”

“I’m not going!” Kíli called back, scooting as far back into the cushions as humanly possible then trying to go further. “I can’t do it. I won’t go there and you can’t make me!”

A long groan reached his ears and part of him felt bad that he was running his brother in circles with this. He knew he shouldn’t be afraid, he knew that Gandalf was the dentist their family had gone to for the last god knows how many years, but ever since his one experience with Radagast ten years ago when he was twelve where his tooth had split when he ate a cracker whilst at school he couldn’t bear the thought of setting foot in there again.

He felt warm hands on his knees and looked up into loving yet exasperated sea blue eyes before sighing as Fíli’s lips melded with his, moving slowly as his tongue slid inside his mouth and tangled with his own.

Eventually they pulled apart; panting softly and Fíli gripped his brother’s elbows gently and stood, pulling him up with him.

“I will be with you the whole time,” he swore, pressing another kiss to his slightly swollen lips when he opened his mouth to object. “And when we get home I will give you whatever you want.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

* * *

 

Fíli tapped away on his phone as he sat in the waiting room, slouched in his chair and bouncing his leg to the song that played quietly in the background.

When Kíli had called out and said he wasn’t going he had honestly thought he’d have to knock him out just to get him into the car but thankfully they’d avoided the dramatics and Kíli had gotten in by himself, although the constant biting of his thumb had prompted him to reach over and lace their fingers together to bring Kíli’s hand to his mouth for a kiss in an effort to spare his nail from death by chewing.

The drive hadn’t taken very long, only about five minutes and when they’d parked he sat there watching in amusement as Kíli psyched himself up to get out of the car, and the moment he was out Fíli was out of his seat and locking the doors before Kíli could change his mind.

A squeeze of the shoulder was all the reassurance he could give the man he loved now they were out in public before he steered him towards the front door, snorting as Kíli dug his heels in at the entrance to which he gave him a hard enough push to make him stumble inside.

His cheerful comment of “that wasn’t so hard to get inside now was it” earned him a clip around the ears just as Gandalf strode into view with a cheery grin on his face and led his brother to a room.

And that brought him to now, texting Thorin and Dís to tell them Kíli had made it to the dentist and was being seen to when his name was called. He looked up to see Gandalf striding towards him and frowned in confusion after his quick glance at the clock told him Kíli hadn’t even been in the chair for ten minutes.

“Everything alright Gandalf?” He asked as the old man approached, his frown deepening when a clipboard was handed over.

“For me yes, your brother… eh not so much.”

That had his concern racketing up ridiculous levels. “What does that mean?”

Gandalf sat down beside him with a chuckle. “Your brother’s fine,” he promised, “and I’ve found the source of the pain -”

“Which is…?” he asked immediately

“A wisdom tooth as suspected. Unfortunately it happens to be the one on his jaw that’s causing the problem.”

Fíli frowned, remembering how he’d had a wisdom tooth removed several years earlier without difficulty.

“I know you’re thinking of your own one I removed,” Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye “but your one was on your upper jaw and so it was easier to do. Kíli’s however is on his lower jaw and it’s going to require a local anaesthetic so I can get it out without hurting him.”

“Well shit,” was all he could think to say. He had promised Kíli it would be fine and here Gandalf was telling him he’d be knocking his brother out to remove a tooth. He had a feeling he’d be sleeping on the couch or in the spare room for a few nights to come.

“What are the forms for?” He sighed in defeat as he looked them over.

“Just to state I’ve informed you of the procedure and you’ll be the one taking care of Kíli whilst he’s on pain killers. Removing the ones from your jaw leaves you in a great deal more pain than the top ones, and the reason I’m not removing those ones is that they haven’t come through properly so I’d end up doing more damage than good.”

He nodded and went to sign before pausing as a thought crossed his mind. “There’s a chance of this happening on the other side isn’t there?”

“There’s always that possibility yes,” Gandalf agreed slowly.

“Can you do me a favour and remove both of the bottom ones?” he asked. “It was hard enough getting Kee in the car to come here when we thought you’d just take a look, now that you’re removing a tooth I think you’ll be doing an impromptu house call the next time he has a toothache as there’s no way in hell he’ll want to step foot in here if he knows another tooth will be removed.”

Gandalf’s laugh reverberated around the waiting room and Fíli felt his lips quirk into a grin.

“Of course I can do that for you lad,” the old man chuckled as he took the clipboard back and quickly filled out a new sheet which Fíli signed. “Kill two birds with one stone as it were.”

“Exactly,” he agreed. “I’ll give uncle a call and -” he stopped talking midsentence when an undignified shriek echoed through the building followed by Kíli swearing blue murder, and Fíli couldn’t help but feel relieved there was no one else there to hear it.

Kids would have been running for the hills completely traumatised otherwise.

Gandalf’s laugh had him looking at the old man in surprise, not too sure what was funny about the god awful racket his brother was making.

“I thought I’d give our new intern the honour of informing your brother of what was about to take place,” he informed him with a wink.

“God help him,” Fíli sniggered back.

 

* * *

 

The trip that was only meant to take fifteen minutes quickly turned into a large payment via Thorin and an hour and a half stay for his brother, and Fíli had had to wait for the anaesthetic to wear off before he was allowed to collect him.

A drugged up Kíli was certainly a new experience he decided as he helped his brother to the car. Kíli was out of it most mornings when he first woke, but the giggling as a bird flew past and the waving at a tree whose boughs moved in the wind was an entirely different kettle of fish.

“Kee,” Fíli murmured as he turned him towards the car for the fourth time in about thirty seconds, “come on baby we should get you home where you can relax.”

“Baby baby baby ooh!” Kíli sung, off key and how he managed Fíli didn’t know but did a sideways slide across the driveway.

“Oh for fucks sake,” he groaned, turning when he heard Gandalf chuckling from the entrance. “How long is this supposed to last?!” He asked in annoyance as Kíli wandered off again to yell into the metal letterbox.

“The effects will wear off in a couple of hours I promise, but the sooner you get him home and put a wheat bag on his jaw the better. You remember what to do to stop infection and pain?”

“Gargle with salt water and make sure he only has soft foods,” the blond recited as he latched onto his brother and shoved him into the car.

He climbed in the driver’s side and tooted as they drove off, glancing at his brother out of the corner of his eye every so often as the brunet’s head lolled side to side as he examined his surroundings. He kept quiet during the short drive back, knowing that it was best that Kíli didn’t talk for a while and didn’t want to create a morphine-induce tirade, not until they were home at least.

“How are you feeling?” Fíli finally asked as they pulled into the driveway, parking the car and turning to face his brother only to recoil slightly at the intense look the younger aimed at him.

“You lied to me Fíli,” he said lowly, unbuckling his seat belt to turn fully in his seat. “You told me it would be simple and you _lied_.”

“Kee -” he scoffed helplessly, “what was I supposed to do? You were in pain and getting them removed was the only solution! And there was no way in hell I’d get you back there any time soon -”

“You lied to me!” Kíli gasped in an overly dramatic voice as he flung the car door open. “My own brother! The shame! The travesty! _Shame on you Fíli Durin!_ ”

And Fíli was left sitting dumbly, watching as his brother swanned to the front door and walked into it when he tried to turn the handle without unlocking it first.

He heaved a great sigh and climbed out of the car behind him.

“This is going to be a long day.”

 

* * *

 

And it was, more or less. As promised the morphine wore off within a couple of hours with no more overly dramatic outbursts and Kíli was sprawled on the couch looking like an overgrown puppy who had been caught chewing its owners slippers.

“Feeeeee,” he whined as Fíli walked back in with a freshly microwaved wheat bag in his hands, “my jaw hurts Fee. It really REALLY hurts.”

Fíli crouched in front of his brother who was nestled in the pillows and tilted his head enough so he could slide the bag into place before resting his jaw against it, smiling at the groan of relief the heat brought.

“I know baby,” he murmured as he stroked a loose strand of hair away from his eyes, “but a little pain now means no more in the future,” he paused when he realised what he’d said before quickly correcting himself “at least no more pain from your wisdom teeth.”

Puppy dog eyes were trained on him and he sighed as he looked at the pitiful expression on his brother’s face. “Do you want a hot chocolate?”

“With cream and marshmellows?” Kíli whined quietly and Fíli couldn’t help but remember that Kíli would use the exact same voice on their parents and uncles when he wanted something.

“When do I ever make it without?” Fíli gave him a gentle kiss before he stood, grabbing the blanket off the back of the sofa and draped it over the curled form. “How about,” he murmured as he carded his fingers through his partner’s hair, “I get us some hot chocolate and ice cream and we watch movies for a few hours until you can focus a bit better. How does that sound?”

Kíli nodded slowly, his sad eyes still trained on his brother as he snuggled into the cushions further as Fíli went to the kitchen to set about making their food and ensuring he had large helpings of Kíli’s favourite ice-cream, lemon cheesecake, in both the bowls.

And he couldn’t deny that several hours cuddling and potentially making out with the man he loved was a good way to spend the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two cases are from personal experience. The splitting tooth really did happen to me when I was at school and I had no clue what the hell to do. Thankfully a friend of the family worked in the library so her daughter and I went to her to ask her what to do because the school nurse was scary as fuck XD – thankfully there were no bad/permanently scarring experiences.
> 
> The part about needing morphine if you have your lower wisdom teeth removed is true. My mum told me the same friend had to get all four of hers taken out and they had to knock her out to remove the bottom ones because the ones on the jaw are harder to remove.
> 
> I had to get a wisdom tooth removed (thankfully it was a top one) because it grew to the ‘half way’ mark and carried on growing as my bottom one hadn’t quite broken through, then when it did it was pushing against it and honest to god it is one of the worst pains I’ve ever experienced (and I’m accident prone so I tend to hurt myself a lot). It gave me headaches and shooting pains up the side of my head that Panadol only lessened the effects of (couldn’t take nurofen as I’d had a bad reaction to it in the past) This was the inspiration for Kíli’s suffering :D


	15. FiKi - An Ache So Deep I'm Burning For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by xNamikaze: I was wondering for the prompt fics, could you do a Omega Fili and Alpha Kili??  
> All the males from the Durin family's are always Alphas, Thror, Thrain, Thorin, Frerin. Kili recently presented as an Alpha while Fili still hasnt, he doesnt worry because he is sure that he is going to present as an alpha eventually.
> 
> Fili however presents as an Omega at a party where Kili isnt at the moment and he is surrounded with Alpha's and Omega's, this means ofcourse big trouble For Fíli. Someone calls Kili to get Fili out of there because his scent drives every Alpha nuts,  
> and Kili who is always protective and possessive over his brother and in love immediately goes over there.
> 
> But he doesnt know if an Alpha already got to Fili........

* * *

 

 

Fíli finished off his second ale and laughed as Bofur slid another towards him with a wink before turning to pour more drinks for the large group of Alphas and Betas that had piled in, singing rowdily and clapping their friend who had recently bonded on the back.

Enjoying his drink and laughing at some of the songs Fíli couldn’t help the little pang of annoyance at the fact he had yet to present; even Kíli who was five years younger than him had presented as an Alpha two months ago and part of him was beginning to think he would be waiting until his centennial before he became an alpha.

And there was no way a dwarf could bond or find a mate before presenting.

“Fíli!”

Shaking off the dreary thoughts the blond turned with a grin and watched as Ori made his way over, the young Beta yelping when a particularly boisterous dwarf gave him a slap on the backside as he passed.

“Careful Ori,” Fíli smirked in way of greeting, “you don’t want Dori or Dwalin finding out the other Alphas were hitting on you tonight do you? Quite literally in some cases.”

“Oh hush you,” the red head replied with a flap of a hand as he levered himself into a seat. “If Dori found out we’d be holding a mass funeral tomorrow night or at the very least Oin would be busy for the next few days tending to serious injuries, and in Dwalin’s case you probably wouldn’t see me for a while until he had ‘staked his claim’” he said sarcastically, using his fingers for emphasis.

“Well let’s thank Mahal that Dori’s at home and Dwalin’s on guard duty then eh lad?” Bofur cut in, handing a drink over to the new arrival.

Ori rolled his eyes and took the drink gratefully as Fíli clutched at his sides laughing, he and Bofur, and in fact everyone in Ered Luin knowing just how frustrated the mother henning of both dwarves made the scribe.

“And what about you oh glorious prince?” Ori asked after finishing his mouthful. “Living in the house with a new Alpha must be driving you up the wall by now.”

“Oh Mahal,” Fíli said with a groan and glanced over at the group of Alpha’s who were singing at the top of their lungs, “your family got off light with you all being Beta’s. I swear that Kíli has been falling into a rut at least once a week and Amad’s had to wash the bedding or burn whatever couldn’t be saved each time.”

“Is Kíli showing any signs of violent ruts?” Bofur asked worriedly, an ale in his hand now that the group had brought several barrels and were quite happy to serve themselves. “I remember Thorin got physical when he presented, your grandfather and Uncle had a right old time trying to keep him confined to his room.”

His worries were eased though as Fíli shook his head with a small smile.

“Na, but his stamina is something to be admired according to Dwalin. Although I think if he doesn’t find a mate soon Amad might be the one we have to watch out for if what I overheard this morning as she was baking is anything to go by.”

“And she’ll be dreading the day you present,” Bofur laughed.

“You never know Bofur,” Ori said sagely, “Fee may present as an Omega or Beta and that’ll be a whole new situation she’ll have to deal with.”

“I won’t present as an Omega or Beta Ori,” Fíli scoffed, shaking his head as though his friend had said the sun was the moon with its lights blown out. “Every dwarf that has been born into the line of Durin has presented as an Alpha.”

“There has to have been at least one variation,” Ori said incredulously before frowning as he recalled the royal family tree. “Isn’t there?” he added on the end a bit more uncertainly.

Blond hair whipped around as Fíli shook his head. “Nope,” he told him, “Every. Dwarf. Except Amad but she doesn’t count because she’s the first female to be born into the line so she gets to be different.”

“I wouldn’t call yer mother different lad,” Bofur said slyly, “more like rare.”

“And I’m sure if Lady Dís heard you talking about her like that she’d make you rare too,” Ori told the old dwarf cheerfully. “Like ‘no longer exists’ rare.”

Bofur burst out laughing whilst Fíli choked on his ale and Ori had to slap him on the back until he could breathe properly again.

“Ow,” Fíli moaned weakly, hugging himself at the pulled muscle in his stomach all the choking and laughing had caused. “Give me a warning next time you say something like that would you?”

“I make no promises,” Ori said with a wink. “Say where’s Kíli?” he asked as he glanced around the pub and failed to find the brunet archer. “Is he on guard duty again?”

“Yeah, Uncle’s basically told him that until he finds a mate he has to be there so the other Alpha’s can help him control his urges. Which has been a blessing in disguise really,” Fíli said with a chuckle, trying to ignore the slight pang of Kíli being with another. “I think Amad was getting to the point where he’d be told to go camping whenever one was about to happen just so she wouldn’t have to do the laundry.”

“Well then,” Ori giggled as he raised his cup “to Mahal for sparing us the ordeal, for having put us through the ordeal,” here he looked at Bofur “or for making us wait until our family can afford to have the linen ruined again.”

Fíli and Bofur slapped him over the head.

 

* * *

 

An hour later and the ache from the muscle he’d pulled earlier was getting worse. Every time he shifted it hurt, every deep breath, every laugh or song sung made it grow until it was throbbing dully in his lower abdomen. He pressed a hand against his stomach, hoping the pressure would hit the right spot so he could massage it out when Ori looked at him in concern.

“Everything ok Fíli?” the young dwarf asked worriedly.

Fíli shot him a strained smile, the heat from the roaring fire in the tavern and his own discomfort making him sweat. He stood from his seat, aware of Ori’s and Bofur’s eyes trained on him as he stretched his arms behind his head, hoping that being upright might help and let out a yelp when a pain ripped through him.

His fingers scrabbled uselessly against the bar to stop him from collapsing as his legs gave out from under him and he hunched over on the floor, both palms pressing into his stomach as the pain grew to an inferno.

Tears formed in his eyes as he felt like he was burning alive; his breathing nothing more than harsh pants that were occasionally broken by a sob. So bad was the pain that he didn’t realise the music had stopped, or that the Alphas were watching him intently, inching forward ever so slowly towards his trembling form.

Bofur and Ori had watched it all with wide eyes as their prince and friend went from laughing freely to on the ground in pain in only a matter of moments. Just as Bofur went to make his way around the bar he stumbled back from the sweet smell that met him; one that was different for every Omega and it seemed one had presented right then.

The miner felt his heart freeze when he put two and two together.

_Fíli_

He glanced around the pub and saw the hungry expressions of the unbonded Alpha’s trained on the vulnerable heir, and he had a second to thank Mahal for being bonded to a certain red headed thief before he leapt into action.

“Ori!” he yelled as he sprinted to Fíli’s side, removing a long blade he had hidden in his tunic and slashing it at an Alpha who got too close. “I need you to go and get Kíli! Fíli’s presenting as an Omega and if we don’t get him out of here now there’ll be a frenzy!”

Ori threw himself out of his seat and tore out of the door as though Smaug was chasing him. “BIFUR!” The miner roared, quickly scooping the prince into his arms and backing up with the store room behind the counter as his destination.

Thankfully his cousin was already there; his boar spear in hand as he shouted in Khuzdul at the Alpha’s who were now out of their seats, the smell of the blossoming Omega filling their heads and driving all rational thought from their minds.

The moment the door slammed shut Bofur placed Fíli on the cold stones and barricaded the door, trying to ignore the groans that were quickly turning to cries of agony and the riot that seemed to have started in the bar. Hopefully having the door closed would cut off the building smell until Fíli went into a full blown heat which would give Bifur, Bombur and anyone else who still had their wits about them time to get the Alpha’s cleared out.

“B-Bofur,” Fíli whined from where he had laid on his side, mashing his cheek into the chilled stone beneath him, “w-what’s h-happening?”

“You’re presenting Fíli,” the miner responded as he shifted his shirt to block his mouth and nose. Because he was bonded to a Beta he was less likely to be affected by an Omega in heat.

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t be completely immune though.

“You’re presenting as an Omega. You’re going into a heat lad, d’you understand?”

“I c-can’t be an Omeg- argh!” The blond cried as another wave of pain erupted in his abdomen. “I’m a D-Durin! We’re meant t-to be Alp- AH MAHAL!”

Satisfied the door wouldn’t be opening anytime soon the Alpha hurried to his friend’s side, picking him up off the floor and holding him against his chest, studiously ignoring the fingers that dug into his arms hard enough to draw blood.

“The line presenting as Alpha’s has been nothing but coincidence kiddo,” Bofur tried, scrunching his face tightly as he tried to ignore the iron grip the younger had on his arms. “There was never any guarantee you’d be an Alpha. You had as equal a chance at being an Omega or Beta as you did an Alpha.

“Hurts Bofur!” Fíli sobbed, “It hurts so much!”

“I know lad I know, Ori’s gone to get your brother and he’ll get you home to your mother who can help you.”

“She and uncle aren’t back from trade talks until next week,” was the hoarse response.

Bofur groaned internally at the news.

Damn

 

* * *

 

“Kíli! KÍLI!”

The brunet was in the midst of a card game against Dwalin and a handful of other guards that he was currently winning when his name was screeched into the night, and he looked up just in time to see _Ori_ of all dwarves come barrelling around the corner.

Dwalin stood and caught his mate around the middle, turning on the spot so as to remove the momentum from the run and stop the pair of them from colliding with the table.

“Ori what is it?” Kíli asked as he got to his feet quickly, the look of concern of the scribe’s face making his own heart race in worry.

“It’s – It’s Fíli,” Ori gasped, letting out a groan as Kíli gripped his shoulders and gave him a shake.

“Where is he? Where is he Ori?!”

“Tavern -” was the panted response and without waiting for another word the archer tore back the way his friend had come.

“KÍLI! For Mahal’s sake!” the scribe cried before tearing free of his mate’s hold and chasing after him.

It wasn’t too far from the guard house to the tavern so luckily for Ori he wasn’t yet exhausted from the running and with a burst of speed he didn’t know he had he charged the brunet, dragging him to the ground.

“Ori!” Kíli snapped as he rolled to his feet, “what are you doing?!”

“There’s something you need to know before you going storming in there!” Ori yelled, wrapping a hand around the archer’s wrist before he could charge off again.

“What?!” All Kíli could think of was his brother, his precious golden _perfect_ brother lying on the floor bleeding and injured all because he wasn’t there.

“Fíli presented,” Ori panted, fixing the brunet with a glare as his chest heaved. “He’s presented… as an Omega… in a tavern _full_ of Alpha’s.”

“I – he… what?” Kíli’s world shrunk to one word; Omega. His brother that he had fallen in love with when he was barely forty years old, who he could never hope to have, was an Omega.

Suddenly his pining for his brother wasn’t so laughable.

An explosion of noise had the pair turning quickly, sensitive to the tiniest sound and they watched as a line of Alphas hurried out of Bombur’s tavern, Bifur standing at the door shouting at their retreating backs with his spear poised should any of them attempt to return.

That sight set his heart racing. _What if an Alpha had gotten to his brother? What if an Alpha had staked a claim on him and he was too late?_

_What if he had lost Fíli forever because he hadn’t been there?_

He stormed up to the door, glowering at the older dwarf as though daring him to stop him from entering and scanned the building, expecting to see his brother lying on the floor somewhere naked and being taken and he balled his hands into fists at the thought of destroying whichever Alpha was touching his heart’s desire.

Just as he went to call out Dwalin came racing inside, only to skid to a stop when he saw the three dwarves staring at him; Ori in exasperation, Bifur warily and Kíli angrily as Bifur had hit him in the side with the spear when he went into a crouch at the running footsteps.

“What happened?” Dwalin asked, and leaving him to Ori Kíli went in search of his brother.

He didn’t have to search long. A cry of pain had him bolting to the door behind the bar and after finding it locked he slammed both fists into it.

“Open it,” he growled at Bifur who had just joined him, slamming his fists against it when there was another cry.

“Fíli!” He yelled, partly in fear and partly for needing to be with his brother “Fíli are you ok?!”

_“Kíli?!”_

It wasn’t his precious brother that called him but the muffled voice of Bofur.

_“Kíli is that you?!”_

“Yeah it’s me let me in!”

“Is there anyone else out there?” Bofur asked, his voice louder now that he’d moved closer to the door.

“Um…” Kíli looked around the now empty tavern. “Unless you mean is there anyone aside from Bifur, Bombur, Ori, Dwalin and myself then no there isn’t.”

The sound of scraping was heard before the door opened and Kíli barged inside, stumbling to a stop at the smell that met him.

It was the smell of peaches, cooked to perfection on a hot stone after being dipped in honey; it was handmade strawberry jam that was slathered on hot bread with an undercurrent of warm mead on a cold winter’s night in front of the fireplace.

It was the most incredible smell he had ever come across.

“Kíli,” Fíli whimpered from his spot on the floor, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he peered up at his brother through tear stained eyes. “Kee please, I want to go home.”

His brother crying his name had him unfreeze and he approached carefully, kneeling down beside the blond and had to swallow back the drool that was pooling in his mouth.

“Yeah Fee,” he promised thickly, “we’ll get you home.”

As gentle as though he were picking up a new born Kíli scooped his brother into his arms, relieved that other dwarves had immediately formed a guard around them. It meant that no one could attack him and take Fíli for themselves and it also meant that he’d have time to control himself and not do anything he might regret.

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

The walk had been a quick one, the occasional Alpha who had been in the pub being chased off the moment even one of them picked up their scent.

Whilst the others had been protecting the presenting heir Kíli had only had eyes for his brother, the smell flooding his senses from being so close to him that he completely missed the knowing looks that passed through their small guard. All he knew right then was that Fíli hadn’t yet finished changing; his brother was still moaning in pain and not crying out for an Alpha or trying to rub up against any of the ones present but the moment he did he’d be claiming him for himself.

If that was what Fíli wanted.

If not then he’d have to get Fíli to lock his door and drag anything he could in front of it to stop him from getting in.

But they were home now; safely hidden away from anyone who could interfere as he carried his brother to his room, the one he’d been moved into when he became an Alpha.

As he entered the bedroom with his brother cradled in his arms the noises his brother had been making were beginning to change; soft moans slipping from supple lips.

It was time.

He placed the blond on the bed gently, moving to the other side of the bed so he could sit beside him and he stroked sweaty blond curls away from his face.

“Fee,” he murmured lovingly, “you’re an Omega. I can’t believe you’re an Omega, the first in the history of Durin’s line.”

“I’m a freak,” Fíli sobbed in response, turning his head from his brother’s touch. How could he want to touch him?

“You’re not a freak Fíli,” Kíli told him firmly. “You…” he swallowed, taking another lungful of his brother’s scent which was only growing more potent as his body started preparing itself for the first time.

“You’re perfect. In every way. There has never been a more amazing dwarf than yourself.”

“Kee,” Fíli said, at a loss for words. He sat up with a wince, his blue eyes staring into the whirlpool of brown he always managed to get lost in. “What are you saying?”

“I love you Fíli, more than life itself. I always have and I thought that it would always be a forbidden love, but you… you are it for me. You smell absolutely incredible.”

Fíli knew he should pull away, demand that his brother leave so he didn’t reveal the feelings he’d hidden for so long. But the close proximity allowed him to smell it for the first time; his brother’s scent. He’d never been able to smell it before, which was always the case for an unpresented.

But he could smell it now.

He smelled of freshly cut grass, of wood smoke and sawdust around a fire, of sunshine and laughter and love. Of _happiness._

Without realising it he had leaned forwards and buried his nose in the crook of his brother’s neck, nosing along the skin and inhaling until he was dizzy with the scent. And to his utter delight Kíli was doing the same, pressing tiny kisses up and down his thrumming pulse.

Kíli was accepting him, and he was accepting Kíli in return.

Kíli drew back long enough to cup the back of his brother’s head before pulling him in for a kiss. It was the most wondrous kiss he had ever experienced in his life; Fíli’s lips were moist, soft and they slotted perfectly with his own. They opened with little resistance to the probing tongue and Kíli placed his hands on Fíli’s shoulders, guiding him back onto the mattress so he could slide on top of him.

Fíli’s scent grew stronger, and he felt his own arousal rise as the body beneath him called to him. The blond drew away with a gasp, his eyes going wide as his heat began.

It was a sensation like no other; whilst his body had been on fire as it changed this time the fire was centred in his belly, tendrils of need and pleasure running through him causing his hips to rut up into the body above in search of friction.

“Kee,” he gasped as he felt the slick needed for mating beginning to soak his channel “Kee please, I-I need you.”

Kíli looked down at his brother with love in his eyes. This incredible dwarf who Mahal had granted him as a brother had now also given Fíli to him as his Omega, as the one he would cherish and spend the rest of his life with.

Just the thought made him harden even more, and he threaded his fingers in the blond hair, tilting Fíli’s head back as he crashed their lips together and began a slow rut against him.

“I’m going to take care of you Fee,” he promised huskily, drawing back enough so their lips were still touching as he spoke. “For now and forever. I’m going to make you mine.”

He inched back and slid Fíli’s coat off his shoulders before hooking his thumbs under his tunic, drawing it up slowly and laying kisses to heaving flesh as he went, stopping to suck marks along the way.

“Kíli!”

He grinned around the nipple he had taken into his mouth and pulled away so he could pull the offensive piece of fabric off completely, imaging suckling on the little nub to draw milk when Fíli was round and carrying his child and he had to palm himself through his trousers as his cock leapt in response to the thought.

An explosion of smell erupted in the room and he watched with hunger as Fíli threw his head back, his fingers weaving into the dark tresses as he succumbed fully to his heat, mewls leaving his lips as his body produced the slick needed to ease the way for an Alpha and his knot. His body was now ready.

And Fíli was all his.

He threw himself off the bed and yanked his brother’s boots and pants off and only had a moment to admire the sculpted body spread on his bed and relish the unstifled scent before his heart began to race and he tore off his clothes as he felt himself slipping into a rut in response to the Omega’s heat.

Once he was fully undressed he climbed back on top of Fíli, aligning their cocks and twin moans echoed through the room.

“Take me Kíli,” Fíli begged, crying out as Kíli wrapped a hand around them both and continued to move. “Oh Mahal please!”

The brunet took his time, sucking bruises onto his brother’s golden skin as he continued to rut into his fist, the callouses on his palms catching on the sensitive skin of Fíli’s sex and making him squirm underneath him.

One advantage he had of having presented two months ago was he had more control and could hold out on climaxing, whereas Fíli would have no such restraint.

After stroking his hand up and down their hardened lengths, biting his lip at the feeling of Fíli against him the blond Omega let out a scream and came undone beneath him when he ran his thumb under the head of his cock. He brought his hand up to his mouth and locked eyes with Fíli as he cleaned it off with slow swipes of his tongue.

Fíli’s scent was nothing compared to the taste and it sent the Alpha inside of him howling to join with his mate.

“Turn over,” he growled, crawling backwards and flipping his brother over and dragging him onto his hands and knees. The sight of Fíli’s pucker glistening with slick had his cock almost aching in pain, wanting nothing more than to sink himself into the tight flesh in front of him but he knew he couldn’t, not yet.

He leaned forwards and licked a stripe up from Fíli’s balls to his entrance, his hands shooting out to hold his brother in place as he gathered the slick in his mouth, moaning at the taste of it on his tongue.

“Kee please,” the blond sobbed and gasped when Kíli nipped him on the backside before leaning in and laving over the clenching furl, moaning at the hot muscle that traced his entrance.

Kíli couldn’t get enough of the taste. If he could he’d spend the rest of his life worshiping his brother’s entrance just for a taste of his essence and to hear the incredible noises falling from his lips.

After thoroughly wetting the pucker beneath his lips Kíli nudged it with his tongue, wiggling back and forth and slipping inside the soft muscle, his hands prying Fíli’s cheeks apart so he could get his tongue deeper inside. He tugged on the furled ring lightly with his tongue and moaned when Fíli climaxed from his entrance for the first time, flooding his mouth with his arousal.

The keens that left his brother’s lips had him pulling away, delivering a lewd kiss to the now dripping hole and flipped his brother onto his back, his hand shooting out to grab a pillow and stuffed it under Fíli’s hips before throwing his legs around his waist and nudging his cock at his entrance.

“You ready baby?” He asked, unashamed of the endearment that fell easily from his lips. “You ready for my cock to fill your pretty little hole? For me to fill you with my cum and lock it inside with my knot?”

“Knot me Kee,” Fíli moaned, completely at the mercy of his instincts as he rut his entrance against his brother’s cock in the hopes of getting it inside him. “Fill me up baby brother.”

Kíli growled at the term in delight. “Your wish is my command.”

He pushed forwards slowly until he breached the muscle, twin moans filling the room as he slid in carefully and paused when he was half way there before pulling out and snapping his hips forwards, bottoming out and taking his brother’s virginity all in on go.

His fingers curled around his brother’s hips, undoubtedly leaving bruises as he waited for his brother to adjust. With a small jerk of the blond head Kíli drew back and began pounding into the body beneath him, his head spinning with the smell and feeling of Fíli’s slick coating his prick, spraying every time he plunged into the pliant body beneath him.

Their first time had nothing to do with love making; it was all about claiming and being claimed, about Kíli staking his mark on his Omega so that none could take Fíli away from him. The next time they could go slow; could learn what made Fíli squirt or drove Kíli mad, could map each other’s bodies with lips and tongues and fingers, but right then all either of them could focus on was the feeling of the other and wanting, _needing_ the knot to lock them together.

Harsh pants and moans filled the room as Kíli pushed himself faster, harder and Fíli let out a shriek when he grazed a certain spot inside of him, orgasming spectacularly around Kíli’s prick again. The brunet himself was close, and was desperately holding back to build up the feeling.

“Hold on to me,” he gasped, burying his face in Fíli’s throat as the swordsman’s arms wrapped around his neck. With Fíli secured Kíli wrapped his arms around his brother’s sweaty back, pulling up until he was on his knees and Fíli cried out as he slid in deeper.

Kíli groaned as his pelvis pressed flush against Fíli’s ass and he gripped his hips, helping his brother ride him as he bounced in his lap. Fíli threw his head back with a cry and Kíli leaned forwards, burying his face in his neck and sucking on the salty flesh of his throat as he snapped his hips into the blonds body, letting out a roar as he climaxed into his brother’s tight heat.

Fíli wailed as he came for the fourth time that night and whined contently as Kíli’s knot slipped into place, stretching his entrance as he felt thick ropes of seed coat his insides. He knew that until it went down which would take about half an hour his brother would keep releasing inside of him, stuffing him full in order for the seed to take root.

Taking a shuddering gulp of air he tilted his head forwards from where it had been thrown back and pressed his forehead against his brother’s, panting heavily as he gazed into the warm chocolate eyes that gazed adoringly up at him.

“I love you Fíli,” the brunet whispered, and unable to deal with the euphoria of being mated with the dwarf he loved Fíli joined their lips together for a gentle kiss.

“And I love you Kíli,” he murmured, “for now until the end of time.”

The heat would last all night and come morning Fíli knew he’d be bruised, sore and leaking their combined cum from the many rounds he knew would likely happen, but for now he’d bask in the radiance that was his Alpha as he was lain against the pillows where Kíli continued worshiping him as much as he could without pulling away.

 

* * *

 

 

_Four months later_

The sun streamed in through the window with the first light and Kíli blinked sleepily before rolling over in search of the body of his mate. He found him lying on his side and the brunet scooted up behind him, threading one arm under his neck and wrapping the other one around his waist before hugging him against his chest.

The hand around Fíli’s waist stroked the bulge of the swordsman’s stomach where their child rested, and he placed a gentle kiss between his husband’s shoulder blades when he felt his son kick where his hand rested as though telling him off for waking him.

 _Yes_ , Kíli thought happily, _life can’t get much better than this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've been wanting to do an Omega Fili fic for a while (gotta love Omega Fili... mmm ;P ) so hopefully this one made you happy and it'll be acceptable for me to do the nice long one I have planned in the future.


	16. Fi&Th - In Your Hands My Life Sits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by calamity-kitten: Thorin and Fíli: Thorin and Fíli on a training mission together and getting attacked. Non slash

* * *

 

 

_“Hang in there Fíli, you’re ok!”_

_“H-Hurts uncle!”_

_“I know_ _inùdoy, I know.”_

_“U-uncle...”_

_“Fíli? FÍLI?!”_

 

* * *

 

The pink and orange hues of first light graced the sky as Fíli pulled his brother off to the side for some privacy, away from where they had gathered at the stables for Thorin and Dwalin to discuss the separate routes they would be taking for the next two weeks.

“I hate this split training,” Kíli pouted as he wrapped his arms around his lovers’ waist, nuzzling into the side of his neck to memorize his smell for the coming separation and to steal his warmth when the cold morning nipped at their exposed skin relentlessly. “I don’t get the point of it.”

The blond chuckled in response as he carded his fingers through his brother’s hair, pressing a kiss just between his eyes before resting their foreheads together. “I hate it too,” he murmured “but being apart gives Dwalin and Thorin the chance to teach us things without us distracting each other.” He pulled back and looked at his One with a grin. “Think of it this way; you get to have fun hunting and tracking with Dwalin and learning raunchy pub songs whilst I hunt and track with Thorin and rather than songs I’ll most likely get boring long-winded lectures and lessons than that will have me wanting to bang my head against the tree two days in,” he said cheerfully and was rewarded with a snort of laughter.

“In that case better you than me,” Kíli agreed as he untangled himself from his brother’s arms to strap his quiver to his back.

“Your sympathy is overwhelming Âzyungel,” Fíli responded dryly.

“Fíli! Kíli!” Thorin called, waving them over and with a sigh at the inevitable separation they walked towards their uncle.

Thorin stood with his arms crossed as he watched his nephews approach. “Are you both ready to go?” he asked when they stopped in front of him and both boys nodded in response.

“Good. Well then let’s saddle up and get moving shall we?”

Thorin stepped forwards and pressed his forehead to Kíli’s softly in farewell whilst Dwalin and Fíli clasped arms and after a parting kiss between the brother’s they were mounting their ponies, Thorin and Fíli heading off in one direction and Dwalin and Kíli in the other.

Fíli turned in his saddle to look at his brother’s retreating back and found Kíli looking back at him, and simultaneously the pair raised their hands for a final parting wave.

“Two weeks Fíli,” Thorin snorted with a roll of his eyes. “You’ll be apart for two weeks not two years.”

 _It already feels like a lifetime,_  Fíli thought silently as they rode down the dirt track into the looming forest.

 

* * *

 

Despite missing Kíli the first week had gone faster than expected, and what was more was that Thorin had in fact turned out to be enjoyable company; not once mentioning lessons or expectations but rather teaching Fíli about plants and animal tracks, navigation and survival techniques  that Fíli was surprised he’d not yet been taught in any of his other lessons.

But part of him kept expecting Thorin to start his lectures and deciding he didn’t want to live in suspense any longer he tentatively asked his uncle if they would be happening at all on their trip.

The answer… wasn’t quite what he was expecting.

“I know you’ve been expecting me to carry on with your lessons inùdoy,” Thorin chuckled “but to be blunt I’ve been looking forward to escaping my role as leader and king for the last two weeks and just being the uncle who wants to pass down skills to his nephew, and in a few months do the same with Kíli. So no, no lessons.”

And that was that.

 

* * *

 

They stopped for lunch just after midday; the sounds of a stream babbling nearby drawing his attention and after a nod from Thorin Fíli unsaddled his pony so she could stretch her legs before he picked his way through the undergrowth in search of the water.

Several branches to the face later he found it and made his way to the part of the stream that was fast flowing before submerging one of the waterskins in the icy water, kneeling in the churned dirt with a slight grimace as he did so. It was as he replaced the stopper and rested the skin against a rock to fill the next one that he noticed it, the thick spatter of droplets that was sprayed on the surrounding rocks.

It wasn’t the crimson blood that ran through the veins of animals or people, rather the inky black of the foulest beasts that roamed Middle Earth; Orcs, which meant that he and Thorin weren’t as alone as they first believed.

Before he could examine his surroundings for further clues as to where they’d gone a snap of branches had him standing in one fluid movement, drawing his swords silently as he watched the undergrowth shake as something moved closer and he fell into a defensive stance, swords poised and ready to strike should he need to defend himself.

“Fíli?”

The blond straightened with a sigh of relief as Thorin came bursting through the bush, re-sheathing his swords as Thorin batted away the branches that snagged his hair and coat and made his way over.

“Everything alright?”

“Not exactly,” Fíli hesitated before crouching down and showing his uncle what he’d found.

The concern on Thorin’s face was clear. “This is ill news,” he murmured as he examined the ground, “we’ve had no sightings of orc’s anywhere near here for several months which is why I chose this forest for you and your brother’s training. And it seems that they were mounted as well.”

“How can you tell?” Fíli asked curiously.

“Take a look at the dirt,” he instructed and motioned for Fíli to stand beside him. “At first glance it just seems like the ground has eroded and become uneven but look closer, see how the gouges cross over each other but are all straight?”

Fíli looked and realised what he had mistaken for a natural occurrence had in fact been created by large claws digging into the earth. “Wargs,” he gulped, looking at Thorin with wide eyes. Their presence changed much; it was likely Kíli and Dwalin had no idea that there were Orcs and Wargs prowling around the forest and there was a high chance that they’d be set upon if he and Thorin didn’t deal with the threat or warn their kin.

“We need to find Kíli and Dwalin uncle,” Fíli said worriedly as he started hunting around for clues as to the direction they had gone.

“No,” Thorin said firmly as he refilled his water skin. “We’ll hunt the Orcs.”

“But -”

“Your brother knows how to handle himself,” Thorin soothed, placing a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “And Dwalin will make sure he comes to no harm. The routes that we picked out have put many leagues between us and trying to find them is pointless when we can deal with the threat ourselves.”

Fíli sighed in defeat. He knew his uncle was right about Kíli being able to look after himself but it didn’t make the thought of him wandering around with danger nearby any easier to bear.

“Alright,” he agreed.

“What do we do?”

 

* * *

 

They travelled for another two days, tracking the Orcs with only small periods of rest but no matter how fast they tried to make up the lost time they always seemed to be one step behind, and Thorin’s confession that he had no idea where they could be aiming for worried him further. As the sun began to set they approached a small clearing, and after scouting around and finding no sign of the pack they made camp, Thorin heading off into the trees to collect some wood for a fire.

They’d not had the luxury of a fire since they began tracking but they’d finished their supply of dried meat in the morning and Fíli had managed to bring down a young buck several hours earlier, and with the thought of a proper hot meal temptation overtook caution.

As he dug a hole for the fire and laid out their bed rolls Fíli couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched and found himself glancing over his shoulder as he had so often done the last two days.

“You’re being ridiculous,” he scolded himself under his breath. “You checked the forest as did Thorin and there was nothing there. You aren’t being watched!”

But no matter how hard he tried the feeling wouldn’t go away, not even when Thorin returned with a pile of wood and a small bag filled with herbs and berries tied to his belt and it only grew worse as the moon began to rise.

After jerking at a random noise for the third time in five minutes Thorin lowered his pipe and observed his twitchy nephew.

“Everything alright Fíli?” He asked, raising his brow questioningly when the blond twitched again.

“Yes uncle,” the blond replied in a tight voice, “everything’s fine.”

“And yet you jump at every little sound as though you’ve never spent a night in the forest before,” Thorin pointed out.

Fíli flushed in embarrassment. He was Thorin’s heir; one of the best swordsmen in Ered Luin, a good fighter and experienced hunter and his uncle had just likened him to a dwarfling who had yet to let go of his mother’s skirts.

“Fíli,” Thorin said kindly and interrupting his internal scolding, “I know what you’re thinking and I’d have you stop. I meant no offence. I have always valued your opinions and thoughts and I would not have you hide them from me now.”

When all he could see in Thorin’s expression was kindness and encouragement he took a breath and told him of the feeling of being watched, and of being unable to shake it since they started tracking. He watched as Thorin stroked his beard in thought, waiting patiently for him to talk as he knew he would eventually.

“I had thought that I was being paranoid,” the dark headed dwarf said eventually, “but perhaps not if you are feeling the same way.”

“I don’t understand though,” Fíli said, relief flooding through him that he wasn’t being foolish. “We’ve searched constantly for them and saw no sign of them when we checked the perimeter. Are we missing something?”

Thorin shrugged as he put out his pipe and placed his hand on his shoulder. “We won’t know until we find them,” he said gently, “and until then we just have to stay sharp.” He would have offered take the first watch but knew that Fíli’s pride wouldn’t have allowed him to do so, especially as Thorin had gone first the night before. He pressed a kiss to his nephew’s forehead before lying down on his bed roll after unsheathing his sword and leaving it by his side.

“Try not to worry too much Fíli,” he told the blond as he got comfortable, “we’ll find them soon.”

 

* * *

 

He was several hours into his watch, whittling away at a piece of wood he’d brought with him when the bush off to the side shook briefly. He paused, lowering his work slowly and placing it on the ground, his gaze never leaving the now silent foliage.

Just as he was beginning to think it had been a rabbit that’d bounded through the undergrowth another bush off to his left moved at the same time the first one moved again. He stood, drawing his swords silently so as not to wake his uncle should it be a false alarm when a snarl echoed around the small clearing, and he leaped over his uncle with his swords drawn as a warg burst from the bush.

“THORIN!” He screamed as four more wargs burst forwards, their riders snarling battle cries as they quickly surrounded the pair.

He barely had time to register his uncle moving into place to stand at his back before a warg bore down on him and Fíli leapt forwards, ducking to the side and driving his blade into the side of the creature’s neck and killing it instantly. Sheathing one sword he removed the knife in his vambrance in one go and threw it straight into the Orcs neck before the warg had even hit the ground.

One pair down, four to go.

Fíli turned on his heel and charged at another approaching warg, seeing Thorin drive his sword into the chest of the warg he was fighting, twisting the blade before pulling it out and decapitating the Orc riding it before he finished the beast off.

Two pairs down, three to go.

He spied a sturdy looking rock and using the momentum from his sprinting he jumped and pushed off of it, slicing his blade across the Orcs neck as he flew through the air. He tucked into a roll as he hit the ground, springing up only to drop to the ground and stab his blade upwards as the riderless warg came charging back towards him and he drove both blades into its soft underside, dragging them through the flesh and gutting the beast.

Three pairs down, two to go.

He stood, panting harshly and turned when he heard swords clashing behind him, his blood going cold at the sight of Thorin tangled with an Orc whose mount lay slain behind him and the last pair sneaking up to attack his unprotected back.

Fíli was moving before he could think; letting out a war cry of his own as he raced to defend his uncle. At first he thought he was too late, the warg leaping forward with its mouth wide and he thought with terror that he’d be forced to watch his uncle be torn apart when he was so close, but whether it were from a burst of speed or divine intervention he slid in between the warg and his uncle.

It was then the ground fell out from beneath him, and he was a second too late when he realised the warg had buried its teeth into his chest. He didn’t hear Thorin’s screams for him over his own, he didn’t see Thorin destroy the Orc who he’d been tangled with originally and he didn’t see Thorin kill the remaining Orc and then its mount.

All he felt was a tearing sensation in his chest before he was thrown bodily away, and his last thought before his head collided with something hard was he hoped Kíli was ok wherever he was.

 

* * *

 

Thorin wasted no time after he killed the last warg to hurry over to his nephew’s side, his heart sinking when he saw a large rock next to his head and choked back a curse when he saw the large stain of blood reflecting in the moonlight.

“Fíli?” he whispered as he pressed his fingers against his neck, letting out a shaky sigh of relief when he felt a steady thumping beneath his fingertips. “Oh thank Mahal.”

Being as careful as possible he scooped the unconscious blond into his arms and carried him towards the fire, laying him down gently before hurrying to his pack in search of healing supplies. He pulled out bandages, a salve to stop infection, a bottle of medicinal alcohol, a needle and thread and the pouch of kingsfoil and feverfew.

Working quickly and carefully he stripped Fíli of his jacket and tunic to assess the damage, inhaling sharply at the sight of torn flesh from where the wargs teeth had ripped into his nephew’s body.

“U-Uncle…” Thorin looked up and found Fíli’s blue eyes partially open, watching him as his face contorted in pain. “H-Hurts.”

“I know Fíli I know,” Thorin said in what he hoped was a gentle voice as he uncorked his waterskin, pouring the cold liquid onto the wounds and using one of the bandages to wipe away the blood so he could work out which injuries would take priority.

The young blond jerked as the water touched his aching stomach, whining when Thorin began dabbing away the water and blood. “S-stop, please uncle p-please.”

“I have to close your wounds Fíli or you’ll bleed out,” the dark haired dwarf said apologetically. He prepared the needle and uncorked the bottle of alcohol, dipping it inside to sterilize the metal. He went to place the bottle on the ground when he looked back at Fíli’s heaving chest, and with regret flowing through him he grabbed a rolled up bandage and pressed it against Fíli’s lips.

“I need you to bite down on this,” he said soothingly, stroking damp blond hair away from his nephew’s forehead.

“No…” Fíli whined when he spotted the bottle, knowing exactly what Thorin was going to do.

“Fíli,” Thorin said sternly “I need to sterilise the wounds and I don’t want you hurting yourself further. Do this if not for me then for Kíli, he’d never forgive you if you succumbed to your wounds.”

With a sob the blond bit down on the proffered bandages and breathed heavily through his nose, watching with wide eyes as Thorin grabbed the bottle and held it over his chest.

“This will hurt,” Thorin murmured regretfully, “but it will be over soon I promise.”

It was a bloodcurdling scream that responded to the first drop of alcohol on his raw flesh, and with tears pricking at his eyes at the suffering he was putting his nephew through he lowered the bottle only to replace it with the needle, murmuring apologies with each wail.

Part way through closing the many wounds Fíli began to hyperventilate.

“Hang in there Fíli, you’re ok!” Thorin tried to reassure loudly as he slid the needle through his skin again.

The blond spat out the gag with a shriek. “H-Hurts uncle!”

“I know inùdoy,” he said, pausing to stroke a hand over the blond hair before pouring some more onto the next wound “I know.”

Fíli let out a gasp, his whole body trembling as the pain overwhelmed him. “U-uncle...”

 “Fíli?” He watched in horror as his nephew stilled, his head lolling limply and uncaring of the blood coating his fingers he thrust them against the young dwarfs neck. “FÍLI?!”

His pulse was still there, though not as strong as before but he knew that could be attributed to the blood loss. With Fíli unconscious he worked quickly; pouring the alcohol over the remaining wounds on his chest before sewing them closed and propping the blond against his thigh awkwardly so he could do the ones on his back.

Once they were closed he covered them with the salve and herbs before securing them with the bandages, knowing he’d have to check on them constantly for signs of infection on the trip back until he could get the lad to Oin.

After stoking the fire he arranged their two sleeping mats so they were close to the heat before he lay down and pulled Fíli against his chest. It was the only way he could keep the lad warm without replacing his tunic as well as having him lie on something softer than the ground that wouldn’t put too much pressure on the stitches.

He pressed a kiss to Fíli’s forehead, tightening his hold marginally as he thought about the long journey home for the both of them and whispered a prayer to Mahal to allow him to get his nephew home alive.

“You’ll be ok Fíli,” he promised as he prepared to watch over his young charge for the rest of the night, “you’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure if I’m happy with this one. Struggled a bit to keep it short + the night I was writing this I was dealing with a half power outage from around 430pm where the lights were half working but nothing else was going. Of course this was because of a snowstorm (the night before I was due to fly to Auckland. Oh and we got 10-15cm of snow) so I lay there in a gazillion layers, hungry (eventually went out in said snowstorm for pizza as it was the only thing cheap and quick) and was still freezing my ass off because at 10 I was left with a total power outage until midnight. Not a good combination :P


	17. FiKi - Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Thornyhedge: FiKi - While snooping in Gandalf's satchel, Kili discovers a potion in a beautiful gilded bottle with the words "Double His Pleasure" on it. He drinks it, thinking it's a love potion. What he doesn't know, is that it's also a twinning potion! Kili/Fili/Kili.... Bottom!Fili, if you're okay with that.

* * *

 

 

Kíli was restless.

It was the ‘my mind won’t stay quiet, I can’t sleep, Thorin can you please fall over so I can laugh’ kind of restless.

And he _hated_ it.

Arriving at Beorn’s and seeing the wide open spaces that surrounded the house had sparked hope in him that he and Fíli would finally get some alone time for the first time since Rivendell, but just as he went to slip out the open window to scout for an area with privacy Gandalf warned that the bear that had chased them was likely to still be lingering and so the chance for love making under the stars was ruined.

His second plan found him making a nest out of straw and blankets in a secluded part of the house, and when he went in search of his lover with the sole purpose off dragging him away from the company to have his way with him all thoughts of turning the blond into an incoherent mess went out the window when he saw just how tired Fíli was.

Taking pity on him he instead dragged him to the nest and pulled the exhausted blond into his arms who, after kissing him gently had fallen asleep. Unwilling to leave his brother’s side, especially after what they had gone through in the last day he’d lain there happily with his arms wrapped around the strong torso. But that had been hours ago which led to where he was now; curled around his brother and unable to sleep.

Sliding his hand under Fíli’s tunic and stroking the warm flesh beneath his fingers he glanced around at his sleeping companions and when he took a second look he realised that the tallest member of their company was missing. However, there lying innocently on the floor underneath the window with the moonlight streaming in to illuminate them was the wizard’s hat and bag.

He knew he shouldn’t, he knew he should just pull Fíli tighter against his chest and close his eyes rather than getting up and rifling through the wizard’s belongings. But he also knew he wasn’t exactly well known for his self-control.

Slipping out from behind his brother Kíli stood, glancing around and reaffirmed to himself that everyone was fast asleep before creeping over to the abandoned satchel.

“Let’s see just what the mysterious Gandalf carries around with him,” he said under his breath, opening the flap and removing the contents silently. He placed them all on the hay, grateful for the strong moonlight and examined them one by one.

For someone so mysterious his belongings were pretty disappointing, Kíli mused. There was a crystal, a tobacco pouch, a few pieces of gold, a plain bit of parchment, what looked to be a small notebook, a square something that he had no idea what it could be and several glass vials.

Let down about finding anything interesting he slowly replaced the contents only to pause when one of the bottles caught his eye. The vial itself was quite beautiful, a solid gold one that must have been created with great difficulty for it was lighter than he expected. It was about the size of his palm and had streaks of silver fused into it with a deep ruby stopper holding its contents inside.

But it was the writing that had been stamped into the silver plate that caught his attention.

**_Double His Pleasure_ **

“Well hello,” the brunet murmured, quickly checking behind him to make sure no one had woken, “what do we have here?” Removing the stopper he took a sniff and found that it smelled just like the sticky buns his mother baked which made the decision of whether to return it or not for him.

Quickly shoving the rest of the items back in the satchel he snuck back to his brother’s side with his newfound treasure clutched in his hand, settling down beside the blond and running his thumb over the label. There had been no other writing on the bottle, no other indication as to what it could do and with the insatiable curiosity that often drove his family mad he removed the stopper and downed its contents in one go, making sure to swirl the liquid in his mouth to savour the taste for just a moment.

“Kee?”

The brunet looked down in alarm thinking he’d been caught but instead found that Fíli had rolled towards him, his hand searching out his own as he blinked sleepily.

He slipped the vial into his pocket and stretched out beside his brother, turning so he could lean over him and press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Sleep Fíli,” he whispered. “Sleep.”

And so Fíli did, wondering why he could taste his mother’s sticky buns when he swallowed as he let his dreams reclaim him.

 

* * *

 

“Anyone seen Fíli?” The brunet asked after he’d had his fill of breakfast.

“The lad went outside a little while ago,” Dwalin said gruffly as he stood behind Thorin, making sure his king wasn’t in too much pain as he ate.

Nodding in the bald warrior’s direction he made his way to his pack and slipped the jar of oil into his pocket before heading outside, relishing the crisp autumn air and not having to look over his shoulder constantly. He made his way to the trees, wondering if he’d find his brother hidden amongst them practising with his sword when a crack of a nearby branch made him stiffen. The hair on the back of his neck prickled as he looked around and he could have sworn that there was someone watching him.

After finding nothing he moved forwards again, going slower this time and just as he was about to scold himself for being so jumpy someone stepped out from behind a tree.

Kíli blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked again.

But the sight of himself standing there, in nothing but loose tunic pants didn’t go away. Rather, this other him walked forwards with a playful smirk on his face.

“Hello Kíli,” the dwarf said.

Kíli opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again and finally said “I don’t get it.”

His doppelgänger huffed and stepped forwards until he was standing in his space, their breath mingling between them and _was that sticky buns he smelled?_ Kíli had only a moment to admire the slight differences between them; the slightly shorter hair with streaks of gold and the raven tattoo above his heart before a hand that wasn’t his yet basically was stuck itself inside his pocket and withdrew the vial he’d pilfered the night before.

“To make it simple,” the other Kíli said “you drank this last night and in doing so created me.”

Kíli’s eyes landed on the three words that had been etched into the silver plating and wondered briefly how in Mahal’s name he was supposed to explain another him wandering around.

“I won’t last forever,” the other Kíli continued, trailing his fingers up the real Kíli’s chest. “I’ll be gone by tomorrow morning but I’m sure you’ll be able to find some use for me before then.”

Just as he was about to tell the brunet there was only one dwarf for him, even though he couldn’t deny the idea of fucking himself was somewhat tempting a quiet moan broke the silence in the small clearing. It was a moan that Kíli knew very well, had re-committed to his memory every time he triggered it.

He glanced at the brunet in front of him and identical smirks graced their lips.

It seemed they both knew exactly how to pass the time.

 

* * *

 

They found Fíli in a small clearing by the stream, lying on his jacket completely nude as he stroked himself to completion.

“Oh Mahal,” Fíli whimpered as he climaxed all over his hand yet remained hard, “what in Durin’s name is going on?!”

“Did you kiss him after drinking the potion?” Other Kíli whispered, and Kíli nodded distractedly in return before nudging his doppelgänger to continue when he just ogled the blond. “A single drop of the potion in his system won’t cause this -” here he motioned between them “but rather will make him completely insatiable until I disappear.”

A hungry grin appeared on Kíli’s face at the realisation of just what he’d be doing for the rest of the day before he turned to his double.

“Wait here a moment and come when I call you.”

He didn’t wait for an answer before slinking towards his brother who still had his eyes closed and had grabbed fistfuls of the grass in his frustration. It was very rare that Kíli was able to sneak up on him these days; normally Fíli would have to be pretty distracted or exhausted to miss hearing him approach and it seemed his still throbbing length was enough of a distraction as Kíli knelt down by his legs silently, leaning over and licking a broad stripe up the hardened cock.

Fíli jerked upright with a cry and looked at his brother with wide eyes. “How long have you been there?!” He gasped, crossing his legs to try and block his brother’s view and further advances.

“Long enough,” Kíli purred, crawling forward and straddling his thighs to place a lewd kiss on his brother’s mouth.

Fíli pulled away regretfully. “Then you would know there is something wrong with me Kee,” he murmured, keeping his eyes locked on his brother as he felt around for his tunic in order to cover his painfully hard arousal.

It seemed that Kíli had other ideas. The brunet pinned his wrists to the ground, bringing his face close and nosing along the golden beard. “Oh I very much know,” he growled, gently tugging on one moustache braid with his teeth. “I also know that it’s my fault and I don’t regret my actions.”

Wait. _What?_ “What do you mean your fault?!”

“He means that he got curious and went through something he shouldn’t have.”

Fíli’s head whipped around when Kíli’s voice came not from the body in his lap but from behind him, and his jaw dropped at the sight of another Kíli.

“It seems,” the Kíli in his lap said as he moved his lips to his throat and sucked a livid mark there, “that our esteemed wizard was carrying around a potion to double one’s enjoyment.”

There were two Kíli’s, one who was hovering just above his erection as he continued to lavish attention to his neck and the other one, the one with a tattoo of what looked to be a bird on his chest was prowling closer, shrinking his world and his focus very _very_ quickly. It was then that Kíli’s words registered. “Gandalf had a sex potion?” he breathed as he tilted his head back to give his brother better access to his neck, his skin tingling at the contact.

“Exactly.” The new Kíli knelt down behind him and ran his fingers up his bare arms making him shudder slightly. “However, after drinking it Kíli here kissed you and a single drop must’ve made its way into your mouth. That’s why, no matter how many times you climax you’ll still not be satisfied until the effects wear off. It’s the same for us.”

Fíli threw his head back with a gasp, his hand sneaking down to wrap around himself as new Kíli scooted up behind him until they were flush against one another. Fíli stroked himself slowly, his cool fingers like snow melt on his heated flesh as his eyes fluttered closed when the Kíli behind him proceeded to mouth at the side of his neck whilst his Kíli continued littering his throat and chest with love bites.

“Raven,” he choked out suddenly, struggling to retain his grip on reality as he turned to look at the semi naked Kíli behind him. “You’re name… is Raven.” Otherwise he was going to drive himself mad trying to get the right Kíli to do what he wanted. And oh how he wanted.

“Whatever you wish my lion,” Raven purred as he began a slow rut against him.

Fíli groaned as Kíli continued to worship his neck, his fingers sliding up the taught flesh of his chest to toy with his nipples making it hard to concentrate. “Tell me you brought oil Kee,” Fíli groaned as his brother replaced fingers with lips and latched onto a nipple, biting it gently. “Please tell me you’ve got it.”

The archer drew sat back to pull the jar from his pocket with a smirk and felt a burst of arousal shoot through him at the sight of Fíli leaning back with his legs spread, slowly stroking himself as Raven continued to worship the back of his neck.

He bit his lip, watching the sight of himself stroke hands lightly up his brother’s sides and eliciting a pleased mewl from kiss bitten lips. So captivated he was by the sight before him he missed seeing Fíli’s fingers leave his cock to grab onto his jacket until he felt him trying to tug it off, half lidded blue eyes watching him as he did so.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes Kíli.”

He moved forwards, nudging his nose against his brother’s ear. “And should I remove them?” he breathed slyly.

“Yes,” was the panted response, “because I need you to fuck me.”

“I like the way you think,” Raven murmured, pulling back to look at Kíli with a wink. “Should we help him?” he asked, directing the question at Fíli.

Fíli was surging forwards and knocking his brother to the ground in the blink of an eye, straddling the toned legs and rocking against him slowly as he did so grinning at the look of surprise on his face. He planted his hands on either side of Kíli’s head and leaned forwards, keeping most of his weight on his arms as he moved against the hardened length he could feel through the fabric of Kíli’s pants.

Just as he was going to unlace them a now nude Raven scooted up behind him, having removed his own pants and felt him slip his hand between his legs, brushing against his furry sac as he reached for the laces of Kíli’s pants. Fíli bit his lip as every nudge of Raven’s fingers against his balls as he undid the ties sent jolts of arousal through him.

Kíli lay there, watching with wide eyes as Fíli panted softly as Raven freed him from his pants, and he let out a groan as they were dragged down his legs slowly, fingers scratching lightly at his skin and causing goose bumps to erupt in their wake. He reached up and tangled his fingers in the blond hair above him, dragging his brother in for a kiss as he lifted his hips enough for Raven to slide his pants off completely. He suckled at Fíli’s lips, slipping his tongue inside and stroking against the roof of his mouth lightly knowing the feather light touches would make him squirm.

“What do you want Fee?” He gasped around the slick muscle that was currently trying to tangle with his own. “What do you want first?”

He didn’t miss the shudder that ran through the body above him at the word ‘first’, and he couldn’t help the need to rile his lover up further. He pressed his lips against Fíli’s harshly, devouring his mouth and reducing him to a squirming mess in his lap before pulling away and tugging gently on his bottom lip.

“Oh yes Fee,” he growled as he felt Ravens hands stroke over his chest, flicking softly at a nipple on each pass. “First. You’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow when we’ve finished with you.”

The blond let out a shaky breath at the implication and just the thought of being fucked by both Kíli and Raven nearly had him coming right then. “I want to blow you Kee,” he murmured as he dove back in for another kiss, “and I want Raven to prep me whilst I do it.”

There was a moan behind him as Raven drew back slightly and Fíli gasped when he felt soft lips connect with the top of his spine, his back arching slightly under the touch as he licked and nibbled his way down each vertebra to the dimples in his back.

Raven placed his hands on Fíli’s waist and pulled him up and off Kíli. “Get undressed,” he ordered the panting brunet over the blond’s shoulder before crashing his lips against Fíli’s.

It truly was a sight to behold, Kíli thought as he watched, but the ache between his legs refused to be ignored any longer and he quickly removed his clothes, spreading his coat on the ground next to Fíli’s before lying back and tossing the jar of oil to his counterpart.

“Turn around,” Raven whispered against his lovers lips when he caught the jar in mid-air and bumped their noses together a final time before Fíli turned away.

As Fíli crawled his way up to settle between Kíli’s legs on his hands and knees Raven scooted up behind him, admiring the firm ass in front of him that fit oh so nicely into his hands. He placed a gentle kiss on the left cheek before biting down, sucking a bruise into the flesh and lapping over it in apology when Fíli whined. He uncorked the bottle and drizzled some oil directly onto the crease of Fíli’s ass, watching it slip between his cheeks hungrily before placing his fingers on the stream and following the path until he was at the twitching hole where he began to rub in little circles gently, smirking at the muffled whine that followed.

Fíli himself had wasted no time pouncing on his brother. After kissing him thoroughly he had worked his way down the firm chest; sucking bruises as he went and licking into his belly button before scraping his teeth lightly over the fluff that led down to his groin. It was then that Raven bit his ass and as though wanting to pass on the feeling to his brother Fíli sucked a large bruise right at the root of Kíli’s cock, a whine escaping his lips as the bite became slightly painful before gripping the twitching length in one hand and taking the leaking head into his mouth.

He bobbed his head slowly, dragging his tongue up and down the heavy shaft as he felt a single finger trace down his ass and circle his entrance with teasing touches until he let out a whine and felt the tip slip inside.

Kíli’s fingers threaded into his hair as he continued to move, occasionally pulling off to allow his hand to stroke as he suckled at the head, dipping his tongue into the slit or running his thumb under the head and other times taking him to the root where he could bury his nose into the curls at its base, all the while aware of the finger that slowly dragged in and out of his body.

Raven coated his fingers again and slipped a second one in alongside the first, scissoring them slightly as he thrust in and out slowly, leaning forwards and dragging his tongue along the patch of skin between Fíli’s entrance and swaying sac which had the blond mewling like a kitten. Dragging his tongue further up he licked at the furled entrance, lapping around his moving fingers and wiggling his tongue inside the ring when he parted the digits.

“Raven,” Fíli breathed wantonly from where he’d pulled off and rested his forehead against Kíli’s stomach. “Please.”

With a smirk Raven withdrew his fingers and pressed in with his tongue, ravishing the twitching muscle until it was slick with saliva and occasionally tugging at the rim as he went, something Fíli clearly enjoyed if the mewls of pleasure were anything to go by. He moved back down to the softly furred globes and carefully sucked one into his mouth, rolling it over his tongue as he slipped three fingers back inside, rubbing along the blonds walls in search of the little nub that would have him seeing stars.

Kíli scratched lightly at Fíli’s sweat slicked skin, his palms running over shaking shoulders as his brother did his best to continue his attention whilst losing focus with every move Raven made. “Do you like that Fee?” He asked huskily as Fíli pulled back from his cock to run his tongue up and down the throbbing length. “Do you like what Raven’s doing to you?”

Fíli whined, nodding desperately as he tried to grind against the fingers further and threw his head back with a cry when Raven brushed over the spot inside him that had him seeing stars. “More!” he gasped desperately as Raven continued to massage it, “oh Mahal please more!”

“Would you like him to fuck you?” Kíli asked as he drew Fíli in for a kiss that was all teeth and desperation. “Do you want him to pound into you as I fuck your pretty little mouth until we spill inside you at both ends?”

“Yes,” he begged “for the love of Mahal yes!”

Raven drew away with a smirk and pulled Fíli by the hips with him far enough for Kíli to be able to slide to his feet before he slicked himself up and placed his prick at the gaping entrance, watching hungrily as Kíli stepped up to Fíli’s mouth with his cock in hand and nudged the head against his lips.

As one they slid themselves into the eager body at their feet, both pushing until they were flush against him. Kíli ran his thumb over Fíli’s jaw with an adoring smile and pulled all the way back until just the head remained before sliding back in, fucking into his brother’s mouth. Raven watched as Kíli pushed in before sliding out, and sheathed himself as Kíli retreated.

The pair worked Fíli over until his body was trembling from sensitivity, the two brunets moving from slow to fast and working in counterpoint to the other; Raven slamming his hips into Fíli with a grip on his hips hard enough to bruise whilst Kíli had twisted his brother’s hair into his fist and held him in place as he fucked into his mouth with quick rolls of his hips.

With heat swirling in their bellies Kíli came first, holding Fíli’s head in place as he spilled down his throat, his head thrown back with a cry. Fíli was the next to tumble over the precipice; the taste and smell of his brother as his nose was pressed into the fluffy hair at the base of his cock overwhelming him and he drew off to bury his nose against the base properly as he emptied himself onto the grass below.

Hearing the twin cries of pleasure and feeling the incredible tightening around his own prick Raven let out a bellow as he emptied himself into the blond, rutting up against him to ride out the aftershocks.

Panting was the only noise to be heard as all three came down from their highs, and despite the feeling of euphoria Fíli let out a weak chuckle when he shifted and felt his heavy cock bump against his stomach. Again.

“Damn,” he said, before looking up to see his two lovers in the same predicament, watching as Kíli crouched down and groaned when their lips crashed together, sharing the taste of his essence between them.

“So good Fee,” Kíli purred when he pulled back, arousal shooting through him at the lips made shiny from seed and saliva, pressing another filthy kiss against his brother’s mouth before standing up. He watched as Raven continued stroking his brother’s flank and stalked towards him, watching as his eyes glinted back at him in amusement before Kíli pulled Raven in for a kiss and shared the taste with him.

Raven pulled away and dipped a finger inside Fíli’s hole, scooping up some of his seed before placing it against Kíli’s lips and groaned sinfully as Kíli opened his mouth and suckled on the digit.

In an unspoken agreement the brunets switched place, Raven sliding his legs between Fíli’s and lying on the coats before pulling the blond forwards for a kiss, mapping out his mouth slowly with his tongue. Kíli situated himself at his brother’s entrance; eyeing up the spend that was dribbling from his hole and leaned forwards, licking up what had escaped before proceeding to suck it out of him eagerly.

Fíli gasped into the bruising kiss as he felt the suction at his rear, his teeth clashing against Raven’s as he felt his brother clean his ass of the seed that had been left behind. The wet slurping noises Kíli made had Fíli moaning whorishly as he ground his ass into his brother’s face, whimpering at the rasp of stubble against his sensitive flesh and he yelped when Kíli pulled away to suck a bruise on his right cheek before diving back in.

He released Raven’s swollen lips long enough to gasp “Kee please,” before he dove back in for another kiss, panting harshly as Raven’s fingers wrapped around his swollen prick and moved over the hardened flesh quickly.

Kíli pulled away with a loud smack of his lips, his face glistening with saliva and seed as he draped himself over his brothers back before moving a hand down to join Raven’s and together they worked Fíli over until he was crying out and climaxed in their hands and on Raven’s stomach.

“What is it you want Fee?” Kíli asked as they continued to work the blond through the aftershocks, his lips close to his brother’s ear. “Do you want me riding you hard, thrusting into you again and again until you can’t take it anymore? Stuffing you full of my cum? Or perhaps…” he pulled away enough to look Raven in the eye as he spoke, “you want us both inside you, splitting you wide open on our cocks?”

Fíli squirmed back into his brother’s chest at the thought of being so full he could hardly move, pinned in place by their massive pricks as his ass was completely filled with their seed. “Oh Mahal yes!” He keened desperately, his cock already aching at the thought of what they’d do to him.

Kíli grinned at the feral look in his double’s eyes before he pulled back, his fingers snagging the oil as he went and he slicked them up before placing them against his brother’s entrance. The three fingers slipped in easily and Kíli proceeded to thrust them in and out at a leisurely pace, spreading the oil around his brother’s rim and insides properly. After a dozen or so thrusts he pulled his fingers out and recoated them before sliding back in, this time easing his little finger in alongside the other three. He stretched him slowly; his ears attuned to every little sound his brother made to make sure he wasn’t in any pain.

Raven kept Fíli occupied by devouring his mouth as he ran his hands up and down the sweaty torso, his fingers mapping the sculpted muscles and threading through crisp golden curls on the front, his nails scratching over the rolling muscles on his back. Together they worked in tandem to keep Fíli distracted from any pain.

“Alright Fee,” Kíli breathed huskily as he eyed up his brothers gaping hole “I’m going to lower you onto Raven, then you’ll need to lean forward so I can stretch you some more.”

He gripped his brother’s hips and pulled him backwards, waiting until Fíli was up on his knees before he guided him downwards, and with one hand gripping Raven’s throbbing length he slowly lowered his brother onto it, smirking at the identical moans that reverberated around the clearing.

“How does it feel Âzyungel?” He breathed, watching as the muscles on his brothers back bunched and loosened as he rocked gently on the cock inside him.

Fíli groaned when Raven shifted and slid against his pleasure spot. “Amazing,” he choked out, “feels amazing.”

“Good.” He pressed gently on his brothers back to encourage him to lean against Ravens chest once again. Now came the tricky part; he needed to open Fíli enough to be able to slip in right alongside his double. He grabbed the jar of oil and drizzled a thick stream onto his brother’s rim, the fingers of his free hand massaging it into the muscle and he had to bite back a moan of his own at the whimpers he forced from the joined bodies.

After several moments of just petting the now smooth furl as Raven rocked in and out gently to help Fíli relax he waited until his double withdrew before laying his finger on the hot flesh and slowly slid the digit and cock inside of his brother. The blond gasped, his fingers spasming in the grass as he tried to ride out the slight stinging that the extra addition caused. Kíli and Raven waited until Fíli had adjusted before they started moving in and out of his body; Kíli occasionally lifting his finger when they were fully sheathed in order to stretch him slowly.

The brunets worked together as Kíli added a second and third finger to the point where he couldn’t add any more. Fíli had lain patiently on Raven, sucking marks into the furred chest and creamy expanse of neck as the two dwarves worked him open.

Eventually he was ready, and Kíli pressed a kiss to the base of Fíli’s spine as he removed his fingers to scoot close to his brother’s ass. “Just relax Fee,” he murmured as he pushed his brother forward enough for Raven to slip out. “We’ll be inside you soon enough.”

He coated himself and Raven in oil quickly before he wrapped a fist around their pricks, squeezing softly just to make the other moan before he lined them up with Fíli’s gaping and glistening hole and guided his brother back slowly onto them. The heads slipped inside with ease and Kíli pulled his brother back carefully, pausing occasionally to give the blond time to adjust as he was slowly filled.

Harsh panting and the occasional groan was all that could be heard as the two brunets carefully filled the gasping blond and Kíli was pretty certain he was going to pass out at the intense pressure surrounding him, his brother’s channel smothering him in all the best ways.

“Mahal Fee,” he panted when they were fully sheathed, his fingers gripping his brother’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. “So tight baby. You alright there Raven?”

“Move,” was the groaned response, “or do something.”

Kíli glanced over his brother’s shoulder to see Raven with his head thrown back, his hands gripping Fíli’s firm shoulders harshly as he tried to refrain from thrusting into the pliant body between them. “Ok,” he said as he ran his hands up and down his brother’s back in a soothing motion, “let’s take it slow.”

Fíli couldn’t speak. Never, in all the time they’d been together had the thought of having a third person involved, let alone their cock inside of his ass at the same time as Kíli crossed his mind but the feeling was absolutely incredible. He could barely breathe, every twitch of Kíli and Raven inside of him made him gasp, every drop of precome that dribbled from their hardened pricks felt like liquid gold heating his passage. But the stillness was driving him mad, and so he began to rock gently.

He cried out as the slight movements rubbed against his prostate mercilessly and he realised that there was no way he’d hold out much longer. It didn’t help that Kíli began to rock in counterpoint to himself and soon the pleasure began rolling up his spine in waves making him clench uncontrollably.

“Kíli!” He sobbed as he felt his balls draw up, ready for release once more, “I-I can’t-!”

Kíli couldn’t either. He could hardly breathe from the incredible pressure that surrounded him and with each roll of his brother’s smaller body he hurtled towards completion.

“Let go Fíli,” Raven panted, lips and teeth clashing against the blonds in a sloppy kiss as he fisted the throbbing length. “Come for us.”

With a high pitched keen Fíli came, his eyes rolling backwards as he released all over the body below him and the sensations caused stars to erupt behind his eyes.

Twin cries echoed through the clearing as Raven and Kíli climaxed inside the spasming hole, their hips jerking as they stuffed Fíli’s passage with their seed and they both slipped out from the force of their release. Kíli pressed his forehead against his brother’s sweaty back for a moment, gulping in air as his chest heaved before he curled his fingers around Fíli’s waist and slipped to the side.

He frowned in concern to see him lying limply on his twin’s chest and scooted closer, pressing a soft kiss to the damp locks and smiled as sky blue eyes fluttered open.

“Hey,” he breathed as he brought a hand up to brush the bangs out of Fíli’s eyes, aware that Raven’s hands were rubbing up and down his brother’s back. “You did amazing Fee. How do you feel?”

Fíli shifted so he was pressed against the two brunets who used their bodies to keep him warm. “Full,” he mumbled, “sore. But a good kind of sore.” He leaned forwards and placed a kiss on Kíli’s lips before turning his head to do the same to Raven.

“Thank you,” he said with a tired smile. “It was amazing.”

Raven snuggled closer, draping an arm over Fíli’s waist to stroke a hand over Kíli’s side. “Glad I could be of assistance,” he sighed as exhaustion overtook him, “even if I was an unexpected addition.”

“You’re here until tomorrow morning;” Kíli reminded him with a smirk, “so don’t think we’re finished with you just yet.”

He curled into his brother, sated and content to let the three of them rest for a little while before they continued on when a thought crossed him mind.

“Do you think Gandalf would give us the instructions to make more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one I just finished at like, 1am so hopefully you all enjoy it. Tomorrows story may come a little late as I'm finishing up house sitting so I have cleaning and packing to do. Hopefully I can get it finished at work :D
> 
> And thanks to delank_89 for the double penetration suggestion. She had wanted it for the Fili/Eomer/Bard fic that it seems I'm going to be doing at some point, but I decided to use it here as I wasn't sure how I wanted to 'ruin' Fili in this. Problem solved!


	18. FiKiTh - A Sacrifice Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by mjeanuniverse: Fíli angst- After the stone giant incident, where Thorin yells out the wrong name (Fíli was the one in danger of being crushed, Kíli was standing behind Thorin), Fíli assumes that Thorin does not really love him as an nephew and would prefer Kíli to be his heir. In the Goblin Town, Fíli offers himself up to protect the youngest from torture. Thorin is aghast when he realizes what Fíli has done & more importantly, why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so. I apologise for the lateness of this and the last few chapters. This chapter has kicked my ass because there was so much I could do with it but I didn't want to because I have had a few people mention (when the prompt was made) that it would be an awesome prompt to turn into a multi-chapter fic. Because of this I didn't want to do a super long one and take any ideas that I could use in the future should that happen. And it possibly will but not for a long time to come.
> 
> Also, Mjean is a Fili-Angst muffin who loves Fili... well... angst stories, and I'm bloody petrified because I really hope I did a good job with this enough to please her but I literally kept overthinking it (I still am) so I feel like it's kinda a "meh, some angst but below expectations" kind of fic O.o really hope that isn't the case but I won't know until you all read it!
> 
> Fingers crossed!

* * *

 

 

“Start with the youngest!”

Fíli watched in horror as the foul beast pointed a wart covered finger first at his brother then at Ori. He glanced at his uncle who was standing someway ahead of him and felt his blood boil when he didn’t move or react to the goblins approaching the two dwarves. If Thorin didn’t say something, or timed it wrong Fíli could lose his brother for good, and a world without Kíli was one he knew he couldn’t handle living in.

Although why Thorin was holding his silence when Kíli was so clearly at risk he wasn’t sure. For years he’d always believed Thorin viewed him and his brother as equals, but it was a shock to realise when they set out on the quest that he’d been wrong; it seemed that Kíli was Thorin’s favourite, that he was the heir Thorin wanted but couldn’t have because Fíli existed. Ever since Thorin had joined them in the hobbit’s smial the signs had been as clear as daylight; giving only Kíli a smile as he entered, checking Kíli was ok first when they’d been caught by the trolls, dragging Kíli from the water leaving Fíli to Dwalin when they’d both been swept into the river after the pony bolted, calling for Kíli to deal with the wargs that chased them before they got to Rivendell, not even allowing Fíli a chance to help finish them off.

But it was the one that occurred just a few hours before that hurt the most; Thorin screaming Kíli’s name on the mountains as it split beneath their feet when it had been Fíli, not his brother that had come close to death.

The fact that Thorin had walked past him when he discovered it wasn’t Kíli who had been caught up in the group sprawled on the ground, as well as not stopping to ask if he was alright solidified his suspicions of where his uncle’s affections truly lay.

Standing there in the bowels of a mountain, being jostled by his companions the realisation that Thorin held little affection or concern for him hurt less than he expected it to. Long had he looked up to his uncle, constantly working to gain the approval that was so easily given to Kíli yet was like trying to draw blood from a stone when it came to himself. Perhaps Thorin’s behaviour wasn’t as unusual as he’d first believed all those months ago.

And now, standing there watching as the Goblin threatened his brother whilst Thorin didn’t move so much as a muscle to stop him made his decision easy.

“Wait!”

Their leader had refused to answer the goblin’s questions and now with Kíli and Ori in danger there was only one thing he could do to stop his brother and friend from paying for his uncle’s stubbornness.

He pushed forward, tearing himself out of the hands that latched onto his coat as he passed and was well aware that of the few that had grabbed him not one of them had been his uncle.

“And who are you?” The Goblin King sneered as the blond made his way to the front, his staff waving threateningly in the dwarfs face. “Who do you think you are to defy me?”

Fíli snarled, a deadly look in his eye as he glared at the foul beast before him. “I am Fíli, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, and heir to the throne of Erebor.”

“Well well well,” the look that appeared on the goblin’s face made Fíli feel sick, and only for the briefest moment did he question what he’d done before his concern for Kíli’s safety overwhelmed the concern for his own. “This just gets better! Oakenshield’s heir… what are these two dwarves to you I wonder?”

“Fíli!” Kíli hissed from somewhere behind him. “What are you doing?!”

“They’re nobodies,” the blond answered the goblin, ignoring his brother as he took a half a step forward. “At least to my uncle. They are my scribe and my body guard, dwarves that Thorin has little use for and would happily allow to be sacrificed rather than give up information.”

He wasn’t sure if he missed the signal or if one was even given, but before he had time to react he was suddenly overpowered by a group of goblins and dragged away from the company. He thrashed violently, trying to loosen the painful grip they had in his hair when he was thrown to the ground and pulled harshly to his knees.

He winced when his head was yanked backwards and the jagged edges of a crudely made stone knife was shoved against the soft flesh of his neck, not pushing deep enough to split the skin but hard enough that one small movement would slice it clean open.

“He may not give up information to save them,” the Goblin said gleefully, “but let’s see how far I get before he decides you’re not worth sacrificing.”

“You’ll be waiting a long time,” Fíli growled back.

The Goblin let out a high pitched giggle that reverberated off the stone and shook the already semi-stable wooden walkway before he lowered his head to the blond’s height, the bulging eye nearly popping out of its socket as it looked at him manically.

“We’ll see about that.”

Fíli roared in pain when the Goblin’s staff slammed into his right shoulder, a ram horn piercing the flesh and bursting out the other side. He gasped, the pain blinding him momentarily and he couldn’t hear anything over the rush of blood in his ears.

One moment his knees were firmly on the wooden bridge, the next they were swept out from under him as the Goblin yanked on his staff and tore him from the floor, the horn slipping free with a squelch as he was sent flying into the crudely made throne. He slammed into the back of the chair and tumbled to the floor, the side of his head throbbing in pain from where it had collided with the wood and he had to blink away the blood that was filling his vision from the deep gash that had opened just above his eye.

He blinked sluggishly, trying to see through the blood and golden strands that had matted on his face when a hand grabbed his hair and dragged him along the ground, the sharp pain in his scalp making him cry out.

The machines that the Goblin King had ordered to be brought up came into view and he stopped trying to pry the claws from his hair, instead grasping for one of his throwing knives that had been tucked into his boot and withdrew it; driving the blade into the wrist of the creature dragging him and yanked it sideways to sever the hand. He pulled backwards, rolling once to get away from the goblins directly in front of him and withdrew another long knife before he began slashing out at any hands that got too close.

Shrieks erupted around him as he felled beast after beast as well as the faint sound of his own name being called, but who it was that was screaming for him he wasn’t sure. All that mattered right then was killing as many goblins as he could to give himself time to get away from the torture machines and back to the company.

His act of rebellion didn’t last long.

One second he was holding his own, the black blood of the goblins spraying from their bodies as he cut through them, the next he was screaming in pain as strips of leather cracked through the air and lashed his hands and arms’, forcing him to drop his weapons as the thin skin was split open.

The pain that erupted from the wounds made him gasp, only to scream when claws dug into the raw nerves as he was dragged to one of the machines. He fought valiantly but in the end it was hopeless; a hard blow to his injured shoulder made him curl into himself as they wrapped the chains around his right wrist, pulling tight to secure it in place before they chained the left one.

He was trapped with his arms spread wide, unable to move no matter how much he pulled. He looked sideways at the contraption in a panic trying to see just what it would do, but tied as he was meant he couldn’t see much. All he could feel was his wrist and elbow was braced against wood and bone whilst his forearm was left with nothing behind it.

Struggling was pointless, the rattle of the chains mocking him with each failed movement. He looked up to find he was directly before the company with a sea of Goblins separating them. He saw Dwalin and Balin; the pair barely containing themselves from charging and having to settle with glaring at the foul beasts before them. He saw Bifur, Bofur and Bombur standing there; Bofur and Bombur having to physically restrain Bifur who shouted curses with a manic look in his eye. Dori and Nori were standing side by side shielding their little brother from further threats and harm whilst watching the proceedings, Dori nervously and Nori with an incredibly pale face, Oin and Gloin standing side by side as sturdy as trees and just as proud.

He saw Kíli being held back by Dwalin with a look of pure terror on his face as he gazed back at him, his hands vainly attempting to remove the bear-like arms from restraining him as he shook his head; trying to convince himself what he was seeing was nothing more than a bad dream.

He saw Thorin who stood behind his nephew and friend, his face impassive save for the steely glint in his dark eyes as he watched the Goblin King approach the group; and not once, Fíli noticed, did he look his way.

“Well,” the Goblin sneered as he looked at the group gleefully, “it seems you were right in your assumptions little princeling. Here you hang, your life in the balance and there your Uncle stands as silent as the grave. Pity.”

Fíli glared at the beast as it turned to him and spat in its face as it came closer. “My life has always been forfeit,” he snarled, his eyes focused on the Goblin and so missed its minions dragging something into place in front of his right arm. “And I would give it gladly if it meant protecting the ones that love me.”

“Let’s see just how  _glad_  you’ll be when I’ve finished with you.”

 

* * *

 

Kíli watched in horror as his brother was dragged from his side, thrashing like a wild lion that had been leashed against its will. He rushed forward to go after him but Dwalin caught him around the waist.

“No yer don’t laddy,” the bald warrior said under his breath, his eyes never leaving the foul beast.

He squirmed, trying to shake Dwalin’s grasp to no avail. “Let me go!” He hissed furiously. “FÍLI!”

“Yer brother’s already in trouble, we don’t need you there as well!”

Kíli cursed, only to scream for his brother when the Goblin stabbed his staff into Fíli’s shoulder and the ram’s horn burst out the other side.

“NO!”

He threw himself forward once again, glancing back at Thorin desperately. “THORIN DO SOMETHING!”

But Thorin didn’t move.

No matter how hard he fought against Dwalin he watched with a growing horror as Fíli was flung around like a rag doll before he was eventually dragged by his hair to be chained to the crudely made torture machine.

He turned to look at Thorin, his face thunderous at his uncle’s inaction.

“What. Are. You. Waiting for?! HELP HIM!”

He looked back at his brother, watched him look at their group with a defeated look in his eye, and it was a look that had him shaking his own head slowly in horror.

“Well, it seems you were right in your assumptions little princeling. Here you hang, your life in the balance and there your Uncle stands as silent as the grave. Pity.”

He snarled at the Goblin’s taunt, but it was his brother’s reply that caused all the blood to drain from his face in horror. “My life has always been forfeit, and I would give it gladly if it meant protecting the ones that love me.”

“Let’s see just how  _glad_  you’ll be when I’ve finished with you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin watched with a sinking heart as his heir was dragged away from the group, fighting fiercely like the lion he was known to be. He had yet to move because what could he do? They were trapped on this pathetic excuse of a walkway with the bulging form of the Goblin King in front of them and a host of goblins behind them. They were weaponless, exposed and doomed to die unless there was some divine intervention in the next few minutes.

The moment Fíli had stepped forwards the look of utter glee that overtook the Goblin’s features had sealed the blonds fate; regardless of whether he interfered or not he wouldn’t be getting Fíli back. Not the way they wanted at least.

 _“Fíli!”_  That was Kíli calling for his brother like he always did when the blond took the fall for him.  _“What are you doing?”_

He wanted to scream; in fury for not being able to do anything and in despair because why would Fíli do something so stupid? The situation was spiralling out of control and he wasn’t sure what would happen when they hit the bottom.

_“They’re nobodies, at least to my uncle. They are my scribe and my body guard, dwarves that Thorin has little use for and would happily allow to be sacrificed rather than give up information.”_

He cursed silently. Ever since Kíli had been born Fíli had done his best to look out for his little brother, would take the blame to avoid the younger being punished; and still after eight and seventy years since Kíli had entered the world it had yet to change.

One would almost call it a noble and heart-warming manoeuver.

Unsurprisingly Kíli didn’t agree.

The young brunet fought like a dwarf possessed in Dwalin’s arms as Fíli was attacked, and Thorin was barely able to restrain himself from launching at the foul beast when he stabbed his nephew with the horn.

Their situation was getting worse.

Fíli, after being thrown around like a leaf caught in a storm was being chained to the torture machine, Kíli was snarling in his face trying to get him to do something and the company were being shoved further away from their weapons with no way to get even one sword or knife that could be used.

But it was the Goblin King’s and Fíli’s next exchange of words that made him freeze; that made him realise that there was more to this than Fíli wanting to protect his brother.

_“Well, it seems you were right in your assumptions little princeling. Here you hang, your life in the balance and there your Uncle stands as silent as the grave. Pity.”_

_“My life has always been forfeit, and I would give it gladly if it meant protecting the ones that love me.”_

Forfeit? Fíli’s life was no more forfeit than Kíli’s or Dís’ if he had any say in the matter so why would he think so? He thought hard, knowing he’d done everything he could to protect the boys without appearing overbearing since the quest had started as he didn’t want either of them to think he didn’t trust them to handle themselves.

Only… he hadn’t had he?

As he thought back to the start of the quest he realised with a sinking heart that the distance he’d placed between him and his heir had been non-existent when it came to Kíli. Every situation they’d found themselves in he had overlooked Fíli’s wellbeing whilst focussing on Kíli’s, every conversation had been initiated with the younger and it had been with great hesitancy that Fíli would include himself.

_“…protecting the ones that love me.”_

He felt sick. Fíli, his nephew of sunshine who had struggled with insecurities as a child and had always sought his approval, had always put his uncle’s needs above his own even when he was barely functioning had been repaid by him how? By neglecting his nephew who looked to him as a son would their father and acting like he didn’t exist.

How could it feel to stand on the side lines and watch as the dwarf you idolized gave you the cold shoulder whilst he gave all his affection to your brother?

Fíli was sacrificing himself not just because he loved his brother, but because he believed himself to be worthless in his Uncle’s eyes.

He surged forwards, pushing his way to the front of the company and almost heaved when he realised just what kind of machine Fíli had been chained to. He’d only seen the remnants of similar machines in villages they’d cleared after they’d been overrun by Orcs, heard detailed horror stories from Nori’s sightings of them being used on his travels.

These machines were designed to break its prisoners.

“Wait!” He was at the front now, his eyes burning with hatred for the foul beast that held his heir, nephew and son. He swallowed harshly, struggling to keep his eyes off the torture device that was just waiting for the wheel to be turned to inflict indescribable pain and on the creature before him.

“Well well well,” the Goblin laughed as he swung around to face the raven-haired king. “You finally decided to speak up did you? Pity, we haven’t even started with him.”

“Let. Him. Go.” Thorin snarled in response. “He has nothing to do with this.”

The Goblin King cackled, his laugh echoing around the large cavern. “Oh he has _everything_ to do with this. Did you really think the Defiler would stop at you? No,” he shook his head, his great sack-like chin rolling repulsively side to side. “When the Defiler has finished with you he will rip this pretty little thing apart. He will _destroy_ you and your line Oakenshield. Besides, he’s already tied up. It would be a waste if we didn’t use him.”

Before Thorin could even blink the Goblin had slammed his staff down and two goblins began cranking the wheel at the side and it wasn’t long before a pained cry echoed around them. They fought desperately to shake the Goblins off and get to their youngest but it was no use for there was too many for a company of so few.

Thorin couldn’t watch. He knew how the machine worked; knew that there was a blunt head the shape of a square the size of an acorn that with every turn of the wheel moved closer. He knew that it would push against the limb it had been set against, whilst the joints, in this case Fíli’s elbow and wrist were secured at the back so they couldn’t go anywhere. The arm would be immobile as the device was moved closer, pressed harder against the flesh and bone because eventually something had to give.

And something did.

There was a loud snap followed an agonised scream, and Thorin was barely able to hear himself or Kíli call for the blond over Fíli’s wails. The pressure would have been too much for his arm and Thorin knew that the bone, the dwarvish bone that is tougher than rocks had given way under the intense pressure.

The company’s reaction was like someone had thrown a wounded animal in with a pack of Wargs.

They surged forwards, the dwarves concern for their own safety vanishing in the face of their young scouts suffering. Goblins began flying as they were hurled off the walkway by the larger or stronger dwarves, Nori managed to get close enough to the weapons to start tossing them to his companions so they could fight back against the blades that slashed at them whilst Fíli’s cries and begging for them to stop as the device was moved to the other side created a backdrop of sound.

In the midst of the fighting Thorin was thrown to the ground and the goblins swarmed to him, ready to stab him when a burst of white light exploded around them, momentarily stunning them all.

It was silent for a heartbeat, and Thorin looked sideways from his spot on the ground to see a large figure move towards them, cloaked in grey with the tip of his staff glowing.

“Take up arms!” the wizard ordered. “Fight! FIGHT!”

Thorin felt himself grabbed and hauled upwards, barely given a chance to nod at Dwalin in thanks before Orcrist was thrown at him and he charged forwards, slicing through the Goblin’s with renewed fury.

He fought his way over to the machine that Fíli was still tied to and bit down a curse at the sight of his nephew unconscious in his chains, a second nasty gash on his forehead that was likely caused in the blast of light.

“Fíli?!” Kíli appeared by his side out of nowhere, his hand resting on his brother’s cheek as he tilted his face upwards.

Thorin looked around for his shield-brother, needing the service of his axes to shatter the chains holding the blond up. “DWALIN!” He roared when spotted the bald warrior nearby.

It seemed Dwalin didn’t need any indication as to why he had been called; he just charged over and slammed his axe into the metal without thought. Kíli caught Fíli as he came down, lowering him to the ground as he called his name.

“Fíli! Come on Fee wake up!”

“It’s no use!” Dwalin yelled as he decapitated a goblin that got too close, “we need to grab him and his weapons and go; we’ll be slaughtered if we stay here!”

Thorin nodded, already aware of the increasing number of goblin bodies. “Dwalin, take him. Put him on your shoulder so you can still fight -”

“No! I’m taking -”

“Kíli don’t argue!” He snapped, running a goblin through before he looked over his shoulder. “Get your brother’s weapons so we can get out of here!”

The sound that left the brunets lips was feral but he did as he was told, and ensuring they had enough protection Thorin helped Dwalin secure his nephew in his arms.

He picked up his sword before taking a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come. They needed to get out, they needed to escape this hellish place and get Fíli to safety.

But it was more than that. He needed to tend to his nephew who was physically and emotionally hurt because he needed to reassure the blond that his behaviour towards him was a mistake and he never meant to hurt him the way he had.

And then he had to ensure it never happened again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now that that's out of the way I can hopefully get these last ones done as as I mentioned this one's had me hung up on it.
> 
> If the description of the machine was confusing the simplest way I can describe it is: two pieces of wood that are vertical, one piece is behind the elbow, the other is behind the wrist. The little head thing is place in the middle of the forearm that has no support and its 'screwed' in so it keeps moving in, pushing against the arm. Because there's nothing supporting the arm and the wrist and elbow are immobile so can't move with it the bone is eventually snapped. Whether that's even possible I have no idea, my mind just came up with it, it seemed like something Goblins would do so voila there you have a torture machine :)


	19. Britchell - Can Our Love Conquer All?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Saucywench: How about Mitchell/Anders, angsty with a possessive vampire? Dark or happy end, your choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long everyone! I was a bit stumped as to what to do for this then boom! brainwave! So just to make up for the wait have 6700ish words :) Oh and I think this may actually be a two parter as the last Britchell prompt (and final birthday prompt) I have actually fits with what's happened here. So at this point chapter 22 will be a continuation of this one :D
> 
> And I hope it's as angsty as what you were wanting my dear SW :)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

He was storing away the leftovers from the pasta he’d made when he heard the front door open and smiled as his lovers shoes thudded against the wall from where they were tossed into the corner.

“Mitch?”

“Here,” he called back, pulling some bread, chicken and the avocado out of the fridge to start making his sandwich before closing the door and turning to smile brightly at his god who appeared around the corner. “How was work?”

Anders rolled his eyes as he placed his laptop bag and two folders on the table. “Honestly those dog food people are so close to getting a colourful letter from me telling them where they can shove their product you have no idea. The manager is a prick, they sell crap food and he had a go at someone on their Facebook page and is now complaining about the numerous complaints against him and wants me to do something about it. What do I look like to him?” The blond asked incredulously, “A magician who can just make it go away?”

Mitchell grinned and his frowning boyfriend. “No, but you do look like a God called Bragi.”

“Funny Vlad,” Anders said dryly, “but for your information Bragi looks like me.” He looked at Mitchell properly, taking in the bag by the counter and dressed in his fashionably shameful clean green scrubs. “I thought you had work this morning,” he said in confusion as he made his way over to wrap his arms around his lover.

“I got a call at the last minute to swap shift -” He froze, his smile disappearing as he inhaled the perfume wafting off his lover deeply.

“What is that?”

His question came out in a growl and he turned slowly, aware that Anders had taken a step back. He looked him over; his normally warm chocolate eyes darkening as the unmistakable scent of a woman hit him.

Anders frowned back, looking down the front of his shirt before raising his eyes back to meet his lovers. “What’s what?”

Mitchell took a step forward, his eyes searching for any sign to confirm or deny his suspicions. “Why the fuck do you smell like a woman?”

“I’ve been at work,” Anders said slowly. “I work with Dawn. You can probably smell her on me.”

“Anders,” the way his name left his mouth was practically a hiss, and the eye roll the blond responded with only served to rile him up further. “I know Dawn, I also know what she smells like,” his hands shot out and latched onto the jacket to stop the god from retreating further. “And it sure as hell doesn’t smell like her.”

Glaring up at his brunet lover Anders placed his hands over the ones holding him tight and pried the fingers off the jacket; he’d only gotten it back from the drycleaners yesterday. “Mitchell, the only time I left the office today was to get lunch so someone’s probably brushed against my jacket when it was on the back of the chair. That can happen.”

Sensing the hesitancy in his lover Anders cupped the vampires face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Why on earth would I even look twice at a woman when I have the kindest, hottest and most satisfying lover I could have ever dreamed of?”

The tension drained from Mitchell’s shoulders at the declaration and he sighed, pressing his forehead against Anders as he squeezed the God’s waist gently. “Sorry,” he said softly, “it’s just you’re the best thing to have ever happened to me and I’m terrified that you’ll wake up one day and realise you’ve been sleeping with a monster. I’d rather die than lose you.”

Anders pulled back enough to smirk up at the brunet cockily, “I may be sleeping with a monster,” he agreed, “but you’re my monster. Now go get ready for work before I decide to show you just how you’re mine.”

Mitchell chuckled softly and leaned forward to press a possessive and filthy kiss to his lovers’ mouth before he pulled away; smirking at the plaintive whine he received as he moved to get his bag.

“That’s just cruel Mitchell.”

 

* * *

 

Balancing two coffee cups and the bag of Danishes in one hand Mitchell opened the door to JPR and grinned when he heard Anders singing along to Queen. Despite his rather vehement protestations that he couldn’t sing for the life of him Anders, Mitchell had discovered, had an amazing singing voice, one that he only got to hear when the blond was very drunk and in good spirits.

Listening to his partner’s particularly energetic rendition of Somebody to Love he closed the door and made his way over, pegging the absence of Dawn and her purse to her and Ty being banished for lunch.

He moved to the doorway separating the two offices and had to stifle a laugh when he found Anders with his feet on the desk, leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed jamming on an air guitar with so much enthusiasm he couldn’t help the slight stirring below his belt at the way Anders fingers caressed the air in front of him. It was with great regret that he knocked on the door frame to announce himself but he knew that if he waited until the songs end Anders would be both mortified Mitchell had caught him and annoyed that he had lukewarm coffee because his boyfriend had decided to watch.

The blonds reaction was as expected.

“Mitchell!” Anders yelped, sitting upright quickly and in doing so almost sent himself tumbling to the floor. “How long have you been there?!”

“Long enough to know you’re a mean air guitarist,” he informed the blushing God as he strolled over. “We should get that x-box game for you, you'd nail it.”

“Yeah well I’ll nail you if you tell anyone about that,” Anders huffed back.

The vampire just grinned and placed the coffee and pastries on the desk. It was as Anders was declaring his love for the vampires intuition after a gulp of his coffee that a breeze swept through the office making Mitchell freeze; the woman’s perfume from the night before strong once again and filling his nostrils.

“-chell? Everything alright?”

He looked at his lover, the happiness that had been on his face only moments before quickly melting away to be replaced with fury.

“Mitchell?” Anders asked slowly, placing his coffee back on the desk as he stood. “What is it?”

The brunets lip curled in a snarl, his hands clenching by his side as he observed the man before him. “You,” he spat furiously, “and the fact that you think you can lie to me!”

“Lie to you about what?!”

“About seeing another woman behind my back!”

Anders looked at his partner incredulously, the accusations of him cheating cutting deep. “I’m not seeing anyone aside from you!” He yelled back.

“Oh really?” Mitchell scoffed disbelievingly, “well then why do I smell the exact same perfume on you as I did yesterday? You’re certainly not wearing the same jacket so don’t even go there.”

“For fuck sakes Mitchell,” the blond ground out angrily as he slammed his hands on his desk, “I have no bloody idea what you’re talking about! I haven’t  _seen_  any woman aside from Dawn!”

“Really?”

Anders could feel his patience wearing thin with the man opposite him and the unjust interrogation he was going through. Knowing Mitchell would jump to conclusions if he didn’t answer he hoped his reply would get the vampire off his back. “Yes!”

“Prove it. What did you have for lunch?”

Anders opened his mouth to snap back when he paused, a crease forming between his eyebrows as he thought. Where had he gone for lunch? He knew he wasn’t hungry so he must have eaten sometime in the last few hours yet his memory was so fuzzy it was hard for him to know what he’d eaten let alone who else was around.

“That’s what I thought.”

Mitchell’s revolted tone cut through his musings and he looked up to see nothing but disgust and contempt in the brown eyes that had up until now looked at him warmly. “A good looking woman flashes her tits at you and you go to her like a moth to a flame. I shouldn’t be so surprised.”

Anders back went ramrod straight, and if anyone else had been around they would have told him that it was as though the fire that burned brightly in his blue eyes had been snuffed out. He stared unseeingly at the vampire as his mind slammed the doors of trust he’d opened only for the man in front of him shut. Baring his emotions to someone had been something he’d never done until Mitchell; previously guarding his heart like it was something precious despite the battered barrier that surrounded it, both physically and mentally. He loved Mitchell with every fibre of his being, but hearing accusations as cruel as those from the brunet made the defences he’d fought so hard to remove go snapping back into place.

Without a word he packed up his laptop and notepad, breathing deeply in order to calm himself before he spoke.

“If that’s what you think,” he ground out, fighting desperately to keep the fury and hurt out of his voice, “then maybe you should fuck off back to Bristol.” Well there goes keeping the anger in check. “I’m telling you the truth but if you choose not to believe me then you should just go!”

“Why are you getting so defensive?” The vampire taunted cruelly. “People only get defensive if they have something to hide.”

The accusation made him snap. “I don’t have to try and justify myself to you,” he spat as he wrenched his laptop bag off his desk and stormed past. “It’s bad enough my family jump to conclusions about me, never even stopping to think that I might actually be innocent and now you’re doing the same. Well guess what Mitchell, you claimed to know me yet you jump to assumptions as though we’d only just met and if that’s what you think of me then you can get lost because I don’t want to see you again. I don’t have to listen to this shit and I certainly don’t have to hear it from you.” 

It was like Anders had slapped him in the face. Every promise he had ever made, every declaration of love and faith that he had whispered into the creamy skin had been shattered by a handful of words and now the man he’d given his heart to all but physically was storming past him, and it was then that the vampire realised that with his unfounded accusations he may have just ruined the best thing to have ever happened to him.

His hand whipped out and latched onto Anders arm as he passed; his boyfriend’s name barely out of his mouth when Anders wrenched his arm from his grasp to storm out of the office and slam the door shut with a sickening finality.

And not once did Anders look back.

 

* * *

 

Several hours, two large chocolate fudge brownie ice-creams and a long contemplation later Mitchell made his way back to the apartment with a box of Anders favourite pizza in his arms. He’d been unable to shake the wounded look that had been on the blonds face just before he stormed out the door, and the more he thought about what he said the guiltier he felt.

When he was first getting to know him the only emotions he had been privy to was the smugness and the cockiness that, according to the Johnson brothers was the only emotions Anders was capable of. Now that he thought about it there was also pleasure and ecstasy but that was neither here nor there, the point was was that he knew he’d had to work damn hard to get Anders to open up to him, to be allowed to see the love, kindness and sensitivity that the blond kept hidden for fear of it being exploited. So the thought of Anders having done what he’d so quickly accused him of seemed all the more ludicrous with every moment that passed.

“I’m a fucking idiot,” he huffed under his breath as he punched in the pin number to the building before hurrying up the stairs. Knowing how jumpy Anders could get with doors being slammed open, a fear in the blond that Johan, Elizabet and Mike had created in him since he was a child he made sure he was just noisy enough to announce his arrival to his lover.

After kicking off his shoes he made his way to the living room tentatively, his mind trying to summon up the apology speech he had created when he felt his heart fall at the sight before him. It seemed Anders had been on his laptop only moments before and his arrival had prompted him to begin packing up. It wasn’t that sight alone that upset him, rather the sight of his pillow, a blanket and his clothes dumped on the other couch.

Without a word Anders shoved his laptop and charger into its bag and with a glare at the vampire stormed to the bedroom, his hand snagging the bottle of vodka that had been on the table as he passed.

“Anders,” Mitchell tried in a defeated tone, well aware of how pointless it was.

The blond didn’t even look back, choosing instead to slam the bedroom door shut behind him and the sound of the lock sliding into place echoed loudly in the silent house.

The vampire placed the pizza on the table before walking towards the door his lover was hidden behind, knowing that if he truly wanted to he’d be able to break it down to get to him. But he didn’t, he didn’t want to break whatever remaining trust Anders had in him further and if he forced his way into their bedroom he knew their relationship would be over for good.

Instead he rested his head against the wood lightly; his fingers scratching at the wood silently as he wondered not for the first time that day if he’d ever have the chance of apologising for what was said and salvaging the tattered remains of their relationship.

 

* * *

 

He sat there tapping his fingers against the table absently, trying to order his thoughts when he heard his name being called. He stood and looked around, a smile lighting his face as Dawn made her way over. After a peck on her cheek he pulled her seat out for her and listened to her grumbling about the city traffic as she removed her jacket and tucked her handbag under the table.

“Honestly some days I hate working near the city,” she huffed as she straightened in her seat. “You’d think people were deliberately on a go slow when they drive.”

Mitchell nodded sympathetically, knowing just how much of a nuisance traffic was to people on a busy schedule. “Anyway,” she continued after brushing her fringe out of her eyes, “I’m glad to get out of the office. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”

“It has,” the brunet hummed in agreement. “Unfortunately lunch wasn’t purely a social intention. I have something I need to ask you.”

He smiled apologetically at the blond opposite him but this had to be done. If there was anyone who would’ve noticed a change in his partner recently it was Dawn and he couldn’t exactly waltz into the office to ask her, especially not with the way Anders had walked out of the apartment without a word this morning.

“Ask away Mitchell,” Dawn said with a smile as she poured herself a glass of water.

“So… has um…” he sighed, running a hand through his wild curls as he remembered the hurt expression on his lovers face. “Has Anders been acting weird lately? Like, doing things he wouldn’t normally do?”

“When doesn’t Anders act weirdly?” Dawn asked with a laugh. “Normality just isn’t him.” She sobered quickly at the serious look on his face and thought about the question, going over the interactions she’d had with her boss in the last week or so and paused with a frown when something occurred to her.

“You know, now that I think about it there is something. He’s started going to lunch every day.”

Mitchell frowned. It wasn’t exactly the answer he’d been hoping for. “Lunch?” he clarified despondently.

“Yeah,” the blond mused as she thought harder. “Anders rarely eats lunch unless you or I either remind him to go and get some or buy some for him, but for the last week he’s been going to lunch every day at 1230 on the dot and is gone for exactly an hour. He gets this glazed sort of look in his eye before he tells me he’s going. In fact yesterday he stopped mid conversation with me and just left.” Dawn looked at her companion, her brow creasing slightly as she frowned. “It’s kind of weird.”

“Yeah,” Mitchell agreed thoughtfully. “It is.”

 

* * *

 

The door slammed shut making him jump slightly. He took a deep breath and moved towards the front door, raising his hands submissively when the God’s eyes hardened at the sight of him.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, taking half a step closer when the man eyed him warily. “I shouldn’t have accused you the way I did.”

“No you shouldn’t have,” Anders agreed in a dull voice. “But you did. And people only accuse others that way if there’s some truth to what they believe.”

“Anders that’s not true,” Mitchell sighed, taking a step closer and counting it as a small victory that the God didn’t move back. “I – what is that?”

His eyes narrowed in on the love bite that peeked above the collar of his shirt and before he had even registered moving he found himself in front of the blond, a hand on his throat as he slammed him against the wall.

“Mitchell -!” Anders gasped as his head collided painfully with the stone, and he let out a yell of annoyance when the vampire’s free hand grabbed his shirt and ripped it open.

“You fucking bastard!” Anders yelled as the buttons went whizzing off in random directions, his hand scrabbling against the one pinning him by his neck in an effort to get it off.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Mitchell spat as his eyes racked up and down the heaving chest, each hickey like a bullet to the heart. “You plead innocence, yet the evidence on your chest says you are anything but.”

The blond looked down at his chest as much as he could with the vampire’s hand holding him in place and scoffed when he saw just what had riled the brunet up so much. “Oh what, you’re going to get shitty about the hickeys you gave me?”

Mitchell moved in close so quickly it reminded Anders of the predator he really was. “It’s a bit hard to give you fresh marks when we haven’t slept together for the last few days,” he hissed furiously, his fingers tightening just a fraction.

Anders looked into the eyes that were quickly bleeding to back in confusion, his mind trying to think back to when they had last been together and he realised in horror that the vampire was right. So how -?

“You know I trusted you, I thought I was the one in the wrong the other night but it seems that wasn’t the case.” Mitchell released the God in disgust as he stormed over to the bedroom and snatched his duffle bag off the top of the cupboard, quickly stuffing it with his clothes. “It seems that everything everyone’s told me about you was true!” He shouldered past Anders who had hurried into the room, knocking the man against the wall. “Mike was right, Axl was right, hell even Ty and Dawn were right! You really don’t care for anyone else other than yourself and will take or fuck whoever you want without any thought for how you might hurt those around you.”

“Mitchell -”

The vampire swung around as he slung the strap of his bag over his shoulder. “You know, I loved you - no I  _love_  you, but you’re screwing someone else and I won’t be with someone who doesn’t feel the same about me. I hope she was worth it, because you have all the time in the world to see her now.”

He stormed out of the bedroom and out the front door; leaving Anders cries for him and pleads about not knowing where the marks came from behind him.

 

* * *

 

He threw the bag on the hotel bed and paced angrily like a caged animal, insults about the God tumbling from his lips. He’d given his heart and what remained of his soul to the blond and how had Anders treated it? By stomping all over it like the selfish bastard he was because obviously Mitchell didn’t matter at all to him.

“You are a fucking liar Anders Johnson,” he growled as he toppled over onto the bed, his arms wrapping around one of the pillows and hugging it to his chest in a desperate attempt to not rip anything to shreds because on top of the heartbreak he really didn’t want to deal with a large hotel bill.

The longer he lay there huffing and trying to fight back the tears the more his mind analysed the situation, focusing on every little detail and despite his anger what he found didn’t add up to someone who had cheated on their partner. There was the comment about Mitchell being the one to give him the hickeys despite their lack of intimacy the last few days and the look of confusion on his face after Mitchell reminded him of that fact. But there were other things as well; Anders truly being hurt by his comments about him being unfaithful, Dawns recollections of her boss acting oddly for the last week,  _the glazed look that appeared in his eye as he left_.

He sat up suddenly and pulled his phone out of his pocket, his fingers moving deftly over the screen before holding it up to his ear.

_“Hey Mitchell!”_

“Hey Dawn,” he greeted absentmindedly, “I have a quick question for you. Do you know if Anders went to lunch today?”

_“Yeah he left just before I went to meet you. How come?”_

_So maybe there was more to this than there appeared,_  well there was only one way to find out. “Dawn can you do me a favour? When Anders goes to lunch tomorrow can you let me know please?”

_“Sure. Is everything alright?”_

Mitchell sighed, the answer doing nothing to reassure either of them.

“I’m not sure.”

 

* * *

 

He waited just down the road from JPR, lingering against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth as he kept his eye on his phone. The moment the screen showed him 1230 it lit up as Dawn called him.

“Hey,” he greeted, pushing off the wall as he watched Anders building.

 _“Hey Mitchell,”_ Dawn greeted,  _“Anders is just leaving for lunch now.”_

“Thanks Dawn, much appreciated.”

He hung up and couldn’t help the feeling that something definitely wasn’t right about the whole situation. Anders leaving on the dot was just far too uncanny for the man who often ran late for anything that wasn’t important. Sure enough Anders appeared seconds later and began walking down the street, and after giving him a slight head start Mitchell began to tail him.

The vampire could have been walking directly behind Anders and he wouldn’t have noticed. Not once did he look around, not even bothering to check at controlled crossings before he walked across the road and Mitchell couldn’t help the terrifying thought of seeing Anders cross without so much as a glance either side of him only to be taken out by a car going through a red light.

Thankfully the fears of watching the man he loved being killed disappeared when he walked inside what looked to be a pub. He went to enter but paused, knowing how it’d look to Anders if he walked inside straight after him.

Knowing he’d come across as a stalker if he went in now he opted to pull out another cigarette, smoking slowly to kill time and make his appearance there less coincidental should the God spot him straight away.

Waiting for his cigarette to burn down to its filter was painful; the thought of what Anders could be doing behind those doors making his heart ache. He always tried to see the best in people, after all who was he to think the worst of someone when his history was anything but clean? So it was with that thought that he squashed the remaining embers into the footpath and pushed the door open.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, but when they had the bar wasn't quite what he was expecting. Rather than a posh, modernised interior that often accompanied the bars Anders preferred to frequent when they were getting to know one another with their sleek looking chairs, deep mahogany tables and basic lights that reflected off the paint and steel walls, this one was filled with couches and arm chairs, the tattered and frayed material matching with the scratched and faded paint on the ancient looking tables.

Rather than individuals dressed classily and exchanging polite conversation there were couples scattered throughout the small building, sitting close to one another and sharing gentle kisses and light touches. What it must feel like to be able to bring the person you loved to a place like this.  _If only I had known about this place sooner_  he mused as he looked around for Anders, he could have brought the God here and spent hours relishing having his lover in his arms, relaxed and comfortable in a public environment.

But despite these rather interesting findings none of them turned up the person he was looking for. He moved further inside, his eyes roaming slowly as he walked past the different couples who were all drinking green martinis.

“Good afternoon sir.”

Mitchell looked to the bar where the waiter was standing there with a smile and nodded distractedly in return.

“Would you care for a drink?” the man continued on, unperturbed by Mitchell’s rudeness. “This week’s special has been very popular; the apple martini, the manager’s special creation.”

Mitchell shook his head, his eyes darting to the board to see ‘Helen Larvig’ written in chalk with swirls and loops and he shook his head in exasperation at the over the top flair. The man was wasting his time and he had a wayward boyfriend to find.

He closed his eyes momentarily and breathed deeply through his nose, inhaling the lingering scent of his lover and followed it to the back of the bar to a set of stairs. Like the creature of the night he was he crept up them silently, his vampire side stirring when he picked up the scent of the perfume he’d smelled on Anders jacket and he growled quietly when the sound of soft gasps reached his ears.

He reached the door, his hand creeping forward to wrap around the handle when the sound of a woman moaning Anders name had him snapping upright and kicking it open, the door slamming against the wall as he stalked into the room.

He snarled at the sight before him; a woman in a tight green dress with long light brown hair was on the desk on all fours whilst Anders, who had had his face somewhere it should only ever be with Mitchell was standing straight and glaring back at him, his golden hair mussed and dress shirt hanging open.

“You fucking bastard,” he spat, his eyes bleeding to black in his fury.

 **“Mitchell,”** the blond snapped in annoyance.  **“You really ought to know better than to interfere in God business.”**

That voice, the one that rang out when he was mad or felt like an ocean wave rolling over you when he purred, the voice that didn’t belong to Anders but

“Bragi.” The brunet hissed, his lip curling into a snarl as he put the pieces together. “It was you all along.”

 **“Give the man a prize,”** Bragi replied sarcastically.  **“Took you long enough.”**

“You bastard. You’re the one that’s been fucking her! Does Anders even know about this?”

The God laughed, his chuckle like thunder rolling through the hills and causing the hair on the back of Mitchell’s neck to prickle uncomfortably.

 **“Do you really think I would be doing this if Anders had any idea? A little alteration of his memory here or there and he’s none the wiser; believing he had a chicken sandwich for lunch rather than this hot thing here. He loves you, is obsessed with you, but despite your** ** _attraction_** **you are not my destiny. She is,”** Bragi informed him with a little nod to the woman who was watching the exchange with amusement.

“Iðunn,” the woman said with a smug look and a little wave.

“You prick,” he snarled, tensing as Anders shifted showing him that his pants and briefs were down around his knees. “You used Anders and in doing so nearly destroyed what we have!”

 **“Yeah, I did.”** Iðunn’s vessel let out a gasp as Bragi slid his cock into her, moving languidly with a grin at the infuriated vampire. **“Iðunn and her vessel Helen are mine. Sooner or later, you’ll be out of the picture and Anders won’t remember who you are because he’ll be too busy fucking the woman he’s meant to be with.”**

“I don’t give a damn if she’s your soul mate! Anders. Is.  _Mine._  And I will rip out your little toys throat if she comes near him again.”

 **“And what are you going to do little vampire?”** Bragi scoffed as he began thrusting harder. **“Hurt me and Anders because you’re jealous?”**

“Oh he’s jealous because he knows you’re right,” Helen panted, her fingers curling on the desk as Bragi sped up. “You, fang-boy, might be his temporary fuck toy, but I’ll be with him for life. Especially as we haven’t been using protection so it’s only a matter of time until I’m pregnant, if I’m not already.”

Mitchell hurled himself at Bragi with a roar, his hands latching onto the jacket and hurling him away from Helen into the wall. He barely had time to register the sickening thud as his lovers head collided with the wall before he was dragging Helen from the desk by the throat, his eyes coal black as his fangs extended in front of her.

He hissed in the woman’s face and grinned manically at the fear in her eyes. “You’ll take Anders from me when I’m dead,” he told her with a smirk before chuckling coldly as his eyes flicked to her throat. “Oh wait, that’s impossible because I’m a vampire.”

He brought her close, his breath mingling with her own as his voice dropped to a whisper. “I told I’d rip out your throat, but I won’t pass up a free meal.”

His free hand covered her mouth as he moved backwards, slamming her against the wall before latching onto her neck, uncaring about the mess he made as he bled her dry.

Sated with her blood he dropped her lifeless body to the floor, the crimson liquid smeared around his mouth making him look more like a wild animal than the warm and loving man many knew him to be. Just as he went to go to Anders the office filled with a green light, and he watched with wide eyes as what could only have been Iðunn’s spirit left Helen’s body.

“See you bitch,” he said with a smug grin before heading to his lover, wiping his mouth on his sleeve so as not to startle him.

He needn’t have worried about the blood however because Anders was out cold, and he couldn’t help but whine in worry when he saw the back of his partners head stained with red. “Shit Anders,” he murmured as he checked for a pulse, sighing in relief when he felt the strong thrum beneath his fingertips.

Knowing he’d likely have to get Anders to Michele so she could look at the wound he set about cleaning up temporarily until he could come back later and remove any evidence of what had occurred. He looked around the office searching for somewhere to store Helen’s body when his eyes alighted on a closet in the corner and he strode over to investigate. He pulled it open and peered inside, nodding to himself when he confirmed there was enough room before going back to scoop up the body and shoved it in there, covering the dead woman with a couple of coats until he could come back to dispose of her properly.

After checking there was no blood that could give away what might have happened he tidied the desk and placed the ‘do not disturb’ sign he found on the door. Satisifed no one would come looking for Helen with the sign there he moved back to Anders and scooped his partner into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead as he carried him to the door, sneaking down the stairs and out the back entrance unseen.

 

* * *

 

With the several detours he’d had to make through the back alleys to get to his car which he’d parked near JPR without being seen it had taken longer than he would have liked to get his lover back to their apartment, but get there they did.

He carried Anders up the stairs, hugging him as close to his chest as he could and he didn’t think he could be blamed if he glanced at his peaceful face every so often. The thought of how he almost lost Anders because of what Bragi was doing…

He shook his head, focussing on the here and now as he let them into their home. Well, Anders home at least until the blond took him back. He made his way to the bedroom and gently placed the unconscious God on the bed, removing the already wrinkled jacket before going in search of a face cloth which he ran under cold water, pain killers for the splitting headache he’d have when he woke and a bag of frozen peas. With his arms filled with his supplies he made his way back to the bedroom, setting them down on the bedside table and sitting down near Anders hip.

Tilting Anders head to get better access to the injury he picked up the cloth and dabbed at it, wanting to see how deep it went when his lover groaned in pain beneath him.

“Anders?” He asked hesitantly, trailing his fingers down the stubbled cheek with a tentative smile. “You with me babe?”

Anders opened his eyes only to squeeze them shut again when the light flared in his eyes painfully. “Ow,” he moaned, the mixture of bright light and an excruciating pain in his head not making a comfortable combination. “What happened?”

“Uh…” Mitchell was at a loss for words. If what Bragi had said about wiping Anders memory was true then the last thing he’d technically remember was being in the office. He leaned back when Anders sat up quickly, his hands shooting out to stop the dangerous swaying his lover’s body had started.

“Wait. What the hell are you doing here?!” Anders exclaimed in bewilderment. “What the hell am I doing here?! Why aren’t I at work?”

Mitchell ran a hand through his curls, figuring it was best to stick to the truth at this point when lies from the tag along spirit party had almost destroyed the life they were slowly building together.

As he told Anders what had happened he watched his face closely and was secretly pleased with the reactions that crossed his handsome face.

“That fucker!” Anders hissed as his fingers twisted in the bedding. “Not only was he manipulating me, but he used me to get his end away and hurt you in the process! If he were real I’d have a fucking go at him!”

Mitchell threaded his fingers through the blond hair, wondering if it was a bad idea what with all the accusations of the past week on both sides but Anders leaning into his hand showed his worries were for naught.

“Hey it’s alright,” he soothed; backtracking quickly at the incredulous look he was given. “Ok not  _alright_  alright, the fact that Bragi has the ability to use you is fucking worrying, but Helen’s gone, Iðunn’s gone and so is reason for doing so. Don’t get me wrong, I hate that the vessel died and I’ll probably feel as guilty as hell in the next few days but I don’t like to share.”

“No shit,” Anders snorted as he leaned into the vampire’s hand more. “Don’t get me wrong seeing you possessive was hot but terrifying, seeing as I had no idea what was going on.”

Feeling guilty for freaking his lover out Mitchell leaned forwards and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I know, and I’m sorry. I’ll only be possessive when we both know what I’m being possessive over. Promise.”

“Good,” Anders replied with a little nod. He sat there enjoying the touch until an alarming thought crossed his mind.

“Fuck Mitchell what about that woman?! You just left her body in the office and someone’s going to find it!”

“They won’t,” he assured him, “I utilised the closet there, but I do need to go and move her before someone goes looking for her. Will you be alright here whilst I go do that? You took a pretty big blow to the head so you could have a concussion. Sorry about that by the way.”

Anders winced as he was reminded of the constant throb at the side of his head. “I’ll try not to hold it against you too much,” he said with a smirk, “but I might call Michele to be safe, see if she can swing by and take a look at it whilst you go play garbage man.”

The callous way with which he spoke about getting rid of a body should have bothered him more than it did but unsurprisingly Anders couldn’t care less. Bragi had used him and almost ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him so if a body that had been his partner’s vessel needed to be cleaned up then so be it. It was the only way he could physically attack and send a message about messing with what was his to his resident God.

Payback really was a bitch sometimes.

“Hurry your ass up,” Anders instructed as he scooted back to lean against the headboard. “You have a body to dump and bags to collect so you can come home and fuck me into the mattress as the nice strong garbage man you are.”

“Bit kinky there ae?” Mitchell chuckled as he placed a quick kiss against the blond’s lips. “Garbage men a particular fancy of yours?”

“Only if they look like you. Now get your ass into gear.”

And that is exactly what he did.


	20. FiKi - If Only I Was Anywhere But Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by pandorasxbox: Fíli/Kíli story (modern or not) about those two as strangers getting locked or trapped inside somewhere together overnight and not getting along so well at first, but quickly find out they like each other intimately very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long delay everyone! There's been some things happening back home which has been a bit of a cause for concern and being stuck on the other side of the country has meant I've been pretty helpless in doing anything. That in turn had kind of impacted on my willingness to write, which in all honesty surprised me greatly. Anyway I had actually been writing something completely different for this prompt but not only did it not end up fitting the prompt, but it was also quite angsty (no surprises there) and with what's been happening I just wanted something lighthearted. Or in this case smutty but it's the same thing is it not? ;)
> 
> So guess what? Another bonus story for you all (and it's almost complete :P )
> 
> Now don't stress yourselves, for those who love the Fili angst stories it won't be impacting any of the planned/on hiatus ones, it was just this one I wanted something a bit different.

Fili's example of the [Green Lake](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2414013/Green-Lake-Tragoess-Austria-The-park-disappears-water-year.html) is a real place, one that is most definitely on my bucket list to visit in the future. Honestly it's incredible! :D

 

* * *

 

Kíli glared down at the table with his arms crossed, seething at his uncle’s parting words and studiously ignoring the blond that sat opposite him. Of all the people he had to be stuck in the same room with it was Fíli bloody Durin; the blond artist and photographer that Thorin hadn’t stopped talking about for the last two weeks when he finally signed the contract to work for Erebor Inc.

_Erebor Inc. ran a chain of successful magazines worldwide; The Arkenstone, and not only were they the most popular magazine in the world, but due to the incredible opportunities and career pathways they offered to their employees they were the company everyone wanted to work for. Due to his curiosity of the world and his love for sports Kíli was the head of the travel and sports magazines and ran a finely tuned, highly skilled team of twenty people to produce their product._

_He knew about Fíli before Thorin had contacted him, had seen some of the incredible photos he’d put up in galleries from his trips around the world and the drawings and paintings he created to sell for charities. He had in fact had many fans of The Arkenstone leave messages or linking them to Fíli’s Instagram saying they should employ the blond artist, have him work for them and move their magazine to the next level._

_Kíli’s team also liked him; many of his photos and paintings lining their office spaces, some of his quotes they found to be inspirational were painted onto the walls and cut outs of the blond himself framed on some of the desks. Even Tauriel, his assistant and casual fling often spoke about how incredible he was whenever he was brought up in conversation._

_So having Fíli within arm’s reach by working for them was something he’d happily fantasized over, an impossible dream that meant he could drool over the artwork and the artist to his heart’s desire; dreaming about what it would be like to run his fingers through the gold-spun hair or how it would feel to have his lips wrapped around his cock, feeling the suction and warmth as he bobbed his head… that was until Thorin called him out of the blue one Sunday night, yelling excitedly over the phone about how after almost twelve months of trying to find and get in touch with Fíli to offer him a contract to work for them the blond had not only gotten back to him but had said yes and was coming in tomorrow morning._

_Well. His interest in the blond plummeted pretty quickly after_ _that_ _revelation._

_He knew he was being unfair, judging without knowing exactly what it was Thorin had planned for Fíli within their company but it worried him; Fíli’s expertise lay in one of his magazines and he was loathe to just hand it and half his team over to the blond._

_In the end Thorin didn’t give Fíli one of Kíli’s magazines, but what he did give him was probably the next worse thing in Kíli’s view._

_When Thorin called them into his office and informed them both that he was giving Fíli the role of lead editor and designer of the travel magazine, where he’d do most of the planning and get to have a say in what should and shouldn’t go in them Kíli was pretty sure the whole building shook as he stormed out the moment the meeting ended ready to raise hell and spit fire._

_His team had been tuned to precision; working like a well-oiled machine that was fast and effective with a great sense of comradery and now this blond would come in and mess everything up. Or so he believed. Having Fíli there in that role would mean he’d take over the travel magazine, force his ideas onto his team and turn it into something that didn’t fit in with Kíli’s views of how their magazine should move forward and he’d have little to no control over the matter._

_Two weeks. Fíli had only been with them two weeks and the longer he was there the less Kíli liked him, his approach to work and his team quirky and random and stilted. And what was worse was that the magazine they were half way through creating for the following month had just been brought to the fortnightly board meeting that Thorin held and everyone loved what Fíli was doing with it._

_Thankfully it was nearing the end of the day when it had been brought up, and the moment it was Kíli was sure people could have suffocated from how tense it was. Questions that were asked were answered by one of them only for the other to butt in and change what he was saying, when someone asked Fíli about his inspiration for a certain piece Kíli murmured a stinging comment just loud enough for everyone to hear but quiet enough to pretend he’d said nothing in the first place._

_Normally he felt bad for giving his uncle a headache but today he couldn’t care less, satisfied to see Thorin getting frustrated enough to end the meeting and request that it be picked up first thing in the morning. Of course, he dismissed everyone but him and Fíli and it wasn’t until the door swung shut behind Balin that he turned to glare at the two men._

_“I don’t know what the hell your problem is the pair of you, but neither of you will be leaving this room until you sort it out.”_

And so that led him to now; glaring a hole into the desk with his arms folded because he refused to speak first.

The silence lasted a good five minutes before Fíli slammed the pen that he’d been doodling with down on the oak table.

“Just what the hell is your problem?!” He asked angrily as he glared at the brunet opposite him. “You’ve been an arrogant prick since I got here and I have no idea what the hell I’m supposed to have done wrong. Unless having a stick shoved up your ass is a permanent affliction!”

Dark chocolate hair flew as Kíli whipped his head up. “You!” he yelled as he slammed his hands onto the arms of his chair. “You and the fact that you’ve just waltzed in here acting like you own the fucking place, taking over my team and the vision we had for this magazine!”

Fíli rolled his eyes in exasperation at how childish Kíli was acting. “News flash moron! My agent is the one who pushed me to come here, said I needed to ‘network with the big wigs’ and that it would get rid of the constant comments from fans about wanting me to work here! I didn’t even want to come here in the first place!”

Kíli scoffed, looking the blond up and down in contempt. “Oh so aren’t we good enough for Mr High and Mighty?” He asked sarcastically, pushing himself up from his chair as he did so and smirked when the blond mimicked him.

“No, you’re not,” was the reply, a taunting grin on his face as he moved towards the brunet. “You think your magazine is so amazing but a reality check sweetheart: it’s bland and it’s boring.”

Dark eyes narrowed dangerously at the insult of his teams efforts. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Fíli said in a quiet voice, slowing his next words as though he were talking to a young child. “It’s bland and it’s boring.”

“Well guess what princess, the rest of the world would disagree with you considering it’s what everyone buys.”

Fíli shook his head slowly, as though the words truly pained him. “Kíli Kíli Kíli,” he said with a sigh “If only you had the brains to go with the looks. Your magazine, the travel one in particular is something every likes but not what they want. The content you publish with all the fancy words and pictures I could find if I walked into a travel centre. People don’t want common, they don’t want to know about the colosseum that the last hundred thousand visitors to Rome went and saw they want to know about the barely known places, like the Green Lake in Austria that sends an entire park underwater when the snow melts! They want to know about unique places that are cheap or free to travel to that will make their holidays more unique and exciting. It’s why my photos from my travels are so popular.” He walked forwards until he was close to the brunet, getting in his personal space and had to bite down the smirk at the way he tensed at his presence.

“So why,” he asked quietly, “would I want to work for the magazine that sends me to sleep when I read the contents?”

Kíli’s lip curled, anger pumping through his veins with a retort on the tip of his tongue when he paused, his eyes searching the face before him and without really knowing why he did so his hands gripped the front of the blonde’s dress shirt and pulled him forwards, crushing their lips together.

The kiss only lasted two heartbeats, just giving him time to savour the taste of the blonde’s lips against his own before a pain erupted on the side of his face as the sound of a hand meeting flesh echoed through the glass room.

He blinked in shock, his hand automatically coming up to hold his stinging cheek as he looked at the shorter man in surprise.

“What the fuck is the matter with you?!” Fíli gasped, his mouth agape as he stared at Kíli.

“I-I-” Kíli didn’t know exactly. He’d been angry for sure, taking the jibe about his magazine as a personal insult considering he and his team put their heart and soul into each edition only for the artist to shoot it down. But the fact that he’d reacted not with words but a kiss... “Christ Fíli I’m so sorry!”

He was mortified. Absolutely, utterly shocked that he’d done something so stupid as to kiss Fíli. He didn’t find him repulsive by any means, quite the contrary as many a wet day dream he’d had before he’d met the blond could attest to, but the fact that he’d been accusing him of taking over his magazine one second then hauling him in for a _kiss_ the next.

Who _did_ that?

Why would _he_ do that?

Why would he kiss the man whose eyes had a depth to them like a bottomless ocean, flecked with gold as though sunlight was reflecting off its surface? Why would he capture the perfectly proportioned lips that felt so soft and moist against his own, that he wanted nothing more than to map with his tongue and teeth and draw moans from whilst his fingers scratched lightly at the strawberry blond fuzz that hid what could only be a strong jaw, or play with that ridiculous braided moustache…

 _‘Oh,’_ Kíli realised. _‘That’s why.’_

Despite his anger he was utterly besotted with Fíli Durin.

Clearly Fíli had lost patience waiting for an explanation and so he jabbed Kíli in the chest with his finger, the solid touch sending lightning bolts sparking through his system. “I asked you a question Oakenshield! What the hell is the matter with you? You bitch about me being brought onto your team, belittle my efforts in front of your co-workers then you go and kiss me?! Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’d let a self-absorbed prick like yourself take advantage of me like that!”

“You’re gay?”

Thinking before speaking was clearly something he still had to work on. Out of all the responses he could have come up with, something that would allow him to apologise and ask Fíli’s forgiveness he came out with that instead.

And oh boy was it the wrong thing to say.

Fíli threw his hands in the air with a disbelieving cry. “Unbelievable! So not only do I work for a stuck up asshole but he’s a homophobe as well!”

“I – wait what? No -!”

“Well you know what? Screw you! I’m out of here. You wanted me gone well guess what? I’m terminating the contract on the grounds of ‘conflict of interest’.” A look of disgust crossed the usually gorgeous face as he glared at the brunet. “Congratulations Kíli, your magazine will forever stay a snore fest.”

Fíli pushed past him and he managed to shake himself from the stupor that seemed to have settled over him fast enough to grab the blonds arm and spin him back towards him.

“Let go of me!”

“Wait Fíli, please.” He begged, loosening his grip slightly but not yet letting go. He took a deep breath, trying to arrange his thoughts knowing that he only had a few seconds to convince him to stay. He had to. Not only would Thorin kill him if he lost the contract but he realised he didn’t want Fíli to leave. The blond was like a bright spark, a breath of fresh air that brought new life to their magazine, to Kíli that had been missing for so long. It was something he’d been blind to until his realisation just a few moments ago.

He’d become so caught up in his ways that he had missed what Fíli had been trying to do, and perhaps rather than working against him he should have let go of the routine he had come to rely on in his life and welcomed something, or in this case someone new in.

“Fíli I am so, so sorry,” he began, his voice quiet and sincere as he stared at the blonds chest, unable to convince himself to look him in the eye, “about everything. About the way I’ve been treating you since you got here, about not listening to your ideas, for uh, for kissing you. It was unacceptable, all of it, I just – Thorin going behind my back got to me and I took it out on you which was unfair of me.” He finally glanced up, cringing internally at the wary look that he’d put in Fíli’s eyes.

“And I’m uh,” he huffed a small laugh at the rather ironic label Fíli had given him, “I’m not a homophobe. Kind of hard to be when I’m gay as well.” He released Fíli’s arm, a meek smile appearing on his lips as he looked at the man before him. “Please stay.”

When Kíli woke up that morning the last thing he had expected to happen that day was for him to lean forward and kiss Fíli, but equally unexpected was to have Fíli lurch forward, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck and hauling him in for a breath-taking kiss.

It came as quite a surprise to him then that his immediate reaction was to mimic Fíli by slapping him across the face.

“What the hell Fíli?!”

“You started it!”

The pair glared at each other, chests heaving from adrenaline and uncertainty and emotions they struggled to put a label on.

As he stared at Fíli he couldn’t help but think how completely different their lives were. Fíli was a free spirit; always travelling, allowing the wind to carry him to his next destination to have an experience many could only dream about. Kíli on the other hand had had his future decided for him well before he was born; his education was structured to match the skills needed to run Erebor, travel was restricted to cities where board meetings or promos occurred… his life was a monotonous routine where things were laid out for him with little chance of doing something unexpected.

But Kíli wanted recklessness in his life. And Fíli was the one who could give it to him.

“Fuck it,” he muttered, surging forwards and crashing their lips together once again.

One hand cupped Fíli’s face whilst the other buried itself in the straw coloured hair, tugging lightly as he felt the shorter man melt against him and he savoured the thrill of raw want that ran through him when strong arms circled his waist in reply. He couldn’t believe what was happening; the man he had fantasized about often, doing everything under the sun that he could with him was here in his arms kissing him back with equal passion.

Teeth clashed and tongues warred as they panted harshly into each other’s mouths, their fingers scrabbling against flesh and fabric as they tried to get as close as they possibly could. Kíli licked his way into the artist’s mouth and swallowed the moan that burst forth when he gave a good tug to Fíli’s hair, his own hips jerking forward in reply to the sinful sound.

His hands slid from Fíli’s hair to his shirt, deft fingers quickly working their way down the front of his purple dress shirt and popping the buttons open whilst his lips trailed to the side of Fíli’s neck and latched on to suck a dark bruise on the tanned skin.

“Fuck Kíli,” the blond moaned as his head tipped back, exposing sensitive flesh to Kíli’s teeth as the brunet nipped his way across.

Kíli moaned in response when he felt Fíli’s fingers drag up his chest, one tugging the coal black tie so that it hung from his neck loosely whilst the other mimicked him and began undoing the buttons of his black dress shirt before dragging back up his bared flesh when it hung open making him shiver.

With much regret he pulled from Fíli’s neck, his entire being buzzing at the hickeys that littered the skin knowing that it was him who put them there. In a flash of tenderness he pressed their foreheads together, gazing into the cobalt eyes that were fixed on him in amazement whilst they breathed each other's air from their close proximity. It was when Fíli’s tongue darted out to wet his lips that any control he had been clinging to fled, a purely primal need to take and claim this God as his own was left in its wake.

His fingers slid past the bright fabric and gripped the warm skin hidden amongst its folds as he slammed their mouths together once again; walking Fíli backwards until they reached the oak table. The moment Fíli’s ass bumped into it he tightened his hold and lifted him to sit him on the edge, growling when Fíli let out a whimper as he wrapped his legs around his waist.

Kíli got as close as he could to the blond; settling in the vee of his hips as his tight dress pants rutted against the even tighter denim jeans, the pair groaning at the maddening lack of friction.

“Kíli,” Fíli gasped as one hand grasped at the tie dangling from the brunet’s neck and hauled him closer whilst the other held his weight, “I need you to fuck me. _Please_.”

And how could he resist a request such as that? He plundered the blonde’s mouth, licking against the roof making him squirm as he began attacking his button and fly, literally having to step away without breaking the kiss to peel the fabric off the man’s gorgeous body.

“I’m going to fuck you Fíli,” he breathed heavily as he waited for Fíli to kick off his shoes so he could remove the jeans completely. “I’m going to mark you up, make you mine and you’re never going to want to leave.” Tauriel had been his friend with benefits for years, but after tonight if Fíli wanted him he’d be putting an end to it for good.

The gasped response was like music to his ears.

“Make me yours.”

With a smirk that Fíli would later tell him was all animal Kíli slid one hand under his ass whilst the other gripped the tight black boxer briefs and yanked them down the toned legs quickly, licking his lips as Fíli’s length slapped against his stomach once it had been freed from its prison.

He moved up close, his eyes feasting on the flesh spread before him and he found he very much liked what he saw. The hand that had been curled around Fíli’s waist as he’d undressed him stroked over his flank, moving inwards to where the furled ring of muscle that he’d be claiming and pounding into oblivion lay. He intended run his finger along it softly, feather light touches to work the blond up before he dug out the lube and condom sachets in his wallet. What he didn’t expect was for his fingers to touch something solid. And smooth.

And he certainly didn’t expect the whimper that his probing drew from swollen lips.

“Is that -?”

Fíli bit his lip and nodded jerkily as Kíli pressed his finger against it harder. “I-I lost a bet-!” He cried out when Kíli used two of his knuckles and circled them around the base of the plug, the solid plastic rotating in small circles inside of him. “ _Fuck Kíli!_ ”

The brunet growled, the thought of Fíli doing or discussing anything sexual with anyone other than himself made him insanely jealous. “And who was this bet with?”

A long groan echoed through the room as Kíli continued to twist the plug in his passage. “My best friend,” he gasped as he tangled a hand in the dark hair, fingers spasming with each nudge against his prostate. “He bet a hundred bucks I was too chicken to go to work with a plug shoved up my ass all day.”

Kíli frowned at the absurdity of it all. Betting someone to go to work with a plug shoved up their ass wasn’t exactly something he’d consider normal wager material, but then again...

“Good.” He growled as his fingers grasped the base and slowly began to work it in and out of the man clinging to him. “Means I can claim you sooner,” a particularly hard thrust drew a squeak from parted lips, “means I don’t have to wait to make you mine.”

He shoved the hand that wasn’t driving the plug into Fíli in his pocket and withdrew his wallet, slamming it onto the desk as he began to work on removing his belt and grinned at the writhing form in front of him.

Fíli pulled him closer, his eyes rolling back as his pleasure washed over him. “K-Kíli I-I'm-!” He cried out as Kíli quickly clamped his fingers around the base of his cock, squeezing tightly to cut off his orgasm with a smirk.

“Oh no you don’t Fíli,” Kíli purred as he pulled the plug free before removing his pants and boxers, “the only time you’ll be coming is when you’re spread out on my cock.” He claimed the blonde’s lips in another bruising kiss to distract him as he dug around in his wallet, withdrawing two tinfoil packets.

He handed one to Fíli, nipping his lips as he pulled away and grinned at the coy look that appeared as he tore the top off.

Kíli had to bite his own lip to keep from moaning as Fíli’s strong fingers wrapped around him, giving a firm tug before he withdrew to position and roll the condom down. Once their protection was in place he tore open the sachet of lube and squeezed it over his throbbing length, fisting it twice to ensure an even spread.

Fíli’s clean hand tangled in his hair and brought him forward for a kiss, the soft caresses a far cry from the frantic devouring that had taken place not a few minutes before. Their lips danced against each other as Fíli grasped his length and guided it to his hole, the copious amount of lube that coated his prick allowing a smooth glide as he slid in slowly.

Kíli was pretty certain the pressure surrounding him was going to make him pass out. “Oh God,” he gasped as he paused, wrapping one hand around Fíli’s waist as the other pulled a furred leg to wrap around his hip. He probably should have stretched Fíli more; checked that he was open enough to take him despite the plug that had been resting inside of him all day but the tightness helped remind him that it was all real, that he was here with Fíli and not lost in a daydream.

And it wasn’t like Fíli was complaining.

After Fíli adjusted he carefully slid in the rest of the way, bottoming out much to the blonds delight if the praises that fell from his lips was anything to go by. He waited for a moment before he drew back slowly, watching Fíli like a hawk for any discomfort and finding none he began to move in earnest.

Neither of them would last long that much was obvious for they were both too worked up to try and drag it out as long as possible. Kíli shifted slightly on his next thrust in, hoping to see how Fíli would react when he nailed his prostate and oh what a beautiful sight it was. Golden locks bounced as Fíli threw his head back with a moan and all Kíli wanted in that moment was to suck the biggest love bite he could right on the base of Fíli’s throat where he’d be hard pressed to hide it.

What he didn’t expect was for Fíli to lean back and use the leg already around his waist to draw him in closer whilst the other one somehow made its way over his shoulder, and if that wasn’t enough Fíli grabbed his tie and had him almost bending over the table as he slammed their hips together, their mouths battling for dominance as Fíli held him close.

Fíli bit his lip at a quick succession of thrusts to his prostate, the fire in his loins whipping into an inferno. “K-Kíli,” he whined, “I-I n-need… I’m g-gunna…”

Kíli growled at the plea, knowing it was him, and only him who had reduced Fíli to this mess that lay before him. “Do it Fíli, spill for me.”

Stars burst in front of his eyes as he came and Fíli knew he had screamed at some point, his throat sore from the sudden jolt to his vocal cords. Kíli had their foreheads pressed together and he managed to swallow the shout the brunet let out as he followed him over the edge, emptying himself into the condom.

Languid thrusts rocked the pair of them through the aftershocks as they grinned at each other lazily; sated and blissed out and not regretting for a moment what transpired. Now that they had admitted in more or less words their mutual attraction both men hoped that it promised a good many things to come.

“Stay?” Kíli asked softly, lowering the leg from his shoulder to have both wrapped around his waist as he pulled Fíli up to lean against him.

Fíli grinned tenderly at the taller man. “Yes, I don’t think I’d be able to leave if I tried.”

“As glad as I am you two have worked things out,” a third voice cut in making both men whip their heads around in shock to find Thorin standing in the doorway, a hand over his eyes and an exasperated twist playing on his mouth.

“This wasn’t quite what I meant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh if there was any confusion about the story at all, essentially Kili's a bit of a control freak and didn't like the fact that Fili had come in and taken over one of his babies.
> 
> He was so used to fantasizing over Fili he didn't realise that he'd actually fallen for him until it was almost too late.
> 
> Oh and the moment they both consented to the kiss I viewed it as a sort of fast-paced, semi angry/very energetic smut scene which didn't take very long at all :P


	21. Ki&Th - Music To My Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werecakes: Thorin & Kili, Thorin complaining to Kili about elven harps and how it makes no sense to make such big ones that a person can't travel with it and Kili has to get creative to shut him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay everyone! Here we are, second to last chapter! (That doesn't include the bonus one that's pretty much written anyway.
> 
> Two things about this chapter: first of all despite constantly going back to the prompt and ensuring I was doing what was requested I realised last night I may have overlooked one rather large detail, that it was meant to be a "Thorin and Kili" fic. Instead it's turned out focused more on Kili and a certain set of twins causing chaos to cheer Thorin up. Woops O.o
> 
> The second thing is this is my first attempt at writing any kind of humorous fic. There wasn't much else I could do except do a crack fic so I'm really hoping that you actually enjoy it and it doesn't fall flat... O.o either way let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

 

Kíli strode through the corridor towards the sleeping area with a gleam in his eye and determination in every step. Rivendell was the home to Lord Elrond’s people; an enormous place of intense beauty and openness that immediately drew you in and left you in awe as you wandered past the many waterfalls surrounding it. Having so much space also meant that if one were to cause mischief the areas they could wreak havoc in were unlimited and the size of said mischief wouldn’t be restricted.

And with their short stay it was something he intended to take full advantage of.

He made his way to the area the company were currently gathered, already able to feel the warmth permeating from the campfire they had going in the centre of the room. He was glad to see that none of his companions had any concerns about using what looked to be well crafted pieces of furniture for firewood, for surely a few tempers would flair when it was discovered just what fate had befallen the wooden creations. He scanned the room until his eyes found the familiar light coloured hair of his brother slightly above the rest and made his way over. “Fíli!” He called out, grinning when he saw golden hair shift as he turned to look at him.

It was as he got closer that he saw Oin crouching by his brother’s chair, splinting his wrist and grumbling about Thorin’s stubbornness that he couldn’t help but hesitate slightly, guilt flooding through him at the sight because it’d been he who had hurt his brother in the first place.

Leaping into the secret entrance Gandalf had found to escape the Orcs that had been pursuing them had been their only chance at survival, however he and Fíli had gone in one after the other and before Fíli had had a chance to get his footing he had accidentally knocked him over and landed on top of him. Tumbling around together was nothing new, however Fíli had never been bristling with weapons whenever they did and the knife he had in his vambrace plus the speed in which they fell and the angle of Fíli’s hand when he landed meant that his wrist hadn’t come away unscathed.

“I can hear you blaming yourself from here Kee,” Fíli’s exasperated voice scolded him gently. “It was an accident.”

Kíli rolled his eyes, not for the first time wishing he wasn’t so easy to read as he crossed the final distance to sit on the edge of the lounge chair the blond was laying in.

“Yeah well -”

“No Kee,” the Fíli said firmly. “It was an accident, end of story. Now tell me what had you marching over here all fired up as though you were planning on taking Smaug down yourself.”

Despite the lingering guilt a mischievous grin lit the brunet’s face when Fíli reminded him of the plan he had been putting together since dinner.

“Ok so,” Kíli whispered loudly, “Uncle Thorin can’t stand the elves right?”

“Gee I would never have guessed,” Fíli cut in wryly, only to frown when Kíli flapped a hand at him to be quiet.

“Hush you. Anyway, we’re in Rivendell -”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed -”

“Home of the elves and of course Thorin has been downright insufferable since we got here, his eyebrows are literally threatening to create thunderstorms they’re so low from glaring, it would be the perfect opportunity to cause a little chaos and cheer him up!”

“Oh no you don’t,” Oin cut in suddenly. It seemed as though the older dwarf had grown suspicious as to what was being said when he saw Kíli smirking and took it upon himself just to see what mayhem the youngest Durin was planning.

“Fíli sprained his wrist quite badly and is on some herbs to take the pain away. We won’t be sticking around long and if the pair of you go gallivanting off and he falls on it it could make it ten times worse and could hinder him should we need to fight.”

“Oin,” Kíli whined “we’ll be careful, won’t we Fee?”

Fíli however didn’t look too convinced. “Actually,” he said with a sheepish look on his face, “me causing mischief here isn’t such a great idea.”

Kíli gaped at this brother for he was not usually one to turn away from the chance of playing pranks.

“Think about it Kíli,” the blond continued with a shrug. “If something happens to Thorin and I become King, I need to be on reasonable footing to create relationships with other kingdoms. The last thing I need is for Elrond to think of me and remember me filling that massive fountain we passed with soap or something so there were bubbles everywhere. Besides, if Thorin doesn’t kick my ass because of it Balin certainly will and I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Kíli gave a long winded sigh and dropped his forehead to his brother’s shoulder. “You’re killing me here Fee,” he groaned. “Fine, I’ll go by myself,” he stood, walking backwards towards the archway that led out of the room. “All alone…” he rounded the corner and disappeared from view only to stick his head back through the archway to call back to his brother “to fend for myself. It was nice knowing you. Don’t forget me.”

Fíli snorted. “Bye Kíli,” he said with a lazy wave as the brunet disappeared again and shook his head fondly.  _Drama queen._

“Ten gold coins says he doesn’t pull his plan off,” Ori spoke up from where he was hunched over his journal nearby.

Fíli grinned at his friend and responded to the challenge.

“Ten says he does.”

 

* * *

 

He might’ve been impressed with the size of Rivendell when they first arrived but now he found it rather annoying. He was certain he was lost; having ended up in a courtyard surrounded by domed buildings rather than near the fountain like he had been expecting. He needed to get there because it had been close to where they had gathered for dinner and from what he had seen the instruments the elves had been using during the evening had been left there.

And they were his target.

Aside from Fíli’s brilliant suggestion of sabotaging the fountain (just because Fíli couldn’t take part didn’t mean he couldn’t include his brother in spirit by using his idea) he intended to see just how riled he could make the elves by messing with their instruments.

It was an idea that Thorin may or may not have put into his head.

_When they had first been seated for dinner he’d had no intention of causing trouble, quite the opposite in fact as the thought of the soft bed and warm blankets he’d soon get to experience had him eating with gusto. However he’d kept his eye on Thorin throughout his conversation with the wizard and Elf lord and almost snorted into his wine (wine for Mahal’s sake!) when Thorin left the table abruptly with a disgruntled look on his face._

_Recognising the look as one where Thorin was close to exploding with some rather inventive curses he pushed out of his seat and made his way over, chuckling when he saw Oin frowning as he stuffed a napkin into his ear horn._

_“Everything alright Uncle?” He asked quietly as he stood beside the older dwarf. “You’re looking a little… tense.”_

_Thorin’s eye twitched, a common sign for when he was irritated. “How dare they!” he hissed, glowering around the room._

_Kíli frowned. He knew the friendship between his uncle and Gandalf had been strained as of late but he didn’t think it had deteriorated enough for one to accuse the other of something, especially in the presence of Lord Elrond. “What happened?” He asked hesitantly, wondering if he should signal Fíli or Balin to try and calm him down instead. They had had more practise at it after all._

_“It’s utterly disgraceful! Have they no brains? No appreciation?”_

_To say he was confused was an understatement. ‘Utterly disgraceful’ sounded like Thorin when describing elves, ‘no brains,’ was about right too but ‘no appreciation?’_

_“What -”_

_“It’s as though they’re deliberately making a mockery of those instruments! The size is a monstrosity; I mean who in their right mind would make something that big that you can’t take it with you?! They’d need a wagon just to transport the blasted things. And don’t even get me started on their choice of music. It’s almost insulting! Such magnificent instruments forced to play mindless sounds!”_

_Kíli stifled a snigger and was barely able to contain his laughter when several members of the company piped up, agreeing to their king’s rant unknowingly._

_“Change the tune why don’t you?” Nori whined, glaring at the elf that drifted past with his harp. “I feel like I’m at a funeral!”_

_“Did somebody die?” Oin asked in confusion as he looked at the others. Apparently the cloth he’d stuffed into his trumpet had done little to block the noise._

The calm atmosphere of the evening had more or less turned into chaos after that. Bofur had taken it upon himself to ‘educate’ the elves on real music; using an upbeat and well-known drinking song which had of course ended up in the customary food throwing reserved for dinner parties and left the elves looking none too pleased at the mess that remained.

With a grin at the memory of his companions’ antics he continued onwards, his eyes searching for some sign that could lead him back to where they had dined when an odd sound cut through the calm that had settled over the realm.

“Psst!”

He faltered slightly, the bizarre noise catching him off guard. After pausing for a moment but not hearing anything else aside from surging waterfalls he shrugged to himself and continued on, believing it to be just another unexplainable thing to be found in Rivendell.

_“Psst!”_

His hand shot to the hilt of the dagger he kept strapped to his waist as he looked around slowly, his keen eyes searching for the cause of the noise. Despite knowing Rivendell was safe he’d been loath to walk around completely unarmed, countless lessons about never leaving yourself unprotected ingrained into his very being and it seemed that he’d made the right call.

He walked slower this time, each step measured as he listened out for whatever, or whoever seemed to be trying to get his attention. When something small collided with his head he dropped into a defensive stance with his dagger in front of him, his body almost vibrating from watchfulness.

_“Psst! Up here!”_

Kíli was pretty sure he would’ve broken his neck if he’d snapped his head up any faster. That thought disappeared from his mind when he saw not one, but two elves waving at him and wearing grins that were, like the rest of them, identical.

“Ah!” the one on the left laughed “finally he sees us!”

“And here I thought Ada’s wish of us being invisible had come true!” the other chuckled. “Come join us Mellon, it is not every day we get to make a new friend.”

 

* * *

 

After being directed to a set of stairs Kíli made his way up slowly, his mind warring with his common sense as to whether this was a good idea. His common sense told him that they were elves; creatures who wouldn’t hesitate to abandon another being if it meant ensuring their own safety. It also reminded him quite vehemently that it was elves that had left their people to die the day Smaug came so going anywhere near them was a  _bad_  idea.

However his mind, the one he tended to listen to more, had picked up on the friendliness in their voices. Perhaps, he concluded, most elves were as Thorin had described; cold and emotionless, uncaring for anything except themselves.

It didn’t mean they were all like that.

Determined not to let Thorin’s prejudices dictate who he did and didn’t speak to he reached the top of the stairs and made his way into the room where the two elves were waiting for him, unsure as to what to expect now that he was there.

“Welcome!” One of them said excitedly, leaving his companions side to shake Kíli’s hand enthusiastically. “Ada refused to let us anywhere near your company and when we saw you wandering alone we just had to seize the chance to talk to you!”

Kíli blinked when he looked at the pair of them. He knew out of the different races in Middle Earth children were a rarity for elves and dwarves, the reasons for the two races was slightly different and the chance of twins were even rarer, so seeing a set of twin elves in front of him was surprising. He’d honestly thought it had been a trick of the light when he first saw them that made them seem so similar.

Apparently not.

“Forgive my brother,” the other said, his voice exasperated and reminding Kíli of his own sibling, “despite having manners it seems he left them and his brain in his bed this morning.”

Ignoring the indignant exclamation he extended his hand for Kíli to take, appearing more reserved however the delighted twinkle in his eye gave him away. “My name is Elladan, and the troll behind me is Elrohir. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Despite knowing he shouldn’t Kíli found it easy to relax around the pair. “Kíli,” he said he said cheerfully as he shook the larger hand “at your service.” It felt strange saying half of an introduction he and his brother had perfected, and it was now that Fíli’s absence was strongly noticeable, if only to him.

“Welcome to Rivendell master Kíli,” Elladan said with a grin, motioning him to come further inside the room. “As Roh mentioned our father refused to allow us anywhere near you and your companions when you arrived, and would have continued to keep us away until you left so when we saw you we decided to take the opportunity that was presented to us.”

Kíli dropped into one of the seats, only to go stiff at Elladan’s words. The pair seemed friendly enough but what if they had been kept away because they were dangerous or –

“There is no reason for you to fear Kíli us,” Elrohir promised as he jumped into a chair opposite him, “we would never dare to harm a hair on your head. Let’s just say our… reputation has made father somewhat reluctant about having us around when serious matters need to be discussed.”

Ah. Kíli smirked at the underlying message for it was something that before they’d joined the quest had also applied to Fíli and himself. Even though Fíli was the unofficial Crown Prince he’d been burdened with duty to the throne and Thorin all his life, and it was because of this that Kíli had taken it upon himself to ensure his brother got a break from the monotony of royal life by encouraging him to wreak havoc and play pranks on unsuspecting villagers.

It seemed that he’d found some kindred spirits, both of whom might just be able to help him with his plan for cheering Thorin up. He’d have to approach it carefully, but he had a feeling Elladan and Elrohir would be up for a good laugh and a little bit of trouble making.

“So,” Kíli said as he made himself comfortable on the plush chair, sighing as his body almost became one with the soft cushions “you’ve seized the opportunity to meet me, what would you like to know?”

 

* * *

 

They spent the next hour or so talking about anything and everything, swapping stories of their childhoods and adventures and what they’d like to do in the future. Kíli was glad the twins had stopped him because not only had they quickly become his friends but when they left Rivendell he’d be leaving with a huge arsenal of pranks to pull once they reclaimed Erebor. Fíli would be under more pressure and he was certain he’d need the distractions more often.

“So what had you wandering around the Halls of Wisdom rather than with your companions?” Elladan asked thoughtfully from his spot on the floor. It had left Kíli stunned temporarily when he watched a being of the most graceful race in Middle Earth practically flop onto the large cushion and sprawl across it to get comfortable.

The young dwarf shook himself from his thoughts of pranks and rolled his eyes at the brothers opposite him. “Well it wasn’t exactly my intended destination,” he huffed “I was trying to find my way back to where we’d been seated for dinner.”

“Lose something there did you?”

“No,” he said with a small smirk, “actually I was going there to see if I could fix the instruments they’d been using.”

The brothers frowned at each other in confusion before looking back to their companion. “Well how did they break?” Elrohir asked, trying to recall any slivers of conversation that might have mentioned anything happening to them. All he came up with was the food fight that had taken place.

“Well have you heard them recently?” Kíli laughed. “Either something’s wrong with them or you elves need to learn some livelier tunes. My friends were pretty sure their ears were bleeding by the time we left.”

It took the twins a moment to catch on to what he was saying, but when they did Kíli watched in amusement as identical smirks formed on their lips. “So what you’re saying,” Elladan sniggered, “is that you were planning on ‘fixing’ them to avoid future suffering am I correct?”

The wink they got was all the response they needed.

The twins looked at each other with the quickest glance before turning back to the dwarf with mischief-filled eyes. “We’re in,” they said in unison.

He was glad for their help, thrilled in fact but he couldn’t help but check. “Are you sure?”

“Kíli,” Elrohir said as he helped his brother off the floor, “our father was adamant we be on our best behaviour and stay away from you all whilst you were here.”

“So naturally we are doing the exact opposite of what he told us,” Elladan piped up as they made their way over to the door.

“We’re sure.”

 

* * *

 

They’d led him to the library nearby, insisting that they needed to get some help from there despite Kíli’s weak protests that he only wanted to do something simple.

“Mellon,” Elladan said as he steered the young dwarf towards a chaise beneath a window. “When you pull a prank simple isn’t always the best. And when you’re with us, simple is  _never_  an option.”

He and his brother began rifling through the books as he continued to talk to the pouting dwarf. “One thing you should know about us Kíli is that our father is a powerful being, and it is through him that we too possess some power. Not a lot mind you, certainly nothing to get excited over but it is just enough to carry out some simple tasks. In this case…” he let out a noise of triumph as he found the book he was looking for “fixing objects.”

“Alright you’ve made me curious,” Kíli laughed as Elladan dropped to the floor beside him “I was only planning on loosening a few strings or stuffing something inside the flutes but what exactly do you plan on doing?”

“Watch and learn little one,” Elrohir said with a wink as he sat down beside his brother “watch and learn.”

 

* * *

 

After explaining their idea and waiting for Kíli to recover from laughing so hard the trio made their way down the stairs, strolling casually towards the balcony they had dined on so as not to raise suspicion should anyone spot them. It was as they were crossing the courtyard that moving water caught Kíli’s eye and he backtracked, an evil grin quickly growing when he realised just what he was looking at.

“Elladan!” He hissed, waving the brothers over excitedly, “Elrohir! You wouldn’t be against a little outdoor repair either would you?”

The twins hurried over to see just what had gotten their new friend so excited and when they realised what they were looking at their minds began working quickly to come up with a way to pull off what Kíli was rapidly explaining.

“Why have we never thought of doing that?” Elrohir asked his twin as the three of them detoured to the kitchens. “We’ve lived here all our lives and not once have we thought to mess with that!”

“There’s a first time for everything little brother.”

 

* * *

 

After several hours of magic and climbing their prank was ready and waiting. Kíli bade goodnight to the twins with the promise of seeing them the next morning, assuring them he’d introduce them to Fíli, his own partner in crime and the one who often came up with the most elaborate of tricks the pair carried out.

He snuck back to the sleeping area, with Elrohir’s help, and sought out his brother who was curled up peacefully on his large lounge chair. Knowing there was plenty of room for the pair of them to share the comfort Kíli kicked off his boots and removed his jacket before slipping under the blanket and cuddled into his brother’s back.

“Where’ve you been?”

The brunet almost fell off the chair in shock at his brother’s whispered question as he’d been certain he was asleep and had to breathe deeply several times to calm his racing heart, watching with wild eyes as Fíli turned to face him.

Seeing his hand pressed to his chest and slightly alarmed look Fíli quirked an eyebrow at his sibling. “You ok?”

“Mahal Fee you scared me!” He scolded the blond quietly. “Don’t do stuff like that.” He slapped his brother on the shoulder weakly when the older grinned at him.

“So jumpy Kee,” Fíli laughed lightly. The pair paused when one of the dwarves let out a loud snore before they moved closer so they could talk quietly. “Seriously though, where were you?”

“Just wandering around,” he replied evasively.

“And how did your quest go?”

He winked at his brother which drew a scowl. “You’ll have to wait until the morning to find out nadad. How’s your arm?”

“Not as sore,” Fíli murmured as he scooted closer to his brother and rested his injured arm and head on Kíli’s chest. “But I’ll need to take it easy for a few days. Now shush. I’m tired, you’re warm and comfy and you are my pillow tonight as payback for being an Oliphant.”

Kíli scoffed but found himself unwilling to move. Instead he wrapped his arms around Fíli and sunk into the cushions further, pressing a quick kiss to the top of the blond’s head.

“Night Fee.”

“G’night Kee.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning Kíli was rudely awakened by an excited Ori, and it took him several moments before his ears managed to decipher just what the scribe was babbling about.

“- lieve what you did! Mahal if they find out it was you you are in so much trouble!”

“Kee?” Fíli’s sleep heavy voice spoke up from his spot somewhere near his stomach. “What in Mahal’s name is he going on about?”

“Fíli stop being lazy and get up!” Ori laughed as he began tugging at the entwined brothers, “you _have_ to see this!”

After much glaring and muttering about being woken up at ridiculous times by the blond heir Kíli and Ori led the grumpy dwarf towards the fountain they had bathed in the night before.

Only it looked

Very different.

Fíli stood there gaping at the writhing white foamy mess that Ori had quickly stripped and dove into before him. “You didn’t,” He said breathlessly. “Kee tell me you didn’t… oh Mahal.” He turned to look at his brother who had an incredibly smug look on his face, only to pause when he realised that it wasn’t just the fountain that had been affected by the brunets late night antics.

It seemed every waterfall and stream nearby had been affected; bridges no longer provided safe passage across the swift moving water instead they protected any who crossed them from a foamy death. The fountain itself occasionally sprouted heads of ginger or brown as dwarves fought their way to the surface with large bubble crowns before pushing the unsuspecting dwarf they’d snuck up on under the sea of foam before retreating quickly.

He dropped his forehead to press against his brother’s arm. “If they find out Thorin and Balin are going to kill you,” he groaned into his brother’s sleeve.

Kíli just grinned down at Fíli and nudged him with his arm until he was looking at him. “Bubble bath?” He offered.

The pair grinned at each other before racing to the edge.

 

* * *

 

After a good long soak, several wars and Kíli doing everything he could to get Fíli back for the ‘bubble beard befitting of a Durin’ he had gifted him the group of dwarves had dried off and headed to breakfast, Kíli looking around as they made their way there and grinned when he spotted two very familiar heads on a balcony just above them. When they saw they’d been spotted they waved at him cheerily before darting towards another balcony overlooking the dining area.

They took their seats and it was with immense satisfaction that the elves surrounding them were looking incredibly frazzled, occasionally shooting baffled or exasperated glances to the nearby foam stream. What was even more pleasing was seeing Thorin sit down with a tiny smirk on his face each time an elf hurried past.

Kíli glanced upwards and sure enough spotted the twins huddled between the marble slats and grinned when one of them gave him a thumbs up.

“Who are you grinning at?”

Fíli’s question cut through his thoughts and he looked back to his brother who was busy trying to spot just who Kíli had been looking at.

“No one Fee,” he said lightly. “Banana?”

The blond scowled at his brother at took the proffered fruit with a huff as well as adding some bread and cheese to his plate.

Kíli added his own food and had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing as several elves took up the instruments and began to play.

It wasn’t music that came out of the flutes, but rather great big bubbles that left the ends and began floating over the heads of the seated group that refused to pop despite the elves, and the occasional dwarf’s, best efforts. The elf that was playing the harp, or rather was meant to play the harp was having a slightly different problem. Kíli snorted as the elf held the now hand sized harp and twisted it this way and that in confusion, trying to figure out just how he was supposed to use it, if it could be used at all.

Soon the room filled with their hosts trying to be as graceful as possible whilst attempting to figure out what exactly had gone wrong whilst the dwarves laughed at their predicament and batted bubbles at each other as they came near.

“I’m not even going to ask,” Fíli said with his face in his hands as a large bubble bounced off the side of his head and went spinning away.

“My lord Thorin!”

Kíli turned in his seat and watched in delight as Elladan and Elrohir entered the room, their expressions calm and regal as though the gigantic bubbles weren’t floating past every few seconds.

Thorin pushed himself away from the table unable to completely school his expression into its usual frown, not when three small bubbles were currently resting on Dwalin's head. “Do I know you?”

“No sire,” Elladan with a polite nod of his head, “however we did have the wonderful chance to talk with your nephew last night and he expressed your dismay at not having instruments of your own to take with you on your journey.”

“So as a gift of good will, and our wish for a successful end to your journey,” here Elrohir stepped forwards, pulling out with a flourish of his hands another harp the size of a watermelon, “we would like to gift you with a full sized harp that has been shrunk down for your convenience.”

It was like music to his ears that Thorin barked out a laugh and accepted the harp, and Kíli grinned at Fíli’s snort beside him.

“Of course you had a hand in all this,” Fíli sniggered, “why does it not surprise me?”

Suddenly there was an increase of noise from the elves and Kíli turned to see that Lord Elrond had entered with an irritated look on his face, and he quickly stood and moved towards his new friends, wanting to try and spare them any punishment their leader may deem appropriate for them.

“Morning Ada,” one of the twins called, “what troubles you this fine day?”

“Wait,” Kíli said looking between the twins and the fuming Elrond in shock. “ _He’s_ your father?!” He looked between the three elves and noticed a distinct similarity between the three. _Woops._

“Did we forget to mention that minor detail?” Elrohir asked with an unrepentant grin.

“Must’ve slipped our minds,” Elladan added with a wink.

Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself and waved a hand to get rid of any and all bubbles that shouldn’t have been there. “Many things tend to slip your minds,” he ground out, fighting to keep himself from shouting at his sons. “So why doesn’t it surprise me that that fact escaped them either?”

 

* * *

 

After breakfast they had gathered near to where they had arrived, the dwarves checking over their packs whilst Kíli and Fíli stood off to the side talking with the twins. Fíli had been just as fascinated with the twins as they were with him, and they all made promises to keep in touch, along with Fíli’s invitation for the twins to come visit them on the grounds of ‘building relations’ once Erebor was restored.

“You look after that brother and uncle of yours ok Kíli?” Elladan said with a fond smile after Thorin had informed them all they would be departing shortly. “When you reclaim Erebor they’ll need you to save them from drowning under the weight of responsibility and a prank or two never fails to cheer someone up.”

“And you,” Elrohir added, addressing Fíli who was watching the exchange in amusement, “make sure he never changes. There can never be enough laughter in the world.”

“Don’t worry,” Fíli promised them as he threw an arm around his brother’s shoulder, “after meeting you both I know that he’ll always be causing mayhem, it’s in his nature.”

“Something I sadly am well experienced in,” Elrond muttered from his spot close by. “Maker help you and your kingdom Thorin, despite their responsibilities you shall never know peace.” He added as he addressed the older dwarf who was standing beside him and not sure whether to laugh or glower at his nephew’s friendly banter with the pointy ears, nor whether to laugh or cry at the knowledge of never being able to escape their pranks.

“Don’t think I won’t be dragging you along nadad, “Kíli promised as he slung his arm around the blond’s waist and hugged him close. “I need my partner in crime there with me.”

 _Definitely glower and cry,_ Thorin thought despairingly. “Mahal help us all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more plus a bonus to go!!! :D


	22. Britchell - How Long Is Forever When I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Bubbles759 - Anders/Mitchell: What would Mitchel do if Anders were dying. M: "Forever is a really long time." A: Not for me it isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a carry on from chapter 19. Just to clarify a couple of things though Dawn doesn’t know about Gods/vampires. She's with Lance but is on friendlier terms with Ty (hence why they got lunch in previous story). It also doesn't follow the timeline but you'll recognise things from different episodes.
> 
> Also a "bach" pronounced "batch" is a NZ holiday home. Have a google if you want a rough idea of what they look they but hopefully my description of the one in here does it justice for you all.

* * *

 

 

Between discovering he’d been unwillingly cheating on his partner, a dead Goddess and a painful blow to the head Anders Johnson was having one hell of a week.

Not five minutes ago he’d shut the door behind Michele whom he’d had to bribe in order to get her and Yggdrasil to his flat so she could heal the large gash on the back of his head. Although calling her and asking her to come over and actually getting her there had taken over half an hour, and that delay alone had had him pretty close to passing out and would have done so if it hadn’t been for Bragi playing the conga drums in his head.

_By the time she rang to be buzzed up Anders was pretty sure that Michele had been dragging her feet the entire way there, and with the pain at max levels he’d had to stab at the multiple door access buttons that had appeared in his vision before finally finding the right one._

_“Finally,” he grumbled as he stood to the side and let her in. Michele’s reluctance to come over combined with his splitting headache and constant feeling of nausea had quickly put him in a foul mood._

_The dark haired doctor rolled her eyes at the comment as she pushed her way inside. “Oh shut up midget,” she snapped “you’re lucky I need new shoes otherwise I wouldn’t have bothered coming at all.”_

_He muttered a prayer to whoever was listening as she stormed over to the couch and dumped the large bag holding Yggdrasil onto its cushions. With every step she took each heavy smack of her high heels on the wooden floor boards felt like a nail being hammered that little bit further into his brain._

_“Well?” she tutted impatiently, glaring at the god who was slowly making his way over, “what was so important that you had to drag me to this dump?”_

_Forgoing the snarky comment he otherwise would have used at her tone of voice he simply turned to show her the reason for her visit, smirking weakly at her shocked gasp when she was met with the sight of blood soaked curls._

_“Jesus Anders,” Michele muttered as one of her hands wrapped around the branch whilst the other parted the blood-stained hair to try and get a look at how bad the injury really was. “What the hell did you do?”_

Of course Michele being Michele she hadn’t exactly been sympathetic when he told her what had happened to Helen, and she had even had the audacity to accuse him of being the one to initiate the relationship.

_“Bullshit. I doubt Bragi made you forget anything; you’re just using him as a cover. Don’t deny you were getting bored of taking it up the ass and went looking for something else.”_

If he hadn’t been in need of her abilities to heal he knew he probably would have shoved her out the window and found himself with another body to hide.

Instead he’d ignored her and waited for the brunet to finish before kicking her out of his home, her payment and Yggdrasil following her out as he slammed the door satisfactorily behind her.

After popping a few aspirin to get rid of the remnants of his headache he made his way to the bedroom to pack a couple of bags for him and Mitchell, the need for an impromptu holiday for them both making him pack quickly. As he packed he dialled the office, knowing Dawn was likely going to castrate him for disappearing all of a sudden especially when he was certain a business meeting was meant to be taking place later that afternoon.

_“Anders Johnson where the hell are you?!”_

“I love the tone you use when you answer my calls Dawn, it makes me kinda horny!”

 _“Anders!”_  his assistant scolded.  _“Seriously though where are you? Did Mitchell find you?”_

Well that explained how his vampire had known where to look. “Yes he found me Dawnsie, we talked, we made up… actually no we haven’t but we will. That’s what I’m calling for. Mitchell and I are going on holiday for a couple of -”

_"Anders don’t you dare -”_

“Weeks. Just forward anything that comes through to my email and I’ll deal with it. If anyone wants a meeting either reschedule or run it, you’ve been with me long enough to know how it works and I’m sure a second set of eyes and ideas won’t kill them.”

_“Anders -!”_

“You’ll get a nice bonus and a holiday too Dawn, promise,” he soothed. “But leave your cat at home when you feed my fish yeah? They aren’t monster food.”

 _“I don’t have a cat Anders,”_ Dawn groaned _. “And you can’t go on holiday, we have new clients and meetings!”_

“Dawnsie, just because I’m going away doesn’t mean I won’t be working. I promise. It’s just… something happened and Mitchell and I need time to reconnect ok? Besides, you know me. I get ansty if I can’t do something and there’s only so many times I can fuck him into the – h-hello? Dawn?”

He pulled his phone away from his ear to check the screen only to find it back on the contacts page.

“She hung up,” he mumbled. “Rude.”

With a shake of his head he flicked a text to Mitchell and asked him to stop by his office before he got home to pick up his laptop and the folders that were on his desk, because the thought of setting foot in a building with Dawn in it after telling her he was going on away was terrifying.

He couldn’t shake the thought that she’d tie him to his chair and leave him there for days as payback.

Not bothering to wait for a response, knowing that Mitchell was currently occupied he grabbed his Ipad and searched around for a bach not too far from Auckland, wanting somewhere where they could spend some time alone without too many people around but was still within acceptable driving distance should an ‘emergency’ crop up back home.

Eventually he settled on a little cottage just outside the Coromandel, the mix of new and vintage appliances something he found intriguing and he was certain Mitchell would love too. After a quick phone call to the hospital who were more than happy to give Mitchell the requested time off he settled in for looking for tourist spots should they get bored of the beach and sun.

He was in the process of booking them in for two weeks when Mitchell arrived back at the apartment with a grim look on his face, and he watched from his spot on the arm of the couch with a feeling of guilt as the vampire dumped the stuff he’d picked up on the table before heading straight for the shower.

He knew it was because of him that Mitchell, who had sworn off killing, had done so again. It was because of him that Mitchell had fed from another, granted it was another god, but it was someone other than him whose blood had passed his lips.

“No,” he muttered under his breath as he heard the shower turn on, “it was because of Bragi. This is Bragi’s fault, and I’ll be the one who fixes it.”

Eventually the shower turned off and Anders was just finalising the details when his vampire appeared in the doorway, a hesitant look on his face as he slowly approached.

“Anders,” Mitchell asked quietly “are you going somewhere?”

“ _We_  are going somewhere,” the God corrected him with a smile. “After what happened I figured a small holiday would do us some good. And before you panic I’ve already spoken to your work and they’re happy to let you take time off, something about you refusing to use your leave if I’m not mistaken.”

It looked as though a weight lifted from his lover’s shoulders and Mitchell gave him a soft smile, confidence back in his step as he came forward and wrapped his arms around the shorter man.

“Please,” the brunet whispered in agreeance. “If I see one more god in the next few days that isn’t you I might actually lose it.”

“You know I love your crazy side, but let’s keep it to the bedroom yeah?”

 

* * *

 

They made a quick trip to the petrol station and supermarket where they brought more junk food (Anders choice) and lube (also Anders choice) than was considered healthy. In the end it was only balanced out by Mitchell banishing Anders from the shop so he could buy what he liked to call ‘grown-ups food’ so the pair wouldn’t die of hunger and malnutrition three days into their two week holiday. Especially, as Mitchell pointed out, if they intended to put all that lube to use.

The drive had been an enjoyable one, the three and a half hours passing quickly with quiet music and a stunning scenery of endless oceans and stony beaches that they both agreed to stop and see more of on the way back when they weren’t so desperate to escape civilisation.

 

Anders had picked a cottage in a secluded part of the Coromandel, one that had remained relatively untouched as though time had somehow moved on without it. As the sun was beginning to set they finally arrived, and it wasn’t until they pulled up that he had a sudden feeling that picking something old wasn’t the right thing to do, that it could make his partner melancholy with the reminder of times long since passed but the look of awe on Mitchell’s face when they stepped inside quickly alleviated the feeling.

“It’s gorgeous!” the vampire gushed as he darted around, hurrying from room to room as though he were afraid he’d miss something if he waited even a second. “This is just…”

He looked lost for words, weakly flapping his hand in the hopes it conveyed what he was feeling and Anders couldn’t help but feel unbelievably smug. “Well I’m glad you like it,” he purred as he slipped behind the vampire and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Perhaps we should break in the bed, just to know we picked the right place and all.”

Mitchell turned in his arms and pecked his partner on the nose. “Cold products in the fridge first,” he reminded him cheerfully. “It’s half an hour to the closest township and I don’t plan on leaving this cottage for at least a week.”

“Not even to go to the beach?” Anders replied with a smirk, chuckling when the vampire gave him an unimpressed look.

“Fine. We’re not leaving this  _area_  for the next week. Now if you want to break in the bed then I suggest you get the groceries sorted while I get a fire started.”

The blond narrowed his eyes at his lover as he swanned off to investigate the fire fed stove. “Slave driver,” he grumbled.

 

* * *

 

They were five days into their holiday when it happened.

They’d started the morning like any other; one of them waking around seven and drawing the other in for a round of lazy sex, both aching in just the right spots from the fervent love making they’d had the previous night before falling asleep in a tangle of limbs and sheets before waking up again at ten. It was then they’d spent half an hour or so (because really who was counting) making out, just enjoying being in each other’s arms whilst the open windows gave entrance to a gentle breeze that rolled off their skin, both warm from sleeping wrapped around each other until Anders stomach rumbled and they made their way into the kitchen to start breakfast.

They’d learned after the first day to ensure they had at least underwear on when they ventured out from the safety of their bed, especially as they had a habit of leaving the curtain covering the ranch slider open and after a rather loud shriek when someone saw them the first morning there they had learned it was better to be safe than sorry.

After a breakfast of bacon, eggs, freshly baked bread and cooked banana they’d showered, slipping another round of sex in before negotiating what they were going to do for the day. In the end they decided they’d take the kayaks out again along with a picnic to the little secluded beach that they had found tucked in around the corner by the rocks along the cliff, not forgetting the Go Pro Mitchell had brought on their way up in the hopes they’d see the whales or dolphins again like they had yesterday.

Anders had just been packing the last of the food into the picnic basket, slipping a bottle of lube in should the need for it arise whilst Mitchell hunted for some towels and a knife and bag to collect mussels when his phone rang.

With a muttered curse he pulled it from his pocket and hit answer, not bothering to check who’d be calling him on a beautiful Saturday morning.

“Before you ask Dawn I finished the draft for the dog food people last night -”

_“What the hell did you do?!”_

He nearly dropped his phone in shock at the decidedly non-female voice. “Mike? What the fuck do you want?!”

 _“What the fuck did you do?!”_ the older Johnson repeated.

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific Mike,” he replied icily. “I’ve done a lot the last few days, none of which you’d agree with.”

_“I’m talking about Iðunn you dick. What the fuck did you kill her for?”_

Shit. So Michele had done a big tell-all to his brother after all. Not that it warranted that kind of reaction but then again when did Mike ever talk reasonably to him? “Does it matter?”

_“Yeah Anders it bloody well does! We’ve just had Gaia’s goddess ceremony -”_

“So?” He asked bewildered, turning when he heard Mitchell come back inside and grimaced to his lover in a way that told him exactly who was on the phone. “Gaia’s becoming either Frigg or Papatuanuku. We can worry about Iðunn later.”

Mike scoffed which made the hairs on Anders neck raise in anger.  _“Well it’s too late for that Anders, or did you not know Iðunn was the goddess of life.”_

“Jesus Mikkel,” he snapped. “Bragi’s her soulmate of course I know that. I still don’t see why you’re bothering me on my holiday!”

 _“Then you obviously knew that without her, we can’t exist.”_  There was a pause in his brother’s rant, a pause that made his heart speed up ever so slightly. Mike wouldn’t bother contacting him about it unless something was –  _“So in order for us to exist, Iðunn has to have a vessel which means she jumped the queue with Gaia. Way to go Anders.”_

He fell into a chair, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the table and phone when the implications hit him like a tonne of bricks. “…Shit.” Mitchell crouched in front of him; concern etched on his face as he gently ran his palms along Anders bare thighs. However it was the look of pain and worry in his molten gold-brown eyes that made Anders say his next words, consequences be damned.

“Well tell Gaia to stay the hell away from me unless she wants to go down the same path as Helen.” His voice was even, sturdier than both he and Mitchell, if the surprise in his eyes was anything to go by, felt.

 _“Is that a threat?”_ Mike asked disbelievingly _._

“No Mike, but do tell Gaia to consider it as her polite, and only, warning.”

He hung up before Mike could say anything else and leaned forwards, laying his head against Mitchell’s gently. The pair were silent, their fingers entwined lightly as they stared at each other from beneath their lashes for what seemed like an age.

Eventually Mitchell spoke up, his voice as soft as the breeze that was drifting in through the open windows.

“It’s not your fault.”

His reply was whispered as he ran his thumb over Mitchell’s knuckles in a feather light touch. “Feels like it is,” he disagreed, unable to look his lover in the eye.

“You’re not the one who -”

“I may not have killed her Mitch but she was dead the moment Bragi took me for a walk out that door.” He looked up now, the weight of what he’d done sitting heavily on his shoulders. “She’s dead, and was always going to die, because of me.”

The pain he felt was real; and it hurt worse when he knew Mitchell could read it in his eyes and yet had no idea how to fix it. The thing that stung the most was that even if he hadn’t known Mitchell Helen would have died in some way; the relationship between Bragi and Iðunn never ending well for the Goddess.

The vampire had just jumped ahead of fate in the queue.

When Mitchell pulled back slightly he nearly whimpered at the loss of contact, not wanting his lover too far from him after finding out his world was going to become that much harder the moment they re-entered Auckland. The loss was temporary as one of Mitchell’s hands moved to the back of his head and held it gently, and he couldn’t help but smile softly when a tender kiss was pressed to his forehead.

“There’s nothing for it now mo stór;" the vampire murmured. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of our holiday, just the two of us together before we have to face your family again. Yes?”

The blond nodded faintly and allowed Mitchell to haul him to his feet before he wrapped his arms around his lover, burying his face in the vampire’s neck seeking the comfort only Mitchell could bring.

“Promise me,” he breathed, tilting his face just enough for Mitchell to hear him, “promise me no matter what happens you won’t leave me. Not because of this.”

“I promise.”

 

* * *

 

After the phone call every little interaction between them took on a whole new meaning.

What should have been a simple kiss on the beach turned into a heavy make out session that left their lips bright red and swollen, a playful squeeze on the butt somehow turned into a hungry blowjob and each time they made love (for that is all they would call it now) was so deep and slow and passionate that it seemed as though they were trying to become one, to merge together so they could never be separated even if the world itself were to end.

It was with great trepidation they climbed into the car on their last afternoon, having taken their time to search through each room for invisible items they  _“were sure had been kicked under the couch”_  and sat curled around each other in one of the chairs on the deck to enjoy a final cup of tea as they gazed out at the bright blue ocean that twinkled back at them.

Eventually they had both decided that delaying their departure was only going to make things harder  and after washing their mugs and locking up they were on their way, their hands curled together on the gear stick as the sound of booming waves sung their last goodbye to the quiet couple.

After returning the key they’d made their way down the coast slowly, stopping off occasionally to take photos or to go for a small walk to stretch their legs, their hands never straying too far apart. And if they weren’t connected by their hands then one was generally wrapped around the other as the pair stared out at the setting sun that was painting the sky in soft pinks and purples.

“I wish we could stay here forever,” Anders whispered, leaning back into the solid body of his lover who was laying gentle kisses on his shoulder every now and then.

“When this drama with your family is over we’re moving out here,” the brunet replied softly as he nuzzled into his God’s neck, recommitting his smell to his memory and was secretly pleased when he discovered Anders skin had absorbed the smell of the ocean. “You can work from home or we can get a bach out here but I want somewhere where we can escape from everyone else, where I can just be with you.”

Anders turned in Mitchell's arms and buried his face into the dark singlet, his arms wrapping around the vampire strongly.

“I’d like that,” he sighed wistfully, “I’d like that a lot.”

 

* * *

 

They pulled up to their apartment in the early hours of the evening, the sight of the concrete and glass forest the houses around them created a vast and jarring difference to the faded paint and rugged mountains they’d been enjoying for the last two weeks.

Despite wanting to just go inside and hide away from the world neither could bring themselves to leave the car, instead staring at each other with sadness in their eyes at the reality they would soon face.

After several moments of sitting in silence Anders couldn’t take it anymore and he leaned forwards to place a gentle but lingering kiss on his lover’s lips before pulling away and climbing out of the car and headed to the back to start pulling out their bags, Mitchell joining him quickly and soon they were carting everything upstairs to their flat.

It was with some surprise that they unlocked the door only to find Dawn sitting at the table, papers spread around with a large mug of tea beside her as she jotted notes from one of the newer files to cross her desk. It seemed she wasn’t expecting the company either as the pair of them barrelling through the door had her jumping in shock.

“What the -?!”

“Dawn!” Anders said in surprise at the sight of his assistant sitting at his table. “What are you doing here?”

“Anders! Mitchell,” the blond stammered, trying to recover from the near heart attack her boss and friend had given her. “I-I came over to feed the fish, like you asked.”

Anders dropped the bags he was carrying on the ground and walked over to greet his pets, smiling as they all came up to the glass when he crouched in front of them.

“Hello Jemima, Greta. Where’s – ah there you are Fred and Geor-  would you two stop chasing Mr Cupcake he doesn’t like being picked on,” he cooed at his pets before turning to face Dawn. “I hope you haven’t been staying to make sure they don’t choke or anything,” he teased with a twinkle in his eye. “They can handle a few fish flakes you know.”

Dawn rolled her eyes as Mitchell dropped the bags on the ground with a laugh. “No Anders,” she huffed, “I came here to get some peace and quiet so I could complete the rest of my work from today.”

Anders looked at his assistant with a frown, noting the slight crease on her brow, the tiredness in her eyes and moved forward to cup her face in his hand. “Is everything alright Dawn?”

People often labelled Anders as a pretentious prick, saying he was self-absorbed and only interested in getting his end away but Dawn knew better. Although he often proved their comments right by being particularly snarky and, up until meeting a certain Irishman, dragging every woman he found even remotely attractive to his bed what they didn’t realise was that buried underneath that prickly exterior was one of the most caring people she’d ever met. And that despite the fact he enjoyed annoying her as much as he possibly could the slightest sign of something bothering or upsetting her had him going into full blown protective mode.

She gave Anders a small smile and gently squeezed the hand holding her face. “I’m fine Anders,” she insisted quietly, not wanting to bother him the moment they’d finished their holiday. “It’s nothing to worry about. Really.”

Anders arched an eyebrow at her attempt to brush his worry off. “The fact that you’re trying to convince me it’s nothing means it’s something.”

“You might as well tell him Dawn,” Mitchell chuckled as he went and searched the fridge for something to eat, “you know he won’t leave off until you do. Anders,” he directed his next comment at his lover who glanced over, “what do you want for dinner?”

“Butter chicken?” The blond asked hopefully. “Just order so we don’t have to cook tonight, and get some for Dawn -”

“Oh no it’s fine -” Dawn cut in, not wanting to intrude but clearly Anders was having none of it.

“So she can stay and tell me what’s been happening the last few days.”

 

* * *

 

Despite her protests Dawn stayed for dinner, going over some of the paperwork that had been sent to them that afternoon and asking about what the pair had gotten up to whilst away, although she did beg off any explicit details which the boys agreed to, albeit with a chuckle.

It also meant that Anders got her to admit that Lance had been hassling her all day since she’d turned him down for an evening rock climb and had chosen to hide out with his fish when the cyclist said he’d stop by her place later on, not to mention the fact that there was a large family party in a neighbouring property so sleep that night was something she couldn’t guarantee.

After booking her a hotel on the company card and a nice dinner between the three of them Dawn had excused herself, not so secretly delighted at Anders instructions she come in late the next day.

“I’ve never particularly liked Lance,” Anders mused not long after she’d left, his head resting on Mitchell’s lap on the couch. “I don’t know why but there’s just something about him.”

“He’s an arrogant prick?” Mitchell supplied helpfully as he carded his fingers through the soft curls.

“There’s that yes, but he’s just… I have no idea what Dawn sees in him.”

Mitchell leaned down and placed a kiss to the tip of Anders nose. “I think she’s beginning to ask herself the same thing. Come on, bed. Technically our holiday isn’t over and I intend to take full advantage of that fact.”

“Mmm,” Anders said with a smirk as he pushed his head into the vampire’s crotch and wiggled his eyebrows at the hitched breath it triggered. “I like the way you think.”

 

* * *

 

It was with some trepidation that they got up the next morning, well aware anything could happen the moment they stepped out the door. At present their biggest concern was Bragi and whether he’d try and take over once again now that Iðunn had been reborn.

“I don’t think he will,” Anders whispered from his place in Mitchell’s arms. “He only started taking over  _after_  I met Helen at that bar not before, maybe it’ll be the same this time around.”

“Last time you didn’t know she existed, now you both do _and_ you know who the vessel is. He might choose to take over regardless.”

Anders buried his face in Mitchell’s chest as the vampire tightened his hold. “I’ll talk to Dawn,” he said with a defeated sigh, “and I’ll tell her to text you if I start doing anything weird like leaving for no reason. At the very least you can ask Mike to track me down if you can’t find me.”

“I’d rather not bring him into this just yet Anders,” Mitchell sighed. “God knows he’ll jump to the wrong conclusions like always.”

The blond gently extricated himself from his lover and placed a kiss on his forehead, his lips lingering against the body warmed flesh.

“We may not have much of a choice.”

 

* * *

 

Mitchell had kept in touch with Anders throughout the day and to his relief every text or phone call that he made was replied to. He’d feared Anders would quickly get annoyed with his constant checking but the blond had assured him that he’d prefer Mitchell checked up on him and know that nothing had happened rather than finding out from Dawn that he’d disappeared with no word.

He’d finished on the phone with Anders not too long ago who said he was going to go home early after a long yet productive day and pick up some groceries on the way so he could get started on dinner before Mitchell got home.

The fact that Anders had become competent in the kitchen had been a source of great amusement to the vampire who’d often, when he wanted to annoy his partner in the early stages of his moving in stood primed and ready with the mini fire extinguisher when Anders boiled water.

After a long and tedious hour his shift was finally up and he was finally on his way home. To his great relief not once had he seen Gaia at work that day which had done a lot to calm his nerves, not yet ready to face her or her accusations. If anything he hoped that the Goddess had decided to skip town for a while or altogether until Axl found Frigg and they figured out what to do.

Eventually he arrived at the apartment and bounded up the stairs, looking forward to seeing what Anders had chosen for dinner as well as seeing if he could lure the god in for a quick round of sex before their meal, if not a hand job.

What he wasn’t expecting was to get to the door and hear moaning from coming inside their flat, the slightly softer cries that reached his ears telling the quickly angering vampire that Anders wasn’t alone.

He unlocked the door hurriedly and slammed it shut, grabbing a knife from the kitchen and stalking to the bedroom intent on rescuing his lover from Iðunn’s grasp. He kicked the door open and positively snarled at the sight of Gaia bouncing in his partners lap with her head thrown back and Anders own buried in her breasts.

“You fucking bastard!” Mitchell roared making Gaia shriek in shock and Anders head to snap up and glare at him intently.

 ** _“Mitchell,”_** the god growled, his hands stilling Gaia but not pulling away.  ** _“You should know by now not to come between a God and his beloved.”_**

Mitchell hissed at the scathing tone. “Let him go Bragi, or so help me I’ll -”

 ** _“You’ll what Mitchell? Kill Gaia? Another human being, another_** **innocent** ** _human being?”_**  the god chuckled.  ** _“Oh no, you won’t do anything except leave this room and let me make love to my beloved in peace.”_**

“And why would I do that?” Mitchell asked furiously, taking a step closer with the knife pointed at the parasite who had taken over his partner.

 ** _“Because you forget I can take control over this body.”_**  The smile he gave the vampire was feral and it immediately set Mitchell on edge.  ** _“That means if I wanted to I could make Anders life a living hell. Incurable migraines, wavering focus, nausea, black outs… the list goes on. I could drive your beloved Anders to the point of overdosing to try and make it stop and there’d be nothing you could do about it except sit and watch me destroy him from the inside out before stopping him each time he tried to end it only to do it all over again._**

**_Anders would suffer because of you, John Mitchell.”_ **

The knife clattered to the floor, Mitchell’s already pale skin going milk white at the threat. If he tried to rescue Anders then he was condemning him to a torture he wouldn’t be able to stop. Tears welled in his eyes as he moved to the couch in the living room, slamming the door shut behind him and almost collapsed on the couch in devastation as the cries of passion quickly resumed.

He stared unseeingly at the fish tank as he thought, his mind desperately trying to find a way out of Bragi’s threat, or at the very least a way that would keep Anders safe.

A small voice in the back of his head offered a suggestion. A suggestion that he refused to even consider because of what it would do. But the longer he fought and the harder he tried to ignore both the grunts from the bedroom and the chanting in his mind over what to do his resolve slowly fractured before shattering completely at the mingled cries of completion.

He sat there, frozen to the cushions too afraid of going into the room when the bedroom door suddenly slammed open and Gaia hurried out, looking dishevelled and slightly sick and she practically sobbed when she saw the vampire.

“I -”

She was lost for words, and rather than attempting to find them she flung the front door open and sprinted down the stairs.

Mitchell remained seated, not sure whether Anders would want to see him after what had happened when the sound of his lover retching had him crossing the apartment in mere seconds, kicking the front door closed before heading into the bedroom.

Anders was nowhere to be seen in their room; however another particularly violent retch drew the vampire towards the bathroom. He’d stopped breathing the moment he entered the room, the air reeking with the stench of sweat and sex and the sour apple smell made him want to gag.

The room could be dealt with later however, right now Anders took priority.

Mitchell opened the bathroom door and felt his heart break at the sight of his beloved curled around the porcelain in nothing but his briefs as his shoulders shook from sickness, tears and exhaustion.

“Ands…” he murmured softly, coming to crouch as close to Anders as he could. He reached out a hand, intent on running it over the sweaty skin in an effort to help cool it down but snatched his hand away when Anders flinched from his touch.

“Please go. Please Mitch.” The croaky voice that was begging him to leave broke his heart for never, in all the time that he’d known Anders had his partner been reduced to this. He’d seen him upset in the past, his entire being shaking in his rage and frustration at things, but now?

Now Anders just looked broken.

“I’m already tainted because of her John,” Anders whispered pleadingly. “I don’t want to taint you too.”

He shushed him softly, reaching across to the sink to fill the glass they left there with cold water and handed it over, stroking his hand up and down Anders spine as he drank and whispered encouraging words.

Eventually the glass was drained and the trembles had subsided enough from Mitchell to nudge the blond lightly.

“Come on, brush your teeth then we’ll get in the shower. Get you cleaned up yeah?”

The only response he got was a small nod and whilst Mitchell left Anders to do his teeth he started the shower, waiting for it to get to Anders preferred temperature. He was dreading the talk that was to come, dreading what he’d have to say to make Anders understand why he didn’t step in and stop him and Gaia like he had done with Helen.

But mainly he wasn’t looking forward to telling Anders what solution he’d come up with.

In no time at all he was herding the blond into the shower and Mitchell was determined to scrub Anders flesh until it was bright pink, to wash away any scent of Gaia that might try to linger. Of course, it took Anders awhile to allow Mitchell to touch him, the blond whining quietly about how he was dirty and used and Mitchell deserved better.

After the fifth time he’d tried to avoid Mitchell’s hands the vampire had growled at him, reminding him he’d seen worse which somehow managed to turn his beloved into a pliant yet mentally absent figure with water sluicing down his back. He sighed, but figured it was better that nothing and after kissing Anders several times to draw him back to the present they began their vigorous scrubbing.

Soon the pair were dried and curled up on the couch together in track pants and singlets.

After lying together in silence for what felt like an eternity Mitchell pressed a kiss to the blond curls and sat up slightly. “Anders,” he said softly, tilting the smaller face up so he could look him in the eye. “We should talk.”

“It wasn’t my fault,” the blond replied immediately in a hoarse whisper. “I’d just finished bringing the groceries inside and turned to take my shoes off and she was just standing there in the kitchen.” Tears were beginning to form in the blue eyes as Anders curled in on himself. “I don’t even know how she got in John you have to believe me.”

“I do believe you!” Mitchell hurried to assure his distraught partner. “And even if I hadn’t at the beginning the way you’ve been since she left has been enough to convince me.” He ran a hand through his curls, tugging on them slightly in agitation. “But…”  _curse his voice for wavering now! He needed it to be strong for this!_  “But it won’t be the only time this happens.”

The hurt in Anders eyes was so strong Mitchell was pretty sure his heart would have stopped if it could have. Instead it constricted and stung painfully.

“You… how could you say that?!” Anders voice was bordering on a sob now and he had withdrawn from the vampires arms completely to the other end of the couch. “You just… it happened because you came in near the end Mitch! It won’t happen again because you’ll stop it! I can’t believe -”

“No,” the brunet admitted quietly. “I won’t.”

“You’d jus- what do you mean you won’t?!” That was practically a shriek. “Do you  _like_  knowing Bragi is fucking her?!”

Mitchell looked at the blond indignantly. “No! Of course I don’t!” he tugged on his curls in frustration. The conversation wasn’t going the way he expected. “Anders, I _can’t_  stop you. I didn’t come in at the end of it, I was there, or rather here in the living room during most of it.”

“What?” Anders breathed, looking at his lover aghast. “Why didn’t you come in and -”

They locked eyes as Mitchell smiled mirthlessly. “I did. With a knife even. But Bragi… he threatened to hurt you, said he’d make you suffer to the point you’d be driven to suicide but he’d stop it from happening each time you tried if I didn’t leave the room. And even if you didn’t go looking for Gaia she’d come find you. As much as I hate him I’d do anything to make sure you were ok. That’s why…” he took a deep breath, praying Anders would understand his choice.

“That’s why I need to move out.” The look of horror on Anders face had him hastily adding “just until Frigg has been found.” He looked at his partner sadly, reaching across the distance that separated them to entwine their fingers. “Nothing we do to keep you and Iðunn apart will work and I can’t risk your life for me. I won’t. When you find her then we hopefully can come up with a way for us to be together again.”

Anders threw himself at Mitchell and buried his head in his chest as he cried and Mitchell wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight as he fought back his own tears. He wasn’t an overly emotional person, Anders even less so, but the fact that Anders hadn’t tried to argue or fight the decision told Mitchell just how hopeless and pointless Anders knew trying to stay away from Gaia was.

“I’ll leave tomorrow,” he whispered as he buried his face in the golden curls. “I’ll go when you’re at work to make it easier.”

But he would stay with Anders tonight, using the cushions from the couch as a mattress on the floor and a blanket from the cupboard because he didn’t think either of them could face sleeping in a room that still reeked of Bragi and Iðunn’s coupling.

 

* * *

 

The pair had slept curled around each other that night, their fingers unwilling to release the one their hearts yearned for and when the morning light finally filtered through the windows they’d lain there for an hour just holding each other, their eyes focused only their lover. Eventually they got up and after a brief breakfast aired the bedroom where Anders vowed to burn the bedding as he refused to sleep in anything Bragi and Iðunn had used, the memories alone threatening to make him sick.

Watching in silence as Mitchell packed his clothes and a few of his belongings into a suitcase threatened to drown him in grief but for Mitchell’s sake alone Anders knew he needed to be strong. Whilst the vampire hunted down his favourite shirt Anders opened the bedside table and pulled out a photo of himself, tucking it under one of the shirts for Mitchell to find later.

After said brunet came back into the bedroom with the missing shirt in tow and not wanting to prolong the pain of Mitchell leaving any longer he pulled the vampire to him and kissed him soundly, making him promise to text and call him regularly, and through some rather passionate bartering they agreed to meet up once a fortnight in his hotel for a two day weekend where they could just be together, enjoy each other’s company and bodies and Mitchell could feed.

Of course Mitchell being Mitchell thought it should be a month but they were working on that.

 

* * *

 

A few days after Mitchell had left Anders was hard at work, trying to keep his mind off the overwhelming loneliness that had settled in by staying busy and coming up with new advertisements when the office door burst open.

He’d barely had the chance to look up and see who had entered when Dawn’s screech of “Axl?!” informed him his little brother had come to visit, and he was letting out a yell of his own moments later when Axl hauled him from his seat and slammed him into the wall, his face like a thundercloud.

“What the fuck Axl?!” Anders asked furiously, not bothering to try and dislodge the hands that were gripping his shoulders tightly.

“It’s your fault you prick!”

Now he did tear the fingers from his shirt, although he had to bend a few of them back harshly before Axl released him with a curse. “Dawn!” He called out without removing his eyes from his brother. “Can you go get me a coffee please?” There was a dubious reply and he waited until he heard the door shut before he shoved his brother backwards. “What exactly have I done Axl?” he asked angrily as he straightened his shirt. “Aside from being at work, working unlike some people I might add.”

Axl glowered back at him, trying to make himself seem as big as possible. “You! Gaia was meant to be Frigg! MY urgh -  _Odin’s_  beloved! But nooo, you had to go and ruin things for everyone else as per usual and now she’s Iðunn! You are so fucking selfish!”

Anders breathed a silent sigh of relief and went and sat back in his chair. At least Gaia hadn’t said anything to Axl about her coming to his apartment because he was pretty certain with his brother riled up the way he was he’d be leaving the office in a body bag if the younger man knew.

“And then!” the younger laughed angrily, pacing in front of the desk. “Then Gaia tells me that you and her slept together the other day; that Iðunn wouldn’t shut up until she went to find you!”

Never mind then.

“You slept with my girl you bastard! Gaia said she had no control but YOU should have stopped it!”

Anders stood so quickly his chair went skidding across the wooden floor. He slammed his hands onto his desk and glared at his brother, fury rolling off him in waves so fierce Axl actually took a step back.

“You think I wanted it to happen?” he hissed. “You think that I  _sought_ Gaia out to get my end away? I had NO control. The moment Gaia turned up to  _my_  apartment, that’s right,  _mine_ , Bragi took over. I couldn’t do anything. And it gets better almighty  _Odin_! Because of her, because of this whole  _fucked up mess_ , Mitchell’s gone. He left because he knew that no matter what one of us would always try and find the other and he doesn’t want to walk in on what he did the other day. I’d take my vampire over your wet blanket any day, but now? Now I’m alone!”

Axl straightened, and Anders could see his mind working furiously to form some sort of comeback.

In the end the youngest Johnson only replied with four words, but they were the only words that could cut as deep as they were meant to.

“Maybe you should be.”

 

* * *

 

Axl had barely left the office when Anders started searching for locksmiths, his fingers stabbing furiously at the keyboard as he cursed his brother under his breath.

“Anders?” Dawn asked tentatively a few minutes later, hovering just outside his office with his coffee in hand. “You ok?”

“Do I look ok Dawn?!” The blond spat. The hurt expression on Dawn’s face made him hang his head with a heavy sigh before looking back up at her apologetically.

“Sorry Dawnsie, that wasn’t fair of me.” He gave her a sad smile and held a folder out which Dawn took after a moment’s hesitation in exchange for the coffee. “Something’s come up that I need to go sort out. It won’t take long but if you could finish this up for me and let these guys know I have some designs for them to look at would be great.”

Without waiting for an answer Anders collected his jacket, Ipad and keys and made his way out of the office leaving Dawn to watch her boss’s retreating back sadly.

It was clear he was upset and although she hadn’t been there for the conversation it was clear that Anders was shaken from what Axl had said. She’d never been a fan of the youngest Johnson brother; the only time he came in was when he wanted, or rather  _demanded_  something of Anders and pulled said Johnson away from his work without a care about the consequences.

And it wasn’t like Anders was his usual self right now either with all the work he’d been doing. Something had happened between him and Mitchell and it had made him withdraw into himself completely, she just didn’t know what that something was.

All she could hope was that they sorted it out. And quickly.

 

Whilst Dawn was busy worrying over him Anders made his way to the locksmith he’d found online and spoke to him about getting the keypad changed as well as a few extra additions in order to make it more difficult for someone without a key to get in. He didn’t want Gaia or Axl going anywhere near his apartment and hopefully if the new locks worked as well as they claimed he wouldn’t be seeing either of them anytime soon.

They were soon at the apartment and all up the installation took about an hour. As the man worked Anders pocketed the two new key cards that came with the keypad, the  _only_  two key cards that he had had made. Right now he wasn’t willing to listen to any of his family about this whole Iðunn catastrophe let alone have any visitors, so the spare card would be going to the only person he trusted.

At first the vampire sounded upset about the fact that Anders had changed the locks, the blond knowing Mitchell would be thinking they’d been changed to keep him out when in fact he was the last person who he’d keep away. He had wanted to keep his confrontation with Axl secret so Mitchell didn’t worry but he figured that the honesty that they’d built between them was too important to just throw away and so told him exactly what happened.

Understandably Mitchell was less than thrilled that Axl had attacked him, and he spent the next five minutes convincing the vampire that telling Axl in person what happened wasn’t needed. If anything it’d only cause more problems on top of the ones they already had.

“You still have the keys to my office right?” Anders asked and upon receiving a hum of agreement he carried on. “Well in that case I’ll leave your key card there in an envelope for you to pick up. I’d give it to you in person but…” he broke off when a surge of loneliness made him choke.

_“It’ll be too hard to walk away. I know babe I know. I’ll pick it up tomorrow after work or when you’re on your lunch break.”_

At that moment Mike walked through the door, skirting around the tradesman who had his headphones in so hadn’t even heard him approach.

Anders glared at his brother who came striding in as bold as brass. “For fuck sakes,” he muttered angrily.

_“What is it?”_

“Mike. I’ll call you later ok?”

_“If you need me to come over…”_

“Na it’ll be fine. Love you,” he turned his back on Mike to murmur the endearment into the phone softly, not wanting him to hear.

_“Love you too Anders. Text me what he wanted when he’s gone please. Just so I know you’re ok.”_

“Will do.”

Anders hung up and headed to the kitchen to pour a generous glass of vodka for himself, the look on Mike’s face telling him he’d need it.

“Mike,” he greeted dully without looking up from his glass. “Been awhile.”

Mike folded his arms and glared at him from his spot next to the counter. “That’s because you’ve been hiding.”

“Me?” he scoffed incredulously. “Hide? Never. Why?”

“You need to apologise to Axl.”

Anders refrained from rolling his eyes, but only just. “I thought we were done with all this.”

Mike let out a condescending sigh that immediately made his hackles rise. Of course Axl would go crying to big brother Mike when he didn’t get what he wanted, and despite making it very clear to Axl as to what happened the bastard clearly wasn’t going to let it go.

“He’s on an emotional flatline Anders.”

Anders placed his half-drunk glass on the table carefully, concerned it’d shatter if he held it in the anger he could feel bubbling to the surface. “Ok let’s get the facts straight.  _Again_  ok? _I_ _did not want_ _to sleep with Axl’s missus_.”

“That’s beside the point.”

Anders shook his head in annoyance. Mike, whenever it had to do with Anders was probably the thickest of the four, and considering they were related to Axl it wasn’t saying much. “No it’s not,” he disagreed, “so let me tell you what happened. Destiny drove me and forced me to bed her but don’t think that I enjoyed it. Well Bragi enjoyed it -” there was an exasperated sigh from his brother “he certainly found the sex incredible and hasn’t stopped bragging about itbut  _I_  did not want to do it so in that respect I did not enjoy it. You know what this means Mike?”

Mike folded his arms across his chest looking distinctly unimpressed. “I’m sure you’re gunna tell me”

“It means that I feel violated too,” he replied annoyed. “In some ways I’m the real victim in all of this.”

“You know when you talk shit it doesn’t work on me right?”

That hurt. Anders stared at his brother, shocked that that was his response because god forbid that Anders Johnson was an actual human being like everyone else.

“I’m talking from the heart Mike,” he hissed, the hurt lacing his angry words. “I’m not the one who went to Gaia. She came to me, my apartment and knocked on my door. If she hadn’t have come here it wouldn’t have happened.”

Mike rolled his eyes, blatantly ignoring his brother’s argument. “If you had a heart you’d apologise to Axl.”

The younger Johnson picked up his glass and drained it before pouring himself another. “Back to the facts. Axl assaulted me at work and accused me of something I had no control over. If anything he should be apologising to me, but considering he’ll never do that you’ve come here for nothing. Oh and FYI,” Anders said as he moved to the fridge, knowing he’d need something sweet once his brother was gone, “Mitchell decided to move out until all this shit with Gaia and Frigg is sorted and to be honest I don’t blame him. So you can pass onto Axl and his wet blanket thanks for ruining my life.”

“Well at least one good thing has come out of this. With him gone you can man up and do what your family need you to.”

The fridge door was slammed shut so hard one of the small pots on top tumbled off and smashed on the ground.

The debris was ignored whilst Anders glowered at his brother. “Get. Out.”

“Oh grow up -”

“Get the fuck out of my house,” Anders spat, furiously struggling to keep his voice even. “May I remind you that you all seem to think that Bragi is a crucial part in finding Frigg, so if you want my continued co-operation I suggest you shut the fuck up and get out of my apartment or so help me Mikkal I’ll file for a restraining order, and you know full well who they’ll side with. I have no qualms about banning you all from my life and having you arrested, nor does it particularly bother me about taking Mitchell and leaving you assholes behind for good to sort your own shit out.”

Mike laughed. It was the kind of laugh that Anders had never been able to stand; the mocking, disbelieving kind of laugh that told a person just how much they were looked down on by the other.

So it came as a great surprise to both Johnson's that Anders hurled his glass at Mike, his aim impeccable so that it grazed his ear before shattering on the wall behind him.

He didn’t apologise though, he simply glared at his brother until Mike stormed out of the apartment hurling abuse at him the whole way out, and thankfully with a quick word to the tradesman he remained none the wiser.

 

* * *

 

It had been three days since Anders had seen Mike, or any of his brothers for which the blond was grateful however that didn’t mean he was in the clear of God’s just yet. Olaf had tried to corner him a few times at home but thankfully due to the new locks his Grandfather found himself standing on the steps pressing the buzzer repeatedly until Anders let him in, not knowing until he got inside that his grandson had hidden away the good food and booze.

Something Anders wallet profusely thanked him for.

Much to Anders chagrin two weeks after his ‘talk’ with Mike Colin decided to pay him a visit at work. Pay of course being the operative word. He was pretty certain he was signing his death warrant when he agreed to work with Loki, but unfortunately the companies he had been contracted to didn’t need his services currently and so they were in need of the money.

Unable to deal with any more drama or unexpected appearances by God’s the day after Colin hired JPR to be his campaign manager he booked a four day weekend for him and Mitchell in the Bay of Islands which he informed his long distance partner was non-negotiable.

Their weekend consisted of more sex than would be considered healthy and a smattering of sightseeing in between, but neither were particularly bothered because they had the other close to them once again.

 

It wasn’t until Anders got back that the shit hit the fan.

To start with by the time Anders got back to his apartment, thankfully after having dropped Mitchell off he found Gaia waiting outside, and despite his best efforts to block Bragi out the god of poetry was stronger and quickly took over.

Gaia didn’t leave for two days.

And if that wasn’t bad enough it was Lance that was like the pebble that set off an avalanche, and oh what a destructive avalanche it would soon be.

After the cyclist had made a complete ass out of himself after breaking up with Dawn in the office when she chose a work function over rock climbing Anders was then cornered by Colin who made his intentions towards Dawn very clear, and despite his best efforts at driving Colin’s focus away from his assistant the threat that the God of Tricks made when he refused to use his own powers on her had him stuck between having his friend hurt or risking the lives of Mitchell and his family.

_“Let me put this in perspective,” Colin said quietly. “I bankroll your life. I’m your ticket to wealth and power. I can also end your life. Now, if I choose. And all that will be left that will suck up in a dust buster. I can also end the life of any member of your family, or ‘friends’ if you needed a heads up on our relative positions in the pantheon. So you see, there’s a lot riding on your decision Anders.”_

He had no idea what to do.

 

* * *

 

It was thanks to Lance’s big gob and Ty’s threat of harming him if he didn’t think of a way to keep Colin away from Dawn that he found himself down the alleyway alone, watching as Colin dragged his assistant away from the party to get what he wanted.

He thought of the note he’d left on his desk for Mitchell the moment Colin and Dawn had left for the evening, knowing that the words would be the only comfort Mitchell would find in his decision after he was gone, if it could be called comfort at all.

Colin had made himself clear with what he’d do to Anders if he didn’t have Dawn in his bed by the nights end, but for once in his life he didn’t really care. Dawn was, aside from Mitchell, the only person who had ever cared for him and if sacrificing his life so she wasn’t used had to happen then so be it.

“Thank you Dawn,” he called out, stepping out from the shadows as Colin attacked her neck, “you can go now.”

He took a steadying breath as Colin drew away, and noted with a hint of pride the smirk that Dawn gave the older man. She truly was a magnificent human being, and he knew he’d never regret the fact he’d signed JPR over to her mere hours after Colin’s threat.

Dawn moved away from where she’d been pushed against the wall, only stopping to call Colin a wanker before she headed towards the road.

“ **Go home Dawn,** ” he said quietly, giving her hand a soft squeeze as she nodded and walked past.

Colin watched the exchange in amusement before turning back to the God opposite him. “What did you say to her?” He asked with his hands on his hips.

“It doesn’t matter Colin,” Anders told him. “You wanted to fuck her cause you could then discard her like a broken toy, and in my books… no one does that to Dawn.”

Colin’s laugh echoed off the walls and Anders swallowed nervously, trying to maintain his composure. “You do realise that with this attack of morality you’re throwing everything away? And I mean  _everything_.”

He shrugged, the threat not worrying him like it had when Colin first said it. “Doesn’t really matter anymore Colin,” Anders said. “I’m in a shit situation where I can’t be with the person I love because of Bragi so it’s not like I have a lot to live for. If protecting Dawn is the last thing I do before I die then I’d consider that a worthwhile sacrifice.”

As quick as lightening Colin’s hand whipped out and latched onto his arm, and Anders couldn’t help the cry of pain when the flesh began to heat up beneath Colin’s fingers.

“Well now,” Colin snarled gleefully as Anders fell to his knees with a groan, the smell of burning flesh quickly filling the alleyway. “What an interesting development. I think rather than giving you the escape you so clearly wanted I might just make you suffer longer by keeping you alive.”

“ANDERS!”

Footsteps pounded down the alleyway towards them, each footfall matching the thumping of blood in his ears. He couldn’t think past the pain or the smell that filled his nostrils and he screamed as Colin amped up the heat, feeling the skin blister and bubble from the flames.

He barely heard the exchange of words between Colin and the new arrival but soon it was obvious it was Ty when Colin let out his own yell, releasing his hold on his arm and allowing him to slump to the ground.

“Yeah that’s right,” Ty growled, using his own newly restored powers on Colin. “Höðr’s back.”

Not releasing his hold on Colin Ty used his free hand and pressed it to Anders burn, gritting his teeth when his brother cried out in pain.

Satisfied Colin would be left dealing with a severely frostbitten hand he shoved the God backwards and wrapped one arm around his semi-conscious brother, the other still trying to cool down and lessen Colin’s damage.

“Anders,” he said quietly, tightening his hold when the blonds feet nearly came out from under him. “Hang in there Anders; I need to get you to Michele.” He half dragged half carried his brother towards his van, pausing to glare at Colin who was picking himself up off the ground.

“If you come within a hundred metres of Dawn, or Anders or any member of my family or anyone I even vaguely know I will kill you,” he threatened.

Colin glared at the retreating forms as he cradled his arm to his chest, his fingers frozen and unmoveable.

“You’re dead Johnson. Dead!”

 

* * *

 

Anders came to in a stranger’s bed with three large blobs hovering around him, their voices garbled and continuously fading in and out. He blinked slowly, hoping to clear his vision enough to figure out if he was in any sort of danger when he recognised a familiar voice and promptly relaxed, knowing he was safe.

“And-s? -ders com- -n I -ed you to foc-.”

“Ty,” he slurred, rolling slightly to get a better view and he hissed sharply when a pain exploded in his right arm.

“Wha - ” he swallowed, licking his dry lips before trying again. “What… happened?”

Arms at his back helped him sit up, and the sudden movement sent the blood from where it seemed to have settled in his ears to moving through his body allowing him to hear properly. He was in Mike’s apartment and on his bed, with Ty and Michele sitting either side of him and Mike standing at the end of the bed looking furious.

“You took on Colin alone and in doing so almost got yourself killed! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!”

Despite barely being conscious Anders rolled his eyes. Glad to know his brother was concerned about his welfare rather than his actions.

“Anders,” Ty asked quietly after shooting a glare at his oldest brother, “why didn’t you call me?”

The blond ignored the question to instead look at his arm, wanting to see how bad the damage was and so was thoroughly shocked when soft pink fully-healed skin gleamed back at him.

“How -”

“Yggdrasil,” Michele said quietly from her spot next to him on the bed. “You’ll still feel some pain for a couple of days but it healed nicely.”

Ty tapped his hand gently and he forced himself to look at the younger Johnson.

“You said I had to come up with an alternative to Colin using Dawn,” Anders said in response to the earlier question. “That was the only solution.”

“You should have called me,” Ty sighed. “I would have helped you.”

“Would you have though?” Anders looked down at his lap, unable to bring himself to look at the others. There was a reason he hadn’t called Ty, or any of his family really, and the reason was knowledge. He had enough to know from past experiences that he was on his own when it came to dealing with problems he hadn’t created.

“I rarely ask anyone for help but when I do either you’re all busy or I get told ‘ _It’s your problem Anders you deal with it_.’ Why should tonight have been any different?”

It seemed no one had, or was willing to give an answer and not bothering to hang around for one Anders slowly manoeuvred himself off the bed. Ty’s hand shot out and grabbed his own and it took everything in his power not to flinch.

“Where are you going?” his brother asked him as Anders tugged his hand back. “You were unconscious not five minutes ago.”

“Home, I need to go home.”

“But -”

“No, Ty,” he said quietly, his heart yearning for Mitchell but his brain telling him to stay away from the hotel he was staying at. “I’m going home.”

 

* * *

 

The mop slapped the lino wetly and Mitchell heaved a sigh as he started washing the blood covered floor yet again.

It was the third time he’d mopped this particular room today and he was beginning to wonder if it was worth it or whether he should just lie next to the stretcher when the next patient was wheeled in and ask the doctors to make any blood run into his mouth. He’d be fed and the floor would stay clean.

Everyone would be happy.

Figuring it’d garner unwanted attention and awkward questions he decided to just do his job and get out of there and prayed that the ridiculous number of patients they’d had that day would ease up, at least until he went home when it was no longer his problem.

After a few minutes the liquid in the bucket was more blood than water so Mitchell wheeled it out the room and down the corridor to the cleaning station where he began to dispose of the biohazard when a pair of familiar voices nearby made him pause.

_“- would he do that? He knows Colin’s dangerous.”_

_“Well he said Ty told him to come up with a solution and that was it. A stupid solution if you ask me but then again I’m pretty sure his blood doesn’t frequent his brain often enough to give him sensible ideas.”_

The vampire frowned and placed the bucket on the ground quietly, creeping forward until he was hidden around the corner so he could hear the two Goddesses better, unable to deny that his curiosity was now piqued as to just which Johnson had been stupid enough to confront Colin.

“Well what happened?”

“Bloody idiot got himself a second degree burn is what happened. He’s lucky Ty had spotted Dawn wandering out of the alley and went over to investigate otherwise who knows what Colin might have done to his arm. Ty said he’d passed out more or less and so had to drag him to his van so he could bring him to me. Mike as you can imagine wasn’t thrilled when he learned he’d tried to take Colin on by himself.”

Well that ruled Mike and Ty out, and Olaf was more likely to be stoned or fucking Stacy than he was to be confronting Colin so it really only left…

It was as though someone had punched him in the stomach. He had a feeling he knew exactly who Michele was talking about but before he even had the chance to follow that line of thought Michele was talking again.

“Anyway he’s probably going to be in a fair amount of pain for a couple of days because of how bad – what?”

The confused tone in which Michele had asked the question had Mitchell poking his head around the corner enough to see the look of horror on Gaia’s face.

“Shit. _Shit_ ,” the curly headed Goddess swore hysterically. “Axl he – I told him this morning, when we were arguing that I’d been with And-Bragi again recently and he was furious. God Anders is injured and I’ve made things -”

Whatever Gaia had made things Mitchell didn’t bother sticking around to find out; instead he sprinted to the entrance of the hospital. There was no way in hell he was going to let Axl anywhere near his partner, especially not when he was angry enough to risk serious harm to Anders.

Pulling out his car keys and phone he quickly dialled Anders phone to warn him as he climbed into his car and swore when it went straight to voice mail.

“Come on, come on,” he muttered as he dialled Dawn’s number, reversing hastily and just missing an elderly person who started roaring profanities as he took off.

_“Hi Mitchell -”_

“Dawn!” he cried in relief “Oh thank god is Anders there?!”

_“No Mitchell sorry, Ty came and collected him about five minutes ago -”_

Mitchell cursed, slamming his fist on the steering wheel. “Ok thanks!”

He quickly hung up and dialled Ty as he wove in and out of traffic as he headed towards Anders apartment, praying that he’d find the blond there safe and sound.

_“Mitchell?”_

The vampire immediately tensed when the younger Johnson answered in a whisper, and it was clear he was trying to go unnoticed if the yelling in the background was anything to go by. “Ty! Where are you is Anders with you?!”

_“Mitch I can’t talk right now but we’re having a Thing at the bar, you should probably get over here.”_

“Christ,” Mitchell swore, turning the wheel harshly so he’d be going Mike’s bar rather than Anders. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

* * *

 

In the end he’d been forced to park at the end of the block, half in the disabled park and half on the broken yellow lines.

It was a fine right there if ever there was one.

But a piece of paper was the least of his concerns and Mitchell sprinted down the street, fear and the need to protect driving him towards the man he loved.

Which is why he stumbled dangerously when the rich coppery smell of freshly spilt blood filled his nostrils not three buildings away.

“No,” he breathed, regaining his footing and charging that final distance.

He burst through the bar door and it was utter carnage that met him.

Mike had been busy tearing down and renovating his bar and so there were piles of rubble and concrete scattered throughout the ground floor.

There were also four Johnson's, two standing and two crouching with varying looks of horror on their faces as they crowded around a fifth who was lying in a pool of blood on one of the rubbish piles, a deep gash in his neck from where a stray nail had sliced through.

“Mitchell!”

Mitchell flinched at Ty’s cry of relief at his appearance before hurrying forwards and dropping to his knees besides Anders, his hands already hovering over him, unsure of where to touch.

Ty placed a hand on his shoulder, a look of utter desperation on his face as he did so. “Mitchell please help him! I don't know how but he used Bragi on us and none of us can touch him!”

The vampire scooped up the limp blond and held him against his chest tightly, glaring at Olaf who had tried to shuffle closer but quickly recoiled instead.

“Who did this?” he hissed, his eyes narrowing when Ty’s eyes darted towards a guilty looking Axl who his own eyes quickly focused on. “You?!”

Axl looked down at the vampire in terror, his entire body trembling in fear. “I -”

The fear and pain of losing Anders for good because he’d not been there made him vamp out. “Get. Out.”

“But -”

“GET OUT BEFORE I FUCKING RIP YOU TO SHREDS!”

“I’m Odin you can’t -”

“YOU’LL BE A FUCKING DEAD ODIN IF YOU DON’T GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!”

It seemed Axl didn’t need telling twice. The youngest Johnson high tailed it out of there with a sob and before Mitchell could yell anything more Anders stirred slightly in his arms, immediately drawing his attention.

“Mitch?” Anders slurred, his blue eyes cracking open slightly, but it was enough to make Mitchell sob at the pain he could see there.

“Yeah baby it’s me,” he whispered as soothingly as he could manage with an aching heart. “I’m here, m'right here.”

Anders curled closer to him as Ty inched forwards, placing a hand on the vampire’s shoulder and drawing Mitchell’s attention from his beloved briefly.

“Mitch he won’t make it, he won’t last for an ambulance he’s lost too much blood. Turn him… please… it’s the only way he’ll survive.”

But Mitchell was already shaking his head the moment Ty had asked him to sentence Anders to a fate worse than death. “I can’t,” he said hoarsely as his tears began to fall, “I can’t condemn him like that.”

“Mitch?”

The vampire bit back a sob at the quiet way Anders called his name and he curled over his lover, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before he laid their foreheads together.

“I’m here baby, I’m not leaving you.”

Anders blinked his eyes open slowly and smiled up at the man he loved, somehow finding the strength within himself to lift a hand and lay it on the vampire’s cheek.

“I thought we’d be together forever,” he breathed, a sad smile forming on his lips at the thought.

Mitchell choked out a wet laugh, the thought one he too had entertained often since they first met but knew it was something that was always unlikely to happen. “Forever is a really long time mo shaol, mo gach rud."

A single tear ran down Anders face, a look of pain mixed with heartbreak on his beautiful face which made Mitchell’s already dead heart shatter completely. “Not for me it isn’t,” Anders murmured, his eyes beginning to flutter shut once more. "Is breá liom tú Mitchell, go dtí deireadh an ama"

It was but a breath on the wind that Anders gave his final words before going still in his lovers arms, much to the horror of those still in the bar.

“Anders? Anders?!” Mitchell cried, shaking the body in his arms before letting out a wail.

“Mitchell! Mitchell!” Ty yelled as he flung himself at the sobbing vampire, grabbing his shoulders and slapping him across the face when he didn’t look at him straight away. “Mitchell he’s still alive! You can save him! Bragi hasn’t left him yet but there isn’t much time.

You have to choose!”

 

* * *

 

Turquoise blue eyes fluttered open as a soft breeze caressed his skin, the crashing of waves and cries of gulls sounding loud in his sensitive ears as sunlight fell across his pale skin through the open window, doing everything in its power to warm his chilled flesh.

He turned his head slightly, his eyes taking in the minute details of the woodwork, the chipped paint and slightly cracked walls, the salty smelling furniture that had been there longer than he’d been alive.

His gaze drifted to the pale white sheet that covered his body, the cotton soft as a feather against his skin from where he was sprawled in the bed, the mounds his legs created looking as though they were tangled with another longer pair.

His first, slow and hesitant inhale brought with it the taste of salt and seaweed, the oily residue of fish, and a taste that he had the privilege to experience at the height of passion.

He turned his head to the other side of the bed and was greeted to the sight of warm golden brown eyes watching him quietly, losing himself in the depth of those dark pools.

"Mo chroí" he breathed, his barely beating heart trembling at the utter joy that radiated from the vampire curled around him.

He watched in awed fascination as his lovers lips curled into a smile, took in every fine detail as Mitchell raised a hand to caress his face, drawing him closer so they could press their lips together in the most tender of kisses.

"Mo domhan," Mitchell replied softly, stroking his thumb across sharp cheekbones reverently. “Welcome back.”

Anders shook his head, moving slowly so he could climb onto his partner, his everything. He pressed another kiss to the brunet’s lips before drawing back slightly; looking into the eyes he had never, and would never, tire of.

“I think you mean, welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mo stór – My treasure  
> mo shaol, mo gach rud – my life, my everything  
> Is breá liom tú Mitchell, go dtí deireadh an ama – I love you Mitchell, until the end of time  
> mo chroí – my heart  
> mo domhan - world
> 
> The bach I wrote about is real and the reason I picked this particular one is because it was the one we used to have. We had it for about 10 years and it’s literally hidden away, back then you’d be lucky if you’d have half a dozen people at the beach during the day sometimes. When there were storms it was incredible and I’ve gathered an abundance of fond memories of the place. 
> 
> Sadly our leaving wasn’t a happy ending, the land it was built on (and bearing in mind it had been there for 70+ years, the family who built it sold half to us as they moved to Wellington and so it was going unused) was Maori owned and up until the last few years we’d never had a problem with them until they started breaking in and stealing everything they could. 
> 
> We know it was them because the second time it happened and we went to the police (again) they said “oh the people who did it last time have gone” And wouldn’t bother investigating further. There was A LOT stolen which was pretty devastating. Eventually it got to the point where each time we went up we wondered what we’d find rather than looking forward to our weekend off. The weekend my Nanna passed away we’d been busy trying to fix a window they’d removed and mum said not to come home until it was fixed. Then the land owners called a meeting for all the bach owners and told us they’d be raising the rates to $14,000 a year whilst their family members would only have to pay $300 (we’d be paying for their families essentially.) 
> 
> In the end my dad went up with the other owners and they stripped the place clean, even removed the windows and doors and had been VERY tempted to set fire to it so they couldn’t use it but figured it was best they didn’t or we'd likely face charges. The weekend after it was completely fixed and was advertised as a rental, and is still on there today. We haven’t been back since due to the fact we owe the tribe money, although we could probably get away with it now. 
> 
> Anyway. HOORAY! We're at the end! I've got a bonus story which was written ages ago and will go up tomorrow when I'm not constantly falling asleep, but now I'll be finishing off Time Apart (REALLY need to finish it) and I'll carry on with my Phoenix and Dragon's one as well as working on a co-authored with LilaRosa. That one promises to be a doozy :D
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me! 3 months after my birthday lol


	23. FiKi - Walk A Mile In My Shoes - BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by pandorasxbox: Fíli/Kíli story (modern or not)about those two as strangers getting locked or trapped inside somewhere together overnight and not getting along so well at first, but quickly find out they like each other intimately very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was meant to be the original chapter 20 but due to stuff happening at home the theme I had going on here just wasn't helping things and I got stuck in a rut hence why that wonderful piece of office smuttiness was born. I'd gotten most of the way through this before changing so BONUS CHAPTER!

* * *

 

 

Fíli shouldered his tattered pack, its contents sparse in order to be able to store anything edible he could hunt or forage in the forest that lay just beyond Erebor. He was in desperate need of food; he hadn’t eaten for two days and couldn’t stand the thought of leaving any food behind. Bristling with his numerous hand crafted weapons he slipped out the door of his barren home and blended in with the shadows, relieved that being up so early meant not only would he arrive at the forest just after sunrise if he kept up a steady pace, but also that Lord Dágsan’s men would be at home in bed and none the wiser to his absence. The last thing he wanted was to be denied from leaving, or worse being forced to pay a fee to leave and enter with the last four silver coins he had left.

The past few months had been particularly hard; Dágsan having upped the taxes by order of the King meant every dwarf who lived in their district could barely afford the roof over their heads, let alone feed themselves. He’d learned that working in the Royal Forge made no difference; Dágsan taxing him harder than others which meant often he was lucky if he could afford a loaf of bread, some apples and a chunk of meat to last him for the week. No matter how hard he tried to make a difference, to find some way of escaping so he could live somewhere that wouldn’t treat him like a slave he was trapped, forever cursed to suffer and die the same fate of his mother.

He shook his head to rid himself of the morbid thoughts, determined to savour the thought of an entire day above ground where there was fresh air, grass beneath his boots, and more importantly; food and freedom. He pulled the lantern from his belt, lighting it before he passed through the front gate and nodded to the guards that murmured good morning as he did so. With the remaining energy of someone who had been starving for days with the promise of food around the corner he made his way down the path, the sight of the moonlit forest in the distance serving to lengthen his strides.

 

* * *

 

He’d arrived at the forest a couple of hours ago, the walk taking slightly longer than he expected but with his quickly dwindling energy he wasn’t overly surprised and despite the black clouds moving quickly through the sky he guessed it was an hour or so before midday when he set his final trap. He had followed the stream as he placed them; knowing he’d have a greater chance of catching any game there when they went for a drink rather than hoping they’d wander into a snare in a random location. And to make sure he didn’t miss clearing or collecting any of his traps he shredded up an old shirt that was beyond saving, tying the thin white strips around a branch for easy spotting. Satisfied he would at least get something for his troubles he set about looking for anything edible; hoping to find a large bush of blackberries or a patch of mushrooms, Mahal he’d even eat roots raw if it meant alleviating some of the gnawing hunger.

After half an hour of wandering around he eventually came across a blackberry bush and almost sobbed in relief, whipping his pack off his back to pull out several of the small deer skin pouches he’d made using scraps from the forge and began filling them, alternating between stuffing the pouches and his mouth. They were ripe and would last him a week at best, but he’d happily eat them every day if it meant not having to starve.

He was so focused on filling his pouch, wanting to take as many as he could with the chirping of birds and the gentle babble of the stream surrounding him that he failed to hear the quiet shifting of the undergrowth a short way off on the other side of the bush and the soft creak of a bow string as it was pulled taught.

He did however notice the blinding pain as an arrow buried itself in his thigh and he let out a roar as he fell backwards, the pouches slipping from his grasp to spill all over the ground as he gripped at his leg in agony.

There was a loud curse followed by hurried footsteps as whoever the archer was raced over, and not knowing what else to do Fíli pulled out a knife, holding it out in an attempt to defend himself against whoever was approaching should they prove to be dangerous.

Who appeared… wasn’t quite who he was expecting. In fact if he’d had to hazard a guess as to whom it could’ve been the dwarf in front of him would have been his last guess, if he’d considered him at all.

And to make matters worse it was the one dwarf he disliked the most.

Crown Prince Kíli.

“You?!” he yelled as Kíli stood there staring at him in shock.

“You?!” Kíli echoed, more in surprise than contempt. “What are you doing here?!”

“Hunting and foraging,” Fíli growled in irritation, taking his eyes off the gawping brunet to assess his injury. “I thought that was obvious, considering I was behind a blackberry bush.” He winced when he knocked the arrow with a stray finger. “Then again I doubt you know what a blackberry bush looks like,” he corrected himself quietly.

Unfortunately he wasn’t quiet enough because Kíli heard, and he wasn’t too thrilled about the snide remark either. “Excuse me,” he snapped indignantly, “I bloody well do know what a blackberry bush looks like thank you very much! I’m out here hunting often enough to know food when I see it.”

“Could have fooled me,” Fíli mumbled, trailing his fingers tenderly over where the arrowhead stuck out of his flesh. It was in deep but he was pretty sure it had missed anything vital, although how he was supposed to get back to the mountain on a bad leg he had no idea; it had taken him a little under five hours to get there and he knew there was no way he’d make it back with his leg in the state it was in.

If he’d thought the situation couldn’t get any worse he was sadly mistaken; the storm clouds had set in overhead and the first droplets of rain began falling from the sky. However if the rumbling that began in the distance was anything to go by the shower wouldn’t last for very long and he would soon find himself in serious trouble.

“Look I’m sorry alright. I didn’t think there’d be anyone else out here but there’s a storm’s coming,” Kíli said as he pointed to the sky, “and we need to get you to your horse and back to Erebor so you can have your leg looked at. Tell me where she’s tied and I’ll grab her for you.”

Fíli rolled his eyes as he attempted to get to his feet. “Well you’ll be looking for a long time,” he told the prince as he managed to get onto his good knee, “seeing as I don’t own a horse.”

Kíli extended a hand to help the blond up only to have it pushed away making him frown. “What do you mean you don’t have a horse?” He asked in confusion, hovering in case his help was needed.

“I’m not royalty like you your majesty,” Fíli sighed as he slowly manoeuvred to his feet, biting his lip when the arrow cut in a little deeper. “I don’t have the luxury of buying something as expensive as an animal.” Or food for that matter but that wasn’t any of the Prince’s business.

Kíli frowned at the comment. The dwarf could have at least hired a horse for the day. “Well how did you get here?”

Fíli closed his eyes, trying to let his annoyance at the questioning fade before he said something that could get him punished. “I walked. Are you happy now?”

Before the brunet could answer a clap of thunder erupted nearby prompting him to grab onto Fíli’s arm, tugging him away from where his pouches of berries lay scattered on the ground.

“Wait!” Fíli tried to pull his arm from the prince’s hold but couldn’t shake him. Rather than fighting with him he twisted towards his pack and to his relief managed to scoop it up. The pouches would last in the rain but the pack was one of the few remaining possessions he had of his father’s and there was no way he’d leave it behind to the mercy of the elements.

“I was dropped off this morning and the guards won’t return with the wagon for any game until tomorrow,” Kíli informed him as he dragged him along, “so we need to get to the caves before the storm really begins.”

Despite moving as swiftly as they could with Fíli’s injury they weren’t fast enough; the rain began to pelt down in torrents around them moments later whilst the previously gentle winds turned into roaring gales and immediately chilled them to the bone.

“Come on!” Kíli yelled over the first roll of thunder, hauling the blond along behind him making Fíli stumble from the pain that shot up his leg with each step over the uneven ground. Fíli glared at the prince, wanting nothing more than to get away from him but he didn’t know the area as well as Kíli seemed to and would undoubtedly fall seriously ill if they didn’t find shelter.

“I’m going as fast as I can!” he snapped, his voice barely heard over the roaring wind. “If you hadn’t shot me I wouldn’t be in this mess!”

 

* * *

 

The cliff face soon loomed before them and Kíli led them around several boulders before coming to a well-hidden cave at the base. Pushing some bushes aside he led his companion inside, shrugging off his pack as the blond hobbled away to sit on a rock and elevate his leg.

“I found this cave years ago,” he informed the blond as he moved to the old fire pit near the entrance, piles of dried wood stacked at the side. “Quite literally fell into and don’t ask how because it’s embarrassing. Anyway since then I use this as my sleeping spot when I go hunting. It’s protected from the wind and rain, keeps the heat and hides me from any unwanted visitors. A true hideout.” He shot Fíli a grin, only to turn away with a sigh when he got a glare as a response.

He’d always admired the older dwarf; his skills in the forge and with the finer details on any of his crafts were well known throughout the mountain. If he’d had the choice he would have preferred to spend a day watching the blond work rather than attend lessons, council meetings and playing nice with the children of the councillors because of the “ _many of them will take their fathers positions as your council Kíli, you must get to know them_ ” speech Thorin and Balin always gave him when he was complaining about the self-absorbed brats.

He knew the commissions he had Fíli make often seemed ludicrous and absurd, but it was the only way he could get those twits off his back about not “ _being a proper prince because if you were Kíli then people would do as you said, no questions asked_ ” or the annoying  _“kindness has no place in a King you Orc. Stop being nice to people and show them who their future ruler will be!”_

He had always thought the gruff treatment the blond had given him was because they only saw each other in the forge and he didn’t want any of his fellow blacksmiths to think he was getting special attention from the Crown Prince, but here in this cave Fíli’s attitude was the same as before, if not harsher.

Aside from being unbelievably attractive he’d always pegged the blond as someone who was shy around others and made up for that by appearing brusque, but perhaps he was wrong; perhaps he was just a cold hearted dwarf who only cared about himself.

Huffing at the disappointing thoughts he pulled out the two flint-rocks from his pack and set about trying to start a fire, unable to see but very aware of the eyes that were glaring a hole into the back of his head. With only the sound of the wind and the steady clicking of the stones as he tried to create sparks to break the silence he knew that it was going to be a very long night for the two of them.

 

* * *

 

Fíli sat there glaring at the brunet opposite him, the pain that ripped through his leg every time he shifted only serving to anger him more. All that time and effort setting traps to get food that would have kept him fed for the next month or so had been wasted. If he hadn’t been shot he would’ve been able to at least get enough berries or clear a couple of the traps overnight to sate his hunger until the rain eased off or he found decent shelter and he’d still be moving freely without pain. But here he was, sitting in a cave with the one dwarf aside from Dágsan he disliked as well as wet, cold, hungry and vulnerable.

He shifted again, his saturated jacket clinging to his skin uncomfortably and he let out a hiss when another bolt of pain tore through him. He knew he needed to get the arrow out but he was ill equipped to deal with it and he couldn’t afford to have the wound become infected, not when his very existence depended on him being able to stand. It seemed he’d have to wait until he got home so he could use the fire and his knife to sear the skin shut.

“You alright?”

The question cut through his musings and Fíli looked at the brunet with an incredulous expression, smirking inwardly at the obvious embarrassment on his face. “I’m great,” he responded sarcastically, “it’s not like I got shot in the leg with an arrow or anything. Oh wait…”

“I said I was sorry,” Kíli mumbled back as he slowly built up the kindle after having gotten a small fire started in the tinder.

Fíli rolled his eyes and allowed his body to sag against the wall, the adrenaline from being surprised by Kíli and subsequent the run through the forest was slowly draining from his system leaving the occasional tremor through his body in its wake.

“Ok,” Kíli said, clapping his hands together softly as he stood from his crouch, “I’ll let the kindle feed it for the time being before adding some proper logs, but let’s get that leg looked at.”

“Its fine,” Fíli told him through gritted teeth as he tried to draw away from Kíli. “It’s just a flesh wound, nothing to concern yourself over.”

The brunet rolled his eyes as he grabbed his pack and brought it over, muttering under his breath about stubborn dwarves as he dropped down beside him.

“You know it’s not like it was an accident,” Kíli snapped, only to backtrack quickly at the furious look marring the blond’s otherwise gorgeous face at the admission. “Well it was an accident,” he corrected quickly “at least shooting  _you_  was. I thought you were a deer or something hence why, well you know. What I meant to say was that I’m one of the best archers in Erebor so it’s not like the arrow was a misfire or anything so please, let me fix it.”

Despite his attempt at winning the injured dwarf over the bandages he was holding were quickly snatched from him and he threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “Fine!” he cried in annoyance as he stomped back to the fire. “Do it yourself you stubborn dwarf!”

Fíli waited until the brunet was back by the fire before leaning forwards to work out the best approach of removing the arrow head with the least amount of damage. The fire was omitting a little bit of light, just enough to show him where the flesh puckered around the sharp edges of the stone. It wasn’t because of his dislike for Kíli that he wouldn’t let him do anything; it was because he couldn’t afford to owe the prince if he accepted his help.

The thought that maybe Kíli wanted to help because it was the right thing to do never crossed his mind.

He didn’t know much about the young prince, having tried to ignore his presence since they’d met ten years ago. When he was only thirty his father had been killed whilst on patrol, the money his father had earned to pay for their home and food stopped and plunged them into forty years of endless struggle. They’d barely been getting by before he lost his father and in the face of he and his mother starving on her minimal wages he’d been forced to forsake an education to learn a craft earlier than most to give them even a glimmer of hope of survival.

Blacksmithing had been the only job that held the promise of a decent income and a cheap way to repair anything that broke in their home; it also meant that with his extra years of experience he was able to work his way up to the Royal Forge, his skill and eye for detail far surpassing many of the older blacksmiths in the mountain.

He had hoped that by working in the best forge in Erebor it would bring in good coin, enough to keep him and his mother fed with some to spare for savings that would eventually allow them to move to a nicer part of the mountain, but the taxes Lord Dágsan set for maintenance and security purposes made it impossible and so when his mother fell ill in the winter he had no coin spare to get her the help she needed.

It was with a heavy heart he’d been forced to watch as she slowly succumbed to her sickness, her spirit eventually departing for the Makers Halls one cold winter night and leaving him truly alone in the world.

Grieving wasn’t a luxury he could afford, not unless he wanted to go hungry and cold whilst he did so. His mourning was left until the evenings when he returned from the forge; eating his scant dinner at the rickety table alone, sitting by the fire smoking his pipe with no one to share stories about their day with and no one to kiss him on the head as he retired for bed and tell him they loved him.

From the moment she died loneliness became his constant companion.

Kíli entered his life less than a week after his mother’s death, and seeing the prince flaunting his wealth about in the forge and in what he wore had set his blood boiling, which in turn forced him to step outside the building to calm down. Even a fraction of what Kíli had would have saved his mother if their district wasn’t subjected to such poverty; if the Royal Family would have chosen to leave their gilded chambers just once to see how badly they were suffering.

But they didn’t and so he had lost the only family he had left. To make matters worse when he re-entered the forge he found Kíli examining several commissions he had completed recently and was asking the forge master where their creator was, talking about getting his own ideas made by the same smith.

He blamed Thorin, and in extent Kíli himself for the death of his mother, and for the past ten years he had done his best to ignore the princeling, only talking to him when necessary or answering questions about when the requested items would be ready. He may not like the prince, good looks and bright voice aside, but he certainly wasn’t stupid enough to ignore the coin that he brought with him.

His mind snapped back to the present when Kili’s scoff echoed around the cave loudly. He looked up, finding dark eyes trained on him with an exasperated look.

“Oh what,” the brunet asked sarcastically, “don’t like the sight of blood?”

Fíli went to shake his head dismissively and was shocked to find the movement sluggish, as though he were trying to move it through water. Taking what he hoped to be a deep breath he placed the bandage roll on his leg, near to where the wound was but the movement was slow and stiff, as though the soft material was a mountain and Fíli found his chin dropping to his chest whilst his body slowly began listing to the side.

“Fíli?”

He was barely aware of the concerned way in which Kíli said his name; too busy focussing on scolding himself for letting his body become so weak. Lack of food, water and the blood loss was making him lethargic, and despite his efforts to fight the shutdown his body seemed to be going through his limbs began feeling as heavy as iron, each of them serving to drag him down towards the ground.

Warm arms wrapped around him, hauling him against a strong chest as black spots danced across his vision.

“Fíli? Fíli?! Come on Fíli stay with me!”

A groan slipped from his lips and he curled into the other dwarf instinctively, his body seeking the warmth it so desperately needed yet was unable to create for itself.

In the back of his mind Fíli knew he needed to stay awake, needed to keep his eyes open if he wished to survive the night. He couldn’t give up, he didn’t want to let the memory of his mother and father down by succumbing to the darkness that he knew was nearby, waiting to claim him.

He wanted to show them and Dágsan that he could look after himself, that he could choose his own destiny regardless of how many times he was knocked down.

But another part of him wanted to sleep, to escape the never ending nightmare his life had become and rest peacefully until the world was remade when he might just be granted the glimpse of a brighter future.

In the end his body made the choice for him.

 

* * *

 

If pain, hunger and a bone deep tiredness was what would follow him into the Halls of Waiting then death was something he wanted no longer.

Fíli had suffered through them all for as long as he could remember, and he knew he’d rather struggle through each day alive with the false hope of a better future than suffer the endless torment he couldn’t escape in the Deep Sleep.

_“-ad’s too skinny. Look at him, there ain’t a lick a’meat on ‘is bones.”_

Talking? Why could he hear someone talking? Wasn’t death supposed to be silent, peaceful? Or was that just another lie he’d been fed too?

_“He works in the forge Oin I told you that already. He’s solid muscle that’s all.”_

He recognised that voice, that beautiful bright voice that he cherished and loathed in equal measure. But the name… _why couldn’t he place the name?_

 _“Look at him Kíli -”_  Kíli! That’s who it was, Kíli; the dwarf who he had secretly coveted for so long yet showed a harsh and uncaring façade because it was his family who was responsible for the death of his mother, and more than that he couldn’t bear to make a friend that would be taken from him like everyone else. Kíli; who had shot him in what he hoped was kindness rather than mishap. _“Whatever muscle he had is already beginning to deteriorate in order to sustain him. My guess would be that he’s bordering on starvation.”_

 _“How is that possible?”_ That was a female, there were so few of them in the mountain so why would one be anywhere near him?  _“We’ve plenty of food in the mountain, it’s not like there’s a shortage.”_

 _“We’re lookin’ for family,”_ a gruff sounding dwarf spoke up from somewhere in the room. _“Hopefully we’ll find ‘em and figure out why ‘e’s ‘alf starved.”_

_“Well whatever the reason he’s lucky to be alive.”_

He groaned at that, immediately creating a burst of noise as several voices called out to him. Despite what they said Fíli knew being alive was not a good or lucky thing for him.

“Fíli?!”

He shifted slightly as his eyes cracked open, his vision swimming and unable to make out anything other than shifting blobs of dark and light. He tried opening his mouth in an attempt to speak only to find it utterly parched and had to swallow several times before he could croak out “Wha’ ‘pened?”

A hand grabbed his own and he blinked sluggishly, trying to focus on the head of dark wild hair that was hovering above him.

“Fíli, Fíli can you look at me?” Kíli’s worried voice called to him, helping to drag him out of the thick mud that seemed to have settled in his brain.

The woman tutted and the dark blob that was Kíli moved away, releasing his hand. “Move back Gimlith and give him some air,” she scolded. “The poor thing looks as though he’s been to Mordor and back.”

As his vision began to clear Fíli looked around the room to try and figure out where he was. The walls were covered in rich tapestries, the furniture had all been carved from oak and the sheets he lay in must’ve been the softest silks to have ever been made. So it was with a growing horror that he realised exactly where he was.

The royal healing chambers.

He began panicking, each breath coming in harsh and rapid as he realised it would take months to pay the crown back if he didn’t spend a single coin of his savings, or years if he used the bare minimum to keep himself sparsely fed.

It was a choice between starving to death or forever being in debt to the crown.

“Fíli?”

The blond flinched when a hand pressed against his face gently and he looked into the worried eyes of Lady Dís, unsure of how to react to the soft yet concerned smile she gave him as she kept her son behind her.

She ran a gentle hand over his hair in a soothing motion, shushing him quietly. “Breathe Fíli, all is well. Now tell me what worries you little one.”

“I’ll pay you back,” he whimpered, his aching body making him more vulnerable to emotions he would have otherwise tried to hide. “It will take a while, years if I am to eat or survive at all but I will pay you back, I promise!”

The dwarves gathered looked at one another confused. “Pay us -” Kíli spluttered, “Fíli you have  _nothing_  to pay for! If anything it would be up to me to do for I am the one who shot you but -” here he sat on the opposite side of the bed and held the injured dwarfs hand. “Fíli a trip to an infirmary in Erebor is five gold coins. That’s little more than a day’s wages.”

“No,” Fíli cried shaking his head desperately. “I must – I have to -”

A new voice spoke up from a spot near the wall making Fíli go ridged.

“Calm down lad before you make yourself pass out.”

It was Thorin. The King Under The Mountain.

And the person solely responsible for his mother’s death.

Fíli stared at the King fighting a war of emotions, unsure of what to say. Thankfully Thorin made that decision for him.

“What part of the mountain are you from lad? You work in the royal forge yet you look as though you’re barely surviving a famine.”

“And I am not the only one Sire,” he replied after a pause when he was certain his voice would be as steady as he could manage as well as emotionless. It wouldn’t do to repay Kíli’s or Dís’ kindness by insulting their kin. “As per your order Lord Dágsan upped the taxes in our district. But the people hold simple jobs so money is near non-existent. The people cannot afford to look after themselves and if illness doesn’t kill them starvation will.”

He curled into himself when there was an explosion of swearing throughout the room, even the Lady Dís was fuming at what he’d said. Just as he was about to apologise Thorin stood from his chair suddenly, his face as dark as the thunderclouds he’d seen before he was injured and both the King and the bald, burly looking and heavily tattooed dwarf who had been standing beside him stormed out of the room.

“That – that  _bastard_!” Dís hissed furiously. “How  _dare_  he use our name to line his pockets whilst our people starve!”

Fíli looked at Kíli in confusion and swallowed at the murderous expression on the beautiful face. “I don’t understand,” he said quietly, hoping it would prompt one or both dwarves into explaining what just happened.

Kíli inhaled heavily before letting out a shaky breath, giving the injured blond what he hoped to be an apologetic smile. “We received word, quite recently in fact of corruption in one of the districts. But as I’m sure you know there are many of them within Erebor so trying to find which one it is, and more importantly who is responsible can take time. We’re still looking, and will continue to do so to ensure this – this _torture_ isn’t occurring elsewhere.” He gave the hand still held in his a gentle squeeze, barely being able to hold back from placing a light kiss on Fíli’s forehead.

“But you,” he informed the blond with a soft smile, “you will be staying with us -”

“I can’t!”

“- in the royal quarters until Amad says otherwise.”

“But -”

“No buts Fíli,” Dís agreed with a sad smile. “I want you where I can see you until I’m satisfied you’re at a healthy weight and Kíli here didn’t do any permanent damage.”

Fíli’s mouth opened and closed silently as he tried to find the right words to decline their offer. He wasn’t too sure how to feel around them all after learning that Dágsan had in fact lied to their people for so long to make himself wealthy, as well the fact that he was the one Fíli should be blaming for his mother’s death.

If Dágsan hadn’t been so greedy she might still be alive.

“Speakin’ o’ healthy weight,” the physician said after there was a knock on the door where a tray of food was brought in. “You need’a be getting some food inna your body.

Fíli was about to argue yet again but after seeing the stubborn expressions on the three faces surrounding him he figured it was best to thank them and eat quietly. It wasn’t like he was in a position to turn down free food anyway, it was the sense of independence he’d had in him since he was but a beardling that had him constantly opening his mouth to deny that which was freely given.

Soon the broth and bread was finished and Oin was holding a cup of sleeping tonic out that he drank with several grumbles, the complaints slowly dwindling and turning to snores several minutes later.

 

Kíli remained seated beside Fíli as he ate and shuffled closer now that the blond was sleeping deeply. He was certain he’d have to explain to Fíli at some point how he’d passed out in his arms and he’d had to drag the limp blond close to the fire he quickly built up before stripping them both out of their wet clothes. He knew he’d have to tell him how he’d bandaged his leg and stayed curled around him to preserve body heat and it was by sheer luck, and not a small amount of terror, that Fíli had survived the next few hours when Dwalin suddenly came stumbling into the cave with his pony after following the smoke and the pair had gotten him to Erebor and into a bed quickly.

But for now he’d sit and watch over Fíli; the dwarf his heart had chosen and wouldn’t let go of without a serious fight. He needed Fíli to pull through and get better because despite their differences (and obvious issues created by the lies of another) he wasn’t sure he could live life without him in it any longer.

He leaned forwards and pressed a feather light kiss to Fíli’s lips, biting his lip when the blond moaned quietly in his sleep.

“Sleep well Amralimê,” he whispered whilst blatantly ignoring his mother’s pleased chuckles. “Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimlith – star that is young  
> Amralimê - my love
> 
>  
> 
> If there's any confusion around Fili's feelings the main idea was that although Fili had the hots for Kili, he blamed Kili and his family for his mother's death and the appalling conditions he and everyone else in his district were forced to live in. Obviously that wasn't the case and so after a lot of talking the pair may find the other is exactly what they hoped.
> 
> Also the reason no one from the district sought outside help was because a) they assumed those from other sectors were going through the same thing and b) they were terrified of saying something and being caught for it. Dágsan controls the finances for their area and he could easily 'fine' someone for speaking out against the crown hence why they were too scared to say something.


	24. Prompts Review!

Thank you so much for reading and following me on what ended up being a long but exciting journey! I loved all the prompts and I'm thrilled with the way they all came out in the end. So proud!

I'd love to know what your favourite stories were, what surprised you the most or what got you a bit emotional.

Just for fun I figured I’d review my work and share with you my top three stories for different categories. These are in no particular order.

 

**Favourite to write:**

 

Aidean - Shaken to the Core: I’ve wanted to do something similar to this for AGES and knew exactly what I wanted to do for this so it was a breeze. Plus… hurt Dean. Need I say more?

Britchell – Baby It’s A Brand New World Out There: Just the thought of an utterly clueless Anders who has no idea how to do anything was SO appealing to me :D I had great fun and may do the FiKi version sometime in the future!

FiKi – Slave Of My Heart: I shamelessly used this as a tester to see if a) I could write alpha/beta/omega fics and b) whether there was any interest for a multi-chapter one in the future. Glad to find both questions were given a fat tick :D Also at the start of this I’d never written any kind of smut before, now I’d like to think I’m pretty well practised at it XD

 

**Challenging to write:**

 

FiKi – Burdens of War: I was stuck with this for quite a while. The prompt was brilliant and detailed which was great but my mind was like “What do I do?!” It definitely gave me a challenge that I haven’t experienced with writing in a while which I really enjoyed.

Ki&Th – Music To My Ears: I found this one particularly hard because I’m so used to writing a story focusing on Fili that I found myself having to step back and try and channel Kili’s behaviour which isn’t generally hard but then throw in messing with instruments and you really have to put your thinking cap on!

Britchell – How Long Is Forever When I’m With You: A fic that I knew what I wanted to happen but not how to get there, especially when a lot of the stuff I wanted to include (quotes from episodes etc) I found they actually dragged the story to a stop so it was finding a way to not directly include them that was challenging. 13,000 words later though I got there :P

 

**Ideas that came easily:**

 

FiKi – If There’s One Thing I Fear: this was totally a shameless excuse to have fun and fluff around with the boys in a situation many people hate. And high Kili was great fun!

FiKi – Cruelty Of Love: after listening to the song that goes with it the story practically wrote itself in my head. Would be great if there was a brain to computer cable so I wouldn’t have to type it all. Although I could talk into a microphone so I could store my ideas as they come…

FiKi - Double Trouble: well with this story I graduated from general smut to magical threesomes with double penetration, something I’d never have thought I’d say in one sentence but I just did. I knew exactly what I wanted to do for the majority of it and after a suggestion for DP on an earlier chapter this completed itself so quickly I got whiplash.

 

**Struggled to come up with ideas:**

 

Fi&Th – In Your Hands My Life Sits: again a story that I knew kinda what I wanted to do but drew blanks for for a while, but thankfully I got there in the end! And it turned out pretty good too!

FiKiTho – A Sacrifice Of Love: This one was one I doubted myself on for multiple reasons. I think the main one was I wasn’t sure if it lived up to the prompt, thankfully it did, but also I didn’t want to include a heap of stuff because I’d had a lot of nudges about making it into a multi-chapter so I then had to pick and choose what I wanted to do.

FiKi – This Wall Between Us: There were a few re-writes for this one to ensure it went the way I wanted it to, especially as I was dealing with a slightly more vulnerable Fili than I’ve written before but thankfully after some careful consideration it worked out well in the end!

 

**What I’ve learned:**

 

1\. Start at least two months before your birthday: Especially if sticking to word limits is something you can’t do or you have a lot of them to write. I think if I’d had an extra month these would have been completed A LOT earlier!

2\. If you don’t make the deadline don’t beat yourself up over it: I found the deadline helpful because I was honestly powering through the majority of those prompts. After my birthday though it kinda slowed down as I’d convinced myself that I’d failed and they’d just be written whenever. Also shit hit the fan at home so that began to take priority with my concerns anyway.

3\. Be clear as to what you will/won’t write: at the beginning stating clearly what pairings you will write for is SUPER important otherwise things start going crazy. For me, Aidean (or Aidean+Richard), Britchell, FiKi (and now DarkHawk and Iolaus/Luke) are the only pairings I’m comfortable writing for as the main pairing. I just don’t have the same interest in writing or reading other ones as I do these and the only time I’d stray into different territory (Kili/Tauriel) is if FiKi happened in the end. But when doing it MAKE IT CLEAR. Otherwise you have to start negotiating or turning prompts away because you didn’t set your limitations.

4\. HAVE FUN WITH THEM! There’s no limit to the imagination

 

And now!!! Onto writing and completing In Our Time Apart! :D I'm going to get that out of the way before doing anything else so Phoenix will take a little while longer.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Seven Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287933) by [Lionsmane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsmane/pseuds/Lionsmane)




End file.
